Shattered
by AllyDLV
Summary: Bella is destroyed when the Cullens leave, after Charlie gets a job offer in Virginia, they move to Mystic Falls to start over. Bella soon discovers that she can slowly mend her broken heart with the help of new friends. Set in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. This is my first try at writing a crossover. This first chapter mainly focuses on Bella. In the next few chapters we will get more VD characters. I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Chapter 1**

So empty, can't feel no more,  
As I'm left with my tears on the floor  
I wait for my heart to mend,  
But you keep tearing a hole

Inside, I'm so lost,  
In the middle of my heart  
It's a battlefield of love,  
I've been fighting for too long

And now I'm shattered,  
(From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke)  
Oh how it hurts  
(Felt) it slipped from your hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered)  
I'm so shattered  
(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)  
So shattered  
(Can't believe, you and me, ahh)  
So shattered  
(Can't believe, you left me, I'm so shattered)  
I'm shattered, cut from with-inside, oh

What am I still here for,  
Could it be that I'm just waiting  
Hoping you'd rescue me,  
And put the pieces together again

Tell me what you're really here for,  
If you never really loved me  
I gave my all but it still wasn't enough

You took my emotions  
and scattered them on the ground  
So hard to just pick up,  
and move on with life, again

Can't believe, you left me, ahh

**Bella POV**

"Bells, you got everything?" Charlie asked from outside as he threw the last couple of boxes into the U-HAUL.

"Yes dad, I double checked. We've got everything." I said as I took one last look at my room. So many memories in this room. Memories that I desperately wanted to get rid of. I wanted to be in a room that didn't make my stomach turn every time I walked in. A room where I could just be, and not remember him.

Him. I missed him deeply. My soul aches for him every day. He broke me. He led me on, and I believed him. This is why, when Charlie told me he had gotten a job offer in Virginia, I had supported him and told him to take it. I needed a place to star over, start fresh. And now we were ready to leave. Everything was packed and we were staring new.

As I went out the door I took one last look at my room and closed the door. Charlie was already in his car. I got in my old truck and turned the engine on. We were headed over to La Push first. We had to say goodbye to Billy and Jake, and also, I was leaving my truck there with them. There was no way this truck was making it across the country. I loved it, but I had to let go of it.

When we pulled into the reservation, Jake and Billy were waiting for us outside their house. I parked the truck and opened the door. Just as I was going to climb out Jake took me into his arms and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Hun" He said.

"I wont be gone forever Jake, I will be back." I told him, even though I really never wanted to return to this place. "Now, could you please put me down…. I can't breathe".

He chuckled and did as I said. Charlie said his goodbyes to Billy and I handed Jake the keys to the truck.

"Take care of it. Promise me." I told him.

"I'll try, although I can't promise it'll still be standing here when you come back." He said.

"Respect the truck Jake, respect it." I told him laughing.

"Bye Bells," Jake said.

"See ya later Jake. You'll come visit right?"

"Of course! Once things have settled around here, and we've finished tying that lose end we have running around, I'll come and visit you. I promise." He told me, looking at me with that you know what I'm talking about look.

"Tell the guys I came over to say goodbye. Give them my love" I said as I hugged him one last time. I got into Charlie's car, and Jake held the door open.

"Will do. Now, stay out of trouble will ya?" He said leaning on the door.

"I'll try." I said. He closed the door and we drove away.

I glanced out the window when we pulled out of La Push, and through the trees I could see a pack of wolves running alongside our car. I gave them a little wave and a small nod, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice.

The trip to Virginia was going to be long. Charlie had planned a couple of stops along the way. Saying this would be a father-daughter trip, like the ones we took when I was little. We would get there in two weeks.

Mystic Falls, Virginia. That's where we were moving. I really hope there's nothing really mystic about that town. I don't think I could handle anymore paranormal creatures. And knowing me, Danger Magnet Bella, I wouldn't be surprised if I attracted any.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Thank you to all the people that have added me to your author watch. It means the world to me. It made me so exited that I wrote this other chapter tonight. If you like it please review! I would love to know hat you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VD or Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a long two-week drive, we finally arrived to Mystic Falls. The town had an old vibe about it. It dated back to the eighteen hundreds, many of the town's buildings had that classic look about them. So far, I liked it.

We pulled into the driveway of the house Charlie had purchased for us. Charlie had come here for his job interview a few weeks ago, and after he had asked me what I thought about moving to Mystic Falls, and having said that I liked the idea, he went ahead and looked for a house.

The house he got was somewhat different to what I would've suspected him to go for. I got out of the car and just stared at it. He stood next to me with his hands on his waist.

"So, what do you think?" He asked looking at me with nervous eyes.

"It's… yellow," I said, looking at it with disbelief. I always took Charlie for a white, blue, or gray kind of guy. Clearly I was wrong.

He looked at me and then looked to the ground before looking at me again with concern.

"I thought maybe you needed some sunshine in your life. We're starting over, l thought, hell, let's put some color in our lives. And… the realtor said the color made it feel homey." He mumbled and shrugged.

I smiled at him and said, "I think it's great dad, really." He smiled and gestured me to go inside.

"I'll be in in a minute. You go ahead, I want to stretch my legs a bit." I told him.

"Okay, I'll wait for you inside." He said as he entered the house.

I had to admit I liked it. It was a bit bigger than our old house in Forks. It was two stories high. It had a nice porch; our house in forks didn't have one. The banisters were white, and it was just very homey-looking. Charlie had done a good job. It made me feel kind of amazed that he thought about that sunshine and color thing, it was… cute. Charlie was never comfortable showing his emotions, but this little detail, showed how much he cared that I was happy.

As I stared at our new house, a car pulled over and parked in the house across the street. A girl, with long brown hair climbed out. She looked at me and waved. I waved back. As I did this, she crossed the street and gave me her hand.

"Hi, I'm Elena," she said shaking my hand.

"Bella," I said trying to form some kind of friendly smile. I'm pretty sure it came out all awkward.

"So you're the new neighbor." She said.

"Yep, that would be me." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Where are you from?" She asked smiling.

"Umm… I'm from Phoenix, but we moved here from Forks, Washington" I explained.

She nodded and then smiled while she said, "I really don't know where that is… but I hope you like it here. What ever you need, I'm across the street. If you need directions, the name of the best places to eat, or even if you need a ride to school, just come over."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go and I'll let you settle in. I'll see you around," She said and turned around to walk back to her house. Suddenly she turned again, as if she had forgotten something and said, "Just a word of advice, be careful with who you invite into your house, this is a pretty safe neighborhood but, you can never be too safe."

"Uhh… thanks, I'm pretty sure I got it covered, my dad is actually the new sheriff." I said. Elena smiled and went home.

As I walked inside, I noticed how spacious the place was. Charlie came downstairs and asked me who was I talking to. I told him I had met the neighbor. He told me that we were going to be okay here. He went outside and started unloading the truck. I went upstairs and started looking for my room.

I found it and liked what I saw, it was a little bigger than the one back in Forks. I loved the fact that I had a window seat, and that I could read sitting there with actual light coming in. I had big closet, which I knew I was never going to be able to fill. I turned around looking at the rest of the room I saw another door and wondered what was behind it. As I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. Charlie was really trying to make me happy.

"You like your bathroom?" Charlie asked leaning in the doorway. I looked at him and nodded putting my hands in the back pockets of my jeans.

"I love it dad, thanks."

"I figured you need your privacy, for all your… girl things." He said uncomfortably.

I smiled and said, "let's get the rest of the stuff out of the truck" I headed over to him and walked out the door.

Two and a half hours later we had unloaded all the boxes and furniture out of the truck and were busy trying to organize the place as the doorbell rang.

I went to open the door and saw Elena standing there with another girl. She was older than Elena, but not old enough to be her mother.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey Bella, this is my Aunt Jenna, we figured you guys have been busy unpacking and stuff so we brought you something to eat." Elena said handing over a basket with snacks.

"Wow, thank you, you really didn't have to," I said to them.

"Don't worry about it, what are neighbors for?" Jenna said.

"Bells, who's at the door?" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come in, I'll introduce you to my dad." I said opening the door so that they could walk in. "Dad, could you come out here? We've got visitors" I yelled. Elena and Jenna came in as Charlie walked out of the kitchen and walked over to where we were standing.

"Charlie Swan, nice to meet you," he said shaking their hands.

"I'm Jenna, this is Elena my niece, we live across the street. We are missing one member of our family, Jeremy, Elena's brother. He's not home right now, but I'm sure you'll meet him later. We brought you guys some snacks," she said pointing at the basket they had given me.

"That's really nice of you," Charlie said and then added "I'm so sorry we don't have anywhere for you to sit, we're still unpacking. Do you want a beer or a soda?" He asked Jenna.

"Don't worry about it, we're ok" Jenna said and then looked at me, "So Bella, you're starting school on Monday?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling my hair behind my ear.

"What grade are you starting?" Jenna asked.

"I'm a Senior," I answered.

"Oh! That's great I'm a senior too, I'll show you around and I'll introduce you to everyone! You don't have to worry about anything, I've got you covered." Elena said.

Crap. I'm supposed to like this, I think. But I get this Alice vibe from this girl that I can't shake off. I do not want to be the center of attention again. I hate being stared at. I don't like it. It'll be last year all over again. Bella, the shiny new toy.

"Thanks," I answered.

Elena and Jenna stayed over for a little while, Jenna had to go, but Elena offered to stay and help me unpack my stuff. Even though I told her it wasn't necessary she stayed.

I was putting my books on the bookcase when she asked me the question I knew I was going to get asked, and that I really wasn't looking forward to answer.

"So, Bella, do you leave a boyfriend back in Forks?"

No… he actually left me, I answered in my head. I shook the answer off and just answered the only way I knew how.

"Nope," I shook my head and continued putting the books on the shelf.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you left a few guys hanging head over feet with you, you're really pretty" she said.

My stomach turned, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to shake them away. Pretty? She thought I was pretty? I was insignificant, boring, awkward, and fragile little human. I was so insignificant that he wans't interested in me. He left, saying that he would find another distraction. A distraction. That's what he said. I was so pathetic that he would be able to forget about me just like that. In an instant I tried to regain composure and just said again.

"Nope."

I tried to change the subject to her and asked her the only question that popped into my head.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She looked at me and nodded as she continued to take stuff out of the boxes.

"His name is Stefan, he's… a really nice guy, he's been there for me through things I couldn't even start to describe," she said.

"That's great, that you have someone that's there for you. I have a friend who's been there for me, but it's nothing like that, nothing romantic, he's like my little brother" I said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone here," Elena said.

"No… no way… I'm not looking for a boyfriend, not now… and I think probably never again." I said.

"Never again? So there was someone," Elena said looking at me with curious eyes.

"I… I don't want to talk about it. It's too soon. Maybe later, some other time, but not right now."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to pry." Elena said apologizing.

"That's okay. I get it." I said

We spent the next few minutes in silence. She helped me unpacking the rest of the boxes and went home. We agreed we would meet tomorrow, and she would help me picking out paint colors for my bedroom.

Elena seemed like a nice girl. I hope we could be friends. I really need someone to call a friend. I need a life. I need to take my mind off of him, and live a little.

A/N: So? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews and the Story Alert/Author watch subscriptions. Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaiber: I do not own VD or Twilight. **

**Chapter 3**

As I opened my eyes the next morning, I stared at the ceiling for a while, took a deep breath and sat on my bed. I took a look around my room. There was still stuff to unpack, empty boxes were laying everywhere, and the room was a mess. I never really considered how much junk I had.

I stared out the window. It was sunny. Light was actually coming into my room. I stood up and walked towards the window to open it. I let the light morning breeze hit my face.

"This is good. This has to be good," I said to myself.

Last night, before I went to sleep, I wondered if Alice had seen us move here. I wondered if she ever saw me cry myself to sleep every single night after they left. I wondered if they missed me as much as I missed them. Then I realized that they had never even said goodbye to me. So how much could I have meant to them? Was I so insignificant? Had I made such little impact on their lives?

I considered them my family you see. I thought I belonged with them. I had already made up my mind, and I was willing to give up my humanity to stay with them forever, to stay with him forever. But nothing is forever. I've learned that the hard way.

I miss Alice, the only person I have ever called my best friend and meant it. I miss Emmett, his booming laugh and contagious personality. I miss Esme, with her caring embrace. But most of all I miss him.

I never really thought I deserved him. Why on earth would this gorgeous, god-like man ever set his eyes on me? I do not know. I never thought I was good enough. I was always being careful with what I said or how I acted. I didn't want to look naïve. I didn't want to look like a stupid silly girl that knew nothing about the world.

Then I realized how stupid I must have looked. Pretending to be someone I was not. Letting them shape me into what they wanted from me. Starting with Alice, always wanting to make me her life-sized Barbie doll. Then there was Edward and his possessive and overbearing personality. I hated the way he made me feel weak. Like I was going to break all the time.

I hated the fact that Alice always knew what I was going to do or say. It was like I had no choice. They always knew what I did. God! How I want to be invisible to them! I need to move on with my life, and accept the fact that they are gone. They are GONE, and they are never EVER coming back for me. I wished that Alice couldn't see me. I wished she never knew we left Forks. I wished that they didn't know where I was so that they would not be able to judge me.

I decided I was going to be bold and throw all my promises to him out the window. Obedient Bella would no longer rule my life. I would make my own choices, and live this life I had been given, this one and only life I was given. He would no longer be the voice of my consciousness. I would not think of what he would think of my decisions. I was the owner of my life. He had no say in this.

As I drifted to sleep I repeated the same phrase over and over.

"They cannot see me… I am invisible"

The funny thing is… I actually believed it, and today, looking out this window, on this sunny day, I knew it was true. I was invisible. I had to be.

I took a quick shower and went down stairs to make Charlie some breakfast. He was still asleep. I fixed him some eggs and toast, squeezed a few fresh oranges and left it for him to heat up when he got up.

I ate my cereal and left him a note on the counter.

_Went shopping for some supplies for my room,_

_Be back before lunch_

_B._

I went out the door and crossed the street as I walked over to Elena's house. I rang the doorbell and a guy, who I assumed was Jeremy, Elena's brother, opened it.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I just moved across the street," I said as I pointed to my house.

He nodded and said "Hi, I'm Jeremy, Elena is getting ready, come on in and wait for her inside." He opened the door and let me in. "I'll go get her for you. Please sit" He gestured towards the sofa in the living room and then went up stairs to get Elena.

I sat in the living room and I waited for Elena to come downstairs. They had a nice house. The living room wall was covered with a bunch of family pictures. Elena's parents had died last year, she told me this last night. They looked really happy in the photos. Charlie and I didn't have many pictures together, I would have to get some and put them up.

The doorbell rang and Jeremy went to get it. A girl with wavy hair came in, and kissed him. I guess that's his girlfriend. He took her hand and they walked into the living room and Jeremy introduced us.

"Anna this is Bella, our new neighbor, she just moved across the street" He said. "Bella this is Anna, my girlfriend."

I extended my hand to greet her and she shook it, with a concerned look in her eyes. She was a little cold. But definitely not the coldest hand I had ever touched.

"Hi, I'm Anna. I'm sure you're going to love it here. I just moved back here myself, and there's truly no place like home."

She was nice, but at the same time I think she was a little weird. Maybe I was being too straightforward. Or maybe she didn't like to be touched. I don't know, but she had a strange reaction when I extended my hand to her. Like she didn't expect me to do that.

"Hey Bella! I'm so sorry I took so long to get ready! I see you've met Anna," Elena said as she came down the stairs.

"No don't worry, I haven't been here that long." I told her, then I added, "Are you guys coming with us?" I asked looking at Jeremy and Anna.

Jeremy chuckled and then said "I don't think so. We're going out but not with you guys. Good luck on your shopping trip." He said as he opened the door for him and Anna.

"It was nice meeting you Bella," Anna said as she walked out the door.

"We should get going too, we have tons of work to do today," Elena said, and like that we got out of the house and jumped into her car.

While we were driving to the store, we talked a bit. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I wondered why she wasn't spending time with her boyfriend.

"Elena I really hope I'm not interrupting your time with Stefan. I really don't want to get in the way if you would rather go out with him today." I said.

"Don't be silly! Stefan's busy today." She was quiet for a while and then added, "He's out of town. I need some girl time and Bonnie, my best friend, well, we had a bit of a falling out. So lately I've been hanging out with Stefan and his brother a lot. I haven't been around others in a while, and I really need to feel normal."

"I get it. Sometimes you lose yourself in your relationship, and spend every single moment with him. You tend to spend way too much time with his family and less time with your friends. Then, when they are not around, you realize how much you have missed, like hanging out with your friends, and you are left alone." I said looking out the window, I hadn't even noticed I was telling her all that.

"Yeah… I know what you mean; you forget that there are other people in your life. Things just start happening one after the other and when you realize it too much time has gone by and you've completely ignored the people you used to call your friends." Elena said nodding while she looked at me.

"Yeah…" I said looking at her with disbelief. This conversation came up suddenly and we hit a discovery, a profound one. I had never really noticed how much I had given of myself to the Cullens. I practically didn't have any friends after they left, and I secluded myself from everyone. This was never happening again, this was a promise I was making to myself.

Elena looked at me, as if she wanted to say something, but changed her mind. She threw me a small smile and said.

"I think we're going to get along well Bella, I haven't shared that with anyone. You get it, thanks"

I smiled back and leaned my head on the passengers' seat.

Once we arrived to the store, we got a shopping cart and started filling it with everything we needed. When we stopped in the paint isle, I stood there for a while, trying to decide what color to paint my room. Should my room stay white and plain? Should I go for color?

White, blue, red, brown? Pink? No… not pink. Grey?

I decided to go for color. I wanted something that said: I'm alive. I went for lime green.

"Are you sure about that color? You don't seem like a bright green sort of girl" Elena said while looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"Exactly." I said smiling, and threw another can of paint into the cart. Just as I was straightening up I saw a guy coming over to us.

He was wearing all black, black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket. He had piercing blue eyes. He was beautiful, he had a bad boy look all over him. He came over with his smug attitude. For some strange reason I thought I had seen him somewhere else. I just couldn't place him. But his face seemed familiar.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Aren't you going to introduce us Elena?" he asked.

Elena rolled her eyes, and said, "Bella this is Damon, Damon this is Bella, my new neighbor."

For some reason I didn't want to shake his hand, so I just gave him a small smile and said hi.

"Damon is Stefan's brother," Elena explained.

Damon was looking me over, up and down. That was it. This guy was creepy. He looked a little pale, but his cheeks were flushed. Which was weird.

"So, what are you girls shopping for?" He said while taking a peek into the cart and grabbing a can of paint. I noticed he was wearing a ring. It was a blue ring with some sort of crest in it. It reminded me of the Cullens, they all wore an item that had their crest on it. The ring looked pretty old, it was very interesting. "Ooh… Extreme Makeover Home Edition?" Damon said while looking at the can.

"I'm helping Bella with her room," Elena said taking the can away from him, "is Stefan back yet?" she asked him.

"Nope." He answered emphasizing on the p.

"Tell him to call me when he gets back please." She told him as she pushed the cart away and told me with her eyes to keep moving.

"Ouch! Why are you so mean to me?" Damon said.

"Bye Damon!" Elena said as she waved goodbye with her back to him.

"Sorry about that, he can be an ass." Elena told me.

"Don't worry about it. For what I can tell, no one can control that one." I said.

We went to the register and paid for my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Squeezed in this chapter after pulling an all nighter at work yesterday... today... I haven't slept so I'm all confused. _

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I'm still trying to figure out how to respond to them. They make my day! Thank you! _

_Quick announcements: I'm taking a few liberties here with this story, so I'm mixing stuff from both the books and the TV Series., I'm also making up some stuff as a I go. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm just trying to make it work. So don't be surprised if the VD vampires acquire some characteristics of the Twilight vampires and vice-versa. One thing I can promise, VD vamps won't sparkle. COUNT ON THAT._

_The story takes place in New Moon, and after the episode where Stefan is kidnapped by the tomb vampires. Let's just say that Damon and Alaric got them all, so the are no more tomb vamps running around, just Anna, and her mom. I also decided Caroline's mom was never the sheriff, so that Charlie could be in the story. _

_So here's chapter 4, enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 4**

We spent the whole morning and most part of the afternoon working on our project for the day, decorating my room. I appreciated the fact that without even knowing me, or asking, Elena decided to spend so much time with me, helping me out with getting settled in. She had welcomed me without even asking me the most basic questions. She knew there were some things I wasn't ready to share and she didn't push me to say anything. It was as if she appreciated the silence. The fact that this was a blank page. At least, I, felt it was like that.

I felt like there was an unspoken bond between us, that neither of us knew what i was. But we both felt we had more in common than we ever thought imaginable.

We were both quiet for long periods of time, but the silence wasn't awkward at all. It actually felt okay.

Around three Elena's phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Hey," Elena answered

"How did it go?" She asked, there was a short pause and then she said " Oh, God Damon cannot keep his mouth shut can he? Yeah, she just moved here from Washington, no not the city, the state. I'm helping her out."

Damon, the creepy beautiful stranger was talking about me? Oh God, here we go again. I do not want this kind of attention. I pretended to be busy sorting out some stuff from the bags we brought from the store while Elena kept on talking with Stefan.

"Yes, mmm hmm." She said as she put the paint brush into the bucket of water. "Maybe we could do something tonight, I'll introduce you to her. That way on Monday she'll already know a few people before going to school. It would be better that way wouldn't it?" There was a silence as she turned and looked at me and inclined her head, like she was asking me if I was okay with that.

I thought about it for a moment. A part of me wanted to stay home, but this other part of me said, what the hell, let's just go with it. I was supposed to star over, and this new me would never say no to anything... unless it went against my principles of course, or if it was something really really stupid.

I shrugged and nodded. I was going out with Stefan and Elena tonight.

"She said yes. What are we doing then?" Elena asked Stefan as she turned around and walked towards the bathroom, I guess Stefan was suggesting things to her and then she said, "that sounds like fun, it's simple and private. We'll see you tonight then. Love ya, bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at me.

"We're not going out anywhere crowded, we're inviting you over to dinner, we'll all cook. Do you think that's okay? I figured you're not a girl that craves all the attention" Elena said.

"Actually that's perfect. It sounds like a good idea. I enjoy cooking, I'm the one that cooks around here. If it weren't for me Charlie would eat out all the time," I told her.

"Great, Let's finish up here, let's move the bed over to it's place and put on the new comforter you bought. Then we can rest for a little while, shower, and then head over to my house." She said.

"Okay, let's do it" I answered getting up and heading over to the bed, "on three, one, two, three," We lifted the bed with all the strength we could, and carried/pushed the bed up against the wall, centered in the room.

After putting on the comforter Elena left to get some rest and get ready for tonight. We agreed I'd come over around seven. I went upstairs again after saying goodbye to her on the door and jumped into my bed. I liked how it turned out. The lime colored walls made the room look bright, and the contrast between the color of the dark wooden bed frame and the bright green comforter made everything stand out. Elena had insisted on buying two vases to put flowers in, and at the end of the day I was glad I had listened to her. It made the room look alive. The wall above the wooden drawer looked a bit empty, and I decided to hang up some pictures.

I went over to my closet and took out a box I had buried in the back. As I opened it, I took out the scrapbook Charlie and Renee had given me for my birthday. I turned the first couple of pages and stopped at the one that was missing a photo. I ran my fingers over the place where the picture Charlie took of Edward and me used to be. A silent, single tear ran down my face and I turned the page over, there was a picture of Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica and me. I looked happy. This was a before picture, definitely a before picture. I had lost some weight after they left. Next to this one there was a photo of Jake and I as little kids. I decided I was going to put them both up on the wall and took them out of the scrapbook, I remember Charlie and I took a picture I liked while we were driving across the country last week and decided to print that one and put it up on the wall too. I put the photos in the picture frames and hung them on the wall.

This place actually felt like mine. It reflected what I wanted to feel like inside. I was done moping and crying.

I jumped into my bed and closed my eyes for a minute, and next thing I knew, I was taking a nap.

I woke up again, a little after six, and hurried into the shower to get ready. I threw on a simple t-shirt, and some skinny jeans. I slipped on a bracelet that Charlie had given me a few days ago after making a quick stop on the road. As I was putting it on, I noticed the moon-shaped scar on my arm. I hated that scar. It was the only constant reminder of him. This scar meant I didn't imagine what had happened. This scar was proof that they did exist, and it could never be "as if they never existed" Stupid sparkling vampire. I grabbed the first sweater I found in the closet, the long sleeved red on, it was a little tight, which I didn't really mind. I applied a little make up and went downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going over to Elena's," I said as I came downstairs.

He looked at me with surprised eyes and said, "Okay, sure."

"I won't be long, we're just having dinner." I told him.

"Go, have fun. I'll order a pizza or something." He said pushing me out the door.

"Okay, bye dad."

He waited till I had crossed the street to close the door. I knew he was looking through the window. I could see him standing behind the curtain. I waved at him and he quickly disappeared. I laughed. Charlie could be very funny at times, I was just going across the street and he felt like he had to watch me all the time, like a car would run me over going at five miles an hour.

I knocked on Elena's door and it was quickly opened. To my surprise Damon was standing on the other side.

"Why hello gorgeous," he said leaning on the door.

"Err... hi," I answered. Looking inside, wondering if Elena was around. This was awkward. He kept looking straight into my eyes and I couldn't help feeling intimidated by the intensity of his stare. I thought it was only going to be Elena, Stefan and me. I guess I was wrong. I really do hope they're not trying to hook me up with this guy. Gorgeous as he might be, he had trouble, danger and heart breaker written all over him.

"Don't you look... enchanting this evening, red looks good on you." He said looking at my sweater.

"Umm, thanks?" I answered shrugging my shoulders.

Thankfully Elena came to the rescue. She appeared behind him with an, _I'm so sorry_ look on her face.

"Bella! You're here! Come on in what are you doing standing outside? It's chilly!" She said as she took my hand and dragged me inside, opening her eyes widely. I obediently followed her into the living room. There sitting on the couch was a guy, who I quickly assumed was Stefan. He stood up and offered to shake my hand, and I did.

"Hi Bella, I'm Stefan. It is a pleasure meeting you." He said smiling.

"Hi, same here," I said.

Damon walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He patted the space next to him and said, "sit, and tell us all about yourself." I looked at Elena, who just rolled her eyes and nodded, so I decided to go with it. I sat next to Damon and just looked from him to Stefan, to Elena.

"How have you liked the town?" Stefan asked.

"I haven't seen much of it, but as far as I can tell it's really nice, it seems peaceful," I answered. Damon chuckled, and instantly Stefan shot him a look. _Okay_... these two have issues, I can tell that.

"Where did you say used to live?" Damon asked.

"Actually, I didn't" I answered looking straight at him. "I grew up in Pheonix, but I moved to Forks a year ago. My dad got a job offer here so we moved here". I explained.

"What is Forks?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a small town, a few hours away from Seattle." I explained.

"Yeech... I hate Seattle." Damon said, making a face, and then added, "It's too rainy and depressing. I prefer being able to walk with the sun in my face. Don't you agree _little brother_?" He looked at Stefan who just answered by saying, "I prefer the sunshine too, although Washington has some beautiful forests, plenty of wildlife." Damon rolled his eyes and stretched his arm on the couch, right behind my shoulders. I sat up straight, removing my back from the sofa, and leaned a little bit forward, while I rested my elbows on my thighs.

Elena smirked. "Bella, do you want something to drink?" She asked me.

"Umm sure." I answered.

She looked at Stefan and he said, "No love, I'm okay, thank you."

"I'm absolutely _parched_" Damon said mischievously.

"I'll help you get the drinks," I said standing up. There was no way she was leaving me alone with these two.

We walked into the kitchen and while Elena washed a few glasses, she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry about Damon, he can be very straight forward, and irritatingly flirty. Don't pay attention to him; he's like that with all girls. I didn't know he was coming. Stefan said he just tagged along and couldn't shake him off." She closed the water faucet and went to the fridge; she got a bottle of coke out and poured it into each glass.

We went back into the living room, and I sat down again next to Damon, who had decided to occupy most of the space of the couch, leaving me a small place to sit in. This guy was definitely a player.

Jeremy and Anna came down stairs hand in hand. Stefan turned around to say hi. Damon just sat there staring at Anna. Like he was mad at her. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Her Jer, are you guys hungry? We're cooking in a little while, do you want to join us?" Elena asked.

Jeremy looked back at Anna, and she shook her head no.

"I'm taking her home," Jeremy said and waved goodbye as he opened the door and walked out with Anna.

"So Bella, do you know what you want to do after graduation? It is only a few months away," Stefan asked.

"Umm… not really," I said shaking my head, "A few months ago my parents gave me a camera, and over the past couple of months I've taken some interest in photography, but I'm not really sure if that's what I want." I said while playing with the hem of my sweater, and then I added. "I'm thinking about taking a year off, till I really know what I want to do. Maybe I'll travel a bit."

"A year off is actually a very sane decision, I agree with that. You can find out what you want to do and get to know yourself a little better," Stefan said agreeing with me.

I took a sip of my coke as Damon asked Elena. "Elena, what do you want to do? Have you given some time to think about that?" he raised and eyebrow and stared at her.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it that much. Up until a few months ago I wanted to be a writer, but right now I'm not really sure. I'm taking my time, there's no rush," she answered and layed her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"_I_ have an idea, maybe, you two should spend a year traveling together," Damon said.

I looked at Elena and she looked at me, we both laughed a little.

"It's pretty soon to be making those decisions now isn't it?" I said.

Elena nodded, "poor girl she just got here and you're already defining her life plans for the next year."

"It was just a suggestion," Damon said shrugging.

"Should we start cooking?" Elena asked.

"What are we making?" I asked

"I was thinking something simple, like pasta," Elena said.

"In that case, we're cooking," Stefan said pointing at Damon and him.

Damon leaned over and whispered into my ear, "we're Italian you see."

I turned around and said, "_okaaaay_, that's… cool I guess," I didn't really think it was that big of a deal. If he thought that by saying he was Italian he was going to make me go for him, he was clearly mistaken. My last boyfriend was a vampire for Pete's sake. There was no competing with that, well unless he was like a werewolf or something, or a wizard if that even existed, or another supernatural being. Anything's possible at this point. I'll even believe aliens exist.

He looked intently at me and then said, "you think that that is great, you _like_ it, you _love_ it" I looked at him and wrinkled my forehead, this guy was a piece of work. I little part of me was mad, how dare he tell me what I like and don't like, I just met him like five minutes ago. No one was going to tell me what to do anymore.

I chuckled and while I nodded my head I said, "actually… I don't care," and I stood up from the couch and turned to look at a confused Stefan and a smiling Elena. Damon was still sitting down while Elena and I got into the kitchen.

I glanced over my shoulder to see both Stefan and Damon staring intently at me, with worried looks on their faces.

_**A/N: I have updated my profile, I added a link to my blog and my twitter account if any of you want to check it out.**_

_**Follow me: AllyDLV**_

_**OMG 1 week till VD returns! The summer was too long!**_

**_Reviews are even better than Damon covered in chocolate with a bow on his head... a shirtless chocolate covered Damon. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: After weeks of getting out of work late, late being 9 - 10pm today I left work at 5. At 5pm! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy that I decided to use the time and finish writing chapter 5. **_

_**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the Story Alerts and adding me as a Favorite Story. Thank you to all of you that take the time to review. I promise to answer each and every one of them!**_

_**If you want you could also PM me. I updated my profile and added links to my twitter and Blog.**_

_**I do not own VD or Twilight. **_

**Chapter 5:**

Stefan and Damon were staring at me. They started whispering really fast, and in a really low tone. I just saw that their lips were moving, and I couldn't actually tell what they were saying. They reminded me of them, when they talked amongst themselves and didn't want me to know what it was that they were talking about. I shook the idea out of my head. I had to stop relating everything to them.

"So, where should we start?" I asked looking at Elena and leaning against the counter.

"We are making the sauce," Stefan said walking into the kitchen. Damon was right behind him.

"Sure, you guys go ahead, we'll help you getting everything ready," Elena told him as Stefan walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She went and got all of the ingredients out, and put them on the middle isle of the kitchen. We all helped cutting up the ingredients. I got stuck with tomatoes.

While we were getting everything ready we talked among ourselves. Naturally I was the center of attention being the new one. They asked me questions about everything. My last school, friends back home, my mom, my childhood in Phoenix and anything that crossed their minds. Then, while I was chopping my last tomato Damon had to ask the question I was dreading.

"So, how come, a pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Damon asked, "Why aren't you taken?"

I was concentrated on my tomatoes when he asked this, and I lost my focus. I applied too much force to the knife as I looked up at him, next thing I knew my finger stung. I looked down at it saw it. Blood.

They all froze. I got dizzy. My immediate reaction was to be scared, my heart started racing and my hands shaking.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, so so sorry, I didn't mean to," Damon and Stefan quickly left the kitchen; Elena got a towel and wrapped it around my hand. I started breathing slowly, trying to calm myself down. Breathe in, breathe out. Come on Bella pull it together.

"It's okay, let's just get you cleaned up," She said.

I was bleeding a lot; we went over to the sink and washed my cut. I felt like I was ready to pass out.

"Elena I'm sorry." I said to her, while I closed my eyes tightly.

She seemed nervous, and acted quickly while she helped me out.

"Elena," Stefan said. We looked up, he was standing in the doorway, with a first aid kit in his hands. He gestured that he was going to throw it at her, so she dried her hands with another towel and caught the first aid kit, and just like that he was gone again.

'_Maybe they're both more scared of blood than I am'_. I thought

After cleaning up we realized that the cut wasn't that deep so I wouldn't need stitches. Thank God it wasn't worse! I couldn't believe it, two days here and I would already have to go the hospital to get bandaged up.

Elena sat me down on a stool so that I could regain my composure. Just when I had stopped bleeding, she grabbed bleach from under the sink, poured it over the counter and cleaned up the mess I had made. She threw the bloody towel in the trashcan and took it out side.

Whoa. Holy flashback.

_Carlisle offered me his hand and helped me up from the table. I followed him out into the main room._

_Esme had come back; she was mopping the floor where I'd fallen—with straight bleach from the smell of it._

_"Esme, let me do that." I could feel that my face was bright red again._

_"I'm already done." She smiled up at me. "How do you feel?"_

"Bella, are you okay? How do you feel?" Stefan asked me.

I felt sick, I rested my cheek against the cool table and looked outside the window. Elena was outside, putting the trashcan down. She had matches, and then I saw her lighting the trashcan on fire. What. The. Fuck?

"You're okay now? You've stopped bleeding?" Stefan asked as he came over to me with Damon.

I raised my head slowly and looked at them. "Yeah… I'm so sorry about that," I answered a little flustered and confused. I grabbed my hand and looked back at them.

"I… you guys are more creeped out by blood than I am I guess, and that's saying something, considering I was just about to faint," I said.

"Why would you assume it _creeps_ us out?" Damon asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well… you _fled_ the room," I answered him.

"We, were trying to find the first aid kit," Damon said, and then added, "Blood isn't… creepy, not at all." He had a smug look on his face.

"Okay, so that makes me the only coward in the room then," I said in between small chuckles.

"You get sick at the sight of blood?" Damon asked, a little amused. I nodded.

"Yeah, at the sight or at the smell of it," I corrected him.

He was smiling, like he found it funny. "You can't smell blood," he said.

"Yes, I can. It smells like rust, copper and salt." I said with a look of disgust.

"It wasn't that bad, now was it? Just a small amount," Stefan said, rubbing my back. "Would you like some water?" he asked me.

"Yes, please." I said.

"So let me get this straight, blood makes you sick, no matter the amount? Even if it is as small as a paper cut?" Damon asked one hand on the counter while he leaned closer to me.

"Paper cuts can be deadly," the words came out of my mouth automatically, without thinking. They slipped out of my mouth, like word vomit.

Damon laughed, "Who has ever died because of a paper cut? Did _you_ almost die because of a silly paper cut once or what?"

I took a deep breath and put my head on the table again.

"I feel sick," I said, while closing my eyes, my heart pounding, tears threatening to come out any minute. I breathed in and out repeatedly, trying to calm down.

"You need to eat. Why don't you and Elena stay here, sitting down, while Damon and I finish preparing our meal." Stefan said.

Elena walked into the kitchen again, and sat next to me while Damon and Stefan worked on the pasta. Elena and I talked with each other while they cooked. Occasionally, Stefan and Damon would get into an argument over how to prepare our meal.

"Counter clock wise," Damon would say. Then, Stefan would reply, "No, it's clockwise, I remember."

"No, you _don't_, Signore Mancini did not prepare it like that," Damon said, taking the spoon away from Stefan's hand.

"Fine, have it your way, enlighten me Damon, please do," Stefan said, and came to the kitchen table and sat with us.

"You should probably get the table ready," Damon said looking back at us.

Elena and I stood up, she went over to the cabinet where they kept the dishes and took four of them out, Stefan got the glasses and while they went to set their things on the table I was shown where the silverware was, it was in the drawer that was in front of where Damon was standing.

I walked over to him, "Umm… could you excuse me please?" I asked pointing to the drawer. He had the wooden spoon to his mouth and was tasting the sauce. From where I was standing it smelled really good.

He turned around, not leaving his current position, still blocking the drawer I needed to get to, and put the spoon in front of my face.

"Taste it," he said, determination in his eyes.

"We're almost done setting the table, I'll wait till it's served," I answered him smiling, looking straight into his eyes. He would not intimidate me with those blue piercing eyes of his.

"I insist, _taste_ it," he said again, this time I noticed that his pupils dilated when he told me to taste the sauce. I wrinkled my forehead and put my hands on my waist.

"I don't want to, I'll taste it when it's served. I don't want to ruin it," I said looking back at him.

He narrowed his eyes and took a sip off the spoon.

"Hm mm mm," he said, while licking his lips, "don't you want to have the honors? It's pretty tasty if you ask me," He wiggled his eyebrows and put the spoon back in front of me. "Taste it and I'll move."

This guy wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright then, let me taste it," I said accepting defeat, and throwing a hand in the air.

He came closer to me, and softly put the spoon to my lips, I took a sip from it, the sauce was mind-blowing. It was delicious. I had never tasted a more delicious sauce in my life. I had to get the recipe and make it for Charlie.

"Oh my God, this is really good," I said taking the spoon from his hand and going to the pot for some more.

"I know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you guys make this? It is unbelievable." I asked while taking a sip from the spoon.

"Family recipe, can't give out the secret," he said dryly, he then moved away from the drawer and took the spoon from my hand.

Talk about mood swings, one minute he's flirty and the next he's back to being snooty.

I shook my head, opened the drawer and got the silverware we needed.

When we were all sitting down at the table, we each served our portion of pasta and ate in silence.

"This is so good," Elena said. Stefan looked up and smiled.

"Of course it is, I made it," Damon said.

"_We_, made it," Stefan corrected.

"Whatever _I_ finished it," Damon said.

"You both did a great job, thank you," I said.

"So Bella, your dad is the new chief of police?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, he is. Apparently you guys are dealing with loads of animal attacks, and he's had some experience there. Among other things I guess," I said nodding.

Damon looked over at Stefan, and then asked another question.

"What kind of animal attacks were there back in… Forks?" He asked shook his fork while saying it.

"Umm, mountain lions I think," I said trying to remember what Charlie had told me about the supposed 'animal attacks' when I knew that what they really were, vampires feeding on humans and killing them in the process.

"Any casualties?" Stefan asked.

"A few," I said nodding.

"Did they catch the animal?" Elena asked.

"Yep," I said and took another bite. In reality I wanted to say, _No, they didn't catch it, they didn't catch them. They were vampires, and they came after me and my vampire boyfriend and his vampire family killed one of them, another one was killed by my best friend, who's a werewolf by the way, and the other one is still running around somewhere._

I smiled and asked, "Are you guys having constant animal attacks here?"

"For a while we did, but not anymore," Damon said and then added, "It has already been taken care of."

"So they found the animal?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm" Damon said while eating his pasta.

"And the attacks have stopped?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm." Damon said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Mountain lion," said Stefan.

"If they caught it, then why is my dad here?" I asked.

"The old sheriff, he was attacked too." Elena said.

"Oh," I said. Just as I started to worry about Charlie, Stefan interrupted my trail of thoughts.

"You don't have to worry about your dad, it's all over."

I nodded and smiled, "Sure, I know that."

We finished our meal and helped Elena with the dishes.

"Thanks for inviting me over, it really means a lot to me. You didn't have to do any of this," I told them

"No… why are you thanking us? We had fun!" Elena said.

"I'm really sorry about the knife incident," I apologized.

"Why do you keep apologizing for that? It could happen to anyone, don't be silly," Elena said.

"The food was great," I said looking at Stefan and Damon, "I want that recipe," I said and smiled looking at Damon.

"Dream on. You're never getting it," Damon said. I looked over at Stefan who just winked at me.

I was so getting that recipe. Stefan seemed like a nice guy. Damon? I wasn't really sure.

They walked me over to the door, and we said our goodbyes.

As I crossed the street I turned around and noticed that they were still standing there, with the door open, waiting for me to get home. I waved to them and went up the steps of the front door, I opened it, and went inside.

It was a little past 11' and Charlie had passed out on the couch. I found a blanket in one of the boxes and covered him with it. I took my boots off, and quietly made my way upstairs. Once I was in my room I went into the bathroom and changed into my pj's. I washed my face and stared at myself in the mirror.

"I'm going to be fine," I said to myself, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

I looked at my bandaged fingers and shrugged. "It could have been worse."

I turned the lights off and climbed into bed, I turned to my right side and did what I always did before falling asleep, I made a wall with my pillows, so that I could pretend that I wasn't sleeping alone. Just as my eyes were closing I looked out the window and on the branch of the tree that was just outside there was a big black crow staring back at me.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I'm slowly introducing more and more of the characters, I hope I'm getting it right, I really want to do them justice. Specially Bella and Damon.**

**Any ideas for upcoming chapters? I'm not sure if I want to introduce the Cullens into the story yet. Tell me what you think! Should I? Or should I wait a little longer?**

**Reviews are better than fudge brownies!**

PS. I'll post a preview of chapter 6 in my blog tomorrow, be sure to stop by and check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are the best! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. Thanks for letting me know what you thought about the whole Cullens coming into the story business. **

**I want to take a moment and thank my wonderful beta, Silvereyed Queen.**

**I'm posting a few images on my blog, for you guys to check out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

I stared at it and it stared back. It didn't take it's eyes off of me. I blinked and continued staring at it. It did not move.

Should I be scared? Most people consider crows to be a bad omen. They think of crows as a symbol of death.

A few months back, I had read somewhere that in many cultures, it was considered that crows were the keepers of knowledge, because nothing escaped their keen sight.

So as this crow stared at me, I wondered, how much did it know? Did it know me? Did it know that I kept a secret within me that I could not share with anyone, because no one would ever understand? Did it know that I felt as if someone had drained the color out of my life?

How much did it see when it stared at me from outside my window? Did it see how sad I was? How my soul had been shattered into a million little pieces?

A single tear slid down my eye and slowly made its way across my cheek, hitting the pillow I was hugging tightly.

I remembered the article clearly. It described how crows were known to build false nests way up high in treetops, only to confuse their predators and use the height of their nests to watch everything that was going on around them. They are adaptable to any type of environment, and can survive in any situation. Their caws have different meanings; they are very wise and mischievous.

But the part of the article that stuck with me was this one; it said that if a crow flew into your life, you should get out of your familiar nest, open your eyes and look beyond your present range of vision, listen to its caw and act accordingly.

As I remembered this, I wiped the salty trail the tear had left on my cheek. And looking at the crow, just like I had been doing for the past few minutes, my eyes never leaving his and his never leaving mine; our looks locked on each other, I decided I would embrace the last part of that article.

I would leave my familiar nest.

I would open my eyes and look beyond my present range of vision.

I would listen to this crow's caw and act accordingly.

This was a promise I was making to myself, and unlike any other promise I had ever made, I intended to keep it, no matter what.

Nest, vision, caw.

Those were the three words I repeated in my head over and over before drifting to sleep.

I spent Sunday in with Charlie fixing up the house. We had a bunch of stuff still left to unpack. I cleaned up the house while he took care of a few things that needed fixing and that needed to be stored up in the attic. By the time the day ended we had pretty much taken care of everything. We ordered a pizza and sat on the living room couch watching some movie on the flat screen. The doorbell rang and Charlie answered the door.

"Hi Elena," Charlie said, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great Mr. Swan," Elena answered.

"Mr. Swan? Seriously? Mr. Swan was my father, call me Charlie, please," He insisted in between chuckles.

"Okay sure," Elena said, and then asked, "is Bella around?"

"Yeah, let me get her for you. Come in," Charlie said gesturing her to come in side.

I stood from the couch and wiped my hands on a napkin.

"Hey Elena," I said to her.

"Hey Bella," she answered while coming into the living room.

"Do you want a piece?" I asked her pointing at the pizza.

She shook her head no and said, "No that's okay, I just ate."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep. I actually came by to offer you a ride to school tomorrow. I know that it's your first day and it'll be awkward. I thought maybe you would want some company through it all."

"Wow, thanks. That would be really great." I said nodding my head. "What time should I come over?" I asked.

"I leave at seven thirty, so you could come over right around that time," Elena answered.

"Okay, I'll come over around seven thirty then," I told her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Elena said with a smile, backing away to the door again.

I went with her and showed her out.

I closed the door and went back to the living room, I sat on the couch next to Charlie.

He had his mouth full with a pizza and said, "I like Elena, she's a very nice girl."

I nodded and grabbed another piece of pizza.

After finishing our meal, I threw the box into the trashcan and cleaned up the living room before saying goodnight to Charlie and heading upstairs for bed.

I changed into my white tank top and pajama shorts and jumped into bed. Once again I made my wall of pillows and rested my head there. I closed my eyes, and then I heard it. A caw.

I opened my eyes and saw the crow from last night sitting there on my window.

"Hey, you're back," I said quietly to the crow. It stared at me.

"I'm not scared of you, you know? So you can stop staring now." I told it.

"Night" I said to him as a yawn escaped my mouth.

I was definitely going crazy. I was talking to a crow.

I turned over and gave my back to him. I decided it was a him. If he came back tomorrow I'd have to give him a name.

I closed my eyes and started repeating in my head the phrases I had been repeating for a few night now.

"I am invisible, the cannot see me. Nest, vision, caw."

Caw!.

I opened my eyes again and turned over.

The crow had jumped from the tree to my window. Please don't start tapping on it! I thought.

"Hey! Mr. Crow, I have to sleep. I've got school in the morning, and it's my first day here. I really need to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hard already and I don't want to be sleepy."

I told him while I sat up.

"Now, could you please fly away?" I asked him.

The crow turned it's head to the side and jumped back to the tree.

"You can stay there then, but don't come tapping on my window. Goodnight."

I laid down again and covered my head with my blanket.

Note to self : Tell Charlie in the morning that I had to get some curtains, ASAP.

The next morning, I woke up and ran into the bathroom to take my shower. I took my time, I was feeling a little nervous. After all, this was the second time I was starting a new school in a year, and in the middle of the semester. What made it worse was that I was a senior.

The only thing that relaxed me a bit was that this time I would actually know someone. I finished my shower and stood in front of the mirror in my towel, with my hand I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at myself.

I didn't look as sad as I had in the past few months. I was feeling comfortable with myself. I wanted to look nice. I did not want people taking pity on me. I wouldn't the heartbroken Bella that went to back to school last fall. People would not look at me with sad eyes. They would not think, "There goes the girl that was left by her boyfriend."

No, not this time. I grabbed my brush and plugged in my hair drier. I blow dried my hair, and decided to wear a little bit of make up. Just a little powder, blush, and a thin line of eyeliner. I didn't want to over do it. Once I was done I checked myself out - and I didn't look half bad.

I chuckled and said, "You finally rubbed off on me Alice. Only this time, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing this for me."

I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans, a white top that had a small grey detail on the border, and an open blue cardigan. I decided that until I was comfortable here, and until I had completely gotten over them, I didn't want to see my scar everyday. Since it was still a little chilly out, I would wear long sleeves.

I went downstairs, and found Charlie making breakfast. He was nervous. I could tell.

"Morning Dad," I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella," he said as he took his eyes off of the pan and looked at me. He was a little shocked when he saw me.

"You look good kiddo," he said smiling.

"Thanks Dad. Do you need some help with that?" I asked walking towards him.

"I'm already done. Grab some plates will ya?" He told me. He had made some slightly crispy pancakes, from scratch. Yep, Charlie was nervous. He never cooked, and when he did, he always had something on his mind.

I grabbed some plates and set them on the kitchen table. I grabbed the juice that was in the fridge and poured it into two cups.

Charlie served our pancakes and then we both sat down to eat our breakfast. He was quiet, as usual, his forehead was wrinkled, I could tell he was thinking.

"You're going to do great Dad." I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"So are you Bella, so are you." He answered nodding, and then added "You should finish up. it's almost seven thirty, and you probably don't want to make Elena wait."

I took the plates to the sink and looked at my watch. I was running a little late.

"Don't worry about the plates, I'll take care of them," Charlie told me.

I went up stairs, brushed my teeth and grabbed my book bag. I went downstairs again, said goodbye to Charlie and walked out the door.

I crossed the street and just as I was going to ring the doorbell, Jeremy opened the door. He started me.

"Whoa! Hi there!" He said as we bumped into each other.

"Hi Jeremy, sorry about that, I'm a bit of a klutz," I said, with my hand on my chest. I ran my hand through my head and bit my lip.

"It's okay, relax." He said smiling at me. He looked back in side and called out for Elena, "Elena! Bella's here, we've got to get moving!"

"I'm coming!" Elena said as she ran downstairs. "Bye Aunt Jenna!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

"Hi Bella! Good morning! You look really pretty today!" she said smiling. The three of us walked over to her car, she opened the driver's seat and said, "Bella's riding shotgun, so you go in the back Jer."

He shrugged, opened the door to the backseat, got in and put his ipod on. I jumped in the passenger's seat and looked back at Jeremy smiling. He smiled back.

We drove to school quietly, once we pulled into the school parking lot, Jeremy got out quickly and Elena smiled happily. "It's going to be alright Bella, I've got your back."

I smiled back and said, "Thanks."

We got out of the car and as soon as we were walking towards the school I felt it. Everyone was staring at me. I breathed in and out, and followed Elena while looking at my feet.

"Look up, don't look down. Don't let them intimidate you. You look great Bella," Elena whispered.

I looked at her grinned. 'I am invisible, they cannot see me', I said in my head over and over.

"Good morning love," Stefan said as he come over to us and gave Elena a kiss on her forehead. He looked at me and gave me a quick smile. "Hi Bella, are you nervous?" he asked.

"A bit," I said and let out a sigh.

"Don't be. Just ignore them," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. He took Elena's hand and the three of us walked into school. They accompanied me to the office to get my schedule. The secretary handed me a map of the school, with a paper slip each of my teachers had to sign. She told me I had to bring it back in at the end of the day. I nodded and told her I would. I knew the routine pretty well; I had done this last year after all.

Elena took my schedule from my hands and looked at it with Stefan.

"This is great," she said smiling, "we have most of our classes together, and the ones that we don't you have with Stefan," she said handing me the schedule over.

A wave of relief ran through me.

We headed to our first class, History, which the three of us had together. We walked into the classroom and I handed the paper slip to the teacher. People hadn't come in yet, the classroom was almost empty. He smiled at me and looked at Elena.

"Isabella Swan. You're Elena's new neighbor," he said.

"It's Bella, and yes I live across the street from Elena," I said with a confused look. How did he know that?

"Alaric, or Mr. Saltzman as we have to call him here, is my aunt Jenna's boyfriend," Elena explained. He smiled at me.

"Oh… I see," I said, comprehending now why he knew.

"Sit down, I'm pretty sure Elena will introduce you to everyone," he said pointing to a seat.

Elena and Stefan sat next to each other, while I sat on the chair to Elena's right.

People started walking into the classroom, they looked at me before going to their seats.

A pretty blond girl walked in and came over to say hello to Elena.

"Caroline this is Bella, she just moved here," Elena said introducing us.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said extending my hand. She took it and shook it. She looked me over, from head to toe.

"Hi Bella, I'm Caroline. Nice cardigan," she said looking at it. I couldn't really tell if she meant it. I got this Jessica vibe from her. She looked at my hand as she shook it.

"I love your bracelet, where did you get it?" She asked.

"I got it while I was on the road on the way here. Me dad gave it to me." I said. I was proud of my bracelet; it was pure silver, and had little charms hanging off it.

"It's pretty," she said.

As people walked in, Elena would introduce them to me. I eventually met Caroline, the blond that reminded me of Jessica; Tyler, the angry looking jock and Matt, the cute blond jock that looked like a nice person. Matt was apparently dating that Caroline girl.

The morning went by in a blur. I tried to escape the glances of everyone that I bumped into. I managed to trip less than three times in between classes. Which was some kind of world record for me. The first time, I tripped entering the math classroom; Stefan quickly grabbed my arm before I could even tell that I was falling. The second time I tripped, we were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch and I was distracted as Elena called our names and I turned around to see her and I slipped. Stefan again took a hold of me and grabbed the books I had in my hands before they came crashing down to the ground.

"Oh my God Bella! Are you okay?" Elena asked in between chuckles as she ran to us.

"I'm okay, I just slipped. It's a very common occurrence for me." I told her as I regained my posture.

Stefan smiled. "This is the second time today she's almost fallen."

"Yeah, I'm a klutz that way." I said, "Thanks for making sure my face doesn't hit the ground."

"No problem, I've got quick reflexes. I might as well put them to use," he said shrugging.

"I'm starving. Let's grab our food and eat outside, it's sunny," Elena said.

We went in, we bought our food and took the trays outside. We sat on one of the empty tables and ate our lunch. I was enjoying the sunlight. It had been months since I saw at least three days of sun in a row. I liked it here already.

I was thinking about this when I hear Elena say, "Bonnie, come I want to introduce you to someone!"

I turned around and saw a girl with olive skin and emerald green eyes walking towards us. She had a small smile on her face, but I could tell that she didn't really want it there. She was pretending. Her eyes were sad, but at the same time they were angry.

"Bonnie this is Bella, she just moved across the street from me. Her dad is the new sheriff," Elena said and then said "Bella this is Bonnie, my best friend."

I stood from the table and shook her hand. Then out of nowhere, the weirdest thing happened. She stood stock still, her eyes wide open staring at nothing in particular, holding her breath. And then just like that she began breathing normally and her eyes looked at me with bewilderment. She wrinkled her forehead and shook my hand.

"Hi Bella, I'm Bonnie," she said a worried look on her face.

"Hi, it's… nice to meet you, Elena has told me so much about you," I said.

Bonnie looked at Elena and then gave a cold look to Stefan before looking back at me.

"I gotta go. It was nice meeting you," she said and then leaned closer to me and spoke in almost a whisper, "Take care of yourself."

Chills went down my spine. Standing there I watched as she walked away from us. I couldn't help but wonder, what was this girl? What had happened when she grabbed my hand? Why on earth did she have that look that Alice got when she was having a vision? But most importantly, if she had a vision, then what did she see that got her so scared?

Why did she warn me?

* * *

**Reviews are love!**

**Remember to visit my blog! allydlv(dot)blogspot(dot)com for more inside scoop on the story. Or follow me on Twitter AllyDLV**

**A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I know this chapter took a little longer than usual to post. I think that from now on I'll be posting 2 chapters a week, maybe three if I can find the time.**

**Thanks to Silver my awesome Beta!**

**You know how it goes... I don't own TVD or Twilight.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty slow after the Bonnie encounter. She left me thinking. I caught a few glances between Elena and Stefan through out the afternoon. They were acting strange, very very strange.

By the time came to go home, I received a phone call from Charlie. He wanted me to come over to the station and pick up the car; he had been given a cruiser so he wouldn't be able to drive his car home.

I asked Elena if she could drive me there, since I really didn't know the way to the station. She happily agreed and took me there after school.

I got out of the car and thanked her. Just as I was closing the door, she said, "Bella, I really hope Bonnie didn't scare you with what she said. She's a little… sensitive. It's alright, everything is fine."

I nodded and wrinkling my forehead said, "yeah, sure. I'm okay."

"Listen, a few of us are going to the Grill a little later. Maybe you should stop by and hang out with us," she said.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it, but I'll call you if I can," I told her with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be saving you a seat!" Elena said.

"Sounds good. Thanks again for the ride!" I said and waved goodbye to her as she waved back to me. I walked into the station and quickly found Charlie, who was talking with a few of the deputies. He saw me and gave me a quick smile.

Charlie seemed nervous, and slightly worried as he came over to me.

"Hey Bella, how was your day? Make any new friends?" he asked.

"It was alright," I said shrugging, and then added, "Elena introduced me to a few people. Everyone was nice."

Charlie nodded and stayed quiet. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything else, and we needed something to break the ice and take his mind off of whatever it was that he was thinking I said, "I only tripped twice today! So that has to mean something!"

He smiled and said, "Maybe your luck is changing Bells. That's a good sign."

I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and looked at my shoes. "Listen Bella, I need you to go home, and take the car with you. We need some groceries, so here's some cash for that." He handed me the keys to the car and money to buy what we needed. "Make sure you get home before it's dark out, and when you get home, don't go letting strangers into the house. Don't let anyone in, okay?"

"I'm not five dad, I know I'm not supposed to let anyone in, specially if I don't know them." I said looking at him lifting one of my eyebrows, like saying… _Really Dad_?

"Just, don't invite anyone in okay? Lock the doors," he put his hands on my shoulders as he said this. It was like he was pleading me to agree with him. Charlie was worried about me. He was worried about my safety. Something was wrong.

A man came walking towards us, and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and extended the other one for him to shake.

"Chief Swan, we'll meet tomorrow and talk about more details. It was a pleasure meeting you," the man said, and turned to look at me.

"Is this your daughter? Isabella?" he asked.

"It's Bella," I said and grinned as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Bella this is Mayor Lockwood," Charlie said.

I quickly took my hands out of my pockets and extended one to greet him.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," I said.

He smiled to me and asked, "How was your first day? Was everyone nice to you?"

I nodded while I ran a hand through my hair.

"Good, I'm glad. I have to run now. It was nice meeting you Isabella. Chief Swan," he said with a small nod, and walked away.

We watched as he walked out of the station, when I turned to see Charlie again, there was someone else standing next to him. It was Damon. I was confused, what was he doing here?

"Chief Swan, I'll be contacting you in the next few days," he said shaking Charlie's hand.

"I'll be looking forward to your call Mr. Salvatore," Charlie told him.

"Hello Bella," he said to me smiling.

I smiled back to him, "Hi Damon."

"You two know each other?" Charlie asked pointing to each of us.

"Yes, Damon is Elena's boyfriend's brother, we met on Saturday," I explained.

"Oh, so you were there having dinner over at Elena's the day before yesterday," Charlie said.

"Yes sir, I was there," Damon said.

What was up with him? He was acting… odd.

"Okay Dad, I'm leaving now," I told Charlie, "Bye Damon," I said as I gave them both a little wave.

"Call me when you get home," Charlie said.

I nodded and got out of the station. I walked over to Charlie's car and opened the door. I threw my backpack and books on the passenger's side and got in. I was starting the engine when someone tapped on my window. It was him. I rolled the window down.

"Hey Damon, can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes," he said looking into my eyes.

"Okay… _how_ can I help you then?" I asked.

"I need to go to Elena's," he said. Okay, he wanted a ride.

"I'm not going directly home. I have to stop at the store first," I explained as I saw him walking in front of the car and heading over to the other door, on the passenger's side. He opened it and climbed in.

"I'm not in a hurry," he said looking forward.

This guy had some nerve. I stared at him, I wasn't sure if I should be amused or irritated. He acted so secure, it seemed as if he didn't care if i thought he was being rude or arrogant.

"You can drive now," he told me looking straight ahead to the windshield.

I put on my seat-belt and looked over at him, "You should put your seat-belt on," I said to him. He glanced over to me, and sighed.

"Seriously, you should put your seat-belt on. I'm very accident-prone. Don't you remember the incident with the knife on Saturday?" I asked him.

"Why yes, I most certainly do," he said smiling, "you're scared of blood." He added with a smirk.

"You are not letting that go are you?" I asked him, rolling my eyes and bumping my head on the steering wheel.

"Nope," He said with a chuckle.

I moved my head to the side and looked at him. He was staring right at me again. He was enjoying this.

"Now, about that question I asked you before you clumsily cut your fingers…"

"Put your seat-belt on," I said coldly. I got my head up from the steering wheel and started the engine again.

"Sensitive subject?" He asked raising and eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "If I put my seat-belt will you answer?"

"Not likely," I told him.

He put his seat-belt on, "Are you happy now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I pulled the car out of the station's parking lot and started driving to the store .

"What where you doing at the police station?" I asked him.

"I was in a meeting," he said, looking directly at me. The guy couldn't stop staring at me, it was _very_ uncomfortable.

"So… do you work with the Mayor?" I asked.

"No."

"For the police office?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you always give such short answers to everything you are asked?" I asked him, a little irritated.

"No," he said with a smirk, and then interrupted me before I could ask him my next question.

"My turn," he said looking mischievously at me, "why did you really leave Forks?" he asked.

"Charlie got a better job offer?" I answered.

"Hmm… although that might be true, you wouldn't move away when you were so close to the end of your senior year of high school," he told me, "Now, what happened, that you went with it so quickly?"

This guy was nosy.

"Why is that so important for you to know?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno, just humor me," he said.

He wasn't getting off my back. So I decided to just go with it, and answer as honestly as I could without giving away that much information.

"I was… tired," I told him.

"Tired? Of what?" he asked.

"Everything," I said and glanced over to him. He didn't believe it.

I sighed, "I was tired of the town. It... it was… suffocating. I hated the rain, school was boring, my friends… they… they were… plain." I surprised myself with the word I picked to describe my friends. Did I really think that way about them? Was I always comparing them to the Cullens?

"So… you expect to find less _plain_ friends here in Mystic Falls? News flash, This town isn't as exciting as you might think," he told me.

"I'm not really looking for excitement, I just want to start over," I said.

"Why?"

"Just because," I said, as I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. I parked the car and before I was able to ask him if he wanted to wait in the car or come with me into the store, he was already out of the car. I climbed out and started walking with him to the store.

I took a shopping cart and pushed it inside. Right about then my phone rang. I took it out of the back pocket of my jeans and looked at the screen. It was Jake. I put the phone to my ear and answered.

"Hey Jake," I said, Damon looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I just rolled my eyes.

"_Hey Bells! How are you?_" He asked.

"I'm okay, how about you?" I asked him, while I pushed the cart to the vegetable isle.

"_Good, I'm good. How is Mystic Falls treating you? Are you and Charlie all settled in?_" he asked me.

"Yeah, we're almost done with the place. We still have a few boxes to unpack but most of our things are already out." I started picking out some apples and putting them into a plastic bag. Damon took the bag from my hand and took an apple out of it, and replaced it with another one. I looked at him asking him why he did that. He just turned around and kept walking.

"_I'm glad to hear that Bells,_" he said, there was noise in the background and I couldn't listen well to him.

"Where are you Jake? I can't hear you that well," I told him.

"_We're at Sam and Emily's, the guys say Hi_."

"Tell them I say hi back," we were quiet for a little while and then I asked him, "How are things going?"

"_They're going. We haven't made that much of an advance, but we're getting there. Look Bells, we have to go, we have rounds in a few minutes, I- just wanted to make sure you were alright,_" he said.

"Yeah okay, you go and do your job, we'll talk later," I said.

"_Sure sure. I miss you, Bella_" he said.

"Me too Jake, me too," I said, and hung up the phone. Damon had placed himself in front of the shopping cart.

"Is this Jake person your boyfriend?" he asked.

I snorted and said, "No, he is not my boyfriend."

"Mmm hmm," he said.

"Jake's like my little brother, he's my best friend," I told him.

"He's in love with you," he told me.

"What? No… he's not," I said.

"Trust me, he is," Damon said he then quickly changed the subject, "Pears?" he asked as he pointed to them. I nodded and continued picking out what ever it was that we needed.

"What do you Damon?" I asked him.

"I'm picking out fruit with you," he answered.

"No, I mean, like, what do you _do_ for a living?"

"I take care of Stefan."

"But that isn't really a job," I said.

"We inherited some money. I don't really need to work," he said smugly.

"Oh…" was the only thing I managed to say. This was awkward.

We continued shopping. Damon was helping me pick out some tomatoes when I noticed his ring again.

"That's a very interesting ring you have there," I told him.

He looked over at me, intently. "It's a family heirloom."

"It looks really old," I said.

"That's because it is," he said.

"How old?" I asked with curiosity.

"Old."

I leaned over the stand and asked, "Does Stefan have one too?"

"Yep. Why?" he asked. We walked towards the cash register to pay for my stuff. He was pushing the cart.

"Just wondering," I said shrugging, "Is that like an European thing? Having jewelry with crests on them?" I asked him.

"Maybe, but not all the time. It depends, if the family name goes back far enough," he explained. That made sense, Carlisle was pretty old, he _was_ born in the 1600's.

"Why? Do you know other people that wear stuff like this?" He asked in a nonchalant manner, lifting his hand and showing me his ring.

I sighed and answered under my breath, "I used to."

"You used to?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, as in I don't anymore," I said, and just like that I knew what was coming. Oh God, here come the waterworks. Breathe Bella, in and out. You will not cry over them. Not again, not anymore. I opened and closed my eyes quickly and repeatedly, fighting the tears. _Please God, don't let him notice_.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. I started taking some of the items out of the cart and placing them on the counter.

"So I take it that the ex wore an item with a crest on it," Damon said coolly.

Me head snapped right up and looked at him. HOW did he do that? How did he mange to get me talking? I had been able to keep my mouth locked up for months, not talking about _them_ to anyone, not even mentioning them in a single conversation, and here he comes walking into my life and I start talking to him about _them_.

"Am I right?" he asked, and stared at me intently. I just looked at him and couldn't say no. Then he just said "Mmm hmm."

I paid for my stuff and got in the car. We drove in silence. Each now and again I caught him glancing at me. I stonily looked to the road straight ahead; I was mad at him. We reached my house and parked the car. I got out and started getting the groceries out of the car.

I took them from the car to the front porch, and left them by the door before I went to get the other bags.

Damon helped me with the bags.

"I can help you getting them inside," he offered. I looked back at him and scoffed.

"I can do it myself thank you. You can go now, Elena's car is parked so that means she's home," I said.

"These bags are heavy, let me help you get them inside," he said grabbing the bags I had in my hands.

"Let me help you," he said staring at me, and his pupils did that thing they did the other night.

"It's fine, I can handle it," I said looking away.

He took a deep breath and I heard him mutter something but couldn't tell what it was.

"Fine!" he told me. I turned around and looked at him, he wasn't mad, he was furious, and just like that he crossed the street and headed over to Elena's.

PMS much? Didn't he get that I didn't want to speak to him? That I had said too much already?

I opened the door and took the bags into the kitchen one by one. Once I had sorted out the groceries I went upstairs and threw my book bag on my bed. I scowled at my bag for a moment before placing my books on the desk and opened the window. I needed some air.

I sat on the windowsill, closed my eyes and felt the light breeze caress my face.

"I am invisible, they cannot see me," I muttered under my breath and sighed. How I desperately wanted to believe that.

_Caw!_

I quickly opened my eyes and standing there on the branch of the tree was the crow.

"Don't you ever go away?" I asked him. He just stared back at me. I looked at tree, wondering where his nest was. If he hung out in this tree so much, it's nest must definitely be somewhere around.

_Caw!_

"What?" I looked at it, maybe it was hungry. What do crows eat? I wondered. Well, scarecrows are used in cornfields so they must eat corn. I went downstairs and got some corn. I went back to my room and sat on the windowsill again, I sprinkled some of it on the outside of the windowpane.

It looked at the corn and then back at me. Then back at the corn, and back at me. It was as if he was telling me… _Corn? Is that the best you've got? Corn? Really?_

"You are picky aren't you?" I said chuckling. He jumped to the pane where I had scattered the corn.

"Where's your nest huh? Have you left it?" I asked him. "I've left my nest too. My very familiar nest. Or should I say, I was kicked out of the nest. Yep. Did you get kicked out of your nest? Did they leave you? Are you all alone? I'm all alone. No one can really understand what it feels like to be abandoned. To be left behind, as if you don't matter. Do you feel that way? Is that why you hang out in my tree?" I asked him while extending my hand with some corn on it. I wanted him to eat.

He ate a few grains of corn and then he turned his head around and looked at me. I could swear he was smirking. He leaned forward to my hand again and picked another corn, and before I could tell, he had used his beak and bit my bracelet. The next thing I knew he had somehow managed to take it off from my hand and flew away with it.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled at it. Smart little thief. Great, now what was I going to tell Charlie when he came home? I lost the only piece of jewelry you have ever given me? A crow flew away with it? He'd have me committed.

* * *

**I've had a pretty crappy start this week, reviews make my day :) **

**Show me some love! Or don't.. just drop me a line and tell me what you think!**

**Your questions are awesome and make me what to write some more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, after a few days of waiting here is chapter 8. It took me extra long tom write, even though it is not as long as other chapters. Thank you to all my reviewers and to Silver.**

**Disclaimer: you know how it goes... **

* * *

I was laying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling when I heard Charlie's new cruiser pull up. I had been laying here like this for the past two hours. Just staring at the ceiling, my mind blank.

My feet were up against the headboard while I rested my head on some pillows that I had put at the foot of the bed. I was staring at the wall, looking at the handywork I had done this afternoon after receiving a package from Renee.

After my encounter with the black little thief, the doorbell had rung, Renee had sent me a house-warming gift. When I opened it up I saw what she had sent me. She had framed a quote that couldn't have been more accurate to what I had been thinking of over the past few weeks. It said: "_Cherish Yesterday - Dream Tomorrow - Live Today._"

I looked for Charlie's tools and hung the quote above my bed. I laid down on the bed and stared at it for a couple of minutes. For months I had been trying to forget about the Cullen's, forget that I had ever met them, that I had ever felt that they were family. The truth was, and will always be, that I won't ever forget them, and that although he broke my heart, and they left without even saying goodbye, and that I probably never mattered that much to them, they did matter to me. They had made me happy, they had made me smile.

They might be gone, they might not be near, and they might be out of my life; but the memories of the time I spent with them are still there. They are not sad memories, they are happy memories.

I cherish those memories of the past, of yesterday, and I won't ever forget them; but in order to continue and live the life I want to live, I have to let them go. Otherwise they will follow me around forever, and I'll be unhappy, and I _don't_ want to be unhappy. I _want_ to live my life. I want to be able to dream about what the future might bring to me. What future am I going to build for myself?

Before they came into my life, what were my dreams? Did I have any? I stared at the ceiling trying to remember, but nothing came to my mind. Yes, as a kid I had dreamed of being an astronaut, a ballerina and a teacher. But what did I dream of being now? What did I _want_ now? My thoughts came out blank. For the first time in months, my head was blank, and I was at ease.

"Bella? Are you home?" Charlie yelled from down stairs, he sounded agitated.

"I'm up here!" I yelled. I heard as he quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on my door.

"Come in Dad, it's open," I said to him and turned to my side to see him as he came in. He peeked inside and opened the door. I saw how relief washed through his face as he saw me laying here on my bed. He walked up to me and looked around, he started nodding his head.

"You've done a good job with your room Bella. Green huh?" He asked, looking surprised. He was avoiding whatever it was that he wanted to ask. He was jumpy; his were eyes darting everywhere, trying to find something he was not able to see.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands, and sighed. He looked really tired.

"How did it go Dad? Is everything alright? You look stressed," I pointed out to him.

"I'm… alright. I just had a bunch of information thrown out at me today, I'm trying to process it all," he explained.

"Would you like some tea? It'll help get you a little more relaxed," I offered. He shook his head no.

"I'll be okay. How was your trip to the store?" he asked.

"Crowded," I answered.

"Crowded? Did Elena go with you?" He asked.

"No, not Elena. Damon Salvatore," I answered.

"Damon Salvatore huh? He's alright I guess, very attentive young man," he said.

Attentive? I would say intrusive, nosy, inquisitive and snoopy.

"I approve of you hanging out with them, Elena and the Salvatore's. They seem like nice people," Charlie said.

"Elena and Stefan are nice," I said, agreeing with him about that part. Damon… I wasn't so sure of.

I could tell Charlie was trying to tell me something, and that he was searching for the right words to say to me. He finally spoke.

"Bella, I want you to be extra careful here, specially at night. Don't go wondering into the woods by yourself, or with anyone. Please, please promise me this," he said, genuine concern in his voice.

"I have no intent of running into the woods by myself Dad. I don't really like the woods anymore," I said.

He nodded, his brows together, in deep thought.

"Elena invited me over to The Grill tonight, can I go?" I asked.

"Are the Salvatore's going to be there?" He asked.

"I guess so," I said shrugging. Why was Charlie so approving of Stefan and Damon? He had just met Damon today, and he's clearly not the best example of trustworthiness.

"Are they picking you up? And dropping you off home?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken with Elena yet. I don't know if she already left," I said.

"Call her, and let me know." Charlie told me. "I'm going to grab something to eat, do you want something?"

"Nope, I'm fine Dad, thank you," I answered. Charlie walked out of my room and I heard as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and dialed Elena's number.

"_Elena's phone,_" said a voice that clearly belonged to Damon.

"_Give my phone back Damon_," I heard Elena say in the background.

"Hi Damon," I said.

"_Well, well, well. Isabella_." Damon replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you please put Elena on the phone?" I asked.

"_You, Missy, are very rude_," Damon said.

"_Damon, I mean it. Give me my phone back,_" I could hear Elena say.

"I'm not rude, you are just very irritating," I said. Wow, where did that come from? I would have never said anything like that to anyone before, no matter how much they got on my nerves; I would have never said that.

"_Ouch, I'm hurt,_" he said, with a clearly not hurt tone.

"Yeah, right," I said.

"_Bella_!" Elena said finally answering the phone, "I'_m sorry, Damon's an ass. He also has a pretty strong grip._"

"I know," I said, "Listen, are you guys still going to that Grill place?" I asked.

"_Yeah, we're leaving in twenty minutes, are you coming?_" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I answered.

"_Great! We'll pick you up in twenty_."

"Okay thanks, bye," I said and I hung up.

I went over to my closet and stared at my clothes, wondering what to wear. From what I could tell at school today, these girls liked to dress up, I didn't want to look out of place, and at the same time I didn't want to look like someone I was not. I was going to dress up a bit, but not over do it. Just a little make up would do the trick.

I picked out a black tank top, and an open long sleeved gray cardigan. I changed into a dark pair of legging jeans and slipped my black booties on. I went into the bathroom and retouched the makeup I had worn to school this morning. I checked myself out in the mirror, I looked decent. I think.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, Charlie was heating his dinner in the microwave. He turned around, and then turned again to his food, after a second he looked over at me again, surprised, and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going out with Elena? Dressed like _that_? On a _Monday_? After your first day of _school_?" He asked, somehow he couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

"Yes, they're picking me up in five minutes Dad," I said.

"You look… pretty," he said, and then added, "Make sure you're back before ten thirty okay? And don't come home alone," he said sternly.

"Yeah Dad, don't worry, I'll come back with Elena," I said.

A car honked outside and I said goodbye to Charlie, I opened the door and stood out on the porch, Elena's car was parked in front of my house. Stefan was in the passenger's seat, and Damon was in the back. Damon got out of the car and walked towards me.

"Chief Swan," he said and looked behind me. Dad was standing by the door.

"Damon," he said, extending his hand to greet him. Damon took it and shook it. "So you're going out with the girls tonight?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we're just having dinner, meeting with some friends at the Grill. No need to worry," he said to Charlie.

"It is a school night, so I expect Bella to be here at ten thirty at the latest," Charlie said.

"We will have her back by then, you have my word," Damon said.

"Keep an eye on her will you?" Charlie asked him, and then added in almost a whisper, "Bella tends to attract trouble and bad luck, she's a little clumsy."

"I assure you Chief, she will come home intact. Don't worry now." Damon told him and winked.

"Have fun then… but not too much fun," Charlie said, his hands on his hips.

"Good night Chief," Damon said as he turned around, putting a hand on my back and pushing me over to the direction of Elena's car. He opened the door for me and I climbed in.

"Hey guys," I said as I scooted over and Damon got inside.

"Hey Bella! Wow, you look really pretty tonight, I love your cardigan," Elena said, looking over at me.

"Thanks," I said and pulled a strand of hair behind my right ear.

"Yes, it's true, you look… _tempting_," Damon said, and smirked. I took a deep breath; my cheeks were getting hot, Oh. Dear. God. I was blushing, kill me now, and save me this embarrassment! Damon chuckled and shook his head.

Elena started driving and we headed to the Grill. The ride was quiet and short, this was after all a small town. We got to the Grill and sat at table for four. I looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone from school there yet. Elena sat next to me, and Stefan and Damon sat across from us.

This restaurant/bar was okay I guess. I had never been to a bar before. Back in Forks I never actually went anywhere. Most of my time I had spent at the Cullen's and after they left I had spent a lot of time down in La Push. I never hung out with my friends from school, so I never frequented this type of place. This Grill place, had a jukebox, a pool table, a long bar, a huge fireplace and some space to dance.

"Do you like the place?" Elena asked.

I turned to the side to answer, "Yes, it's alright," I said nodding.

"Did you have a place like this back home?" She asked.

"I think we did," I answered, a bit unsure.

"You _think_?" Damon asked.

"I really didn't go out that much. I tended to avoid crowds," I explained.

"What is so different this time?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know… I want to be able to make friends for once. When I moved to Forks I got into a relationship almost immediately and I spent all my time with him and his family. Everything I did revolved around them. When that ended I found that I knew a few people, but I had never worked on any friendships. I think it's time for me to try something new, and make friends" I answered shrugging.

Wow, that was a _really_ honest answer I didn't even know I could give. I was surprised that no tears had come to my eyes, and that the knot that I always had in the pit of stomach when I thought about _them_ didn't even tighten like it always did. This was a good sign.

I glanced over at Elena, and she was nodding and looking at me like she could relate to what I was saying. Stefan was playing with a napkin and looking down at his fingers. Damon just stared at me. Like he always did.

I got a little uncomfortable; I leaned on the table with my arms crossed against my chest. A waiter came to our table and everyone ordered something to eat. I went with a burger, I think it was a safe choice.

After the waiter left, I saw Mr. Saltzman walk in, he headed over to the bar and ordered a drink. He looked over to our table and gave us a small nod. Damon then stood up and went up to him.

It was just Elena, Stefan and me at the table now. I was more comfortable like this.

"Damon can be a bit straight forward. I apologize for my brother's attitude, I'm sorry if he has made you uncomfortable in any way. You just tell me if he becomes somewhat of a trouble for you," Stefan said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. He tries to be persuasive and have his way, but I've put my foot down. It takes more than a few stares, and crazy eyes, to get into my head. Thank you for your concern Stefan," I told him.

"That whole attitude of his, it's just a mask, I can tell," I added.

"He's been through some stuff lately, he's just acting out," Stefan said.

"He gets to you and you just let us know," Elena said seriously, I nodded.

We started talking about school, about our classmates and the teachers. Which ones I should look out for, and how to make a few of them like me.

When our food got to the table, Damon came back over and sat down. We started eating and ordered something to drink. Stefan, Elena and I went for sodas, while Damon ordered a beer. We were eating in silence when Damon spoke.

"Damn, they forgot the napkins," he searched for them around the table and then looked at me, "Bella, could you be a sweetheart and go over to the bar and ask the bartender for some?"

"I think it's easier if you did that, you are a lot closer and you have access to an exit, while if I were to go and get them, Elena would have to stand up in order for me to get out of this table," I said to him. Lazy ass.

He leaned forward to the table and while his eyes never left mine he said, "be a sweetheart, _please_ go for some napkins, for _me_?"

Then his eyes did that crazy pupil thing again. I rolled my eyes, "You're closer, _you_ go. Be a gentleman, and _don't_ make a lady stand," I told him smiling.

His face got serious and leaned back in his chair again. He squinted his eyes and looked at me. He acted as if he was suspicious of the way I had answered him.

"I'll go get the napkins, stay where you are Bella, I got it," Stefan said, and stood up to get the napkins. Damon drank his beer quickly, and after putting the bottle down on the table said, "I'm getting another beer," and he stood up and walked over to the bar to where Stefan was. They exchanged words, and glanced over to our direction.

I took another bite out of my burger. Elena suddenly grabbed my arm, "Bella you're getting ketchup on the sleeves of your cardigan," she warned me.

"Crap," I said as I raised my arm a little from the plate.

"Here," she said, handing me a Kleenex she took out from her purse.

"Thanks," I said as I took it and started cleaning up the mess I had made with my sleeves. When I was done, I rolled them up to avoid another mess. I grabbed my burger again and took another bite.

Stefan sat back down at the table with the napkins, and placed them at the center for anyone to reach. He looked over at Elena and gave her a little wink. I extended my arm to grab the ketchup, just about as I was going to grab it Stefan took my arm and turned it over. He was staring at my scar intently, his eyebrows together in thought. My heart was racing, the last thing I wanted was to be asked how I had gotten this scar. The thought of the physical pain that had caused it made me shiver, and the way it had gotten there made the hair on the back of my head stand. He slowly lifted his gaze and met mine. His eyes were worried, scared, and curious. He stared at me for what seemed to be an eternity, I was suddenly aware of everything that was happening around me. Elena was beside me holding her breath, quiet and very still, a little confused by Stefan's sudden reaction to my scar. Damon, who was speaking with Mr. Saltzman at the bar, had stopped talking and even without looking over at him, I knew he was looking over at us, paying close attention to what was happening. I closed my eyes, and slowly opened them again, and met Stefan's gaze and then, he finally spoke.

"Bella, _how on Earth_ did you get this scar?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Cliffhanger. I'm evil that way.**

**Reviews are better than muffins! **

**I'm comparing reviews to sweets cause I'm on a very strict diet, LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here it is guys. Your reviews for the last chapter were awesome! They kept me writing. A big thank you goes out to Silver and Elizabeth who have helped me much more than I could ever say. Thank you guys!**

**Be sure to visit my blog and follow me on Twitter (at)AllyDLV**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Time had stopped. The question I had dreaded to answer was asked, and I was scared. I was scared because I did not know how to answer. Not many things leave a moon shaped scar. A white, cold moon shaped scar. It wasn't easy to come up with make believe explanations to how it had gotten there.

The excuse they had come up with was that I had fallen down the stairs and went through a window. I had a feeling that Elena and Stefan were not going to believe that, since going through a window would more than likely leave a few more scars. I had more scars, I had plenty, I was after all the clumsiest person on the face of Earth. The problem was that none of them looked like this. There was only one way to get a scar like this, you had to be bitten by a vampire, and it wasn't common for a human to stay alive afterwards. There were generally two outcomes to being bitten. One, you'd die, blood sucked out of your body, _completely_. Two, you became a vampire. There was no in between, people would always end up dead, and I was the exception. Being bitten automatically meant that venom had been injected into you and that it ran through your body, making the whole process of the change take place immediately. And it hurt. Like _hell_.

I stared at Stefan, and then closed my eyes and bent my head down. I tried to let go of his grasp but it was strong, and he wasn't letting go.

_Think fast. Think fast Bella._

"Bella, _how_ did you get this scar?" he asked again.

I shook my head, I didn't want to answer.

"I… I don't really remember it all that well, it's a bit blurry," I answered, stammering as the words came out of my mouth. I wasn't lying. It was true, I remembered his face clearly, but I didn't have all the facts straight. I only knew what I had been told by them when I had woken up in the hospital. I do remember the pain, the fire in my arm.

Stefan's eyes were locked on my face, I could not bare to look at him directly.

"This is no ordinary scar Bella, please, how did you get it?" He asked quietly. His voice was stern, but also gentle.

I was startled by his choice of words. _He must have seen this type of scar before_. I thought, but shook the thought out of my head. I decided, just as I had earlier today with Damon, that I would answer honestly, without giving out too much information.

"I… I was, I was attacked," I said quietly, letting a sigh come out. Elena shifted in her seat, scooted over next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't lift my head. I was staring at my half eaten burger, trying to come up with what to say next.

"Attacked? By who?" Elena asked me, and after a pause she asked again, "Oh my God Bella, was it _him_? Your ex? Did he do this to you?"

I closed my eyes tightly in shock, rejecting the idea of Edward ever hurting me physically. I shook my head quickly.

"What? No.. no no no, he… he didn't do this," I said.

"Do you _know_ what did this to you?" Stefan asked.

I nodded, "I was wondering by myself one night, and… I was attacked," I answered.

"_What_ attacked you Bella?" Stefan asked.

"An animal," what I really wanted to say was: a beast, a monster, a demon from the pits of hell. I wasn't even lying about this, he _was_ an animal.

"An animal?" Stefan asked, making sure. He inspected the scar. I nodded.

"I was running and fell, breaking my leg. I was bleeding a lot, and I guess he was taunted by it and then it bit me. The smell of the blood made me sick and before I knew it I had passed out." I explained, "I remember waking up at the hospital, and being told that they had caught it, and that it had been killed."

Stefan ran his finger along the scar, and looked at me. He let go of my arm and then I rolled down my dirty sleeve to cover it up.

Elena was rubbing my back, "That must have been awful," she said.

I turned and looked at her and nodded. She glanced what seem to be a worried and confused look to Stefan, who gave her a small nod, as if saying, _later_.

There was something odd going on, and Stefan and Elena gave me the impression that hey knew something that they weren't sharing.

Bonnie's warning words from lunch rang through my head and I couldn't help but feel a little curious as to what was going on. I remembered the conversation we had on Saturday when we were having dinner at Elena's. They had asked me about Charlie, and his expertise in animal attacks. Were they having animal attacks like the ones we had back in Forks when James, Victoria and Laurent showed up? Was this the reason Stefan was so jumpy about my scar?

It couldn't be. I shook those thoughts out of my head. The supernatural was not, I repeat _NOT_ following me. I left the chaos back in Forks. But I had to be sure.

"The animal attacks that you talked about on Saturday, did they have anything in common to the one I had?" I asked Stefan.

"No, they have _nothing_ in common. I'm sorry if I made you remember that, I get curious, and tend to be a bit over protective," he explained.

I shrugged and took a French fry from my plate and played with it. Stefan then handed me the ketchup and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him.

I glanced over to the bar where Damon was, he was still speaking with Mr. Saltzman. He glanced at me and then kept on with his conversation.

I recognized a few people from school walking in, they smiled at me and I gave them a smile back. This felt weird. Everyone was… nice. I wasn't being stared at like a weirdo, the way I had been stared at in the last couple of months.

I excused myself from the table and went into the bathroom. I washed my hands and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I let out a sigh and told myself that it hadn't been so bad. I had never really spoken about what had happened that night with James. I had never said out loud that I had been attacked. The story was always covered up in lies. I was tired of lying.

Elena came into the bathroom and washed her hands too.

"I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable," she said.

I shook my head.

"It's just weird, I had never talked about that before," I told her.

"That must have been scary," Elena pointed out.

"It was, I had never been so scared in my life," I answered.

"We made you relive it, please forgive us," Elena said.

"Stefan didn't know, it's okay," I said honestly.

"We should probably be heading back home, I don't think anyone is going to show up," Elena said.

I nodded and followed her out of the bathroom.

When we walked out, Stefan and Damon had already taken care of the check and were waiting for us to come out. Elena walked over to Stefan and he put his arm around her shoulders. Damon was just standing there aloof.

I came over and he tried to put his hand over my shoulder but I shoved it away, rolling my eyes and laughing at the thought of him hugging me. Did he really believe I was _that_ easy?

"You can't kill a guy for trying," he said.

"You just don't give up do you?" I pointed out.

"Nope," he said opening the door for the three of us. We walked out and started walking towards Elena's car.

"Bella, have you seen this part of town?" Elena asked

"Charlie showed me around a bit when we got here," I said.

"Do you miss Forks?" Elena asked.

"No… not really. I definitely don't miss the rain. I love it that it's sunny here. I miss my best friend but that's about it," I answered.

"You were a loner," Stefan said, I looked at him, he was smiling, not in a "making fun of me" kind of way, but as if he could relate. I nodded and smiled back, I put my hands into my pockets.

"Yes, I was."

This felt okay. We had hit a major awkward point earlier at dinner when Stefan had discovered my scar, but it had dissolved and everything seemed to have been forgotten, as if it had never happened. Either they were really good at pretending or they really didn't give too much attention and thought to it. I decided to go for the second one, but I was not discarding the first.

"Are _you_ a loner Stefan?" I asked.

"He _was_," Elena said, "When he got here, he always wondered alone, reading books alone in the corner of the cafeteria, very mysterious," Elena said leaning closer to him.

"I can picture that," I said imagining him in the corner, brooding.

"He lent me Wuthering Heights,_ first edition,_ as an excuse to speak to me," Elena said giggling.

"Wow, a first edition of Wuthering Heights?" I asked.

"Have you read it?" Stefan asked.

"Only like a million times," I said.

"I'll let you borrow it sometime," Stefan said.

"No no no, don't do that. It'll probably fall to pieces when I touch it, dissolve to dust, catch fire or something like that," I said running my hand through my hair. Stefan laughed.

"You _are_ a bit clumsy, but I _think_ you should give yourself a little more credit, you'd be surprised that most of that clumsiness is just in your head," he told me as he tapped my head.

I looked down, a little embarrassed. Was he right? Could all this clumsiness of mine be in my head? I never considered myself to be insecure, well, at least not before the Cullens came into my life. I've always felt awkward, but never insecure. Reneé saw to that while she raised me.

We made our way to the car, Damon had been suspiciously quite since we left The Grill. I wondered what was going on inside his head. He opened the door for me and let me in. Elena started the car and drove us home.

When we pulled up at my house, I could tell Charlie was still up because the living room lights were still on. I figured he heard us pull up because he was quickly standing next to the window looking through the curtains.

Damon got out of the car and let me out.

"Thanks for inviting me you guys," I said.

"No problem," Stefan said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"Of course!" Elena said.

"Goodnight then!" I said.

"Goodnight Bella," Damon said seriously.

"Bye Damon," I said. I turned around and headed into the house. Before I got to the front door, Charlie already had opened it. He waved to Elena, Stefan and Damon, and then let me in. He closed the door behind me.

"It's ten twenty," Charlie said.

I turned and faced him, incredulous look on my face.

"You said ten thirty, I'm early," I said.

He nodded and swallowed. "How did it go?" he asked.

"It was okay," I answered. I looked over his shoulder into the living room and saw a bunch of books scattered across the coffee table.

"What are you reading there Dad?" I asked him. He turned his head and nervously answered me.

"I'm catching up on some reading, town's history, old files, you know how it goes."

"Maybe I should read some of those books too. Lend them to me once you're finished," I said.

"No, I don't think you'd enjoy them. Pretty boring stuff actually," he said.

"Whatever it is that you're reading Dad, must be pretty good, it's got you all jumpy," I pointed out to him.

"What? No. I just have a little too much coffee that's all," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Don't stay up too late reading those books. Night Dad," I told him and went up the stairs and into my room.

I closed the door and leaned my back against it, I looked down at my boots as I took them off. This had been an awkward night. I thought as I took the boots and put them next to the door. I stood up again and as I lifted my eyes I noticed that Charlie had been into my room. He had installed curtains. I smiled.

****

- ELENA'S POV -

"She knows," Damon pointed out as soon as we went into my house and closed the front door.

"I don't think she knows, she seemed pretty confused when I asked her about that scar," Stefan said.

"She's hiding something," Damon said shaking his head, brows together.

They started bickering between each other and speaking so fast I barely understood a word coming out of their mouths. There I was, as usual, standing between the two of them, my head bouncing from side to side, trying to figure out what the hell it was that they were saying.

"Slow down!" I said putting my hand in the air, "let's sit down, and please explain to me what it is that you two are talking about," I told them.

Stefan looked at me and rubbed his hand on the side of my arm. He guided me to the living room where the three of us sat down. I sat on the sofa, while Stefan sat on the coffee table looking at me, and Damon sat on the arm of the love chair to my left.

"Okay, could you please start from the beginning?" I asked glancing to the two of them.

"Bella has met vampires before," Damon said shrugging.

"_What_? You think she's met _vampires_ before?" I asked.

"Well _duh_, that's _just_ what I said," Damon answered rolling his eyes.

"But she doesn't seem to remember," Stefan said.

"Do you _really_ believe that brother?" Damon asked, "The girl got scared shitless when you asked her about it."

"Maybe that's her reaction to what she was told to believe, she may have been compelled," Stefan pointed out.

"The girl _cannot_ be compelled," Damon said irritated. He then put his hand in his pocket, trying to find something and pulled out Bella's bracelet. He threw it over to Stefan, who grabbed it and took a whiff at it.

"No vervain," Stefan pointed out, Damon nodded aggravated.

"Just because her bracelet doesn't have vervain doesn't mean she's not consuming it," I tried to point out. Damon shook his head.

"Her father was clueless about the existence of vampires this morning at the council meeting. He didn't even _know_ about vervain, it isn't common, and it _never_ grows in Washington," Damon said, and then added, "she's… _odd_, and I'm finding out why" he said looking away, at nothing in particular.

I looked over at Stefan and he nodded. I liked Bella, I had liked her from the day I met her. She seemed, sad, but making an effort to get better. I felt a pull, like I had to help her. She reminded me of myself after my parents died. Trying to put on a face and make it better.

"It's hard for me to believe that, and besides, that didn't look like a vampire bite. That wasn't what Caroline's scars looked like when you bit her Damon," I said.

"It is a vampire bite. Trust me," Damon said.

Stefan grabbed my hand, and looked at me with gentle eyes, "Bella's scar, it's impossible to find on a human," Stefan explained.

"Stefan is right, scars like that have always been thought to be impossible to find on a human," Damon said.

"Why?" I asked, "What is so different about that bite mark?"

"When a human is bitten by this type of vampire, there are two outcomes. They either die, or they are changed," Stefan explained.

"I don't understand," I said, trying to process what they were saying, "There are different kinds of vampires?" I asked. Damon nodded.

"The kind of vampire that bit Bella, is overpowered by it's blood lust. Once they start feeding it is almost impossible for them to stop. If they do stop, their victim would become a vampire," Damon said.

"But… doesn't the person have to drink from their blood?" I asked confused by what they were telling me.

"No. They have venom," Stefan said.

I couldn't wrap my mind around this. I started laughing, giggles erupted from my chest and couldn't control them.

"Elena? Why are you laughing?" Stefan asked.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm laughing, it's just… I can't really believe that there are different kinds of vampires. At this point I'll believe anything, my boyfriend's a vampire, and my best friend is a witch. Let's just throw a few more vampires into the mix and it'll all be complete." I said in between laughs.

"You haven't even heard the funny part," Damon said under his breath.

"There's a funny part?" I asked.

"No. There isn't," Stefan said, "What you have to understand Elena, is that, these vampires, are very dangerous. They are strong, their skin is like stone, and they don't control their need to feed," Stefan said.

I let the words sink in.

"Then how is she alive?" I asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Damon said standing up, he started walking around the living room, he was thinking.

"She can't be compelled," Damon said out loud after a while. He was standing in front of the chimney, his back to us.

"You've made that pretty clear brother, you haven't stopped trying to compel her from the moment she got here." Stefan said, turning around to look at him.

"I need to get into her head," Damon said and patted our shoulders condescendingly.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him.

"Out," Damon said winking his blue eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her Damon," Stefan shouted out to him.

"Promise you wont hurt her," I said as I ran to the door. He turned around and looked at me. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

And then, he disappeared in a blur.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised here is chapter 10. The posting schedule for this story will be Sundays and Wednesdays, so I'll be posting 2 chapters a week. I hope you like this one! I want to give a huge thank you to all the people who review each and every chapter. I try to answer every one!**

**

* * *

**

I had been staring at it for a while now. My head was resting on top of my extended right arm. The lights in the room were out, making it pitch black, apart for the light that came through the curtains from outside. I could hear Charlie snoring from across the hall. He had been up till after midnight. Whatever it was that he was reading in those old books had him jumpy.

Before he went to bed and finally slumbered into sleep he had gone to bed and gotten up at least six times. He had been into the kitchen twice. I had heard him making sure the door was locked probably three times. He had been standing outside of my bedroom door for a few seconds every half an hour since I had gotten in from dinner.

Something was wrong. Charlie was _never_ this nervous. There was trouble in this town, and I think Charlie was thinking over his decision of coming here. I knew he would never express it, but I could feel it by the way he was acting. Charlie was genuinely scared. He was scared for me, for my safety. I knew it. I could feel it emanating from him.

What had Charlie found out today about this town? What had they told him? He was coming out of that meeting when I got to the station this afternoon, he had met the mayor, and he had met Damon.

_Damon_.

Whatever was bothering Charlie, Damon knew about. Charlie was scared for my safety, but trusted my safety to Damon. He had encouraged me to go out with the Salvatore's. When they showed up he talked to Damon, and told him to take care of me. Charlie had gotten into something that he probably didn't want to get mixed up in the first place. And Damon? He was in it.

The guy had issues. Serious ones. He could be a pain in the ass, and rude when he wanted to, but he was also quite charming. When he wanted to. I think he's lonely. I think he might have had his heart broken, shattered, ripped out of him. He puts on that mask so well, but I think I can see through it. Just as he can see through mine. We are the same.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, and I looked at the spot I had been looking at once more, I stared at it. Inspecting it closely, I started thinking that it actually didn't look that bad. It was a scar, just a scar. The way it had gotten there had not been pretty. It had been scary. It had been brave. It was me, being brave, trying to give my life to help my mother's. I was deceived, and lied to, and ultimately my mother was never hurt, but at the time I thought she was.

I had never thought about it that way. I had carried this scar with shame, with guilt and sorrow from the minute it was marked up against my skin. Today, I saw it differently. I _wanted_ to see it differently. I didn't want it to send me to a place of darkness and fear. I want to make it stand out because of what it meant. It meant, that even though James was a million times stronger than me, and terrifying, I, hlepless insignificant Bella Swan, was able to get up the nerve and confront him. I had not thought about Edward saving me. In that moment I didn't think of myself as the maiden in distress, I thought I was being my mother's knight in charming armor. Now, I realize that _that_ moment… it… defined me. The me I want so desperately to be.

The scar wasn't all that ugly; it also was a little pretty. I wonder, if I put it up against the sun, will it sparkle a bit?

I couldn't help but chuckle at this thought.

The house was quiet, and I wasn't one bit sleepy.

I was thinking about not wearing long sleeves anymore when I heard something. I looked around trying to find the source of the tapping sound, but couldn't find it. I sat up on my bed, pulling the covers off me, sitting very still.

_Tap. Tap._

There it was again. I turned my head to the left, facing my window. Was it coming from my window? I sat still waiting to hear it again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Yep, it was coming from the window. _Who could be throwing rocks at my window at this hour_? I thought as I scooted over to the other side of my bed. I quietly placed my feet on the wooden floor and tip toed to the window. _Who would even want to talk to me at this hour?_

I lifted up the curtain.

"Oh. It's _you_," I whispered staring at the little thief that was tapping on my window.

_Caw!_

"Shhh! You'll wake Charlie!" I told him whispering.

It stared at me, his head leaned sideways.

"Go away!" I said to it signaling with my hands from the other side of the window. It stared and then it came forward and tapped again.

"You stole my bracelet, and I was being _nice_ to you then. Now, shoo! Go. Away." I whispered.

The crow looked down and then back at me. He tapped on my window again and then flew away.

"Creepy little bird," I said under my breath as I pulled the curtain down, and made my way back into bed.

Now… where was I? Sleeves. I didn't want to hide my scar anymore, Stefan and Elena have already seen it. Damon probably heard about it from across the room when Stefan asked about it.

What was _that_ about anyways? Why would he care so much about how I had gotten it? We met a few days ago, why was he being so protective when he didn't even know me?

The only reason why someone would get so freaked out or impressed by a scar like mine was if they knew how it had gotten there. Did Stefan know what had done this to me? _What_ had done this to me. That's what he kept asking, _what_. _What_ had done it He didn't want to know the details of how it had gotten there, but to _what_ had given me the scar. What had caused it.

Did he know? Did he know of the existence of vampires? If he-

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Ugh! What did that crow want now?_

_Maybe if I stay very still and quiet it will go away._ I thought. I stayed quiet, I didn't even think about covering myself up with the covers.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_There you have it Bella, that's what you get for acting like a crazy person and talking to crows. _

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Shhhhh! Fine! I'm coming!" I said whispering as I got out of bed and pulled the curtains up again.

I was surprised to what I found outside my window.

There he was. My obnoxious, persistent little thief, holding my bracelet in his beak. He was smart. He was very, very smart. I stood there a little amazed by this little guy's actions. He was impatient, I hadn't opened the window and it was still out side, he tapped once again. He wanted me to open it.

"Leave it there," I said quietly and pointed to the windowsill.

The crow looked down and left it there. Then he flew to the tree branch and stood there, staring at me.

I opened the window and grabbed my bracelet. I put it on again, and sat on the windowsill.

"Thank you," I said to him.

The crow gave me a little nod.

_Oh dear God, I'm going crazy._ I thought as I saw it give me the little nod. Did this bird actually understand what I was saying to him?

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

It nodded. Or so I thought it did. I wasn't buying this. I needed proof.

"Al right, let's say you do, and that I'm not going crazy, you see that flower over there on the other branch? Bring it to me," I said.

It looked at me, and I could swear he was smirking, he had a really obnoxious look in its face, it jumped forward and then flew to the branch I had indicated. It looked at the flower and then to me. As if he were asking me, _This flower?_

He took it with his beak and flew over to where I was sitting, he placed the flower next to where my hand was.

What. The. Fuck.

"Great, this is just great. I'm Dr. Doolittle. Animals understand what I tell them. First dogs and now birds." I said chuckling, and as I said this, the crow leaned his head to the side.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, "Yes, I've spoken with dogs. _Well_, they weren't _really_ dogs. They were wolves. Huge, gigantic, tall as horses, wolves," I said to him. He moved closer to me, and looked at me. I didn't speak immediately, and it gently tapped my hand with it's beak. He wanted me to keep going. Or so I could translate from his attitude.

"Yep. I'm weird like that. I attract trouble, and the supernatural, and apparently crows," I told him. He took his eyes away from mine and looked at my arm. I turned to look at what he was looking at, at first I thought that he was looking at my bracelet, wondering how to steal it away this time. Then I realized that he was, in reality, looking at my scar.

"You've noticed that too, haven't you?" I said in a whisper. I traced the outline of the silvery half moon shaped scar with my fingers and sighed.

"You're the second one to notice it tonight." I said. "Stefan saw it first, and I was completely freaked out when he did. I didn't know what to tell him."

"I have tons of scars," I said. I pointed to my knee and a small thin scar that was there, "This one I got when Reneé got me my first pair of skates."

I pointed to a spot on my leg, "This, was a fishing accident I got in with Charlie when I was seven, I hate fishing."

I pointed to my right hand, at the base of my index finger, "I melted a nylon cord while attempting to make jewelry with my mother and it landed right there. I burned my finger," I said and then pointed to a very fine line that surrounded my finger, "This one, I was five, Charlie was fixing the cruiser and I stuck my finger into a rusty hole the license plate had."

"Hiking accident. Slipped on our icy front lawn. Fell from my bike while Jake tried to teach me how to ride, fell from a swing. This one right here on my head, I can't really show it, but I can feel it. The swing's iron hook fell on top of my head, and had to get stitches."

"I know the story behind each and everyone of my scars, and I have no problem whatsoever in retelling them. But this scar in particular, I've always had to lie about," I said quietly as I ran my hand over it again.

The crow jumped on the leg where I was resting my arm. It stared at it for a while, leaning close to it.

"I was told to say I had fallen down some stairs, and ran through a window. But that is not how I got this scar. This scar… is a bite mark."

He turned his head and looked at me. I nodded.

"But I can't really talk about it to anyone because I made a promise, and I keep my promises. I can't tell anyone about it. First, they won't believe me, and secondly, I'm not supposed to know."

"But I really wish I had someone to talk about this, to tell me I'm not crazy and that I haven't made everything up. But I _can't_ tell anyone, I'm supposed to keep their secret"

"I can't even talk about it with Jake because he doesn't get it, and he _knows_ about them. But it's useless that he knows because he _hates_ them. I understand though, it's in his nature to do so. He thinks they're bad and evil, but he doesn't _know_."

"I wish I had someone to talk to about this." I said quietly and looked at the crow.

"How pathetic am I? I'm so lonely I'm speaking with a crow, and I actually believe that you're understanding every word I say."

It stared at me, for a second I believed that I was really making it all up in my head, and that the crow was just confused looking at this rambling human. Then I saw, what I believed was sympathy in his eyes. He looked away.

"You are lonely aren't you? It's two in the morning, why are you awake and hanging out at my window? Why do you always come back?" I asked looking at the crow, he turned his head and looked at me again. I yawned, sleep was taking over me.

"Well Mr. Crow, I'm going to bed. If you're lonely, and feel like listening to a crazy girl talk about her past, you can always come tapping on my window. Nest in my tree if you want to. I don't mind. I like it. I think I can be honest with you my little friend."

The crow jumped from my leg to the tree branch. I got up from the windowsill and looked out at the tree again. There he was sitting still.

"Good night," I said as I closed the window and rolled down the curtain. I got into my bed and went to sleep.

Tuesday night, I was sitting at my desk working on an assignment when I heard the tapping on my window. I smiled, he was back.

I stood up and went over to the window, I hadn't pulled the curtains down so I would be able to see him sitting on the branch of the tree.

"Why hello there. I was wondering when you'd show up." I told him. I opened the window and sat down. I put my hand in my pocket and took out a few grains of corn. I placed them on the windowsill. He looked down at the corn and then back at me. The little picky bastard rolled his eyes at me.

"You don't like corn, do you?" I asked. He shook his head sideways.

"I'll have to Google what it is that you crows eat." I said.

"You're early. It's only seven." I said.

He jumped to the windowsill.

"Charlie had to go out, he was called into work." I told him.

He looked towards Elena's house and then to me.

"What?" I asked. He looked back at Elena's and cawed.

"Elena? I don't know, she must be with Stefan." I said shrugging. The crow looked back at me leaning his head forward.

"I don't want to be a burden for them, I just got here. The last thing I want is for the few friends that I have made to get sick of me."

"I don't want to… intrude."

Right then my stomach growled. He looked at my stomach quickly and then back at me.

"Sorry, Charlie made me drink this tea when he got home. I had never tasted anything like it before. It's a little… strange. It comes from a purple little flower. It reminded me of the ones that grew in the meadow," I said as I let my voice trail away, remembering the meadow.

_Caw! _

"Anyways, the tea wasn't that great. Charlie said he had bought the herbs from Damon. Damon is Stefan brother by the way." I said. At the mention of Damon's name his head shot straight up, as if paying close attention to what I was saying.

"They're really different, Stefan and Damon. From the little I have seen, Stefan seems to be so serious, in thought all the time, but at the same time he's also very nice. Damon on the other hand, is a pain in the ass. One minute he's flirting and the next he's putting up a wall and goes quiet and arrogant. Every question is followed by another and every answer is followed with _hmm_ or _mmm hmm_. He's very _irritating_, and _annoyingly_ handsome, and what's worse is that he knows it."

The crow was smirking, I think.

"For some odd reason, Charlie trusts Damon. I don't get it, he _just_ met the guy. He's been acting so strange in the past couple of days, I'm worried about him. Whatever it is that is bothering him, Damon knows about. There is no way Charlie would ever let me hang out with a guy as old as him if he didn't think that he was trustworthy."

"Elena asked me a weird question today, it was completely out of the blue, I found it a little unusual. We were having lunch with Stefan when she asked if I believed in the supernatural. I had a little hard time swallowing. She caught me distracted and I wasn't prepared. I told her I did. I mean, how can I not? Afterwards they were being extra cautious with everything they asked me. Something is going on with those two."

The crow didn't do anything strange, he just stared back at me. I checked the time on my watch and looked at him.

"Well Mr. Crow, it's been great speaking with you, but I have to finish some homework before going to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night since I spent so much time speaking with you. Excuse me now," I said as I pulled my legs into my room again.

"Goodnight." I told him and went to my desk and sat down. I didn't close the window, I left it open to let the night breeze in. The crow had flown to the tree again. He was watching me.

"You're going to stay there?" I asked.

It nodded.

"Okay then." I said and looked down at my paper, I took my pencil and started writing again.

When I came home from school on Thursday I went straight upstairs. I was feeling frustrated. I went into my room, threw my backpack on the bed and took my shoes off the second I had gone through my bedroom door. I sat on my bed breathing in and out, trying to calm myself. I went over to the window and opened it, letting air in.

I looked at the tree outside my window and saw a nest there. The crow had made a nest. I was somehow comforted by this. It seemed that I had a pet. I had never had a pet before. Renee thought it wouldn't be safe for a poor animal to be around me.

The crow wasn't there, but I was touched by the fact that he had made a home outside my window. It seemed I had grown close to the little guy. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Even though I knew he wasn't a real person, he filled in that void that I had.

_Where was he? _I needed to vent.

I looked around the tree but I couldn't find him. I decided to take a shower to cool down. Once I got out of the shower and changed into my sweats and tank top and I went into my room again. There he was. Sitting on his favorite branch, waiting for me.

"It's about time you got here. I need to vent. So I'm sorry if this conversation will bore you," I warned him.

"Today has been… frustrating. First, this morning, Charlie said he thought it was best for me to go to Florida and spend time with my mom. I _just_ got here! Is he crazy? I started school… _again_. I'm making friends that are _nice_ for once. I actually _like _it here."

"He's scared out of his mind for my safety. I know this for sure now. He's nervous _all the time_. Every time I get out from school he calls me, at three on the dot, tells me to go home, and _not_ let anyone in. He insists on me _not letting anyone in_. Not even a delivery guy, he said today. What is it with this town and inviting people into your house? Elena told me the same _exact_ thing the day we got here."

"I told him I wasn't moving, and that I wasn't starting my senior year of high school over again for a third time. If he wants me out of this town he'll have to wait after graduation." I said pacing from one side of the room to the other. The crow followed me with his gaze.

"And _then _I get a call from Jake." I said as I threw my hands in the air.

"He's mad at me! He said I had broken my promise to him!" I was furious.

The crow was paying close attention. Following me steadily.

"He told me he shouldn't have trusted me. That it was mistake that I knew. Can you believe that? Like I could _ever_ say anything to anyone about him and the pack." I stood in front of the open window looking at the crow.

"He accused me of betrayal. He's the last person in the world I would want to hurt! He's my best friend, and I would _never_ reveal his secret to anyone. I _know_ it's _not_ my secret to tell," I said as tears came running down my cheek. I had sat down on the floor of my room.

"When I asked him why he was saying that he said, '_Right like you don't know what I'm talking about_' and he hung up on me. He hang up on me!" I said crying.

"And I don't know why he was saying that! I have never talked about Jake to anyone, except for you. I don't think you flew all the way to La Push and spoke with the wolves. I don't think that's possible, crows talking to wolves. Well, a human girl talking to a crow isn't possible either, but alas here we are," I said and the crow jumped to another branch and cawed shaking his head. I chuckled, and started crying again.

"I don't want him to be mad at me, and I don't want to leave," I said. The crow studied me and then all of a sudden he flew away.

I sighed. I had bored him, he hated not being the center of attention. My crow was a brat, and a bit of a prick.

I was busy staring at my feet and thinking about Jake's phone call when I heard the tapping sound. I looked up and smiled. There he was, my bratty crow, holding a flower in his beak. I stood up from the floor and went over to the window seat. I sat and the crow placed the little white flower on the windowpane.

"I thought you had gotten bored of my rambling and that's why you had flown away." I said.

He pushed the flower towards me with his head.

"For me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I picked up the small flower and smelled it.

"That's very nice of you. You've made me smile," I said.

I swear the crow winked at me. What. The. Fuck.

He cawed and then flew away. I watched as he disappeared in the distance and then a few seconds later my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, it was Elena. I quickly wiped my tears and hoped my voice wasn't groggy.

"Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hi Elena, yeah I'm… fine," I answered.

"You don't sound okay, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm a little sensitive, but I'm okay, it'll go away in a minute," I told her.

"I could come over if you want. I know Charlie isn't home yet, I can't see his car there," she said.

I looked out the window to her house. She was standing in her bedroom looking over. She waved and I waved back.

"That's okay it's not necessary," I told her and gave her a small smile.

"I have ice cream," she told me, I could see her smiling too. I nodded.

"Well… I can't say no to ice cream," I replied.

"I'll be right over," She said and hung up.

I put the phone on my desk and went into the bathroom to check myself in the mirror. I slipped out of my sweats and put on the first pair of jeans I found in my closet.

I went downstairs and opened the door. Elena was waiting, cookie dough ice cream in hand.

"Bella! You're crying! Don't worry, I'm here, show me to the kitchen. We're getting spoons, tackling this ice cream and you're telling me everything that's bothering you," Elena said as she walked into my house.

"Okay." I said as I pointed to the kitchen. I've never been the person that cried on someone else's shoulder, I was always more of the suffer in silence type of girl, but right now, I couldn't deny that I was glad she was here.

We went upstairs to my room and I told her what Charlie had told me this morning. She was surprised when I told her. She was even a little upset.

I noticed the crow had come back and was sitting in his nest quietly, observing. We were sitting on my bed and Elena noticed I was looking at the window. She turned around and when she saw the crow she stood up and walked over to the window.

"Shoo! Go _away_," she said sternly.

"It's alright Elena, he's always there, I've tried everything, he's pretty stubborn. He's harmless," I told her.

Elena looked at him and rolled her eyes. He jumped to the closest branch to the window and cawed in her face.

"Go away!" Elena told him.

Caw!

He went back to his nest and sat there. He was challenging her. I laughed.

"Crows are believed to be infestations, you _do_ know that? It's legal to kill them in several states," Elena told me coldly.

"Yeah, I know. I like the little guy. Just close the window, he wont bother us, he likes to watch, he's very observant," I said.

Elena closed the window, and the crow was smirking.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! And help write a lot faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here you have it guys, Chapter 11. It's longer than usual chapters. I thought about breaking it in two, but figured it wouldn't make sense. I hope you like it. Your reviews for chapter 10 had me very excited. I wish this one doesn't disappoint. Reviews are looove! **

* * *

Elena had stayed over until Charlie came home that night. She told me I was in desperate need of some girl time. She immediately planned a sleepover for the next day. When Charlie got home and came upstairs to say hello to me, Elena ambushed him and told him I was staying over tomorrow. She didn't ask for permission, she just told him I was spending the night there. Charlie didn't protest, he said okay and left us alone. Elena left a short time afterwards, and I went to sleep. Mr. Crow sat quietly on his nest and didn't bother me once.

I woke up the next day feeling a little better than I had the night before. Speaking with Elena had helped me calm down a bit. I never realized how much I missed talking with someone about what was going on with my life.

I got ready for school, and when I was ready I went down stairs to have my breakfast. Charlie was already there, eating his toast quietly. We barely looked at each other. I went straight to the fridge and got the milk for my cereal out. I served the cereal in a small bowl and filled it with milk. I sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence. Charlie kept glancing at me though the top of his newspaper. I stared at my cereal. He put down the newspaper and looked at me.

"So is this how it's going to be?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"You're giving me the silent treatment then?" he asked.

I shrugged again.

"Bells, you have to understand, I don't think it's safe here for you. You wouldn't even believe the kind of stuff that's going on in this town. I don't want you to get in the middle of it." He said.

"Try me, you'd be surprised at how much I can take," I told him, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"It's not safe for you to know, and I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy," He explained, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm staying Dad. You're not getting rid of me. I'll be good, and I'll stay out of trouble. But there's no way in _hell _you're sending me to live with Renée. I'm _not _moving again," I told him.

Charlie sighed, "I'm not going to convince you am I?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"You're stubborn," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, I take after my Dad," I said to him grabbing a spoonful of cereal and shoving it into my mouth.

"Just promise you'll be careful," Charlie said, grabbing my hand. He was seriously worried, and I was definitely going to find out what the hell it was that was bothering him.

"I already have, like a million times," I said.

"Tonight, at this sleepover, what are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Elena mentioned going to watch the football game, Stefan is playing so I guess we'll go watch," I answered shrugging.

"Will Stefan's brother be there?" Charlie asked.

God! What was it about Damon that Charlie liked so much?

"I don't know Dad, I guess he will. He's always around," I answered.

"Okay then," he said.

We finished the rest of our breakfast in silence. I went upstairs, brushed my teeth and grabbed my book bag before leaving. I quickly ran downstairs; Elena was bound to leave any minute now. I opened the door.

"Bells wait," Charlie said as he came out of the kitchen.

I turned around, my hand still on the door handle.

"What Dad?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give you something," he said reaching for his pocket, "I'm not going to be using the car since I have the cruiser so I just wanted you to have the keys. You won't have to be asking Elena for a ride everyday now," he said handing me the keys.

I was taken by surprise.

"Wow, umm, thanks Dad," I told him and gave him a quick hug.

"Sure," he said.

"Bye," I said as he stood by the door watching me head out. I looked across the street and Elena was walking out of her house with Jeremy. She motioned me to get over there quickly. I showed her the keys to Charlie's car and she smiled understanding, the she waved goodbye, I did the same.

I drove to school in silence. I started thinking that I hadn't really listened to music in a while now. It had been forever since I last turned on the radio. I couldn't take it. Music reminded me of him. He didn't own music, now did he? I turned the radio on. I realized that I had no idea whatsoever of what was playing. I had lost all my knowledge of pop culture. Who the _hell_ was this GaGa person? I would have to ask Elena, _embarrassing_ as it may be.

I made a stop on a street while the light changed from red to green, when I spotted my creepy stalking crow sitting on top of the light. Okay, this bird was weird, but at the same time, I thought it was a little sweet.

Once I got to school I could tell that everyone was very excited for the football game that would take place tonight. I spotted Elena and Stefan right away. Stefan was wearing his jersey. He looked different, weird.

I went over to them and said hello.

"Your Dad gave you his car?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, he did." I answered smiling. I was very thankful for this, I was used to having my old truck and being able to drive wherever I wanted to, without having to wait for someone to give me a ride.

"That's cool," he said.

"Yeah, I won't have to bother you now," I told Elena.

"Bother me? What are you even talking about? I like having you in the car with me. Have you met my brother? He doesn't talk to me, _ever_." Elena said.

"Yeah, I know," I said and then looked over at Stefan, "So, are you excited for tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course, it's a big game," he said. Elena leaned over to his shoulder.

"With you on the team, there's no doubt you'll win," she said smiling at him. He smiled back rolling his eyes.

"I take it that you're good then?" I asked.

"I have quick reflexes, and I'm pretty fast too," He answered.

"You're being modest. He is the _best_ player on the team," Elena said proudly.

"Well' I'll have to see that tonight then," I said smiling at them.

We walked into school and headed for each of our classes. The day went by pretty fast, I had been distracted, thinking about my awkward conversation the day before. He was so _angry_. He was so sure I had been the one to reveal his secret. When we had spoken the day before he sounded very upset. I was confused by his accusations. If I hadn't told his secret, then who had?

Why would Jake think I had told someone about them? I had never said anything to anyone. I tried calling him back yesterday after Elena left but he didn't answer, it went straight to voice mail. I think the biggest question was: who the hell knew their secret now? Who was the person that had found out about the wolves?

By the end of the school day I was walking towards Charlie's car when Elena popped out of nowhere.

"Bella! Hey!" she called out to me.

"Hey Elena," I greeted her.

"We haven't talked about tonight. It's just going to be the two of us, neither Bonnie nor Caroline can make it. They seem to have other plans."

"That's okay, we have time for more sleepovers afterwards," I told her.

"Afterwards? You're staying in Mystic Falls?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, my head has been else where today. I spoke with Charlie this morning. I convinced him to let me stay," I told her.

"Wow Bella that is really great!" She said and gave me a hug. That felt odd, I wasn't a very hugging person.

"Yes, it is," I said awkwardly.

"Okay so here's the thing. After the game tonight, there's going to be a party. IT's been a while since I last went to a party. I've been pretty much secluded for the past few months, with the whole animal attack thing. So, I was thinking, maybe we could go shopping for something to wear tonight? I believe that you're not the shopping kind of girl, but I promise it'll be quick and I wont make you buy anything you don't want to wear," Elena said, she was speaking quickly, she didn't want me to protest.

I thought about it for a second, I never wanted to go shopping, but I guess this once wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Really? Okay, so, how are we doing this? Do we go home and leave your car or mine? There's no need to go in different cars. The whole point of going shopping with your girlfriends is to talk and bond while you do it," she said.

"Well, we can take your car if you want," I said shrugging.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's no problem," I said.

We both drove home and I left Charlie's car parked in the garage. I called him and told him I was going shopping with Elena, just in case he called home and I didn't answer. I didn't want him to freak out. As always, he told me to be careful.

The whole shopping experience with Elena wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. She showed me stuff and asked what I liked. She wasn't playing dress up, and she wasn't forcing me to try anything I didn't want to. I showed her some stuff and she gave me her opinion on what to wear to match. The whole thing didn't last more than two hours. Compared to my previous shopping experiences with Alice, where she would pick whatever she wanted and made me try everything on, this particular experience went pretty well. It was _me_, shopping for what I _wanted_, with a person I was starting to call my friend.

When we finished shopping we both went to our own houses and changed into the outfits we had bought. Elena made me promise that I would go to her house once I was dressed so that she could help me with my make-up.

I showered and dried my hair. I put on the black skinny jeans I had bought, with the white top. I decided to wear a long silver necklace. Once I was dressed I grabbed the stuff I needed for spending the night over at Elena's. The basics: pajamas, toothbrush, and my pillow. I threw on my leather jacket. I could tell that it was going to be chilly tonight.

I grabbed my black purse and over night bag and went downstairs. Charlie was coming in.

"Wow, Bells you look great," he said, "So, how was that whole shopping thing with Elena?" he asked.

"Believe it or not Dad, it was actually pretty nice," I said.

"Good. That's good. Are you heading out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to finish getting ready at Elena's." I told him.

"Are the Salvatore's picking you girls up?" He asked, brows together.

"No, we're meeting them at the game. Stefan is on the team so he has to be there earlier," I explained.

"Oh.. ok." He said. There was a brief pause in our conversation. Then he spoke up again. "Listen, I know back in Forks I had given you some pepper spray, and you probably haven't used it, but I wanted you to have this new one," he said reaching his pocket and handing me a new can.

"Umm.. okay Dad, thanks," I said, putting it inside my purse.

"Go ahead, Elena must be waiting for you. You don't want to be late for the game," he said clearing the way towards the door.

"Thanks Dad, Goodnight!" I told him as I walked out of the house.

"Call me if anything happens okay?" He yelled as he stood by the door watching me cross the street. I waved to him and made my way to Elena's front door. I ran the doorbell and soon afterwards Elena opened it.

We went upstairs to her room and finished getting ready. Elena showed me a few tips of how to apply my makeup, instead of putting it on herself. I liked this, she wanted me to learn and find a way that made me feel comfortable. She wasn't making me into her life-size Barbie doll.

"You know you're really pretty Bella," She told me while looking at me through the mirror.

I looked down, feeling a little intimidated by her comment.

"Why are you ashamed of that? Don't look down. Believe it, own it. You have to trust yourself a little more Bella. I know we've known each other for only little while, but I feel like I have to tell you this. You have to start being more secure of yourself. You _look_ great, you _are_ great, and _you_ are beautiful."

I looked at her blushing; I couldn't believe that she was being so open and honest with me. I looked down at my feet.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding with what I'm about to say, but I have a feeling that your ex, the one you so desperately don't want to talk about, has _a lot_ to do with this. What ever it is that happened between the two of you, if he _ever_ made you feel like you weren't worth it, you have to forget about it. Move on, because it _isn't_ true. You're a _great_ girl Bella, and if anything he was the one that didn't deserve _you_. Don't torture yourself over someone that isn't even here. If he's not here, it's because he wasn't supposed to be here, and personally I believe you're better off," Elena said, taking my hands.

A silent tear slipped down my face. She had no idea what she was talking about, but a part of me knew she was right. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look nice. The way Elena had told me to apply the eyeliner and eyeshadow made my eyes look bigger and pop out. She had helped me with my hair, and I loved the way it fell against my shoulders. I was overwhelmed by the way she was treating me. Out of nowhere I found myself hugging her. She hugged me back and smiled at me, while wiping the tear off my face.

"You'll ruin your make up Bella, don't cry," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much Elena, you really don't have to do any of this."

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything," she said shrugging, she looked at her watch, "We better get going, we have to get good seats."

"Yeah, I'm already done," I told her.

"I think this lipstick will look good on you, you should wear it," she said, handing me the lipstick. It wasn't a bright color or anything bold, it was a little darker than the color of my lips, and I didn't really mind wearing it, so I put it on.

We walked out of the house and got in Elena's car. We drove in silence until Elena turned on the radio. I remembered what I was thinking about this morning, my issue with current pop culture.

"Elena you're going to burst out laughing when I ask you what I'm about to ask you, but I rather that you laughed about it and not someone else," I told her.

"What? Ask away," she said.

"Don't kill me now, but who the hell is this Gaga person?" I asked her.

She hit the breaks, "What?" she asked looking at me.

"I heard her on the radio this morning, and everyone was talking about her, but I have no clue whatsoever who she is…" I explained.

"Are you for real?" she asked a little perplexed by my question.

I nodded.

"Oh my god, you're serious," she said obviously surprised.

I nodded.

"Bella! What have you been listening to for the past year?" She asked.

"Umm… Debussy?" I answered.

Elena closed her eyes while she tried to fight a laugh.

"Okay, you're handing me your ipod, I'm updating your music library, ASAP. As in tonight, when we get home," she said laughing.

"Please do, go ahead, you'd be doing me a favor," I said laughing.

"Bella you're really funny," she told me, as she started driving again.

"No, seriously, who's Gaga?" I asked.

Elena couldn't stop laughing all the way to school. She explained who she was. I didn't believe a word she was saying and decided to Google this person when we got back.

When we got to school we went straight to find our seats. The game would start in fifteen minutes or so. We made our way through the bleachers and sat down not too far away from the field. I looked around. It seemed that the whole student body was there, scratch that, the whole town. Football was a big deal here.

I quickly spotted the Mayor and Charlie. They were speaking by themselves on a far corner of the field. Charlie was upset, I could tell. The Mayor, on the other hand, was calm. They were soon joined by none other than Damon Salvatore.

_Why is he speaking with them?_

I turned to Elena, "Why is Damon speaking with my father and the Mayor?" I asked.

Elena looked to where I was pointing, "Damon is very involved with the Major's office. His family is one of the founding families of this town, and founding families are always taken into account with whatever is going on in town," Elena explained, and the added, "My family is a founding family, my parents were also very much involved with the community."

I nodded, understanding what she was saying.

Mayor Lockwood walked away from Damon and Charlie, and walked over to a woman who I assumed was his wife. Damon put his arm on Charlie's shoulder and said something to him, it seemed it had calmed Charlie down a bit. Charlie turned around and said something to him and Damon nodded giving him a small smile.

I was curious about this interaction that Damon seemed to have with my father. I couldn't stop looking at them. Damon caught me looking at them and waved at me, sly smirk on his face. I gave him a small uncomfortable wave. This was embarrassing, he had caught me staring at the two of them.

Charlie shook hands with Damon and walked away. Then, Damon walked towards where we were sitting. Crap. This was going to be one long game.

"Hello ladies," he said as he made his way up the bleachers. He gave Elena a quick kiss on the cheek and she smiled to him. He then gave me one too, but it seemed to me that it was a little longer than the one he had given Elena. I just smiled back at him, awkwardly.

He looked at me up and down and smiled a crooked smile. "Don't you look… _hot_ this evening," he said while checking me out.

I blushed. My face must have turned a million shades of reds, I could feel my cheeks burning. I couldn't help but stare at my boots when I said thanks.

"Why are you so surprised? You look hot. Period," Damon said.

I looked away, trying to ignore his comment. Elena gave me a little nudge and opened her eyes widely. I could tell she was saying, _Remember_.

"So… I hear you two are having a slumber party tonight, _can I come over_?" Damon asked, battling his eyes at me when he said this.

"No. It's a girls' night. Leave Bella alone Damon," Elena answered.

"I can show you two how to have a good time," he said.

"We can have fun by ourselves," Elena answered.

He sat down between Elena and I, spreading his arms behind our seats.

"Are you into sports Bella?" he asked me.

I turned around to look at him, I was raising an eyebrow, clearly amused by his comment.

"Me? Into sports?" I asked chucking, "that would be a definite no," I told him.

"How come?" He asked.

"Have you even seen me walk?" I asked.

"You seem to walk just fine," he said.

"Then you haven't seen me trip," I told him.

"No, I haven't," he answered.

"Are you into sports?" I asked. The answer was obvious, he definitely seemed to have quite the body underneath that black shirt, he had to workout.

"Not sports, games," he answered quickly, then added, "Although I used to play football with Stefan… back in the day," he said looking to the field, at nothing in particular.

"Used to?" I asked.

"Yes, as in not anymore," he said looking at me raising an eyebrow. He was quoting me. From the day we went grocery shopping, when I had asked about his ring and he asked if I knew someone that had an item with a crest on it.

"Touché," I said.

He smirked, he knew I understood.

Soon the game started. Elena was very excited about it. I just enjoyed being out of the house. Damon was concentrated on Stefan. Criticizing his every move. Saying how better he could play. I seriously didn't get this, Stefan was the best player on the team. Even I could tell, and I didn't know squat about football. He was really fast, and had great reflexes. The ball never tumbled out of his hands, and his plays always accurate. It was as if he could calculate exactly how much strength he needed to throw the ball. He did it effortlessly.

After the second quarter, Elena went to get something to eat, and left me with Damon. I was busy looking for Charlie, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I guess he must have gone home. How was I going to ask Damon about why Charlie was acting the way he was acting? How could I bring up the subject without being too straight forward about it?

"I heard Charlie wanted to send you to your mother's" he said.

_Thank you God! I can do this by myself from here. Good job._ I thought as I turned to look at him.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"He told me," Damon answered.

"Oh," it was all I could answer, for a minute there I thought Elena had said something.

"So? Are you?" he asked.

"No. I told him I didn't want to move," I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I just got here. I think I like this place. I feel… normal," I told him.

"You don't get along well with your mother?" he asked.

"No… it's not that. I love my mom, and I miss her, but I know Charlie would be a mess without me here," I said.

"Your Dad, he's a good guy," he said.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed nodding. This was it, it was now or never, I had to ask him. "He's been acting weird lately. He's nervous and more overprotective than the usual. He's more quiet than ever. Something's wrong, I know it," I told him, looking at him straight in the eye. He stared back at me, intently.

"What do you think is wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me with that answer," I told him.

He looked at me and then looked to the field.

"Mmmm hmmm," he said.

There he starts with his short answers, that aren't even answers, they're noises, obnoxious noises that mean, _I'm not saying shit to you_.

"Mmm hmm? That's all you've got to say?" I asked.

He turned his head again and smirked, "Why would _I_ know what's bothering your father?"

"Gee, I don't know? Because he spends so much time with _you_? Because he's giving me some weird tea made of a plant that _you_ gave him? Because every time I tell him I'm going out he asks if _you're_ going to be there? I don't know Damon, you tell me; _Why_ is my father so worried?"

"You should ask that to him," he said.

"I already did! He won't give me an answer," I said, a little flustered. This conversation was not going anywhere. Damon knew how to keep a secret and I was not getting it out of him.

"Then I have nothing to say," he told me.

"That's your answer then?" I asked.

"Have you even thought that maybe Charlie thinks I'm good for you? That I could make a suitable… boyfriend?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"_Eww_, no. Charlie would _never_ agree to that, you're too old for me," As soon as I said this he smirked, with his crooked smile. I immediately thought, _What am I even saying? Edward was over a hundred._

"Age is just a number darling," Damon said, "_Maybe_, Charlie wants someone around you, since little Jakey isn't here to look after you anymore."

Jake, he was bringing out Jake.

"How _are _things with your little boyfriend?" he asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said turning around, looking at the field and leaning back in my seat.

The last person I wanted to talk about was about Jake.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"No."

"You're lying," he said looking at me closely.

"No, I am not," I said looking around to see him straight in the eyes, into those clear blue eyes. _Do not think about his eyes Bella._

"What happened? Did he cheat on you?" Damon asked playfully.

"What? No! He's not my boyfriend," I said again.

"Then, why are you so sensitive about this particular subject?" he asked.

_Agh_! What was it with this guy that I always ended up telling him what he wanted to know?

"He's mad at me," I said, accepting defeat.

"Ha! I knew it," he said annoyingly, "Why is he mad?" he asked seriously.

He was bipolar. This guy was able to pull off two distinct emotions each one, one second apart from the other. Like a switch, he went on or off.

"That's just the thing, I don't know," I told him truthfully.

"Maybe he's jealous, since you've been talking _so_ much about me," Damon said shrugging.

"You are so full of yourself," I said chuckling.

He winked at me and I smiled while shaking my head.

Elena came back with the food.

"Okay, what did I miss?" she asked as she sat down.

"Not much really," Damon said giving me a small wink that Elena couldn't see.

The game started soon after Elena handed me a hot dog. It continued at the same pace it had been going on the first two quarters. They were winning by a long shot. It was no surprise when they won.

Today, there was most definitely going to be a celebration party.

When the game ended we headed out, to wait for Stefan to get changed and head over to the old cemetery, where the party was taking place. Creepy, I know. Who would want to party at an old cemetery? I think it's a bit disrespectful, but that's where we were headed.

We were waiting by the car when Stefan came out to meet us. Elena ran to him and gave him a big effusive hug. Damon patted his back and gave him a hug too. I just stood there, smiling. I think I had run out of hugs for today.

"Are you ready for the party?" Stefan asked.

"Hell yeah," Damon said, without _any_ motivation in his voice. You see? Bipolar.

When we got to the party, it seemed that everyone was there already. There were also many people drunk by now. I realized I had never been to a party like this. I never went out in Forks. I had never experienced this. Edward thought this kind of thing was boring. Even though he made me go to the prom, I knew he didn't approve of this. This little fact gave me more reasons to stay here and enjoy it.

Elena got me a drink. I had never consumed alcohol. I didn't plan on getting drunk tonight, but that didn't mean I couldn't drink a bit. We sat by the bonfire and talked for a while, just the four of us. Damon was being nice. They would both stand up and get us more drinks. I saw Jeremy and Anna wondering around, going into the woods. I guess I knew what they were doing in there.

Before I knew it my vision was starting to get blurry and all of a sudden I found everything quite funny. Elena and Stefan had gotten up and gone for a walk. I stayed with Damon near the bonfire, it was getting a bit chilly.

"That's enough for you," Damon said taking the cup out of my hand.

"Hey! Give it back, I'm fine," I said to him.

"You shouldn't drink anymore," Damon said.

"I shouldn't, you're right, but I want to," I told him. My r's were slurring.

"My r's are slurring, aren't they?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Yes, they are," he answered.

"Take it away, I don't want anymore beer," I said to him signaling him to throw it away.

He laughed and drank the rest of the beer that was in the cup.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're never this nice. I think that when you realize that you're being nice you always put up a wall, and make people believe you're so strong and cruel. In reality I think you're lonely," I told him.

Where. The. Hell. Did that. Come. From.

He stared at me.

"You're drunk," he told me

"You're an ass," I told him.

"You're less inhibited when you drink, you don't watch what you are saying, you let yourself go, you're more fun this way," he told me.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes. You are, it's normal," he said.

"It's stupid, I'm acting stupidly," I said.

"You're acting your age, just like you should Bella," Damon said to me.

"I'm not supposed to do anything _stupid_," I said.

"Is that what Charlie told you?" he asked.

"_No_… that's what my ex told me before he dumped me," there I went, opening my mouth. I had never said this to anyone.

"You know what? Then that's exactly what you should do. Who is he to tell you what to do with your life?" Damon said. I could see malice in his eyes, he was up to something. But apart from that, he was right. I too had had this thought before, not too long ago.

"Yeah! Who does he think he is telling me what I should and shouldn't do! He doesn't own me! I am my own person. I decide what to do," I said, feeling very brave, and at the same time thinking that I sounded very silly.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Damon asked.

"I want a bike," I said, as the image of the bike Jake had helped me rebuild came to my head. I missed riding it.

"What else?" Damon asked.

"Hmm… I want to bungee jump off a bridge. I want to throw myself out of a plane. I want to travel. I want to take a year off and not go to college immediately," I answered excitedly.

"What else?" Damon asked once more.

"I want to wear a skirt and not be intimidated by what others might think," I said at the top of my head.

"You should, you have the legs to pull it off, trust me," Damon said putting a hand on my leg.

"I might be drunk, but you're not having your way with me mister," I said pointing a finger to his face.

He laughed.

"Keep going," Damon said.

"I want to be able to live my life freely," I said quietly.

"Then why don't you?" Damon said smirking.

"I don't know…" I said almost in a whisper.

Right then, Elena and Stefan came running towards us.

"Bella, we have to get out of here! The police are raiding the party," Elena said.

"The police?" I asked. Elena nodded giving me her hand to help me up.

"Oh my God, the police!" I said realizing what that meant, "Charlie is he here?" I asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Shit, Charlie cannot see me like this. He'll have me on the next plane out to Jacksonville," I said.

"If we run now, they might not catch us," Elena said.

"We could go to our house," Stefan said, "It's just across the cemetery," he added.

"Okay," I said.

I grabbed my purse and walked behind them. Damon was close by, holding me every time I lost my balance with a root from one of the trees. I wasn't really drunk, just a little tipsy. Through the trees I could see the red and blue lights of the police cars. I really hoped Charlie wouldn't see me.

We made our way through the cemetery and got to Stefan's and Damon's house. It was a big house, very old. It was beautiful.

"Wow," I said as we walked on the front lawn towards the front door.

"I know," Damon said whispering in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh, it tickled.

"_Damon_," Elena said, she was giving him a look, it clearly said, _Stop it_.

When we got inside, Stefan guided us into the living room. The house had wooden floors, and ceilings and walls. It was very old-fashioned. I sat on a couch, catching my breath, the run had worn me out. I looked over at Elena, I could tell she was tipsy too.

"I'm getting you girls something to eat, you need to sober up before you head home," Stefan said.

Both Elena and I nodded. We did need to sober up first. I couldn't imagine going back to Elena's like this. What if we ran into her aunt?

Stefan came back with sandwiches. We ate them and while we did this, we also talked a little. An hour later, Elena and I were feeling much better. I was feeling a little embarrassed at all the things I had told Damon, but at the same time, I realized I had found some answers to the question I had been asking myself a couple a of nights earlier. What did I want to do? I wanted to live.

"Umm, Stefan? Where is your bathroom?" I asked.

"Second door down the corridor," he said, pointing the way. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible; my makeup had already run down, it was all messed up. I took a little piece of toilet paper and cleaned myself up a bit before heading back to the living room.

I opened the door and walked back through the same corridor I had minutes before. Just as I was about to enter the living room again, something on the wall to my right caught my eye. I turned around and looked at it. At first I just stared at it. Then realization hit me. I had seen this before. Tremors ran through my spine. Every hair in my body stood up. I had goose bumps all over. My eyes studied what they were seeing closely, inch by inch. It was then when I saw it… and I _knew_.

I knew where I had seen him before. I knew why Damon looked so familiar.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**I know you're dying to know what happens next**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I know it's taken longer than normal for me to update with this next chapter, and as an apology this chapter is the longest I have written yet. Real life has been complicated this past two weeks, but hopefully it is all starting to get better. Thank you for waiting and bombarding me with reviews asking me to update soon, it just shows me how much you are enjoying this story. Anyways, here it is. Don't forget to review!**_

_**You know how the disclaimer goes...**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

I opened the door and walked back through the same corridor I had minutes before. Just as I was about to enter the living room again, something on the wall to my right caught my eye. I turned around and looked at it. At first I just stared at it. Then realization hit me. I had seen this before. Tremors ran through my spine. Every hair in my body stood up. I had goose bumps all over. My eyes studied what they were seeing closely, inch by inch. It was then when I saw it… and I _knew_.

I knew where I had seen him before. I knew why Damon looked so familiar.

I stared at it; it was bigger than the one I had seen. Its immensity was breathtaking. It was huge. My eyes couldn't stop glancing over its surface. The sublimity of the brush strokes was incredible. Outlines were blurred and softened in such a subtle and gradual mode that it gave the illusion of depth and three-dimensionality. It was almost impossible to believe that what I was seeing was _not_ a photograph, but a portrait. The depth of the composition made it look very real.

I studied it carefully. I recognized this scene that was painted here. It had its differences but the context was very much the same. I recognized the scenery, the light, the majesty of the surroundings, and the elegance of its features. I recognized the familiar faces, their postures, and their terrifying greatness.

There was a balcony, in which three majestic and calm men stood. They were breathtakingly beautiful. They looked like statues, Greek gods. Their facial features cut by the hands of angels. Oh yes, I recognized them. How could I not?

* * *

_"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."_

_He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realized, with a startled laugh, that I recognized the golden-haired man._

_"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods," Edward chuckled._

_"Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one snowy-white. "Nighttime patrons of the arts."_

_"What happened to them?" I wondered aloud, my fingertip hovering a centimeter from the figures on the canvas._

_"They're still there." He shrugged. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World._

_

* * *

_

Yes, it was _them_. I never thought that I would encounter this painting again in my life. I never imagined that I would come across this image once more. I quickly searched for the figure I desperately wanted to find. The blond haired man, that had once treated me so gently and that had offered nothing but love and care to me when we had met. The man that opened the doors to his home and let me spend time with his family. I searched for him in the place I knew he would be, but he wasn't there.

The others were all there, the Volturi and their guard, just like in Carlisle's painting. The beautiful trio, Aro, Caius and Marcus. The big muscular dark haired man, the small petite blond girl, the other small dark head boy, the blond short haired man, and the lean black haired man with the piercing blue eyes. I remembered him because all of the others had red eyes, except for Carlisle, whose eyes were the same golden color I had always seen, and him, with eyes as blue as a clear morning sky.

How could I forget? The painting was done with such precision that the people in it could be recognized anywhere. And that was when I _knew._ I knew why Damon looked so familiar.

There he was, drawn in that portrait, with such fidelity that there was no denying it was _him_. Thoughts came running to my mind quickly, one after the other. Trying desperately to figure out and comprehend what it meant.

It was clear to me that the people that were painted into that canvas were not human. They were immortal. They could not age. They could not die. They lived forever. They were fast, strong, cold, and hard as stone. They were powerful, feared, and they were obeyed. They were vampires. They were the vampire elite. They were royalty.

But _what_ was he?

My mind went back to the first day that I had met him. Our encounter at the hardware store had been normal. Nothing came out as out of the ordinary. Later that night I had gone to Elena's for dinner, where I had met his brother, Stefan. Everything went fine during dinner. Well… except for the incident with the knife and my bloody finger. Blood. They had fled the room when I had started bleeding. They wouldn't even come into the kitchen. _Both_ of them, not only Damon. Was Stefan different too?

He was quick, no, scratch that, he was very fast. I had witnessed it tonight at the game. His reflexes were impeccable; he had never dropped the ball once. _He's holding back_, Damon had said at the game earlier. What did this mean? Could he be faster?

The scar. Oh my God, the reaction Stefan had had to my scar when he found it. He kept insisting on _what_ had given me the scar. He _knew_. He knew why it was different.

I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Air came into my lungs but it was like I was drowning in it.

This could not be happening. I was going crazy. _Heart please be silent_. _If I am right about what I think I am, they might hear you. _

I put my hand on my chest, over my pounding heart. I was feeling dizzy and I did not know if it was thanks to this confusing discovery I had just made or if it was the alcohol that apparently was still in my system.

Could it be? Could I be so unlucky that I had run into the supernatural once again? How was I going to get out of this place and have some time to think? How would I face them and Elena again?

Elena.

Did Elena know? Was she like them?

My head was spinning. It throbbed and hurt. There was too much information going through my mind all at the same time. I could hear my own heartbeat racing in my chest.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear them come into the hallway.

"Bella? Are you alright?" the voice asked.

It was so distant, so far away, I could not grasp it.

"Bella?" another voice asked.

I slowly took my eyes off the painting for the first time since I had discovered it, and turned my head to meet the three pair of eyes that were staring at me, worried, intrigued and scared.

"Bella what happened? Why are you crying?" Elena asked.

I was confused by her words and raised my right hand, putting in to my cheek. It was wet. I _was_ crying. I had not noticed that before.

Words escaped me. I could not even form a sentence.

I looked at him, and then back at the portrait. So many questions roamed through my head. I wish I knew _how_ to ask them. I wish I knew if I _could_ even ask them.

He stared back at me. His eyes never leaving mine, studying my every move and reaction. He was serious.

Stefan glanced over to his brother as if they were sharing a quiet conversation he nodded and then slowly took a step towards me. He extended out his hands to me showing me his palms.

What did this mean? What was he trying to do? Was he trying to tell me he wouldn't harm me? Was that why his hands were up in the air?

"Bella?" he asked again quietly.

I could not speak. I glanced to Damon and then back to Stefan. Elena was standing behind them.

Stefan took another step closer. We were only a few feet apart. He grabbed my hands gently and immediately on instinct I removed them from his grasp. I closed my eyes and took a few steps back. On it's own accord my head started shaking slowly from side to side. My body was saying no. I was shutting down.

"Bella… it's okay," he said, his voice sounded worried, "I'm not going to hurt you."

My eyes were shut tightly. I didn't believe what was happening. I didn't want to believe it.

Now I could feel the tears falling down my face. I could feel myself gasping for air. I could not breathe. My shoulders shook uncontrollably with every gasp I took for air.

"Bella, it's alright, I promise," Stefan said to me, "You need to calm down, you're in shock."

I opened my eyes again. They were still standing in the same position they had been since I had closed my eyes.

"Breathe Bella, slowly," he said motioning with his hands for me to calm down. He looked serene and composed, with a slightly worried expression on his face.

I started breathing in and out. Trying to get myself together. Stefan kept his eyes on me and I kept mine on him. For some reason he seemed to soothe me, and calm me down.

Once I had regained my ability to breathe normally I looked at Damon.

"Go ahead, _ask_," he said looking straight at me.

Was this happening? He was willing to answer a question I had for him? I opened my mouth to ask about the portrait but words were not coming out. I couldn't make them come out. I looked at the portrait and then back at him.

He nodded.

I gasped. It _was_ him.

I wanted to ask him _how_ it was possible, but I only managed to stare at him, questioning him with my eyes.

"You know," he said.

No… I didn't… I was confused. None of this made any sense.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He then took few steps closer to me and stood in front of the portrait.

"You have seen a portrait like this one before, haven't you?" he spoke coolly and pointed at the portrait.

I nodded.

"And you _know_ who the people in it are?" he asked, staring at me unworriedly.

I nodded again.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you know _what_ they are Bella?" he asked as he took a step closer to me, we were inches away from each other.

I gulped, closed my eyes and nodded quickly.

Silence. That was all there was in the crowded hallway. No one spoke. No one dared to breathe. I knew the inevitable question that he would ask next. I waited for it, until he asked.

"Do you know what _we_ are Bella?"

I seriously had no clue. The only thing I _did_ know was that there was something genuinely odd about them.

I shook my head.

Damon looked at me closely and smirked. He came closer, our faces were only inches away from each other. He put his hands on the sides of my face and looked into my eyes intently.

"Sweet, precious Bella. You have no idea what we are?" he whispered, stroking the hair that had fallen to my face, taking each strand and tugging it behind my ears.

I shook my head again.

"You _do_ know Bella," he said leaning closer to me.

Did I? Did I really know? Were they like _them_? It didn't make sense, it didn't all add up.

"I know you have gathered plenty of information to come to a conclusion, we know you know. It's time for you to accept that you know too."

I shook my head again, and looked to the floor.

"No, it… it can't be," I managed to say as a sob ripped from inside my chest.

"What has you confused Bella? Why can't it be? Why?" he asked as he placed his finger on my chin and lifted my head so that we could see each other's eyes.

"It… it d d d doesn't make sense. It's different," I said stuttering.

"How is it different?" he asked.

I managed to say something, it was the first thing that came to my head, and I didn't even hear myself say it.

"You… you… you don't sparkle."

A smile shaped into Damon's lips. Mischief forming in his eyes.

"_Sparkle_?" I heard Elena whisper to Stefan.

Damon took his index finger and wiped the tear trails that were still on my cheeks. He looked at me with his mischievous eyes and smile.

"Dear, precious Isabella, you are correct. We don't… _sparkle_," he said and then after a brief pause he added, "we burn."

"What?" I asked confused.

"We _are _different," he explained.

"Why don't we take this into the living room? Where you can sit down Bella," Stefan said as he came closer to me.

I nodded and Damon released my face. He placed his hand on my lower back and guided me into the living room. He helped me sit down on the couch. Elena sat next to me. Damon and Stefan took chairs and placed them across from where we were sitting.

I looked at them in silence. They looked so normal, so human. How could they be vampires? They weren't cold, or hard as stone. Their eyes, they were normal. They weren't golden or burgundy, they were green and blue. How could this be?

"You must have many questions, ask, and we'll try to answer as honestly as we can," Stefan said.

I did have a lot of questions, but I didn't know where to start. I glanced over to Elena. She took my hand into hers and held it.

"It's okay Bella, ask whatever you need to ask," she reassured me giving me a short squeeze.

I looked from her to them, and then I looked away to the windows and walls. I was trying to 'figure out what to ask them.

"Take your time," Stefan said.

"You need to say it first. Tell us what we are," Damon said leaning forward in his seat. His elbows placed on his lap.

_Well… that's a question I haven't been asked before_. I thought sarcastically.

"Vampires," I said quickly.

They both nodded.

After a while I managed to ask the question that had been lurking in my head since Damon had told me that they were different.

"How?"

"How what?" Damon asked.

"How is it possible? How can you be different, but still the same?" I asked, not sure if I had put the question together correctly.

Damon sighed and after a pause he explained, "There are two different kinds of vampires," he shrugged.

"I don't understand."

"Imagine that we are like different breeds of creatures. Take for example lions and tigers, on the outside they're different, but they're still felines," Damon explained.

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. I looked from him to Stefan. All I could notice were their eyes. I used to think that if I ever ran across a vampire again I would recognize what it was because of their eyes. I would recognize if they were… vegetarians or… blood crazed killers like James.

"Your eyes, they're different," I pointed out.

They both nodded. How could I know? Were they like the Cullen's, resisting their nature because they didn't want to be monsters? Or were they like the rest of vampires that fed on humans until they died?

"If you were like the others… what color would your eyes be?" I asked.

"Burgundy," Damon blurted out. My heart started beating rapidly again. Before I could even say anything Stefan intervened.

"Mine would be golden Bella," he said trying to calm me down again. Stefan was a vegetarian.

I glanced over to Damon who hadn't stopped looking at me. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Stefan feeds on rabbits and puppies. I prefer our natural food source," he said.

"You kill people," I said.

"I haven't killed a person while feeding on them in _centuries_," Damon explained, emphasizing on centuries.

I was confused; did he just turn people into vampires every time he fed then?

"Then do you just turn them?" I asked.

"Pfft, no. It doesn't work that way. We are not venomous. The whole turning process is a little different for us," he told me.

"So you don't kill humans? You just drink from them?" I asked.

"I like the occasional sorority girl, but mostly it's from blood banks."

Okay. I understood a lot now.

"You said you hadn't killed anyone by feeding on them for centuries, exactly how old are you?" I asked.

"Around five hundred, give or take," Damon answered.

Five hundred. The number was not being processed in my mind. He has lived more than five hundred years. No wonder he acts the way he does. The guy has seen everything. He's probably bored of this life.

"Five hundred? So you were around during… The renaissance?" I asked as I calculated the time in my head.

They both nodded.

"Wow," that was all I could say.

"Are you two really brothers? Or have you been living together for a really long time and call yourselves brothers because it feels that way?" I asked.

Damon chuckled and Stefan looked at him, he was irritated.

"We _are _brothers. We _are_ related," Stefan answered.

Huh. I'm thinking this isn't common.

"So you're five-hundred too?" I asked Stefan. He nodded.

I looked down, nodding. Trying to process all the information.

"Keep going Bella, keep asking," Stefan encouraged me.

"How different are you from the others? You don't react the same way to blood like them, this I know for sure. You can control it a lot better, can't you?" I asked.

"Yes, we both suffer from bloodlust, but we are able to take more control over our actions. That is, unless we have been deprived of blood, human or animal, for a long period of time," Stefan explained.

_

* * *

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape._

_"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_It all happened very quickly then._

_"No!" Edward roared._

_He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal. Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide._

_There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face._

_Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me. Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow._

_Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm—into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires._

_

* * *

_

Yes, they were different. If I had cut my fingers like the night at Elena's at the Cullen's I probably wouldn't have survived.

"What about strength, and listening to things that are miles and miles away, and speed, and special abilities?" I asked.

"Yes, all of the above. These abilities, they strengthen with time, they become more and more powerful," Stefan said.

"They do, IF, you feed correctly. Otherwise you get weak," he said looking at Stefan and then added, "Unlike them, we can have numerous abilities, not only one. Like my brother said, we become stronger with time, not the other way around."

"What other differences are there?" I asked.

"The effect the sun has on us," Damon said, and then added, "we don't sparkle, _thank goodness for that_."

"You said you burned, but I have seen you outside, you don't burn," I said.

Damon raised his hand and showed me the ring that had the crest on it.

"What?" I asked, I didn't understand.

"This ring protect us, it's been spelled," Stefan said.

"Spelled, as in a spell has been cast on it, by a witch?" I asked a little confused. They nodded.

Witches, there were also witches. I pushed the questions that were beginning to formulate in my head about this to the side. We would get to that later.

"Okay, what else? What about, garlic, and holly water, and crucifixes and being invited in?" I asked and then before they could answer me I blurted the last part of my question out again.

"Being invited in. Charlie… he… he keeps telling me not to invite anyone into the house," I said and looked at Damon, "he knows… he knows doesn't he?"

Damon nodded.

"He knows what has been told to him. He doesn't know that we are what we are," he explained.

"So, Charlie thinks I'm safe with you? And really I'm in the lion's den, again."

"We won't hurt you Bella," Stefan said reassuringly.

"Why? Why won't you hurt me? I know your secret. I know Damon, that those people in that portrait have their rules, humans are not supposed to know," I said quickly, my heart started racing again.

"You won't say anything, you know how to keep a secret. You've proven that already," he said glancing to my right arm where my scar was.

"Now it's our turn. I've got questions," Damon said pulling his chair closer to me.

"Who did you know that was a vampire?" he asked.

"My ex, and his family," I answered.

"Family?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, they were a large coven. They're seven, and they're all on the animal diet," I glanced over at Stefan when I said this.

"All of them?" Damon asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"That's not common," he said.

"They told me so too," I answered.

"What happened? Where are they now?" Damon asked. My stomach turned. The tape that was holding my fragile heart together felt as if it had started to rip apart.

"They left, he dumped me and they left."

"Why?" he asked.

"There was an incident and they left."

"An incident?" he wanted me to continue but I didn't think that I could. I was looking down at my fingers, were the paper cut used to be, and I nodded. He studied me.

He sighed, "you were right, paper cuts can be deadly," he said taking my hands and inspecting them.

I looked up at him amazed, how did he know that?

"How?" I started to say and he interrupted me.

"I remember what you said that night at Elena's, I just figured," he said shrugging.

"Oh," I managed to say.

"They told you about the Volturi?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Carlisle had a big portrait like that one in his study, they told me about them," I answered. Damon's head shot up from my hands to my eyes. He seemed to have recognized Carlisle's name.

"How much do you know about the people in the portrait?" he asked.

"Well, I know that the Volturi live in Italy, and that they are like royalty. They make all the rules and laws. They are very powerful."

Damon nodded as he listened to what I was saying.

"Are you one of them?" I asked. He stood still and answered quickly.

"I used to be."

"Used to be?" I asked.

"Yes. I asked to leave, and they granted my wish," he explained.

"They let you leave? Just like that?" I asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, it seems odd," I said.

"How is it that you are alive?" he asked changing the subject rather abruptly. I was taken aback with this question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and extended my arm, reaching for the sleeve of my jacket and pushing it upwards, revealing my scar.

"I'm talking about this. How is it that you have _this_ and you're still human?" he asked seriously.

I looked down at my scar. Then, without even thinking about it twice I told them about James. I told them about how the Cullen's had come to my rescue when I had gone to meet James at the ballet studio. I told them about Edward sucking the venom out, and how it was almost impossible for him to stop.

"It was hard for him to stop. He said that my blood called to him, that he had never wanted a human's blood so much before. He had been furious the day we met. He said that he was mad that I was testing his strength not to feed on me. Breaking all the years of practice and self restraint."

"It _called_ to him?" Damon asked confused, disbelief in his eyes.

"That's how he described it," I reassured him of my answer.

"_La tua cantante_," Damon said in a whisper, Stefan looked over at him surprised.

"What?" I had not understood a word he had said.

"_La tua cantante_, you were his singer. Your blood sang to him, like a siren, and yet, here you are. How is that even _possible_?" Damon explained confusion in his eyes.

"I've heard about this, but never actually believed it to be true. Can it be brother?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I know that there have been cases of finding someone whose blood calls strongly to a vampire, but they are very few, not common at _all_. I have _never_ heard of someone resisting it though. Specially not one of _them_," Damon answered.

They seemed to be surprised by the amount of restraint Edward had by being around me. They were even more surprised by the fact that he helped me and sucked the venom out of my system before the change started taking place. The biggest surprise was that he had actually stopped and not killed me.

"Before, when you said that you had other abilities what did you mean by that?" I asked Damon.

"There are numerous, they vary from vampire to vampire. Some of them include controlling the weather, compelling people," Damon said as he numbered the abilities.

"Compelling people?" I asked.

"Yes, by using compulsion we can get people to do what we want, we control their minds. Unless they are on something that enables us to do so. Which gets me to _my_ next question, why can't I compel you?" he asked a little irritated.

"You can't compel me?" I asked.

"Nope. It's very… _frustrating_," he said.

When had he tried to compel me? My mind started searching for moments in which Damon had wanted me do to things but I came up blank. Then I remembered the times his eyes would do that crazy pupil thing. He _had_ wanted me to get napkins, and think that being Italian was great.

"Huh," I said realizing that like Edward, his power didn't work on me.

"What? Do you know _why_ I can't compel you? And I know it's not because you were consuming vervain, at least not until I gave it to Charlie," Damon said.

"I don't know why you can't do that thing, but my ex, his power didn't work on me either. I'm starting to think that there's something seriously wrong with my brain," I explained.

"What do you mean by his power didn't work on you? What power did he have?" he asked intrigued.

"Edward, he could read minds, but not mine. It was as if I were on mute. He once described it as if he couldn't tune me in, like I was AM and he could only read FM," I said shrugging.

"Huh," Damon said as he looked to the side, obviously thinking about something, then he added with a serious face, "interesting."

We were quiet for a while; I started thinking about how crazy this whole thing was. Here I was sitting on the couch of my new vampire friends. My life was a magnet for the supernatural. This explains why Charlie had been jumpy all week. He had learned about vampires.

"Earlier, when you told me that Charlie knew about vampires, you told me he knew, but he doesn't know about you, then, what does he know about? Does he know about the other kind of vampire?" I asked.

"Charlie knows the basics, blood, being invited in, vervain, the sun, stake to the heart and that's about it," Damon said.

"Stake to the heart? You really die that way?" I asked a little surprised.

They both nodded.

"You're easier to kill then," I said.

"That's why there aren't many of us left," Stefan said.

"So you're like an endangered species?" I said with a smile on my face, I found it a little funny, I don't know why.

"Yes, you can put it that way," Stefan said.

"We were hunted down during the late sixteen hundreds, humans discovered our existence and our weaknesses, and used them to our disadvantages. Most were killed others fled and hid themselves. Not only humans were after us at the time, other creatures were hunting us down as well. Only few vampires like us exist anymore. " Damon explained.

"What other creatures?" I asked.

Damon looked at me with satisfaction in his eyes. He liked to rope me in. He had me completely intrigued. "_That_ is a story for another time," he answered.

What other creatures could there be out there? I knew there were werewolves, that was for sure, but what about all those other mythical creatures I had once believed that belonged precisely in myths and legends? Did they exist too? Were they here in Mystic Falls? What about all those animal attacks? Were other creatures involved? Were they vampire attacks? Or were they really just animals gone wild? I had to ask.

"Those animal attacks that we were talking about the other day... were they _really_ animal attacks?"

They stared at me, stating the obvious. They didn't have to say anything else, I knew the answer. Elena looked down at her hands; she had been really quiet all this time. I had a feeling she was finding out about a few things herself. Maybe she wasn't as informed as she thought she was.

"So, the attacks, they were... vampires?" I just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, but we took care of that," Stefan said, reassuring me.

"Are there any left?" I asked.

"Not that we know of, but there might be," Stefan answered.

"How many were there?"

"A few," Damon answered coldly.

I couldn't believe that I was here again. In the middle of the supernatural world. In a town that apparently was populated by vampires and super natural beings. Was I in danger here? Was Charlie right about having me move with my mother?

"Do I have to be worried about something?" I asked.

"Not at the moment, no," Stefan said leaning forward and shaking his head.

"At the moment?" what did he mean? Not now but maybe in the future? How long till I had to start worrying about my life and safety? How long would it be until some crazy vampire came after me and threaten to end my life... or Charlie's? My heart started racing again. I remembered James. What the hell did _'Not at the moment'_ mean?

"Yes, _not_ at the moment. Unless you and your danger magnet attract something paranormal into this town. Like gee I don't know... _aliens_. Then all hell would _definitely_ break loose," Damon said sarcastically... I think.

"Aliens?" I asked confused.

"In my five hundred years I have _never_ run into an alien," Stefan said smiling sweetly at me. He was so good at calming me down.

I smiled back at him and looked down to my feet. This was a lot of information for me to digest. AGAIN. Part of me wanted to shut down and pretend that none of this existed. That I had dreamed it or made it up, but I also knew that they were real. I couldn't run away from this. They had opened up to me, and answered every question I had asked. They weren't hiding things, they were being honest. I had never felt this kind of honesty from the Cullen's. Every time I asked Edward something I had the feeling he was only giving me half-truths. I felt he was never truly honest.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Elena answered.

I looked from Damon to Stefan, and then to Elena.

"Hi Aunt Jenna. No, we're at Stefan's the party got a little too heavy for us so we came here. We'll be there in a little while don't worry. No, he was with Anna, I don't know where he is. Okay, bye," Elena hung up and looked at us.

"It's late, you two should get going," Stefan said as he rubbed her back.

Elena looked at me and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and stood up. Stefan and Damon stood up too.

"I think we don't have to tell you to keep this a secret, right?" Stefan told me.

"I know, don't worry, I won't say anything," I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Good," Damon said coldly.

"If any questions come up, you just ask okay?" Stefan told me.

I nodded and Stefan put his hand on Elena's back and guided her out of the living room. Damon gestured me to walk towards where Stefan and Elena had gone. They both showed us to the door, and walked us back to Elena's car. Apparently one of them had gone and gotten it from where we had left it at the party while I had been in the bathroom. Vampire speed, I had forgotten about it.

We got into the car and said goodbye to the boys. Elena started the car and drove us back home. The ride was quiet. There was tension in the air. Once we got to Elena's house, we stayed in the car for a little while before going in.

"They're not going to hurt you Bella," Elena said breaking the silence. I turned and looked at her.

"I don't mean to put this the wrong way Elena, but, I've heard that before, and it turns out that I got hurt, not only physically but emotionally" I said.

"They're good guys Bella, you just have to get to know them. Stefan is very protective and wants us to be safe. He is calm and serene. He truly wants you to be okay with this. Damon... he's difficult, but in his own twisted way he cares, and is the most loyal person you will ever come across. When he promises something, he keeps his word. It's hard to trust him, but in the end, even though you think you shouldn't... you really should."

I listened to the way she spoke about them. It was clear that she cared deeply for them, and trusted them more than anyone else. She continued explaining to me why I should trust them and not squirm away from them. After a while, we saw Mr. Saltzman walk out of the house, he waved to us and we waved back.

"He knows too," Elena said as she smiled to him.

"He does?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is a whole different story. We'll talk about that soon, I promise," Elena said.

I stared out the window, and looked over to my house. There were a million things running through my head at the moment. All I really wanted was to go home and lock myself up in my room, and let all the information that had been thrown at me sink in. I was lost in thought when Elena spoke.

"You don't have to stay over tonight Bella, I know that you probably want to spend some time alone, and think about everything that happened. It's alright, I understand."

"I don't want to be rude, all my stuff is here already."

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk tomorrow, or whenever you're ready. I'm going to be here, you'll know where to find me."

I smiled at her and nodded, "Thanks for tonight Elena. It was nice, considering everything that happened, it was _nice_."

"I know. I'm kind of relieved that you know. I really need someone to talk to, I think that we can relate to each other and now that you know it's just _perfect_. Now, get out and go home and rest. We'll talk soon"

I smiled and opened the car door.

"Thanks," I told her as I climbed out. I turned around and said, "Thank you, for everything."

She nodded and I crossed the street heading home. Charlie wasn't there yet, the cruiser wasn't parked. I walked into the house and went straight upstairs into my room. I changed into my pajamas and sat on my open windowsill. I searched for him in the tree, but he wasn't there. His nest was empty. That was strange, I was hoping to see him there. I let the light breeze caress my face as I took a deep breath. What the hell had happened tonight?

I took my cell and texted Charlie. I let him know that I was home, that I wasn't staying at Elena's tonight. I told him I wasn't feeling so great, it must have been something I ate at the game that tasted funny. He replied saying he'd be home shortly.

I looked over to the tree again and there he was. I hadn't even seen him fly in. I smiled to him. He was serious, but calm. He jumped into his nest and watched me. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. For some reason having him there, made me feel at ease.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did it meet expectations? Was it what you were waiting for? I'm dying to know what you guys think! If you have questions and write to me about them I'll be sure to try and answer them in the next few chapters. Don't forget to review!**

**Be sure to check my blog (link on my profile) and follow me on Twitter (at)AllyDLV for constant updates!**

**Next chapter should be out on Wednesday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter. I know it took a while, so I made it a long one. I hope you all like it. It has LOTS of B&D interaction, now we're getting to the good part. Watching how these two start getting to know each other. I was in a bit of a hurry to post this chapter so I didn't run it through my betas. If you find something misspelled or if a sentence doesn't make sense, I'm really sorry! **

**Don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I hadn't slept at all.

Charlie came home about an hour after I had gotten his text. He came into my room and found me sitting by the window. He asked if I wanted to go to the hospital, I told him that it wasn't necessary, and that I was already feeling better. He left my room and told me to get him if I started feeling not so well again. I agreed and he walked out.

I just sat there, staring out the window into the night until the sun came up the next morning. Mr. Crow had stayed quiet in his nest. He hadn't cawed at all. He just watched me. It was as if he knew that I needed to think and that I needed to process something.

The thing is, I hadn't thought about much, I had just stared out the window. No thoughts were running through my head. No questions were formed. I just sat and stared.

I hadn't even cried. Not after I broke down at the Salvatores and Stefan had calmed me down. The tears weren't coming. For some strange reason, I felt this wasn't like last time. I actually felt… _glad_.

I had finally found someone who understood me. Elena was in a relationship with Stefan. Stefan was a vampire. She was more than likely dealing with some of the same things I had dealt with while Edward and I were together.

So really, all I felt was _relief_.

By the time the sun was coming out I glanced over to Mr. Crow. He hadn't shut his eyes. He was still very much awake. He kept looking at me intently.

I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. I really needed some quiet."

He nodded.

I had decided that indeed my crow could understand me, and that I understood whatever he was telling me. If different kinds of vampires existed and werewolves too, why couldn't there be talking animals?

I, Bella Swan, was going insane, I was befriending the supernatural and welcoming it into my life without any prejudice. We were, after all, outsiders.

The crow suddenly stood from the nest and jumped onto the branch.

"What are you doing?"

He started walking towards me, and when he reached the end of the branch he jumped to the window pane. He looked at me and then looked at something inside my room.

I turned around, trying to figure out what it was that he was trying to tell me. I then realized that he was looking at my bed.

He started pecking my hand and pointing to my bed.

"Hey! Stop it!"

He continued to peck. The bird wanted to get me into bed.

"Okay okay! I'm going to bed!"

I got up from the window and jumped into bed.

"Are you happy now?" I asked him.

He jumped back into his nest; I could tell he was content. This bird was used to getting his way.

Brat.

As I started to get comfortable I heard Charlie strolling down the corridor. I quickly shut my eyes. He came into my room and checked up on me. He felt my forehead.

A warm feeling ran through me. Charlie was worried. I loved how he did little things like this, thinking that I didn't notice.

When he made sure that I was okay he walked out and closed the door behind him.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window.

The little monster was smirking. I had a feeling he knew Charlie was coming into my room. He was so happy with himself.

"Arrogant bird," I said under my breath.

He cawed and flew away.

I then closed my eyes and sleep quickly overtook me.

By the time I woke up again, it was almost ten. I had only slept a few hours. I tried to go back to sleep but it just didn't come. I decided to get up and clean up the house a bit. I got up and took a quick shower.

When I went into the kitchen to fix something to eat I found a note from Charlie.

_Went into the office. I'll be back later. Call me when you read this. – Dad._

I took the phone and dialed his number.

"Mystic Falls Police Department, this is Chief Swan speaking."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Dad, I'm feeling much better."

"You sure?"

"Yep. How come you went into the office today? It's Saturday."

"I know, I just have a bunch of stuff to catch up on," he explained.

"Are you coming for lunch?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. You go ahead though, don't wait for me."

"Okay, I'm going to stay in then. I was going to clean up a bit and maybe get some groceries later."

"Okay kid, I'll call you later."

"Bye Dad," I said and hung up.

I looked for the box of cereal and served myself a portion. I remembered the time when I had felt self-conscious about eating something as simple as a bowl of cereal.

Edward never ate.

The Salvatores had had dinner that night at Elena's. They seemed to have enjoyed cooking. Specially Damon. Could they eat? Or were they just pretending? That question would go on my list.

I ate my cereal quietly and calmly. I took my time with every bite. Trying not to give the whole vampire issue too much importance.

After I was done, I took some of my dirty clothes from the week and threw them into the washing machine. I cleaned up the kitchen and the living room. I went upstairs and did the bathrooms and both Charlie's room and my own. I only had to clean up the study and I would be done.

I went down stairs and entered Charlie's study. It was a _mess_. A _complete_ mess. There were books everywhere. I had never considered Charlie to be a reading kind of man, but apparently this was a new habit he had developed since we got here. I took a few books from the desk and started glancing at the pages. They were handwritten and by the looks of them, they were pretty old. I would have to read them sometime. But _not_ today. I knew what kind of information I would find in there, but most of the information I had been thrown yesterday would be in there, and I didn't want to think all that much about it.

I started organizing the files he had left spread across the desk. They were all animal attacks. Bodies drained from blood. Open wounds to the neck, savagely ripped apart. There were some pictures too, pretty explicit stuff. I closed the files, I didn't want to see blood.

As I was organizing the files, beneath all the papers there was a book that caught my attention. I had seen it before. I turned it over and I recognized it instantly. It was _my_ book. The same book I had bought that night in Port Angeles when Edward saved me from those drunken men. It was the book on Quileute legends. Why would Charlie have it? What was this book doing here?

I opened it and quickly saw that he had marked a few pages. I turned to them, the first one was marked on the legends about the Cold Ones. Crap. Did this mean he knew about the Cullens too?

The next mark was on a page that explained what Jake had told me about them being descendents from wolves. It was all there. The legend of how they came to be. The third wife.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

He _must_ have asked Billy about this. He went directly to the source. This _had_ to be the reason why Jake was so mad.

He thought I had told Charlie.

How else would have Charlie figured this whole thing out if it wasn't from me?

I took my cell out of my jean's back pocket and dialed Jake's number. I was going to get things straight with him and tell him everything. Well, almost everything. I was going to leave the Salvatores and Mystic Fall's vampires out of it. I would explain about the book, and why Charlie was asking the questions he was asking.

It went directly to voicemail. I dialed again, voicemail.

"Jake, it's me. I really need to speak with you. I'm not sure why you're mad at me, but I have a pretty good idea why you might think I said something to Charlie about you guys. He found out, but it wasn't from me. I can promise you that. Anyways, please give me a call, I want to sort this thing out. I hate that you're mad at me for something that I didn't even do. I miss you."

I hung up after I had left the message. I put the book back into the pile, and decided to leave the study just as it was. I wouldn't move any more stuff.

As I was walking out of the study the doorbell rang.

I went over to the door and looked through the glass window, it was Elena, carrying the stuff I had left over at her house last night.

I opened the door.

"Hey," I said with awkwardly.

"Hey," Elena said with a small smile, "I brought your stuff," she said showing me my overnight bag and pillow.

"Yeah, thanks, I… I was going to pick them up later," I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I just thought that I could use this was an excuse to come and check up on you," she said shrugging and giving me another smile.

I sighed and let out a little chuckle.

"I'm… okay. I guess I'm just trying to let it all sink in," I told her honestly.

"I know that it might have come as a surprise. I just want you to know that when you're ready to talk about it I'm here," she said with concern.

"Thanks," I said.

"When you're ready to hear the rest just come on over."

"The rest? There's more?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah… there's more. You just got the basics last night, but there's tons more," Elena explained.

"Wow… okay, I'll come over when I'm ready so that you can fill me in. I know that you probably want to get some stuff off your chest too Elena. I've been there, done that," I told her sympathetically.

Elena nodded.

"So... here," she said handing me the bag and pillow, and then added, "I have a good feeling about this Bella."

"Strangely, so do I," I said, agreeing with her. She smiled and said goodbye. I watched as she crossed the street and went inside her house.

I went upstairs and took my stuff out of the bag. I was just about to put the bag away when the doorbell rang again.

I went down stairs and through the glass I saw who it was.

It was Damon.

I stopped and thought about what to do once I had opened the door. Should I invite him in?

He waved through. I gave him a small smile and opened the door.

"Hey you," he said leaning on the doorframe.

I stood behind the door, holding it open, with one hand in my jeans pocket.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

He looked at me intently, and then glanced inside the house.

"Charlie's not here," I told him.

"I know that," he said as he tapped his ear.

Right, super hearing. There was only one heart beat inside this house and it was mine.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked bashing his eyelids.

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I don't think so…" I said as a small chuckle came out, and Damon rolled his eyes. Then I added, "at least not yet."

A smirk of satisfaction appeared across his face.

"I have time, I'll wait. It's a matter of time before you succumb into my smoldering good looks," he said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. He was so full of himself it was irritating.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked him.

"I came by to check up on you, after all, you did get some pretty big news last night," he said.

I scoffed.

"Why are you all so worried? It's not like this is the first time," I said, trying to act as if this all didn't matter.

"Exactly," he said smiling.

"What?" I asked shrugging.

"It's not like this is not the first time," he said, repeating what I had just told him.

"You know, it's rude to leave someone standing outside your door," he stated.

I came out of the house and closed the door behind me. I walked to the left and sat on one of the chairs that were on the porch. He stood there, looking at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked as I pointed to the chair next to me.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then walked over. He sat down.

"What? You said it was rude to keep you _standing_. I'm _inviting_ you to _sit_ down, _outside_."

"Touché," he said without taking his eyes off me.

I grinned.

"You were scared last night. Why are you so calm now?" he asked.

"I… I guess I just… needed to let it sink in," I answered.

"Mmm hmm," he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Here we go… one hundred questions," he said as he laid back in his chair and let out a sigh, putting his hands behind his head.

"How come you were so calm about me finding out about your secret?"

"We knew that you knew, it was bound to happed eventually," he answered.

"And you're not upset?" I asked.

"Why would we?"

"I don't know… from the little I know vampires like to keep their existence a secret. Or at least that's what the Volturi want. Or that was what I was told."

"Yes, we like to keep our existence a secret. Elena trusts you, and we trust Elena, therefore we trust you," he answered shrugging.

"Why would you trust me? You don't even know me," I stated.

"Like I said last night, you are alive for a reason. If not, you wouldn't be here. They trusted you to keep their secret, why can't we do the same?" he said carelessly.

"You don't really care that I know, because odds are, that if it doesn't work out, you could always just kill me," I said looking straight into his eyes. He didn't respond, so I took this as a yes.

Damon wasn't so hard to figure out as maybe his outside seem to show. The guy was determined, curious, a pain in the ass, obnoxious, sly, smart, and very strong minded. At least that was what he portrayed. On the other hand, I felt it was all a charade. A mask he put on to hide the loneliness inside.

The guy was over five-hundred. He had probably seen the world more than… I don't know… twelve times. He had seen it all, lived through it all. He obviously had a rocky relationship with the only person that grounded him to his humanity and that had actually known him before any of this had happened to both of them. Stefan had Elena, and they seemed to be in love. Who did he have? Did he have someone and then lost that person? Damon was lonely. But this didn't mean he wouldn't kill me if I gave him reasons to do it. This I knew for sure, without a doubt.

"I'm _sure_ it wont come to that now will it?" he said seriously. I slowly shook my head while keeping my eyes locked on his. My heart didn't even start racing. I was very calm.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure… why not," he said and let out a sigh.

"Why are you suddenly answering every question that I have?"

It was a while before he answered my question, he studied me and then said, "I'm curious. I don't like being in dark. There's something about you that I want to know and I won't stop until I know what it is. You're… _odd_."

"Gee… thanks?" I answered.

"I'm not insulting you. It's a compliment. You're _different_. I just want to know why."

"A compliment, really?" I asked making sure, because it didn't really sound that way.

"Yes. To be honest, I haven't been this interested in something since… well… a few months ago."

"Am I really supposed to believe it's a compliment? I know for fact that you vampires get distracted easily."

He laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You get distracted easily, you have distractions, like the sorority girls you like to feed from," I answered.

"Sorority girls are no distraction. They're kind of boring really," he said smiling. He then started laughing again. He sat up and then leaned forward closer to me.

"Who on earth told you that absolute and stupid lie?" he asked seriously.

I couldn't say anything. I looked away and shrugged.

"Come on, seriously? He _said_ that?" he laughed and then by taking my hand he grabbed the attention of my eyes again and added, "Isabella darling, when something or someone grabs a vampire's attention it is almost impossible to let go. We get fixated. News flash gorgeous, he lied."

Blank.

That was how I can describe the state of my mind at this point. I didn't know how to respond to that. I did not know what to think. Was he telling the truth or was he lying to me?

"Speaking of him, how did it all work?" he asked as he let go of my hand.

I broke out of my brief trance and stared at him. What had he just asked?

"I'm sorry?"

"The mind reading, how did that work? Could he pick a brain to eavesdrop in and then shut it out or what?" he asked. He was curious about Edward's power. Man this guy could change subjects fast.

"Umm… I'm not sure how it exactly works but he said that he couldn't control it. He could listen to every thought in a room, and miles and miles away. He was more in tune with vampires and his family. He could listen in even though he didn't want to. It was inevitable"

"And he couldn't read yours?"

"Nope. Or so he said. It always irritated him that he couldn't read me."

"Huh…"

"_Huh_? That's all you've got to say? You said it last night too… _huh_."

He chuckled.

"You are very observant."

"Yes, I've been told that before."

"I can imagine you have," he said smirking.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Yes Bella, go ahead, ask away," he said as he rested his head on his right hand.

"Last night, I mentioned someone, and your head shot right up…"

He leaned backward and looked away.

"You know him don't you?" I said.

He was looking towards the tree that was outside my bedroom window and then turned to look back at me. He didn't answer.

"Well… do you?"

"Do I what?" he asked.

"Do you know him?" I asked him a little irritated.

"Do I know who?"

Ugh, could this guy be a pain in the ass! Did I have to spell it out?

"Carlisle, do you know Carlisle?"

He stared at me and raising his eyebrows, as if he was answering out of boredom, said, "I know who he is, yes."

My heart started beating fast. I was right, he knew Carlisle.

"Hold it. Don't get excited; tell that heart of yours to slow down. Don't go making assumptions," he told me seriously.

I looked away, trying to make my heart slow down, but all I could manage was to make it beat faster.

"I know who he is because he lived with the Volturi for a while. Aro enjoyed his company, and found him odd, because of his life choice. He thought that we could persuade him to embrace his nature, but Aro couldn't convince him, and then he left."

"Do you keep in touch with him?" I asked.

"No."

"How come?" I asked.

"Just because he's a vampire, and I'm a vampire doesn't mean we all keep in touch Bella. We don't have Facebook, we are not friends, we don't inbox each other and we don't comment on our statuses."

I let my eyes explore the wooden floor of the porch. It needed a hand of paint. I needed to tell that to Charlie.

"Sorry to break your bubble of hope sweetheart, no, I don't know where he is," he said as he took his hand and lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"The guy was weird. He reminded me too much of my brother. He was too self-righteous and had too much compassion for humans. Compassion makes you weak."

"What do you mean? How can compassion make you weak? It makes you a better person," I said, I was a little mad, and I didn't even know why.

"Compassion is a feeling, feelings get you attached. If you're attached to something that means you have a weakness. Weaknesses are no fun. No fun at all. No feelings equals no attachment, no attachment equals more fun," he said quickly.

"huh," I said.

"Huh what?" he asked.

"Just… huh," I said.

"What?" he asked a little irritated.

"Sucks to be on the other side of the huh doesn't it?" I said.

He smirked and tapped my leg, "tell me, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing… just that who ever it was that you got attached to Damon, pulled quite the number on you."

He stared at me and then rolled his eyes.

"There's no one. I can assure you of _that_," he said sternly.

"Right… I believed that," I said.

"I'm serious," he said.

"And I believe you," I answered.

"Seriously, there's no one," he was irritated, there _was_ someone.

"If you say so," I said shrugging.

"I do," he stated.

I nodded and looked away. Charlie was still not home. I let my mind wonder back to what Damon had said about Edward lying to me. Why would he say he, vampires, got distracted easily when he left? Did that mean that he never wanted me?

"He left Bella, he sucks," Damon said as he tried to grab my attention again.

I turned to him, letting my thoughts linger a bit longer.

"Fuck him Bella. Live your life. You're eighteen, you should be doing stupid things and enjoying life," he said as he leaned closer to me and looked at me with challenge in his eyes.

"Fuck him," he said again, pronouncing each word separately and emphasizing on each one. He gave me a quick nod and then stood up. He extended his hand to me.

"Come with me."

I looked at his open hand. Wondering where he wanted to take me and if I was safe if I decided to go with him. My eyes met his questioning him.

"You need to let loose, come on," he said as he leaned his head to the right.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see…"

"Will I be safe?" I asked.

"Yes," he said rolling his eyes.

I remembered Elena's words from last night. Damon kept his promises; he was a man of his word. In order for me to believe that I was going to be truly and completely safe around him I needed him to promise me so.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

He sighed, and acting annoyed said, "Yes Bella, I promise. Now, get off your pretty little ass and come with me."

And just like that, throwing my better judgment out the window I took his hand and let him help me get up. He guided me down the stairs. His grip on my hand was pretty strong, but nothing harming, he wasn't hurting me. He also wasn't letting me try to squirm away from his grasp.

I followed him silently for a few blocks. We then reached a street that had no way out. It ended were the woods began. Damon was guiding me into the woods. My heart started beating quickly. I didn't want to go into the woods. Not just the two of us.

* * *

_He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?_

_We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail—I could still see the house._

_Some walk._

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_

* * *

_

I stopped dead in my steps. I was thinking that having agreed to going on this walk with Damon wasn't a good idea after all. Damon turned around and looked at me a little exasperated.

"What is going on? _Relax_. I'm not going to hurt you Bella, have a little faith."

"I… believe you, but… why are we going into the woods? I don't like going into the woods," I told him quickly between stutters.

"We're going to my house. It's a short cut, trust me," he said as he leaned closer to me.

I looked to the woods and then back to him. I closed my eyes.

_Take a risk Bella. Don't be such a wuss. Get. Over. It. _

"Look, I'll let go of your hand," he said releasing his grip on me.

I nodded quickly and when Damon turned around I followed right behind him again.

We went into the woods. I stayed close behind him as I tried to maneuver my way through all the tree roots that were on the ground.

The deeper we went into the forest the more I thought about that last time I had seen Edward in the woods. What was going on with me?

I realized it was getting difficult for me to breathe, it was hard to catch my breath, and it wasn't because I was tired of our little walk. No, that wasn't it. I was having a panic attack.

"_Why_ are you freaking out? You didn't have any problem running through these woods last night," Damon said, I could tell that he was very irritated.

I shook my head as I tried to gasp for air.

He studied me and while rolling his eyes he came forward to me.

He gently placed his arms around my shoulders and guided me towards a fallen tree where I could sit down. I sat down and closed my eyes, trying to breathe in and out steadily.

"You should put your head between your legs," he suggested and I did as he said.

Once oxygen had regained it's normal course through my lungs and my heart wasn't beating erratically I looked up at Damon.

"You okay now?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then… now spill," he said seriously.

"What?"

"_Why_ are you freaking out? You didn't have any problem running through these woods last night," he asked again.

"It was different last night. Elena and Stefan were here, and I didn't _know_," I answered.

"So you're scared now?" he asked.

"What? No, that's not it," I told him, trying to avoid the subject.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said looking away.

"Ugh! You were _so_ much more fun last night," he said aggravated by my answer.

"Last night? Last night I was under the influence of an alcoholic beverage," I said.

"You were _drunk_, and chatty," he told me.

"No I wasn't," I said disagreeing with him.

"Yes, you were."

"No. I was a little tipsy, but _not_ drunk," I stated.

"If you say so," he said, obviously his words meant something completely different.

"I wasn't drunk Damon," I said as I stood up. Damon started walking through the woods again.

"You keep telling yourself whatever helps you sleep at night darling," he said smugly.

"Well, for your information, I don't sleep much," I told him as I started walking behind him, trying to catch up.

"I know," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"I mean, I can tell. Your eyes always look tired," he said pointing to my eyes.

"They do?" I asked as I took my hand and ran my fingers beneath my eyes.

"A little. Nothing the human eye can tell if that's what you're worried about. Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"I have nightmares, or I used to. Not since I moved here though," I said realizing that the nightmares that had clouded my sleep for the past couple of months had been absent since Charlie and I moved here.

"Okay, if you don't have nightmares anymore, what is keeping you up?" he asked intrigued.

I was going to be honest.

"A bird."

"A _bird_?" he asked and I could tell that a little smirk was starting to form on his face.

"Yes, a bird," I ratified my answer.

"What kind of bird?" he asked.

"A crow."

"A _crow_?" he said, like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Yes, a crow. You know... it's very annoying that you repeat everything I say and use it as a question," I told him.

He smirked.

"Crows are bad omens," he told me.

"Not really," I said under my breath.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite get that," he said pretending he hadn't heard what I had muttered.

"I don't believe that they are bad omens," I told him.

"Please do elaborate," he said suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"Well, most people consider crows to be a bad omen. They think of them as death. But I don't see them that way. A few months ago, I read somewhere that in many cultures, it was considered that crows were the keepers of knowledge, because nothing escaped their keen sight."

Damon studied me, expressionless I couldn't make out what it was that he was thinking about my little rambling on crows. I continued.

"The article described how crows were known to build false nests way up high in treetops, only to confuse their predators and use the height of their nests to watch everything that was going on around them. They are adaptable to any type of environment, and can survive in any situation. Their caws have different meanings; they are very wise and mischievous." I explained.

"It also said that if a crow flew into your life, you should get out of your familiar nest, open your eyes and look beyond your present range of vision, listen to its caw and act accordingly."

I ended my little speech on crows and Damon had not even uttered a word. I was impressed that he hadn't interrupted me.

"Huh. Interesting," he finally said and after a brief pause added, "Only a few people know about that."

"Do you believe it then?" I asked.

"This other version? I do," he said nodding.

"So this crow, he doesn't let you sleep?" he asked.

"No, he's persistent, and _very_ stubborn. But, I actually enjoy his company. I've never had a pet before."

He stopped dead on his steps and turned around to look at me.

"A _pet_?" he asked a bit annoyed, I don't know why… since I hadn't said _anything_ about _him_.

"Renée always thought that if I had a pet I would always end up killing it," I explained with a little shrug.

Damon looked up to the trees and with a small frown said, "Yeah, I can picture that happening," he then turned to me and smiled.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small punch in his forearm.

"Ass," I said.

"Klutz," he answered back.

"I _know_ I'm a klutz," I told him.

"And _I_ know that I'm an ass, I work _very_ hard on it," he joked.

I looked at him, all jokes aside, and asked, "Seriously, you enjoy being an ass?"

He leaned closer to me and whispered to my ear, "I don't care."

I stopped where I was and stared at him as he walked out of the woods. Apperantly we had reached our destination. Behind the trees I could make out the back of a very large house. I walked till I reached the end of the tree line. The house was a bit bigger than what I remembered it to be last night. Of course, last night, my perception had been a little compromised. I remember thinking that it was beautiful, but it did not compare to what I was looking at right now. This house was gorgeous.

Damon walked over to one of the sides of the house, he turned around and signaled me to follow him. I began walking again towards him. I follwed him into what seemed to be a garage. A very fancy garage. None of the Cullen's cars could compare to these. These cars, they were fancy.

He looked back at me, mischief in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what the _hell_ he was up to. He finally stopped.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked a little confused.

He looked to his left. There was something standing there covered by a black sheet. I looked at him questioningly. He smirked and in a quick swish the sheet was off.

Oh. My. God.

It was beautiful. My heart started pounding. I didn't know if what he had planned was a good idea. I hoped he wasn't thinking what I was thinking. What I was thinking was _very_ dangerous, and if I tried it out I would more than likely end up road kill. If Charlie ever found out he would kill me.

"No," I said instantly.

"_No_? You're really saying no to _this_?" he asked with challenge in his eyes.

"I can't drive this," I said as I shook my head.

"I believe otherwise," he said and handed me a helmet, "put this on, we don't want Charlie freaking out, now do we?"

"I can't, I have never been on one like this before. This is _way_ out of my league. I'll crash it, and there's no _way_ I can ever pay for having it fixed."

"I won't let you crash. Now put it on," he said as he shook the helmet, "Come on, live a little. How often do you get the chance to ride a Ducati Monster 1100? Hmm? Take a risk, and act impulsively for once. Be stupid."

Just as those two final words came out of his mouth I took the helmet without even thinking and put it on. His face showed nothing more than satisfaction. Damon always got his way, and having his way made him happy, of this I was sure.

"Let's do this," I said as I finished putting the helmet on.

He put his on and pointed to the bike.

"After you."

I walked over to it and wondered how the heck I was going to get on it. It was huge and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by falling off once I managed to get on. As I wondered how to approach this delicate subject I felt two firm hands grab my waist and quickly place me on the bike. I turned around and looked at Damon, who was already sitting behind me.

I knew he was smirking under that helmet and just imagining him doing so drove me mad.

Obnoxious vampire.

I turned around to stare the bike's handles. It was very different to the one Jake had helped me fix back in Forks. Now… how do I do this?

Without noticing it Damon took my hands and placed them on the bars. He quickly turned it on and the only thing I could hear was the roar of the engine coming to life. I had goose bumps all over. My heart was beating fast but I wasn't scared. I was genuinely excited.

With his help we took the bike out of the garage, God knows this bike was heavy and that on my own it would be impossible to hold it up and keep my balance. It was a disaster trying to keep my balance on my own two feet, now think about trying to keep it on a pair of wheels. CATASTROPHY WAITING TO HAPPEN.

Once we were outside and made it to the front of the house Damon took my hands again and with a very gentle movement he applied throttle and just like that we were off.

It. Went. Fast.

And I loved it. Every freaking second of it. I had never felt so much adrenaline running through me.

I wasn't driving the bike, he was. Always in control, so Damon. I was glad he was though. I wasn't completely accustomed to this bike, I was scared of it's power and speed. So he could drive all he wanted. I didn't care. I just liked having everything running past me at such a high speed.

Ironic huh?

A year ago I wouldn't have liked this. A year ago I got sick at the thought of Edward running with me on his back through the woods. Now, I _wanted_ the speed. I _needed_ it. I felt free.

From time to time Damon let me guide our direction. I had no clue where we were headed, and it didn't matter.

At some point Damon slowed the bike down and we stopped by the side of the road. Once the engine was silent I realized why we had stopped here. His phone was ringing.

He got off the bike and with a swift movement took off his helmet. I tried to keep the balance of the bike but I felt how I was quickly falling to de left. Damon grabbed the bike just before it touched the ground. He placed the kickstand on the ground and made sure I was okay. Then he put his hand on his jean's pocket and took out his phone.

"Why hello Elena."

I looked at him a little embarrassed by my clumsiness. He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head, avoiding his gaze. To our left there was a little creek. The scenery here was lovely.

"Why yes, I have. She's with me," he said.

I instantly looked back at him, I knew they were speaking about me.

"She's fine Elena. After last night she just needed to let loose a little. Yes, okay, we'll call him."

And just like that he hung up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Charlie came home and didn't find you there. He called but you left your phone. He called Elena and when she didn't know where you were he started freaking out."

Crap.

"Can you lend me your phone to call him please?" I asked.

He pressed a button and placed the phone to his ear.

"You have Charlie on speed dial?" I asked with disbelief.

He shrugged.

"Chief Swan, it's Damon Salvatore. Hello Sir. I just received a phone call from Elena, and wanted to let you know that Bella is safe, she's right here with me," he said as he looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No need to worry Sir, I was just showing her around a bit. She was alone in the house and thought it would be best if she came out for a while. I'll have her home before dark. Alright Sir, goodbye."

He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Problem solved," he said with a smile and just like that he took me by my waist again and placed me on the bike. Before I knew it the engine roared and wind was hitting my face.

By seven we were pulling up in front of my house. We had switched places, Damon was now riding in front and I was sitting on the back. It felt really awkward having to hold on to him, because I knew he was enjoying every minute of it while I died of embarrassment inside.

He parked the bike and got off first. He then took me hand and helped me to get down. I took my helmet off and I saw that Elena was standing across the street outside on the porch of her house. I turned around and saw Charlie with a concerned look on his face standing by the door.

"I hope you have an explanation for Charlie, he'll kill me now," I whispered to Damon.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," he said with a big smile on his face as he waved hello to Charlie while he said it.

He walked over to Charlie and I stayed next to the bike. I observed their interaction, at first Charlie was mad, I could tell, and then, in a second his face grew calm and agreed to something Damon had told him. I walked over to them.

"Hey Dad," I said quietly while running a hand through my hair.

"Hey kid," he said while he avoided my eyes.

"What's going on Dad? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Bells… I need you to go upstairs and pack a few things for the next three or four days," he said.

"What? Where am I going?" I asked confused by his sudden directions.

"We're going back to Forks," he said and looked to the ground.

"What?" I asked shocked by this news. I turned to Damon who all of a sudden was very serious.

"Harry Clearwater died."

* * *

**There it is guys. We'll have some Jake in the next chapter for all you Team Jacob fans out there. **

**Follow me on Twitter (at)AllyDLV**

**Check out my blog for a pic of Damon's HOT AND SEXY bike! - allydlv(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Leave a review! They really do make me write faster!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it is people. It took me a while but in my defense it's twenty five pages long. Yeah... it's a monster. I hope you guys like it. Won't make this long. Thank you to all who review! I made my 200th review the other day and I couldn't have done it without the support of my amazing readers. THANK YOU! Thanks to my betas! You guys rock!**

* * *

"What's going on Dad? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Bells… I need you to go upstairs and pack a few things for the next three or four days," he said.

"What? Where am I going?" I asked confused by his sudden directions.

"We're going back to Forks," he said and looked to the ground.

"What?" I asked shocked by this news. I turned to Damon who all of a sudden was very serious.

"Harry Clearwater died."

My immediate reaction was to launch forward and hug him. Harry Clearwater had been Charlie's friend for… ever.

"Dad I'm so sorry," I said as I hugged him tightly. Over Charlie's shoulder I glanced at Damon. He was serious, and a small frown was starting to form on his face.

I let Charlie go and looked at him. He was still avoiding my eyes, and looking at the ground. I was pretty sure he was trying to fight back tears.

"My most sincere condolences Chief," Damon said as he extended his arm to Charlie. Charlie took it and Damon patted his back with his free hand.

Charlie nodded and glancing towards both of us said, "Thanks, both of you." He then turned to me and said, "Bells could you go and hurry? Our flight leaves at ten and we have to be at the airport in an hour."

"Sure Dad, I'll hurry up," I said quietly and glanced at Damon. He was quiet and concern was written all over his face.

I turned around and saw Elena standing on her porch with her hands crossed across her chest.

I waved at her and signaled her to come over. She nodded and quickly crossed the street.

"Hi Charlie," she said as she passed him while making her way to our door.

"Hi Elena," he responded quietly.

"Well hello to you too," Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs to the front door where I was standing. I smiled as she came over, she did the same. I let her into the house and we went straight upstairs to my bedroom. Once I had closed the door, I went to my closet and pulled a small suitcase out.

"Sorry Charlie called you this afternoon," I told her.

"He was worried that you weren't home, I get it. Specially after all he's learned in the past few days, it's what's expected," Elena said shrugging as she sat down on my bed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said as I took the suitcase and put it on top of the bed.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Elena asked confused by the suitcase.

"Oh… yeah… one of my Dad's oldest friend passed away today, we're going back to Forks for a few days."

"You're going back to Forks?" she asked a little surprised.

"It seems so," I answered and turned around to my closet again, with the clear intention of looking for my "Forks" clothes.

"Isn't it going to be… weird for you?" Elena asked.

I stopped looking for my clothes and turned around to Elena.

"I don't know, I haven't really given it much thought," I answered.

"You've never really told me what happened back there."

"I know… and I will, I promise. It's a long story and I'll tell it once I get back," I answered.

"And I'll be here, waiting for you to do so," Elena said smiling.

"Thanks," I said and turned around to my closet again.

"I am a little worried though, I don't know how it's going to go with Jake," I said absently staring at the clothes rack.

"Jake? Who's Jake?" Elena asked.

I turned around as I grabbed a jacket, "I haven't talked to you about Jake?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Oh… Well… Jake is like my best friend, like my little brother," I explained.

"Why are you worried about seeing him?" she asked.

Oh boy… this was going to be difficult. How would I explain this without revealing too much? I trusted Elena but I don't think that telling her my best friend back in Forks was a werewolf was a good idea. Then Jake would really be pissed at me for revealing his secret.

"Jake's mad at me. He thinks I told someone something that he trusted me to keep secret," I told her as I frowned a bit.

"A _secret_?" Elena asked, emphasizing on the word secret. She was silently asking if it was _that_ kind of secret.

I nodded, "Yep, a _secret_."

"Oh… I see… that's a tough one," she said.

"Yep," I said nodding and putting the jacket in the suitcase.

"Well… did you?" she asked.

"No, I didn't… Once Charlie was exposed to all of this chaos of supernatural he started digging in and put two and two together and he found out. But I didn't say anything."

"Have you told Jake about this?"

"I tried, he's not answering my calls. Now I'll have to face him in a few hours and try to explain," I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, talk with him and explain," Elena said nodding.

I went to the closet and grabbed a few clothes. I went back to the bed and threw them into the suitcase.

"What exactly are you going to tell him? Does he know about your ex and vampires? If he does know… did they get along? Are you going to tell him that Charlie now knows about vampires? What about Stefan and Damon? Are you telling him about them?" Elena asked between quick hushed whispers.

She was asking me a bunch of things I had yet not even thought about. What _was_ I going to tell him?

"Honestly I don't know, Elena. I'm so confused right now," I answered as I sat down on my bed and stared at the comforter while holding my head with both hands.

"He knew about them," I said after a while and looked up at her, "he was actually the one who told me about them."

"He was?"

"Yeah… I think that, it would be best for him not to know about Stefan and Damon, I'll keep him in the dark about that. I'll just tell him about the town legends and that there were some 'animal attacks' here but that there haven't been any in a while. Do you think that's okay? Will I reveal too much if I say that?" I asked her.

"Umm… I honestly don't know Bella…" she said quietly.

I leaned back on the bed and rested my head on my pillow.

"All this lying and making up excuses is exhausting. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with all the lies I've told to cover all these secrets," I said as I closed my eyes.

Elena threw herself back on the bed and sighed.

"I know… it's… tiring, it _drains_ you," she said as she stared at the ceiling.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, I started grinning and a laugh escaped me. Elena covered her face.

"Oh my God, excellent choice of words huh?" she said chuckling.

"Can you believe this? We're laughing at something that _shouldn't_ be funny, something that is legitimately scary, shocking, and terrifying," I said.

"How weird are we? What is wrong with us?" Elena said laughing.

"I don't know… but we're seriously… bizarre," I answered her.

"I like this. Having someone I can relate to," Elena said as she turned to her side and looked at me.

"I know… me too," I said smiling.

"Come on, I'll help you finish packing up," Elena said as she sat up. I got up too and walked up to the bathroom to grab my toiletries.

"Does it really rain _that_ much in Forks?" Elena asked, she had my jacket in her hand.

"Oh yeah… it rains, _all_ the time. It's a little depressing really," I answered.

"I can only imagine," Elena said as she helped me thrown stuff into the suitcase.

"So… what happened this afternoon?" she asked casually.

"I really have no idea. One minute Damon and I were sitting on the porch, he was suddenly willing to answer all my questions and the next thing I know I'm following him through the woods to his house and riding with him out of town on that monster of a bike," I said shrugging.

"Damon can be… quite convincing. Did you have fun? Did he try to make a move on you? Do I have to tell Stefan to kick his ass?" she asked quickly one question after the other.

"No… he was okay, in his own way. I did have fun, I guess I needed to let loose for a while, let everything go for a minute and just… live," I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh… okay," she said surprised.

"I'm impressed at how he has Charlie wrapped around his little finger though," I confessed.

"Like I said, Damon can be very persuasive. He gets his way."

"I know… I've noticed," I said as I finished packing the last of the things I needed.

Once I double checked that I had everything Elena helped me carry the small, yet heavy suitcase down the stairs. We had reached the last step when I saw Charlie and Damon coming out of the study. Charlie had let Damon in. I stared at Damon in shock, as expected he smirked. I glanced over at Elena who sighed and put her hands in her pockets while she frowned.

"Bella, I'm going home. I hope you have a safe trip. Call me if you need anything," Elena said as she gave me a small smile and walked over to Charlie.

"Charlie I'm really sorry about your friend," Elena said to Charlie.

"Thanks Elena," Charlie said quietly.

"Bye Charlie, Bella," Elena said as she opened the door and glanced back at us, then she nodded and said, "Damon."

"I'll see ya later Elena," Damon said smiling.

"Chief, once again I would like you to know how sorry I am about your friend. My brother and I, we've lost almost everyone close to us, I know how it feels," Damon said as he had one hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Thank you Damon. It's a shame that you boys are all on your own. If anything, you are always welcome to come over and watch a game or something," Charlie told him.

Great, this was just what I needed. Damon being here whenever he pleased, Charlie had not only invited him in today, he had also given him a free pass to come and go as he pleased.

"Why thank you, I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said smiling and looking at me, I looked away. He then added, "And Chief, thank you for lending me this book, I'll give it a look tonight."

I turned to look at him and saw that he was holding my book on Quileute Legends.

"Oh, Bells, I hope you don't mind I leant it to him," Charlie said to me.

"Actually I do Dad," I said as I went over to them and tried to take it away form Damon, who obviously had a strong grip on it.

"Bells come on," Charlie said.

"Dad, it's Jake's book and I don't know how it even got here. Now that we're going to see him I think I'll give it back," I said as I tried to take it away from Damon.

"I'm sure you can give it back some other time kid," Charlie said to me.

"No Dad, I can't. Jake is mad at me right now," I said as Damon finally let the book go.

"Alright then, if it's _that _important," Charlie said.

"Yes, it is," I said.

Charlie shrugged and then turned to Damon.

"Thanks for everything Damon," he said as he shook his hand.

"No worries Charlie. Look, if you want, I can give you a ride to the airport, I'll bring your car back once I drop you off," he proposed.

There was no denying this guy knew how to get on the good side of people. Well… when he wanted to.

"That would be great Damon, thank you."

"There's no problem," Damon said smiling, Charlie turned around to grab his bag and Damon winked at me.

Manipulative prick.

We got our stuff into the car and Charlie handed the keys to Damon. I climbed on the backseat and waited for the two of them to get in the car. They were outside, exchanging a very quiet conversation.

What was Damon up to? What could they possibly be talking about?

They finished their conversation and got on the car. Our drive to the airport was quiet. No one spoke a word. Damon would occasionally look at me through the rearview mirror and give me a wink or a small smirk. I would turn and look to one of the windows.

How was it that this afternoon I had felt kind of normal around him and now all I felt towards him was irritation? I felt as though he had invaded something that belonged to me. My home. The only place that up until now, was mine. I wasn't ready to let him in yet. Him or Stefan. I guess that the fact that I could control this had given me some peace of mind. My house was my sanctuary, away from the supernatural.

Ultimately I blame Edward for this. A few months ago, on one of those sleepless nights, I had started thinking about Edward and his overwhelming presence. I realized that it was a bit creepy really. Having him there in my room, watching me sleep, almost stalkerish. He came into my room through the window every night, and all he did was watch me sleep. I didn't have any privacy when I was with him, and this was something I craved for now. Privacy.

Knowing Damon was able to come and go as he pleased made me mad. By the few things I knew about him, I had a feeling he would come over more than I could want him to, and this, this made me angry.

When we got to the airport, Damon accompanied us. While Charlie was making the line to check us in Damon stayed with me. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me. He just stood there quietly by my side.

"I told you it was a matter of time," he said breaking the silence.

"Don't you dare hurt Charlie Damon, he trusts you way too much."

"What makes you think I'd hurt Charlie?" he asked irritated.

I turned to look at him, "I… just don't hurt him okay?"

"I don't plan on doing it," he answered.

"Good."

We were quiet again and after a few minutes he broke the silence again.

"So you're patching things up with you little case of puppy love?" he asked mischievously.

"What?" I asked him quickly. Did… did he know about Jake?

"You know what," he said seriously.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do," he told me.

"No," I said coldly.

"Come on, are we doing this again?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then turned to look at Charlie making the line.

"I admire your determination and loyalty. You're a _vault_ Swan, aren't you? You're full of secrets."

Oh yeah… he knew.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated again.

"Right," he said.

Charlie had our boarding passes and was making his way towards us.

"Be _careful_ Bella," Damon said quietly.

"You're asking me to be _careful_?" I asked him a little surprised. Wasn't this the guy who merely a few hours ago had asked me to be _stupid_?

"Yes. I'd hate to see Elena lose the only person who she can relate to. She's been through enough already," he whispered quickly.

I looked at Charlie coming over to us and whispered back to him, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

Damon gave me a small nod that I knew Charlie couldn't be able to notice from where he was standing.

"Make sure you get your shots before coming home, you don't want to bring an infestation of _fleas_ with you," he said with disgust.

"I'm _not _bringing fleas back."

"I sure hope so," he said with an obvious fake smile and then added, "Just be careful okay? And don't forget to have fun… well, as much as you can under the _circumstances_," he said while rolling his eyes.

"I'll try," I said quickly, Charlie was a few feet away from us.

We said goodbye to Damon and made our way through the airport. We waited for our flight, apparently it was a bit delayed and ended we up getting on the plane around midnight. We would arrive in Port Angeles around five a.m. It was going to be one long flight.

I was putting my seatbelt on when Charlie turned to me, "Jake's picking us up at the airport once we get to Port Angeles."

I looked up at him surprised, "He is?" I asked.

"Yes, I spoke with Billy while I was waiting in line to check us in. He told me Jake would be there waiting for us."

"Did you call and tell him our flight was delayed? I know he hates to wait around," I told him.

"Yes, I called and let them know."

I nodded and let my head rest on the chair. Suddenly I really hoped that this flight was long. I had no idea what I was going to tell Jake about Charlie finding out. I had to figure it out, and I had five hours to do so.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We were waiting for our bags. Any minute now and I'd have to face Jake. I didn't understand why I was so nervous about seeing him, it wasn't as if I had gone up and told Charlie about him and the pack. Maybe it was my lack of sleep from the days before. I hadn't slept at all during the flight and not to mention I had only slept a few hours yesterday morning. I felt tired and groggy. Five hours of flight and I hadn't come up with anything.

Once we had our bags we walked to doors of the airport. It was already light out, but the rain clouds made it dark.

As soon as the doors opened I felt the dampness in the air hit my face, and that familiar smell of rain invaded ran though me. Yes, we were back, and for some reason I felt as a heavy load of an invisible something was put on my shoulders.

"Jake!" Charlie called out. I was lost in thought as I heard him. I lifted my head and saw Jake leaning against his old Rabbit, he was wearing a light t-shirt and shorts. He looked up at Charlie and me and gave us a small nod. He didn't smile, he was very serious.

We made our way up to him and once we were a few steps away from him Charlie walked up to him and gave him a hug. Over Charlie's shoulder he studied me. Charlie let him go and glanced over to me and then back to Jake uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna put these in the trunk," he said quietly. Jake nodded and took the small suitcase from my hands.

He didn't even say hello. This was a weird place for us. I felt as though it was the whole werewolf transformation period all over again.

We got into his car and he quickly turned it on.

_Awk_.ward.

Charlie looked awkward in the front seat, and I could see him trying to look back at me from the corner of his eye.

"You finished the Rabbit, it looks great Jake," he said, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks," Jake said coldly.

Okay…

"How's everyone holding up?" Charlie asked with concern.

"They're… coping," Jake said with his eyes glued to the road.

"Have they decided a date for the funeral?" Charlie asked.

"Tomorrow."

I sunk in the backseat and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long ride down to Forks.

After Charlie asked Jake about the date for the funeral no other word was spoken. We drove in silence the rest of the way.

I had assumed that we were staying at the crappy motel in Forks, but according to what Charlie was speaking with Billy on the phone while we were on the road, we were staying with them, at their house in La Push.

Confrontation, there was definitely going to be some sort of confrontation in the next few days, or hours… there was no way we were avoiding it.

Once we got to the reservation we went straight to Jake's house. Billy was waiting for us at the door. Charlie got out of the car and slowly made his way to him. They looked at each other, sadness clearly written across their faces, and then Charlie leaned down and gave him a tight hug.

I looked over at Jake who had also stepped out of the car. He ignored me and looked to the other way. I opened the door and got out. I went over to Billy and told him I was very sorry about Harry. Billy just looked at me and nodded. His expression was very solemn. I knew he was upset with me too. First I had dated a vampire and now he thought I had revealed their secret.

Jake walked pass me carrying my suitcase. I followed him inside, he was heading to his room, apparently I was staying there.

I stood by the door with my arms across my chest. He was putting the suitcase on the bed.

"We need to talk Jake," I told him.

"You broke your promise Bella. We have _nothing _to talk about."

"You're blaming me for something that I didn't even do, and that I didn't quite understand what is was until yesterday morning Jake," I said irritated in a whisper. I didn't want Charlie and Billy to listen in.

"Oh really? How the hell would he have found out if it wasn't for you? Huh?" he was furious. He turned and walked over to me. I looked up at him, suddenly feeling very small next to him.

"He found about you because of this," I said as I opened my cross body bag and took out the book. I slammed it into his chest.

Jake took it and the looked at me irritated.

"Am I supposed to believe that Charlie suddenly believes in our legends because of a _stupid_ book? He's heard the legends before! He's known about them for years! Why _now_ Bella? Why would he believe them _now_?"

He was upset. Jake was very upset. I closed my eyes, I was scared about what I was about to do. I prayed that what ever came out of my mouth didn't wreck havoc and that more information than the one I needed to say came out.

"Charlie has been exposed to the supernatural," I said quickly and quietly.

Jake was quiet and then he spoke, "What? What is _that _supposed to mean?"

I looked at my boots, the ones I had not worn in three weeks, and that after stashing them in the back of my closet I thought I would never have to wear again. What was I going to tell him now?

"Well… it's his new job…" I said in a whisper.

"He's the chief of police in some small and crappy town in the middle of Virginia, how is _that_ related to the supernatural?"

"Well… there have been some strange animal attacks there," I said as I made small circles with my left shoe.

"So?" he asked aggravated.

"The bodies were drained of blood Jake," I said as I slowly raised my eyes and let them meet his. Understanding came over him.

"What?" he asked silently.

I looked at him.

"You know what Jake," I said nodding.

"So… what you're trying to tell me is that…"

"Charlie know about vampires, and at least ten more people know about them in Mystic Falls. I don't have all the details yet, but I've been snooping around and I've gathered some information," I told him, trying to be convincing.

"What do you know so far?"

"Well… they're different from the ones we know about. They're very different," I told him.

"How different?" he asked intrigued.

"Apparently the common legends apply. They can't go in the sun and they have to be invited into a house… all that stuff."

"Are you sure about this Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Yes. Charlie has been acting weird since we got there. I went into his study and found a bunch of files and read a few of them. It all checks out Jake," I said to him.

"Does the stake to the heart apply too?" he asked, I could see hate in his eyes.

Shit. No, this I was lying about. I didn't want Jake getting on a plane, or running to Virginia to go all Buffy on Stefan and Damon. No, this was a detail he didn't need to know. So I lied.

"I don't know Jake, I couldn't get all the info. But I do know that there haven't been any recent attacks. Maybe this means that they've moved on and the vampires are gone?"

"They're vicious creatures Bella, they're smart," he said looking into my eyes.

Jake was not believing my lie and I knew he wouldn't let it go, so I did the only thing I knew that would make him uncomfortable and that would make him drop the subject in an instant.

"Yes, I know that, but Jake once they get bored they _leave_," I said as I faked my voice breaking and let tears flood my eyes. My lower lip started trembling and I clenched my jaw. The tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks.

Jake sighed and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Bells, come on, don't cry. I… I didn't mean to make you think about… I hate it when you cry over that idiot and his bloodsucking family. Come here honey, don't cry," he said as he took me into his arms and hugged my gently. I had forgotten how warm he was.

"You know Bells, that bastard will pay for what he did to you. I promise, I'll see to that," he said as I nodded against his very muscular torso.

He let me go and wiped the tears from my face.

"You should really get some rest, you look like crap honey."

I chuckled and nodded.

"We'll talk more about this later," he told me as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and got the rest of the tears out of my face. I laid down on his bed and put my hands beneath my head.

_I should get an Oscar for that performance._

That was my last thought as I quickly drifted to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I woke up it was almost three in the afternoon. Someone had put a blanket over me, I was tightly tucked in. My guess was that it was Jake.

I took some of my stuff out of the suitcase and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done, and I had changed into a clean pair of clothes I walked out of Jake's room and went into the living room. There was no one home. I decided to go for a walk.

I opened the door and put my hoodie on, it was raining. No surprise there.

I started walking towards the beach. I had always loved the smell of the ocean, even though I didn't dare go in and die of hypothermia.

Once I reached the beach I sat on an old log that was lying there. I looked to the horizon and took a deep breath of fresh air.

I guess I sat there thinking about nothing in particular for a while. I just watched as the waves came in and then shrunk right back. After a few minutes of staring at the horizon, I heard a footsteps against the sand and looked to my left. It was Charlie. He sat next to me and stared at the ocean too.

"How everyone Dad?" I asked.

"They're… holding in there," he said sadly.

"I know Harry was one of your oldest friends Dad, I'm really sorry about that," I told him honestly.

"Thanks kid," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my back.

"That was one weird drive wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah… I told you he was mad at me," I said glancing at him.

"I'm sure he'll get over it, and you'll sort things out," he said trying to make me feel better. He wasn't. I was feeling a little angry at him. It was his fault we were in this position in the first place.

"We talked a bit this morning, I think he'll get around it," I told him.

"That's good Bells, I'm glad."

We were quiet for a while, and I had a feeling that Charlie being here next to me wasn't for free. He wanted something and by the looks of it he didn't know how to approach me.

"Listen Kid, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you, but I've never done it because it's a delicate subject for you, and the last thing I want is for you to go back to that state that you were in last fall."

_Please don't Charlie, please don't._

He was _not _going to ask me the question I was dreading him to ask me since I found out he had my book. He couldn't ask me about _them_.

"Dad, please don't," I begged him as I looked away from him.

"I need to ask you this. If it wasn't important I wouldn't be doing this," he said seriously.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it," I said standing up and walking towards the beach.

"Bells, this is important," he called from behind me.

_No Charlie please don't open the can of worms._

"I don't care Dad. We're not going there." I said getting irritated.

"We need to, _I_ need to."

"Well… I don't, and I would appreciate it if you would respect that," I told him aggravated by his begging as I turned around to face him.

"Did they ever hurt you Bella? Did he ever harm you in any way? Did you notice anything weird or odd about them? Did they try to make you do things you didn't want to do?" Charlie asked rapidly. I knew he was concerned, and that probably these questions had been roaming through his head since the minute he had put two and two together about the Cullens.

"No Dad! No! They _never_ hurt me, or harm me, and _no_ they weren't weird. And the only thing I ever did against my will was let Alice try to give me a makeover," I answered furiously.

"Do you know where they are? Can I contact Carlisle?" he asked.

Oh my God the nerve of my father! Did he think that after last year I would want to contact them? Well… part of me did. But the other part of me, who had a little self respect didn't and knew otherwise. But did he even think that I knew how?

"No. I don't okay? They _left_ Dad, and they didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. So no, I don't want to contact them, even if I knew how I wouldn't do it."

"Alright Bells, calm down."

"You want me to calm down after you make me talk about something I had no intention of mentioning _ever_?"

"I'm sorry kiddo I just wanted to make sure," he told me with a frown.

"Why Dad? Why now? After almost a year, why do you ask me now?" I needed him to tell me what he had found out in this past few days, and one way or another I would get him talking.

"I… I… I don't know Bells, I just wanted to make sure…" he said stuttering.

"Make sure of what? You've been acting weird lately Dad. I'm honestly worried about you. You have been jumpy, and nervous and irritatingly over protective."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," Charlie said, he became very serious all of a sudden.

"Are you sure? Cause you really don't look like it," I asked him trying to get something out of him.

"I am… I… I have to go to the Clearwater's, I'll see you for dinner Bella," Charlie said avoiding my questions. He stood up and walked back towards the reservation.

I was so angry at Charlie. There he was trying to get information out from me but refusing to let me do the same with him. Although I already knew what was bothering him, it made me furious that he tried to trick me into telling him about why the Cullens left.

I took a rock and out of anger threw it into the water. I put so much strength into it that I twisted my ankle and fell back on the sand.

I was very frustrated. Charlie and I had never had a fight like this one. I had never been so angry with him before. I looked to my right and saw Jake standing on the highest point of a hill that was near by. He was watching me closely. He gave me a nod and then a small smile and before I knew it he was gone.

Jake had witnessed my fight with Charlie.

I sat on the beach trying to get myself together and trying to calm down before heading back to Jake's house.

My phone started buzzing. I had received a text message. The number that had sent it was private, and I couldn't know whom it was from until I saw it, so I opened it. The message said:

"_Rabies: An acute viral infection of dogs, wolves and other carnivores, transmitted to humans by the bite of an infected animal. Rabies is marked by an increase in saliva production, abnormal behavior and eventual paralysis and death. Get your shots. Be careful_"

I didn't need to know whose number it was to know who had sent me the text. It had Damon written all over it.

I decided to ignore the text and not answer it back with a bitter comment. The last thing I wanted right now was to speak with Damon and his bipolar self.

After fifteen minutes of staring out into the ocean trying to relax my cell started ringing. I looked at the caller ID it said "Private Number".

"Can't stand being ignored can you?" I said under my breath as I ignored Damon's call.

After it stopped ringing a few seconds went by and it started ringing again. I ignored it.

After the fifth time the phone rang I decided to get him off my back and answered it.

"I'm ignoring you Damon, can't you get a hint? I don't want to talk right now," I snapped at him.

"_Umm, okay, it's not Damon, this is actually Stefan."_

I shut my eyes tightly and quickly hit my head with my right hand, this was embarrassing.

"_Elena and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. We'll talk when you feel like it then,"_ he said.

"Oh my God Stefan I'm so sorry I snapped at you like that. I just had a fight with Charlie and Damon just texted me and he knows exactly how to get on my nerves, and I was just trying to avoid speaking with him," I tried to explain.

"_I'll speak with him if you want,"_ he told me with concern.

"No, that's okay. There's nothing you can do about it anyways. Damon does what he wants."

"_Are you sure?"_ he asked.

"Yes."

"_So everything's okay?_" he asked with apprehension.

"Up until now, yes. I'll let you guys know if something out of the ordinary comes up."

"_Please do. Damon filled us in and we're worried about you_," he explained.

Right… they knew about the wolves now.

"You have nothing to worry about, I can assure you of that," I told him.

"_Still, let us know if you need anything."_

"Okay Stefan. Thank you."

"_You're welcome Bella."_

"Say hi to Elena for me."

"_I will. Take care of yourself,"_ he said and hung up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Last night, dinner had been quiet. After it got dark outside and a little too chilly for me, I had headed back to Jake's house from the beach. When I got there, Charlie was helping Billy set the table.

Jake had not been there, he had rounds, or so I assumed by his absence. It was just Charlie, Billy and I. The three of us sat silently and ate our dinner. I never left my eyes off my plate. I was still too mad to look at Charlie. No one spoke, no one made a sound.

After finishing my food I took my plate into the tiny kitchen and washed it. I had then proceeded to go into Jake's room and let myself crash on the bed and fall asleep almost instantly. I had not realized how tired I actually was.

Today I was woken up by Jake's big and warm hands gently taking the strands of hair that had fallen on my face and pulling them away. He quietly told me to get ready, we where heading over to Emily's before the funeral.

I quickly showered and put on the funeral appropriate outfit I had brought for this occasion. Once I was ready he told me not to bother having breakfast, Emily had prepared something for the pack and I had been invited.

We walked to Emily's in silence. It was early and it was still somewhat dark. The sun had not completely come out yet. By the looks of it today would be one of those very few and unlikely sunny days in the Olympic Peninsula.

I was greeted by a very solemn and sad pack of wolves. They weren't their effusive and overenthusiastic selves. They were all pretty shaken up about Harry's death. I could tell.

Embry and Quill received me with a tight and warm hug, lifting me up while doing so. Sam gave me a small smile and Emily embraced me with a gentle hug. Paul wasn't there. He was on duty, Sam had informed me.

Jake had told them about what we had spoken about the day before, and about the fight he had witnessed I had with Charlie yesterday. Apparently this proved to them that Charlie had not learned directly from me about their secret.

I had asked them the question that seemed to have disappeared out of my mind for the past week but that had entered my thoughts since we had landed in Port Angeles. I had asked them about Victoria. The told me she was still around. She kept coming back every few days. They had not caught her yet, but there had been a few times on which they had been very close. They promised that I had nothing to worry about, and that I could be sure that they would _take care_ of that situation. I was confident that they would.

In Jake's words, _"They were taking the bitch down."_

The funeral was like what I expected it to be. There was a Quileute ceremony and then we headed to the Clearwater's for a little while. I had avoided Charlie the whole day, and I was planning on doing so until I could gather the strength to speak to him again.

Jake and I had left the Clearwater's a little after four. We headed back to his house. Instead of going inside he had guided me into the garage. Under a big dusty and oil stained sheet was my truck. I didn't have to take it off to know that it was. I could see the rusty worn out red paint, the sheet didn't cover it completely. I felt a small pull towards it. How I missed this old beast.

Jake didn't want to show me the truck though. He went straight to the back and effortlessly carried out one bike after the other. We were going riding. This bike I could actually handle.

I got on mine while Jake got on his and put on my helmet. I turned the bike on and drove out of the garage. Jake was quickly behind me. We drove out of the reservation onto an old road that no one really used anymore.

I liked feeling the cold wind hit my face, and I found myself trying to make this old bike run a little faster. Yep, this was no Ducati.

We had stopped on a hill that overlooked the whole reservation. I could easily make out where Jake's house was, and far on the distance I could see Emily's house too. Jake had been oddly quiet the whole afternoon. He was in deep thought. I had missed having him around.

"Wow, this view is beautiful Jake. We have never been here before," I told him breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed while looking at the scenery.

I turned to him and gave him a small smile he smiled back.

"So… tell me about Mystic Falls," he told me.

"Well… it's a small town. A little larger than Forks, I think. Very historic place. Lot's of civil war history there."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I think I do. It's nice being able to start over and just have a clean slate," I told him as I put my hands inside the pockets of my jacket.

"Are you and Charlie all settled in your new house?"

"Yeah… we are."

"Do you like it?"

I chuckled, "It's yellow."

Jake laughed, "What?"

"Yeah… Charlie bought a yellow house," I said in between chuckles.

"You'll have to send me pictures, I can't believe that until I see it."

"I will, I'll do that," I said nodding.

"What about friends? Have you made any friends?"

"Yes, I have. I'm happy about that. The girl who lives across the street from us, Elena. She's very nice, and we are in the same grade at school. We have most of our classes together. We get along quite well. She's kind of like the popular girl in school, but she's very simple and grounded, not snooty at all. She's introduced me to a bunch of people."

"She sounds nice," he said with a small grin.

"She is. Mostly I hang out with her and her boyfriend Stefan. Eventually we hang out with Stefan's brother Damon. Well, actually he hangs out with us. He tends to appear out of nowhere and uninvited. He's a bit of an ass and tends to get on my nerves. Charlie trusts Damon a lot."

"So he's in that council you told me about?" he asked.

"I believe so, yes."

"Maybe it's good that you hang out with the guy. If these vampires actually exist, and he knows about them, maybe he can protect you in some way or another."

_Oh Jake… if only you knew._

"Yeah… maybe."

I was not carrying on with that subject.

"I'm glad you're adapting well Bells," he said as he came over to where I was standing next to my bike.

I sat on it and looked up at him. He was looking at me intently. I got a little uncomfortable and looked down to my feet.

"I've missed ya Honey. This place isn't the same without you tripping all over," he said chuckling.

"Aw Jake, I've missed you too," I said as I gave him a small punch on the arm.

He chuckled and came closer to me. The wind blew and messed up my hair. Jake laughed and tried taking it out of my face and tucking it behind me ears. He took his hand and gently caressed my face. He leaned closer to me and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he was kissing me.

I froze. I didn't know what to make of this and I didn't know how to make him stop. He took my face in his hands and held me close to him, and as much as I tried to back away from him the more he pulled me closer. I was sending him mixed signals and he was interpreting them in the way I didn't mean him to. So I knew that by fighting it I wouldn't make him stop and I let him kiss me without kissing him back.

Jake kissing me was weird, it was very warm and he was passionate. Both things I had never experienced in a kiss before. My experience with kisses dictated coldness, and chaste delicate touches.

Once Jake had finally stopped and had released me from his strong grasp I stared at him back at his wondering eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked coldly.

He nodded quickly.

"Good," I said as I pulled my arm backwards with all the strength that I could master and then punched his face.

I screamed. He didn't even flinch.

My hand was throbbing.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I grabbed my right hand with my left and applied pressure to it. I felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Bella? What was _that _for?"

"What was THAT for? You _kissed_ me Jake!" I yelled at him.

"And you liked it," he said.

"No Jake, I didn't. I generally don't like being _forced_ into kissing someone," I told him irritated.

"Forced? You _kissed _me back!" he said, I could tell he was hurt by my choice of words.

"No Jake, I _fought_ you back, but you misinterpreted that."

I looked at him, he was angry and I was angry too.

We heard a wolf howl in the distance. Jake clenched his jaw and hands.

"That's Sam, I have to go," he said angrily.

"Go," I said coldly.

I rolled his eyes and ran into the woods that started at the end of the road. I didn't look as he went in, but I heard the sound of clothes ripping and then a loud bark as footsteps ran into the forest.

I got on the bike with my hurt hand clumsily drove back to Jake's house, where I knew he wouldn't be for a while. When I got there, Charlie and Billy were sitting outside having a couple of beers.

Charlie clenched his jaw and his brows closed together as he saw me pull in on the bike. He immediately stood up. I took my helmet off and looked straight into his eyes. I was not taking any crap from him about the bike.

"What the hell Bella?" he asked me with his hands on his waist.

I shrugged and rolling my eyes made my way into the Black's house. Charlie didn't even follow me. I left him standing out side the front door with his mouth widely open by my response.

I had never been so rude to my father before.

I made my way through the tiny house and locked myself up in Jake's room. I sat on the bed and with my left hand I took my cell out of the pocket of my jacket.

Before I knew it I had texted Damon

_You were right._

A few seconds later my cell buzzed and I received a text.

_I know I was… I always am._

I scoffed. Obnoxious vampire.

I answered his text.

_Do you even know what I'm talking about?_

Buzz

_No. _

I laughed.

Buzz

_That doesn't mean I'm wrong._

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Buzz

_Don't even think about rolling those big doe brown eyes._

How did he- I texted him back.

_Know it all._

Buzz

_;)_

Buzz

_Seriously, what happened?_

I typed again.

_Jake kissed me._

Buzz

_Eww. Dog breath. Please say you've brushed your teeth with Clorox already._

I shook my head and answered his text.

_Ass. I just got home._

Buzz

_Go. Disinfect yourself. I'll call you in 5'_

I found myself obediently brushing my teeth in the bathroom. Once I realized what I was doing I dropped my toothbrush and rinsed my mouth.

_What the hell?_ I hadn't thought once that Jake's kiss had been disgusting. Why was I brushing my teeth?

My phone rang and I went to answer it.

"_Spill_," he ordered.

"I already told you what happened," I told him.

"_And? Did you kiss the mutt back or what?"_ he asked.

"What? No. I punched him."

There was a brief pause.

"_How's your hand?"_ he asked in monotone

"It's… okay."

"_Did you break it?"_ He asked and I studied my hand. It was swollen, but nothing was sticking out.

"No…"

"_Bella?"_

"At least I don't think it's broken…" I confessed.

He laughed.

"_Put some ice on it."_

"Okay doc. I will," I said sarcastically.

"_I heard you fought with Charlie."_

I didn't answer him, and he didn't ask me anything. We were quiet for a few seconds.

"Yeah… he um… started asking questions about… about…"

"_Them_?"

"Yes," I answered.

"_And?"_

"I told him I didn't want to talk about it and he kept insisting. He started asking a bunch of questions."

"_What did he ask?"_

"If they ever hurt me, if I had noticed something weird about them…"

"_And?"_

"And I said they never hurt me."

"_Only they did."_

"No… the didn't."

"_I don't mean physically."_

I was taken by surprise with this comment. We seemed to be having a normal conversation. Without his cocky and ironic comments.

"I told him they were very normal," I said changing the subject.

"_Yeah, except they sparkle like a disco ball in the sun, are cold as ice, hard as stone and feed on blood to live. Yeah… they're as normal as they come."_

I spoke too soon. Mr. Arrogant Comments was back.

"Yeah I didn't tell him that part."

He chuckled.

"_Good girl. Did that convince him?"_

"I don't think so."

"_I'll take care of it when you get back."_

"Thanks."

"_I have to go, we're dealing with a crisis over here."_

"A crisis?" I asked confused.

"_Yeah, you'll hear about it when you get back."_

"Okay."

"_Ciao Bella,"_ he said and hung up before I could say bye back to him. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I had waited for Jake to get home until almost three am last night. He never came home. I had gotten into bed around nine, and laid there thinking about what had happened that afternoon.

Jake had feelings for me. Jake had kissed me while taking a chance and actually acting on those feelings. I had punched Jake. Why had I punched him?

I wasn't expecting the kiss, true. But what he did wasn't wrong. I had overreacted and I had hurt his feelings, and my hand by doing so. I wanted to talk with him and set things straight. I wanted to apologize.

I love Jake, but maybe not the same way he loves me. If there's something I'm completely sure about right now is that I need to be alone. I need the time to finish getting myself together. I've started to mend, but there are still broken pieces and parts of me that aren't sown together yet. I need to concentrate on myself. That's my main priority right now.

I woke up late this morning. I took a quick shower and went into the kitchen. Jake wasn't home, and neither were Charlie or Billy. I made some coffee and went outside. I sat on the porch while I drank it.

It was chilly outside and little raindrops were starting to fall. It was a quiet morning, I guess everyone was working or at school. As I sat there, on the steps of Jake's house I started thinking about my conversation with Damon the night before.

Why had I called him and not Elena? Why did I suddenly decide to trust him?

Was it before he knew about Jake and him being a wolf? Did I feel comfortable speaking with him about it? Was it because even though he was an ass I could count on him to tell me the things I needed to hear?

Damon was arrogant, yes. But from the little time I had spent with him I could tell that he was honest. Maybe his intentions aren't clear, but there was no bullshit. He tells it as it is.

With him, and Stefan, I felt like they believed I could handle the truth about things. Not like with the Cullens. They hid things from me, and I hated not being included. Whatever was going on I could take it.

What was going on in Mystic Falls right now? What was that "crisis" Damon told me about last night? Had the other vampires returned? Had there been another attack? Whatever it was I was sure that when I got back I would find out. He told me I would. I wasn't sitting out anymore, I was being included in whatever was happening. This time I would make sure of that.

I finished my coffee and looked over to the garage. I stared at my covered truck and decided to go for a ride, I missed that old dinosaur.

I stood up and walked over to it. I took the oil-stained sheet and pulled it off. I sighed. How I missed driving it around.

I looked for the keys and found them hanging on an old rusty nail that was sticking out the wall of the garage. I climbed into the truck and put the keys into the ignition. It didn't start at first, but after a second try the engine roared to life.

I pulled out of the garage and drove out of the reservation. I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to drive for a while. Stand behind the wheel and take control of my life for five minutes.

I let in the scenery and the wet pavement extend before me and just drove. I found myself entering Forks a while later. I slowly passed the diner where Charlie and I used to have dinner every now and again. My old friends were there. I saw Angela, Jessica, Tyler and Mike laughing. They seemed happy. It was as if I wasn't even missed. Then again, I had never actually given them the opportunity to really get to know me. And if they hadn't known me, how could they even miss me?

This was one mistake I was not making again. I was making friends in Mystic Falls, and I intended on working on those relationships and keeping them. At least with Elena. Elena got me, and I got her. She is the only person who I believe can actually understand me, I'm not throwing that away.

I kept driving through town. Watching people live their lives. I don't know how or why, but I ended up parked in front of our old house. There was construction equipment and materials laying all over the front lawn. The new owners were remodeling the house.

From the truck I stared out to my old bedroom window. The same window that Edward used to climb in every night.

How come Damon had to be invited in to our house and Edward hadn't? All vampires should be the same. That _being invited in_ part should be programmed into each and every one of them, no matter the species.

I looked at that window and reminisced the countless times I had been happy to stand by that window and wait for Edward to climb in.

Now the only thing coming to my window was a persistent, relentless and pushy crow who craved attention.

I didn't notice when the woman came out of the house, I realized she was there once she had tapped on my window. I rolled it down.

"Hi there," she said smiling.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"You're Bella right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," I said nodding.

She smiled to me and said, "I'm Kristin, we bought your house," she pointed back to the house.

I nodded.

"Would you like to come in and see what we're doing?" she asked.

"Umm… sure why not?" I answered.

"Great, come on in," she said as she walked back to the house.

I climbed out of the truck and followed her.

The house was a mess, there was dust everywhere. Kristin started telling me what it was that they wanted to do with the place. She showed me how they were redesigning the kitchen and how they had torn down a wall from the living room and dinning room to make it look more spacious and have what little light they could master into the house.

I didn't feel nostalgic at all. I liked what they were doing to the house. It felt… right.

"Would you like to see the upstairs?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her.

She took me into my room, my old room. We couldn't really go inside since they were working on it and there were no floors, just the base beams.

"We're stripping the wooden floors and painting them again," she told me as I gazed into my destroyed bedroom.

"They did need a new hand of paint," I said.

"Yes, they did," she said agreeing with me. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… I'm glad you came over, I've been meaning to contact you, but we've been so busy with the place that I haven't been able to."

"You have?" I was confused, why would this woman want to contact me?

"Is there something wrong with the house? I could give you my father's number and you can sort things out with him," I said.

"No dear, it's nothing like that," she said as she put a hand on my shoulder. She then said, "I think you forgot something when you left.

"I did?" I asked. I double-checked before leaving that we had packed everything, what could I have possibly missed?

"Yes," she said as she walked out the room and went down stairs again. I followed her.

"When we were taking the floorboards out of that room upstairs we found this," she said as she took a little box from the dusty kitchen counter and handed it over to me. I had never seen the box before.

"I… this isn't mine," I told her as I inspected the box.

"Open it," she told me.

I did as she told me and opened the small wooden box.

I gasped.

My heart started pounding.

I looked up to see Kristin and then glanced back to the open box again.

"See… I knew it was yours," she said and gently rubbed my arm.

"I… I… thank you," I told her automatically, I didn't even notice when the words came out.

"You're welcome sweety," she told me.

"I… I better get going" I said as I reached into my pocket for the keys to the truck.

"It was great meeting you," she told me.

"You too…" I said as I walked out of the house and jumped into my truck. I turned the engine on and drove out.

I didn't know where I was going. I was on autopilot. I didn't think. I just… drove.

I drove by the school, the police department, the hospital, the dinner and the grocery store. I didn't even notice getting to the end of town. I didn't notice when the truck on it's own made it's way off the road and into that other small one. I saw trees and tress slowly passing beside me.

And then… I stopped.

I was… tired. No, scratch that, I was exhausted. I couldn't keep on doing this.

I couldn't take one step forward and then take three steps backwards.

I was done.

I looked to the little wooden box sitting beside me. I inspected it. It was flawless. It had been carved on the top. It was made form a very dark and rigid piece of wood. It was beautiful, but I couldn't help feeling hatred towards it.

I took it with both hands and got out of the truck. As I closed the door I lifted my eyes and realized where I was, where I had driven with no recollection of wanting to do this.

I was at their house.

I had not been here since the incident with the paper cut. I hadn't been here since September. It seemed like ages ago.

I felt my heart shrink a little, and my stomach started to go into a knot.

I made my way up the stairs of the front door and looked inside from one of the huge window walls.

The house was empty.

I tried opening the door but for obvious reasons it was locked. How stupid of me to think I could actually get in.

I sat on the stairs and passed my fingers over the carving of the box.

I opened it.

There they were, my missing photographs, the CD Edward had made and the tickets Esme and Carlisle had given me for my birthday.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

I stared at the picture. There he was, staring back at me in all his vampire glory. Seeing him in this picture meant I wasn't crazy, he did exist and I had not made him up.

God he was so beautiful.

Why? Why had he hidden these things from me? Why would he take them back?

I grabbed the next picture, it was Alice, Emmett and I. Emmett was hugging me tightly.

I felt tears beginning to form.

Not again Bella, please not again. I thought as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I had had enough. I know I had promised this to myself before but this time it was for real.

"This is the last time I'm crying for you," I whispered as I looked at the photos.

"I'm not crying for you anymore Edward Cullen. I'm done. You broke my heart, and shattered my soul. You ripped happiness from me, and ruined my life. Because of you I lost every ounce of dignity I had. You made me become insecure, and doubt myself. I had never felt so insignificant in my life, so worthless."

"But that is going to change. This self-doubting and unconfident Isabella is dead. I'm done with her. I'm done trying to fit the mold that you told me to. I hate being like this. I hate not being able to enjoy the small things. I hate having to carry your secret with me."

"You all made me feel trivial, and worthless. I was just a toy for you all. You pushed me around and I let you. Even you Alice, I was just a toy, a distraction from your boring eternal life. Emmett you made fun of me and laughed with my clumsiness, I amused you. Esme, was I another replacement child for you? Were you filling that empty void with me? Rosalie, I… thank you, you always portrayed what you felt and didn't lie to me, so thanks. Now I know… and I appreciate that you weren't part of this circus your family put on for me."

"I'm leaving this place, and I'm never coming back. I seriously hope you don't ever come looking for me again, even though I'm pretty sure you're not."

I took the cd and grabbed a rock from the ground. I didn't need a cd to remember the song Edward had written for me. It had been perfectly engraved into my head. The tune would never leave me, and it would haunt me forever. I put the CD on the ground and putting all my force into it, I smashed it with the rock.

"You guys broke me, and even though right now all I feel is anger towards you, there will always be a part of me that loves you. But the truth is as much as I love you guys, I have to love myself more, and to do this, I have to let you go. I'll go crazy if I don't."

I stood there looking at the broken CD. I still had the rock in my hand. I studied it, it was heavy. I lifted my eyes and saw the big house. Tears were still streaming down my face.

I closed my eyes and wiped my tears.

"It's over. I'm done."

And just like that I threw the rock at one of the gigantic windows. It didn't break, but it left a dent.

"What are you doing here Bella?" an angry voice said.

I jumped, I had been taken off guard and I had been scared.

I turned around and with my puffy eyes glanced back at him.

Jake was standing shirtless in front of the truck.

"I'm saying goodbye," I said looking at him.

His brows were frowned together and he walked towards me.

"Good," he said putting his hands on my shoulders. He then looked back and saw the box. He went over to the stairs and put the pictures inside the box and closed it. He handed it to me and gave me a small smile.

He leaned down and grabbed a large rock from the ground. He looked at me and then quickly turned around and threw the rock at the window.

It shattered to the ground.

He turned to me and smirked. I smiled back at him.

We got into the truck and I handed him the keys. I didn't want to drive.

"You shouldn't be wondering on your own. Specially here Bella, out of all places, you shouldn't be here," he told me.

"I know. I just don't know how I got here."

"Promise you won't come back here again," he told me.

"I promise Jake… I won't."

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he mumbled.

"No Jake, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"I thought you felt the same way, I was stupid," he said as he shook his head and looked at steering wheel.

"No Jake, you weren't. I was sending mixed signals. It's my fault."

"So you don't feel the same way?" he asked.

"No… I don't" I said honestly.

He turned the engine on and drove out of the driveway.

"There is someone for you Jake. That person just isn't me," I whispered.

He was quiet.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Sure sure," he said as he glanced over to me and gave me a weak smile.

We drove back to the reservation in silence.

For some reason, I felt like a weight had been lifted from me and I was ready to move on.

* * *

**So? I know that Damon wasn't physically very much in this chapter but he was in there. **

**For the love of Damon REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here you have it guys. Thanks to all who review. I will never ever stop thanking you for that. I'm trying to answer each and every one that I get. It takes me some time but I eventually answer them all. To my betas I'm sorry I didn't send it out, I wanted to post it as soon as I could. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

We stayed in La Push for a few more days, and ended up leaving early Friday morning. Charlie and I had not spoken a word to each other since that day on the beach. I was still pissed at him.

Jake and I had spent a lot of time together. We drove our bikes everyday and on Thursday he had driven up to Forks with me to grab a bite to eat. He insisted on going with me everywhere. He said that with Victoria around we couldn't be too careful.

It was still dark when Charlie and Jake were putting our stuff in the trunk of Jake's Rabbit on Friday. I was standing by the door when Billy rolled up next to me.

"You should give the guy a break Bella," he said to me as he stared outside.

"Jake and I are okay," I answered.

"I'm not talking about Jake."

I turned to him.

"He's not doing anything you haven't done before. He's trying to protect you, and you… you are being a hypocrite."

Ouch. _That_ hurt.

"Cut him some slack Bella," Billy said looking up at me.

Billy had always been a man of few words, I guess this is why he and Charlie got along so well. Whenever Billy spoke he always carried some sort of wisdom with him. I had to confess that in more than one occasion his views of things had upset me. Like when Edward and I were together, I knew he didn't approve and I hated whenever he dropped one of those comments that Charlie couldn't make out or pass as something normal, but that I knew meant something else entirely.

But right now, in this very moment, when he spoke I knew that it was true, I _was_ being a hypocrite. I couldn't deny that.

I turned away and looked at Jake helping Charlie with the bags. Jake looked up to me and winked, I gave him a small smile.

We said our goodbyes to Billy and jumped into the car with Jake. This ride was just as quiet as the one we had when we arrived, only this time, the one who was looking back at me through the rear view mirror was Jake.

We were almost an hour into our drive to Port Angeles when Jake signaled me to look through the window. I saw three wolves running along with us. I smiled to them and sank in the back seat, I was sleepy.

"Take care Bells," Jake said to me as we said our goodbyes. He hugged me tightly and lifting me up from the floor. I chuckled.

"Put me down Jake."

He smiled down on me , "Call me if you see any weird things happening okay? I'll come and check it out," he whispered.

I nodded.

Charlie gave Jake a handshake and an awkward pat on the back.

The flight had been quiet. As soon as we got on the plane I put on my ipod's earbuds in and started listening to a bunch of music I had never heard before, but that Elena had synced into my ipod and said that they were necessary for my pop culture.

We got home around noon, Charlie had taken a quick shower and left for work right away. I had fixed myself something to eat. I went upstairs and dropped my bags on the floor. I took my boots off and threw my large rain coat on the bed.

I walked over to the window and pulled up the curtains. I opened the window and looked at the tree.

A smile came to face.

"Why, Hello there," I said while supporting myself with my hands on the windowpane.

_Caw!_

"Miss me?" I asked.

The crow jumped from the branch to the windowpane. He looked up to my face and then his eyes wondered down to my right hand. He jumped closer to me.

Was he… _inspecting_ me?

He stared at my "injured" hand. It was still a bit swollen. He took a closer look and poked me with his beak.

"Hey! That _hurts!_" I sad as I took my right hand into my left.

He stared at me, his eyes told me he was enjoying this.

"What? I punched a guy if that's what you're wondering… he's thickheaded."

For some reason he looked content. He looked at me up and down, leaning into the window frame, as if he was making sure I had not been hurt somewhere else. He then stood up straight and flew away.

Now he was… overprotective?

Weirdo.

I took my clothes off and walked into the bathroom. I filled in the tub, the flight had been long and I wanted to relax for a bit, before the drama rolled in. There had been some sort of crisis here this weekend while Charlie and I were gone, and once Elena got home from school I'd go over and we'd have that long conversation we had promised to each other.

I took my time in the tub. Once my fingers where all wrinkled I climbed out of the tub and grabbed the towel. I wrapped it around my body and opened the door of the bathroom.

Holy shit. I jumped. He had scared me.

"Your bag stinks," Damon said as he lounged on my bed, "and this rain coat reeks," he said as he took it with disgust from the bed while wrinkling his nose. He threw it on the floor.

"Get out," I was pissed. I was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Ouch, no hello?" he said as he put his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Get out," I said again.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, so rude," he said while closing his eyes.

"_Rude_? You come into my room without asking and _I'm_ rude? I beg to differ," I told him infuriated.

He rolled his eyes and stood from the bed. I looked at me with mischief and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I sighed and walked over to the door and locked it.

I turned to my closet when I heard him knock.

God, he was as persistent as that stupid crow.

"I'm naked in here!" I yelled.

"So? Nothing I haven't seen before…"

"Agh!" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," he said from the other side of the door.

_Charlie why on earth would you invite this obnoxious vampire into our house?_

I changed into a clean set of clothes and walked over to the door. I put my hand over the handle and wondered if it was a good idea to let him in. He would get in here some way or another, I might as well let him in. I turned the handle over and opened the door.

He was leaning on the frame and once the door was open he walked past me and threw himself on the bed again. He put his left hand behind his head and grabbed a pillow. His boots were on my new comforter.

I walked over to him and pulled his feet off the bed. He put them on the comforter again. I tried pulling them off from the bed once more.

"We're going to be at this all afternoon you know…" he said confidently.

I gave up and walked to the other side of the room. I was giving him my back.

"Okay, if you're going to do this, we're setting up some rules," I said as I turned around.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes," I said sternly.

"Ugh, rules are no fun. No rules are better," he pouted.

"Rules are necessary."

"Okay then, speak, what are your rules?"

"_Our_ rules. You're not getting out of this by twisting my words."

"Dammit you see right through me," he said as he shook his head.

I shrugged.

"You will not come into this house uninvited."

"Too late," he smirked.

"You will knock on the door, like a normal person," I told him.

"If you remember, I _have_ been invited in, _and_ if I recall correctly, Charlie said I could come and go as I pleased."

"Okay, so maybe Charlie invited you into our house, but I didn't. So… you _will_ have to be invited into my room, you _will_ ask."

"Naughty, naughty," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? No!" I said as I threw a cushion at him. He obviously caught it.

"Watch it," he said seriously. He was trying to intimidate me. That wouldn't get him anywhere, I wasn't scared of him.

"Is that clear?" I asked.

"Okay," he agreed while rolling his eyes.

"Under no circumstances are you to come in through the window," I added. There was no way he was getting out of that one. I was leaving no loopholes in our rules.

"Why?" he asked.

God, he could behave like a two year old sometimes. I made up an answer. I wasn't allowing anyone to come in through the window again.

"You'll scare my crow away. He's mean and he'll poke you with his beak," I said at the top of my mind.

He chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling? It's true, he'll do that," I said.

"I don't see a crow out side the window."

"He left, he was here a while ago."

"Right," he said with disbelief.

"I'm serious."

"If you say so."

"So, you promise you'll knock and that you won't come in through the window?" I had to make him promise.

"Fine…" he said after a while.

"Okay," I said as I sat down on the chair by my desk.

"Would you relax Bella?" he said as he sat up on the bed and made his way down to the footboard.

"If it makes you relax, I'm not climbing in your window in the middle of the night and stare at you while you're sleeping."

"You promise?" I asked.

"I do. That's just… wrong, and… creepy. Not to mention extremely boring and a complete waste of good sleep."

Wait… what?

"You sleep?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, we sleep. Thank God for that. I would go crazy staying awake for all eternity."

"You sleep… regularly?" I asked.

"Not as often as you would, but yes, we sleep."

"Huh."

"Uh huh."

I guess this was better than not sleeping at all. I had always thought that not sleeping could be very boring.

"So… how did things end up in Forks?" he asked.

"Umm… alright I guess," I said shrugging.

"By the smell of it you patched things up with the mutt," he said with disgust.

"Yes," I nodded and then added, "_by the smell of it_? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Your things reek of werewolf," he said wrinkling his nose.

"They do?" I asked confused. To me Jake smelled… like the forest, not bad.

"Oh yeah… they smell like wet dog," said pretending to gag.

"They smell just fine to me."

"Hand," he ordered as he extended his hand to me. I showed him my hand and he took it. I noticed that he wasn't cold. His hand was practically the same temperature as mine.

"You put a lot of strength behind that punch didn't you?" he asked as he studied it.

"Yes."

"You haven't applied enough ice on it," he told me as he gave me back my hand.

"I'll get on it doc," I told him.

"What about Charlie? Patch things up with him?" he asked.

"No."

"You're not speaking?"

"No."

"You're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting?" I asked.

"Yes. You're a hypocrite."

"You're the second person to tell me this today."

"Good. You're mad because he's hiding something from you that you've been hiding from him and lying to him about for… some time now. Speaking of which, how long have you been doing this?"

"A year?"

He nodded, I could tell he was in thought.

"Changing the subject, what was that crisis you were dealing with?" I asked.

"Hmmm… Elena's parents were in town," he said as he frowned.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"Her… _dead_ parents?"

"Uhh…" his eyebrows were together now.

"Please tell me that they aren't like… _zombies_ or something like that," I was so confused.

Damon let out a laugh. "You are so freaked out by the supernatural."

"Can you blame me?"

He chuckled.

"So… are they?"

"Are they what?" he was enjoying this.

"Zombies?" I said under my breath.

He scoffed, "no."

"Don't make fun of me! I'm serious," I said as I gave him a small push, "then what are they, since Elena told me that they died last year."

"I think you should ask Elena about that."

"You expect me to go up to her and ask her about her parents out of the blue? Her parents who _died_?"

"I'm dead and you ask me questions _all the time_. What's the big deal?"

"Ha. Very funny."

"I'm kidding. Umm… to make it short, because I'm sure she'll want to give you all the details, her parents did die last year. Elena just found out that she's adopted, and her birth parents were in town. Mom's a vampire and her Dad is her uncle," he said quickly.

"Her Dad is her Uncle?" now I was really confused.

"Yeah, she thought he was her uncle all her life."

"Oh… okay," I said as I tried to understand that last part.

"Oh, and her mother is Alaric's ex-wife. Who I turned by the way."

_What? What? What?_

"Yeah, Elena will give you all the details I'm sure."

"You turned her?"

"Yes, but that was _way_ before I knew Elena."

"So, it's been a busy week around here."

"Kind of, yes."

I had a feeling that Elena and I would have a very long conversation at some point. She had told me that there was more I needed to know, and something told me that this week's past events were not included there.

That was a conversation I was looking forward to.

"Since it's already noon, I suppose you're not going to school today."

"Nope," I answered.

"Great, then you're coming with me," he said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"There's an event tonight. You're going."

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of event?"

"It's Elena's Birthday."

"What?"

"Yes, it's her birthday."

"Umm... I have nothing to wear."

He smirked, "Since when is that a problem?"

"You are such an ass." I said as I rolled my eyes. He winked.

"Put your shoes on. We're getting you a dress."

"I can't... Charlie didn't leave me any cash, and I can't call him and ask him for money since we haven't spoken in days."

"Let's go," he said as he walked to the door.

"No," I told him. I knew what he was implying.

"Come on, I've got over 500 years worth of savings, a dress isn't going to hurt me."

There was no way I was letting him buy me a dress. I'd have to come up with an outfit with whatever I had in my closet.

He walked towards me and taking my hands started walking to the door. He had a strong grasp on me so I had to stand up. If I had learned anything by now it was that Damon always got his way. If he wanted to get me a dress he would.

"Do I at least get to pick it out?" I asked.

"You're the one who's going to wear it, it's only logical, but I get my 2 cents in," he said as we walked down stairs.

"Fine. I'm paying you back by the way."

"Sure" he said as he opened the door.

"I'm serious."

"So am I," he said as he held the door open for me to walk out.

Once we were outside I noticed a blue Camaro parked in our driveway. Damon walked towards it and opened the door for me.

"Nice ride," I said as I climbed in,

"You like it?" he asked as he closed the door and quickly made his way in through the driver's side.

"Yes. I prefer oldies rather than new fancy cars," I explained.

He smiled, "What car did you use to have back in Forks?"

"An old '53 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. It was a piece of junk but I loved it anyways."

"All you need is a good mechanic who respects the car and you're set," he said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I know," I nodded and looked down at my hand.

"You had a mechanic?"

"Yep."

"Did he keep it in shape?"

"Yeah. He helped me fix my bike too."

"Wait... wolf boy was your mechanic?" he asked and turned to look at me.

"Jake, was my mechanic, yes. He has the bikes and the truck since I couldn't bring them with me. Charlie didn't know about the bikes until this past week. He didn't even know I could ride. He's always hated bikes."

"I know."

"What? He told you?"

"Mm hmm."

"How did you even calm him down the other day when we arrived on your bike?" I asked. I had been wondering this for a while, since Charlie was drinking the vervain.

"I have my ways," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "What kind of bikes did you have?"

"They were these really old dirt bikes. I rode them while I was there this week," I explained.

"Hmm..." he said as he looked to the road straight ahead. I had no clue where he was taking me. I did not recognize this road. This had not been the one Elena and I took last week when we went shopping.

"It's no Ducati... trust me. It's so _slow_."

He chuckled and said, "I believe I have spoiled you Isabella."

I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Whenever you want to go for a ride, just ask, or come on over. Charlie isn't going to give you any trouble. I'll make sure of that," he turned to me and gave me a small wink.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going shopping, with me, Damon style."

Even though all I had seen this guy wear was black and navy colors, I could always tell his clothes were expensive. He liked his fancy stuff. Was Damon the male vampire version of Alice? This I was sure I would find out today.

When we arrived to our shopping destination I noticed that the stores, or boutiques, were pretty classy. I would have to work for months to pay him off. We walked into a store and as Damon sweet-talked his way with the girl at the cash register I took a look around.

I had no idea what people wore to this kind of event here. I sure as hell did not want to look out of place. What was Elena wearing tonight? She was the birthday girl. I didn't want to look over dressed, or under dressed.

So there I was, confused, looking at a bunch of clothes that I liked but wasn't sure would look good on me. I was going through the rack when out of nowhere a skirt appeared in front of me. It was Damon, _of course_. He was standing behind me as he held the skirt in my face.

"No," I said immediately as I turned around.

"_Why_ not?" he asked while winking.

"Because... It's made out of _leather_," I said quickly and whispered the last part.

"So? Leather is hot, when ensembled correctly," he said.

"No… no leather."

"Hmmm… okay, what about this one?" he said as he pulled out a black high waisted skirt.

"No skirts."

"You said you wanted to wear a skirt."

"No I didn't."

"Yes… you did," he said with a smirk, and then in a high pitched voice he added, "_I want to bungee jump off a bridge. I want to throw myself out of a plane. I want to travel. I want to take a year off and not go to college immediately, I want to wear a skirt and not be intimidated by what others might think._"

He was quoting my drunken rant from last week. This was embarrassing.

He dangled the skirt in front of me, "Be a darling and go try it on," he was smiling and looking straight into my eyes.

_God his eyes were so blue._

"You're not compelling me."

"Oh I don't need to compel you in order for you to do this, you want this, deep inside, you just need a little push. You are so insecure Isabella; you don't even know how hot you really are. You should pay more attention to the looks guys give you. Now, you've got the legs, go into that dressing room and try it on. I'll wait here."

He handed me the skirt and grabbing me gently by the shoulders made me turn to the way of the dressing rooms and gave me a little push forward.

I walked into the dressing room and tried it on. Thank God I shaved my legs this morning when I took that long bath. I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked… al right I guess.

"_Come on out… let me see_," Damon's voice said.

I opened the door. He was sitting on a big leather couch, a drink in his hand. He studied me up and down. He then looked into my eyes.

"So?" he asked.

"I like it," I said nervously. I was very uncomfortable; I didn't know what to do with my hands.

"Good."

He stood up and went over to one of the sales ladies, he whispered something in her ear and then came back to the couch and sat down. He patted the empty space right next to him. I went over and sat.

"There's a paragliding academy a couple of hours from here," he said.

"What?" this was out of the blue.

"It's not jumping out of a plane but it's a start," he said as he put his hand on my thigh. I looked down to his hand and then up at him while raising an eyebrow. He smirked.

"You're taking me paragliding?"

"Sure, there's nothing else to do around here, why not?" he shrugged.

"You don't have to do that," I said as I shook my head.

"I know, but I want to. Besides, I need to get away from the happy couple for a while," he said as he patted my leg.

"It sucks being the third wheel doesn't it?"

"Mmm hmm."

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

He turned to look at me and then shrugged.

_Okay_… touchy subject. He wasn't dead inside, well, at least not completely.

"Let me change the question, when was the last time you had a girlfriend, that you cared for?"

He looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"You're not answering my questions are you?"

He shook his head.

The sales girl came over with a white tank top and a pair of black shoes. I liked them and tried them on. By two I had already picked out my outfit for tonight with the help of Damon. I had to hand it to him, they guy had cool style. Nothing too girly and pink and I was thankful for that.

We went for lunch, where I discovered that apparently they can eat, as long as they have blood in them they can, and their bodies function pretty normally too. It all comes down to their diet.

By four he was dropping me off at my house. Elena was waiting by the steps. Damon handed me the bags and waved to Elena. I went over to her and hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday.

We went upstairs and talked for more than two hours. We talked about _everything_. And when I say everything I mean it, EVERYTHING.

She told me about Stefan and Damon, and how she looks exactly like the girl, well, vampire, that both of them were in love with and that turned them back in the 1500's. How she faked her death then and then again in 1864.

That definitely explains why Stefan and Damon have such a jumpy relationship, and why Damon has so many issues. I get it now, why he doesn't want to be a third wheel, and why he acts so hot and cold all the time. He's protecting himself, the only way he knows how. I got it, I really did.

She then told me the very complicated story of her uncle/father and her vampire mother, who Damon had turned a few years back.

I never thought that the things Elena had to tell me were so complicated. My story next to hers seemed very simple, and dumb.

When she asked me about the Cullens I told her everything. From the first day I saw Edward to the baseball incident with James.

"Stefan and Damon used to play football," she said.

"I know, Damon mentioned it."

I told her about the last time I saw them all for my birthday last September. The incident with the paper cut and Jasper going all blood crazy on me. I told her about how Edward took me into the forest and dumped me.

I showed her the pictures that were in the box that that woman Kristin had given me. Elena got mad when I told her about that. She said that he had no right to do that.

I told her about Jake, since she already knew anyway.

After we had been done talking and were lying there on my bedroom floor staring at the ceiling, I felt relieved for the first time in almost a year. With Elena I didn't have to lie, and I knew she felt the same way too.

"You know… I'm a little impressed with how Damon is around you," she told me.

"What? Snooty, sarcastic and a pain in the ass?"

She laughed, "I know he can be a pain in the ass, and I know that normally that's how he behaves. But with you, just as he sometimes does with me, he can be very honest and sincere. His intentions normally aren't clear, and they're mostly selfish, but I don't see that with you. I get it that he's like that with me, and that he loves to get under Stefan's skin, like that time he took me to Georgia. But with you he has no one to get pissed off and play with. I like that. He's lonely."

"What are you saying Elena?"

"I'm saying that you two have more in common than you think. You're hurt, he's hurt. His snarky comments don't affect you, you see right through him, you call him out on all his bullshit. He needs that, and you need someone who's honest, blatantly so. After all, you've been living in secrets for a while now."

"So what you're saying is…"

"That you and Damon have a special… friendship."

What?

"Oh my God, it's almost seven and I haven't even gotten ready yet. We have to be at the Grill in an hour. Bonnie and Caroline are coming over to help me get dressed, you can come if you want to."

"Umm.. no, I think I'll pass. I'll meet you there though," I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go then," she said as she stood from the floor and walked to the door.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you later."

"Bye Elena," I said as she walked out of the room and made her way outside.

I got up and opened the shopping bags I had dropped on my bed when I came upstairs with Elena. I got the outfit and laid it on the bed. I walked over to the window to close the curtains.

"Hello there," I said to the crow.

He looked weird. He was a little confused… I think.

"Have you been spying on my conversation with Elena?" I asked playfully.

He looked away.

I shrugged, "It's okay, I would have told you eventually, it's just nice to talk about it with someone that can actually talk back."

He stared at his feet.

"You're ignoring me?"

He didn't even raise his head to caw at me like he normally would.

"Okay, I'm going to change while you sit there and brood in silence. I'm closing the windows, bye."

I closed the windows and decided to take a shower before changing into my new clothes. While I was showering I thought about everything Elena and I had spoken about. It was so amazing to have everything out in the open. To be taken into account, and be part of something.

The honesty, the honesty was what I was most grateful for. Finally I was getting answers.

I finished my shower and put my new outfit on. I really liked it, but I still wasn't sure it looked good on me. Damon had assured me countless times today that I looked great. That he'd tap that. Seriously, that's what he said. I had been completely embarrassed by that comment, and I know that my face must have turned a million shades of red when I heard him say that. But I knew that his blatant honesty was one of his biggest traits, and defects.

I put a little makeup on and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure I would be able to wlak on these booties Damon had picked out. They were beautiful yes, but they had heels. Very tall heels. I had practiced a bit this afternoon, but I was afraid I was going to need more time to get comfortable in them.

I was about to fix up my hair when I heard a knock on my door.

I went over to open it and found Damon standing in the hall. Dressed in black as usual. Black buttoned up shirt, black pants, black boots. Piercing blue eyes.

He whistled.

"Hello legs," he said as he made his way into my room and plopped himself on the bed.

"Are you sure this looks okay?" I said as I pulled my skirt down a bit, trying to cover up my legs a little. This was a short skirt.

"Yes, you look… fine," he ratified and winked.

"Seriously Damon? I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"Yes, Isabella, you look great," he rolled his eyes.

I went into the bathroom and tied up my hair in a neat pony tail. Before I knew it Damon was behind me pulling it down a little.

"Messy looks better," he said as he stared at me through the mirror.

"Okay," I said with a little apprehension. He was acting odd. I was going to ask him something but he was gone before I could say anything. I walked out of the bathroom and found him next to my desk looking at the pictures inside the little wooden box.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little irritated.

"Who's the big guy?" he lifted the picture and showed it to me.

"That's Emmett, the little one is Alice, and that brooding one over there that looks like he's in pain that's Jasper."

"And this is Edgar," he took another picture and waved it in the air.

"Edward," I corrected him.

"Whatever. He's got that Stefan look in his face."

I chuckled, I too had thought about that at some point.

"Elena filled me in on everything today," I told him quietly. He turned around.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. I get it Damon, I do."

He stared at me for a second and then nodded.

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed the leather jacket that was on the chair and my purse with his right hand and then grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

He helped me get my jacket on once we had reached the bottom of the stairs. We were almost at the door when I remembered I hadn't told Charlie I was going out.

"Wait, let me leave Charlie a note."

I quickly went into the kitchen and wrote on the first piece of paper I found:

_It's Elena's birthday, I'll be out late, don't wait up._

I left it on the counter and met Damon outside; he was holding a helmet in his hand. Yes, he had brought the Ducati.

"You just want to show off your bike," I said as I walked to him and grabbed the helmet.

"And the girl riding with me," he said smiling.

I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"Wait," I said before putting on the helmet.

"Did you forget something else?" he asked a little irritated.

"Earlier, when you told me I was going to Elena's birthday... did you mean I was _going_ or that I was going with _you_?"

He smirked and took a step closer to me "You are going and you're going with me."

I was confused, "Is this like a date?"

"Oh gorgeous, when I ask you out on a date, you'll know it. Trust me on that," he took the helmet from my hands and helped me put it on. Thank God the helmet was on, I could feel my cheeks burning, I was so embarrassed by that comment that came out of nowhere. He put his hands on my waist and helped me get on the bike. He was driving this time.

"Hold on tight," he said in a singsong tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes and did as he said.

As soon as we walked into The Grill I felt everyone's eyes on me. My immediate reaction? Look down. Pretend you don't exist. _I am invisible, the cannot see me. Nest, vision, caw._

"Look up," Damon whispered.

I took a deep breath and raised my head.

"Stand up straight," he whispered.

I did as he told me.

"Bella!" I heard Elena yell at me from across the room. She ran towards us and took my hands.

"Wow, you look… beautiful, I love that skirt!" she told me as she looked me up and down.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"Hi Bella," Stefan said to me.

"Hi Stefan."

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Umm… cathartic?" I answered.

"Good," he said as he gave a smile.

We walked over to a table and sat down. Damon and Stefan sat in front of me while Elena had gone over to a few of her friends to talk.

"Elena told me she filled you in on everything?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah… she did. It was a lot to digest. I never thought it would be so complicated," I confessed.

"It's a lot, yes," Stefan agreed.

Damon was distracted, he was looking over at the bar, probably checking some girl out. I knew he was listening in to our conversation too.

"How's Charlie?" Stefan asked.

"We're still not speaking. But, I have been told that I'm not being fair with him-"

"You're being a hypocrite," Damon said cutting into my sentence.

"Okay, I'm being a hypocrite, and I plan on speaking with him soon to sort things out."

"I think it's a normal reaction," Stefan said.

"Of course you would," Damon told him, while still looking at the people over at the bar.

"Let's not do this here," Stefan told Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"So, now that you know our story, when do we get to hear yours?" Stefan asked.

"You want to hear all about the Cu-"

"Your shirt is hideous Stefan," Damon told Stefan cutting me off _again_; I had no choice but to shut my mouth. Damon had not looked at Stefan while saying that. He was still staring at the bar.

"Very mature Damon, you're going to criticize my shirt now? How _old_ are you again?"

He shrugged.

"Don't you _love_ Bella's outfit tonight? She looks _delicious_ doesn't she?" he said while pointing at me.

Delicious? What was he implying? Did he want to… taste my blood?

"Tact, Damon," Stefan told him.

"What? Doesn't she?" he asked again.

"They're not food Damon," Stefan told him quickly.

"Well… actually, they are."

"She's not on the menu," Stefan snapped.

What was going on? Where was this coming from?

"I'm not going to eat her Stef. Can't you handle a joke?" Damon said as he gave Stefan a small shove.

"Please excuse my brother," Stefan told me.

I shrugged.

"What I'm trying to say, is that she looks hot, right?" he said as he turned to Stefan.

"Yes, you look very attractive Bella."

"Thank you," I said awkwardly and turned my head away.

Were they always like this? Snapping at each other?

Stefan and Damon ordered some food for the three of us, seeing how Elena was otherwise busy, with her other guests. We ate in silence and after I was done I excused myself and went into the bathroom.

I was retouching my make up a bit and fixing up my messy ponytail when I heard someone else walk into the bathroom.

I glanced through the mirror and saw someone standing behind me. My heart started beating erratically, pounding so hard I felt as if it was going to rip out of my chest. My hands started trembling. I dropped the powder I was holding with my left hand into the sink.

"Hello Bella," the hairs on the back of my head stood up with the sound of her bell-like voice.

"I've been looking for you for quite sometime now…"

I didn't even dare to turn around. I kept looking at her through the mirror. I needed to get help, but nothing was coming out of my mouth. I'm sure Stefan and Damon would hear me if I screamed, but I'd probably be dead before they'd get here.

"Who would have thought that a dull girl like you would have so many mutts as friends, guarding her. No wonder they left you behind if you were keeping such stinky company."

I was breathing rapidly.

"Now that I've found you, by yourself, I'm making sure I get what I want. Be a good girl and come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I managed to say.

"Oh yes… you are," she growled and grabbed my arm tightly, showing me out of the bathroom. She pushed me into the kitchen and as much as I tried to fight her I couldn't, she was after all, very strong, and hard as stone.

She guided me through the kitchen till we reached the back door. Surprisingly no one saw us come in. She pushed me outside to the alley. I fell on the ground, scrapping my knees with the pavement.

Damn booties with their freaking high heels, and damn Damon for picking them.

I tried to get up but I couldn't before I could even manage to try Victoria stepped on my leg and with a quick movement snapped it.

"Aaagh!" I screamed. It was the same leg James had broken a year ago. She was finishing what he started.

I could smell the blood, I don't know what made me want to throw up more, the fear that invaded me or the smell of the blood seeping out of my leg and knees.

"I told Laurent you would pay for James," she said as she walked around me.

"Please, stop," I begged.

"Stop? I haven't even started," she said as she laughed devilishly.

She grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. With her free hand she ran it down my thigh and then over my scrapped knee. She took her hand up and put it to her mouth. She tasted my blood. She let my throat go. My leg was hurting too much and Ï couldn't manage to stay up. I fell to the ground again coughing for air.

The smell of the blood had my head spinning. Next thing I felt was how something cold hit my face and then my stomach. I fell to the ground; my head hit the pavement hard. I heard a loud crack and then the darkness slowly took over.

* * *

**I'm evil.**

**Head over to my blog to check out Bella's outfit for this chapter. **

**Reviews are even better than single teared Damon erasing Elena's memory after confessing his love for her. (I have watched this scene like 30+ times, GOD, it was sooo good.)**

**Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You know how it goes... don't own VD or Twilight yada yada.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**- ELENA's POV -**

"I love her skirt," Bonnie told me.

"I don't get it, why is Damon so interested in her?" Caroline said as she stared at Damon and Bella sitting down at the table where Stefan was sitting at.

"They get along well. What's the big deal?" I answered.

Caroline was irritated by the presence of Bella. I couldn't help but feel overprotective of her.

"I don't care who she hangs out with, the girl is hot," Tyler said as he chugged down a beer.

"I think she looks great too," I said, agreeing with Tyler.

After a while of standing there and chatting with my friends I looked over to the table and saw Damon and Stefan bickering about something, I was bored standing there with Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline, so I decided to go over and sit with them for a while.

As I walked over and sat down Stefan and Damon argued.

"What are you playing at Damon?" Stefan snapped.

"Please tell me you're not so hung up on bunny blood that you can't even _smell_ it," Damon told Stefan while opening his eyes. He was clearly upset about something.

"Smell _what_?" Stefan asked him.

"Really Stefan? Really? _Concentrate_," Damon told him.

I noticed how Stefan frowned, and how his forehead wrinkled while he tried to concentrate. I didn't dare come in between them and whatever was going on. Damon evidently wanted Stefan to realize something.

Then Stefan's face changed, he was surprised at first and then his face changed again into something I could only describe as concern. He turned to Damon quickly.

"Do you recognize it?" he asked him in a whisper.

"No, I don't. But it's definitely one of them," Damon said quietly.

"One of who?" I asked as I sat down.

Damon grabbed a napkin and took a pen out of his pocket.

"Cold one"

That was what he wrote down.

I looked up at Stefan.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She went to the bathroom," Stefan answered.

"How long has she been in there?" Damon asked and looked behind him towards where the restrooms were.

"A while," Stefan answered preoccupied.

They were trying to listen for something out of the ordinary, I knew this face by now.

Then both their heads shot right up. Before I knew it Damon had jumped out of his seat and Stefan was halfway to the kitchen. I stood up quickly wondering what was going on and followed them to where ever they were going.

They were quick and I couldn't catch up with them. I was making my way through the kitchen when I heard a scream. My heart started pounding. It was Bella. She was hurt.

I ran to the backdoor of the kitchen, the one that led to the alley. I saw Stefan leaning down on Bella, she was on the ground, there was blood everywhere.

"Oh my God," I was perplexed by this whole situation. I leaned over her next to Stefan who was applying pressure on the wound she had on her leg.

"Put pressure on her arm," he instructed me. I did as he told me.

"Where's Damon?" I asked him.

"He's tracking," he mumbled quickly.

"She's unconscious Stefan… is she… is she going to be alright?" I asked, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I don't know," Stefan said.

"I couldn't track her, she's fast and very sneaky," Damon said as he appeared into the alley.

"We need to get her out of here. She's really banged up," Stefan said quickly.

"We came on the bike, where's your car?" Damon asked.

"I'll bring it over," Stefan said and stood up, Damon took over were Stefan used to be.

"Keep applying pressure," he instructed me.

My hands were covered in blood.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Bella?" I said.

"She's unconscious Elena," Damon said.

Tires screeched on the pavement, Stefan had brought the car over.

Damon quickly picked her up and took her into the backseat of the car. I jumped in the back with him and continued to apply pressure on her leg, Damon had Bella's head on his lap, and he was the one applying pressure to her arm now..

"We have to get her to the hospital," I said. Bella looked completely drained of blood. She had lost a lot of it.

"No, no hospitals," Damon muttered quickly. Next thing I saw was Damon biting his wrist and putting it up against Bella's lips.

"Come on, drink up. Isabella, drink up," he said.

Bella wasn't drinking. I looked at Stefan through the rearview mirror. He was still in control.

"Now is _not_ the time to be stubborn and stupid. Come on, _drink_ Isabella. There we go, good girl, good _good_ girl," Damon whispered against her head, she looked so fragile. He ran his other hand through her messed up hair and started whispering things in her ear that I could not hear. This was a first. I had never seen him like this. He was very worried about her.

He kept feeding her his blood, she had lost most of hers and was very broken.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Her bones are broken, most of the ones in her legs, and her arms. More than likely her ribs are broken too. Her face is swollen so she must have hit her there too. She has lost a lot of blood," Stefan answered while he sped through town and to the boarding house.

I lifted my hand a little from her open wound in her arm and noticed it wasn't bleeding as much anymore, and that the wound was healing.

"It's working," I said and looked up at Damon, "how long is it going to take?"

"Her flesh wounds will heal in the next hour or so, but her broken bones will take a little more time to mend," Damon said while still holding his wrist against her mouth, "the more blood she gets the faster she'll heal."

We arrived at their house and Damon carried her upstairs to his room. He put her down on his bed. He sat behind her, grabbed a pillow and put it underneath her head. I sat down next to her.

"I'll take over, she's drank enough from you, you're looking pale," Stefan said as he started to walk aver to him.

"No. The healing will not go as well with your Bambi blood. Grab me a bag from downstairs, I'll be fine," Damon said with his wrist against her lips.

Stefan nodded and disappeared.

"We need to get her into clean clothes, she's covered in blood," I said.

"I really liked that skirt," Damon said seriously.

"This is not a time for jokes," I told him.

"I'm not joking, I really did," he said shrugging and laid his chin on top of Bella's head while he kept on giving her his blood.

"Do you have an old shirt and sweatpants we can put Bella on?" I asked him as I took off her booties, those beautiful ruined booties.

"Are you kidding me? _Sweatpants_? Do I _look_ like I wear _sweatpants_?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Grab whatever you want from the closet," he told me.

I stood up and walked to Damon's closet. I grabbed a grey t-shirt and showed it to him before taking it to the bed. He rolled his eyes and nodded. I walked to the bed and left the t-shirt on the bed while I unzipped Bella's skirt and gently pulled it down.

"Look away," I told him.

"Trust me, I've seen it all before," he mumbled.

"_Look away_," I said again.

He sighed and covered his eyes with his other hand.

"No peeking," I told him as I gently finished pulling the skirt down. I covered her legs with a blanket. Stefan appeared by the door, blood bag in hand. He threw it over to Damon and he caught it, ripped it open and started drinking from it.

"Stef, give me a hand please," I said as I turned around to look at him.

He walked forward and while Damon took his wrist away from Bella's lips, Stefan helped me take her white, bloodstained tank top off and slip Damon's grey t-shirt on. She looked so fragile, her body was limp. As much blood as she had drank from Damon, her face still looked deadly pale.

_You have to make it Bella, you have to. No one can understand me as much as you._

"What are we telling Charlie?" I asked.

"Give me her phone," Damon said, with the "straw" still in his mouth.

I looked around, and discovered that we had not grabbed Bella's purse when we had left the Grill.

Damon searched for his cell in his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey. Yes I know. Bella's hurt. We left her bag at The Grill, think you can bring it over? Cover for our sudden departure," he hung up.

"Who did you call?" I asked.

"Anna," Damon said as he scooted over to Bella, lifting her head gently and putting his wrist to her lips once more.

I sat on the bed next to Bella and held her hand in mine. For a minute I wondered what she would think when she woke up about consuming blood. I knew how blood affected her. Would she throw up? If she threw up, would she throw up only blood? What about the large amount of blood in her system? Would she become a vampire too? How long would it take for the blood to clear out of her? Normally a small amount would take a day, but what about this large quantity of it?

"How long will it take for your blood to be out of her system?" I asked Damon quietly.

"For the time being, let's concentrate on getting it _into_ her system," he answered absentmindedly. He was concentrating on something else. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched.

I turned to Stefan for answers.

"A week, maybe two, we can't be too sure," he answered, concern written all over his face. He came over and rubbed my back. I was really stressed out.

"You should change too," he whispered in my ear, "why don't you go take a shower? Damon and I have it covered here."

I looked down at my brand new dress. It was covered in Bella's blood as well. I nodded and stood up. I went downstairs to Stefan's room and jumped into the shower.

As I stood under the showerhead and let the hot water fall on me I let my mind wonder to all the questions that I had not allowed myself to think while Bella was laying unconscious in that alley.

Was it Victoria? That revenge crazed vampire that Bella had told me about? Should I suggest to Stefan to call Bella's friends from back home to come and help? What about Charlie? I knew that this kind of vampire didn't need to be invited into a house, they could come and go as they pleased, this scared me. Bella wouldn't be safe anywhere until Victoria had been taken care of.

From the little I had heard and I had been told about the Cold Ones, they were a little more difficult to kill. Alaric's tricks wouldn't work here. Would Stefan and Damon be able to do it on their own?

I sat on the cold shower floor and rested my head against the glass door. This had been a hell of a birthday.

I stayed in the shower for a while and once I decided it was enough, and that I was calm I got the towel and dried myself off.

As I came into Stefan's room I noticed that it was raining pretty hard outside. A bad storm was coming. I heard thunder in the distance and walked towards the window. Yes, this was going to be a bad storm, I could barely make out the forms of the trees outside. This was very convenient. We wouldn't be able to go out with this rain.

I slipped into a pair of clothes I had left here a while ago and went back upstairs to Damon's room. Anna and Jeremy were already here.

Jeremy and I had been fighting this past week. He had discovered what I asked Damon to do after Vicky tried to kill him. He was pretty upset with me, but after Uncle John, who turned out to be my biological father, showed up, things had began to get a little better.

I entered the room and he lounged for me, hugging me tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Jer, I'm fine."

He turned to where Bella was laying. Damon had stopped giving her blood and was now standing next to his mini-bar pouring himself a drink. He was looking slightly pale.

"She looks really banged up," Jeremy said.

I took a look at her, where her open wounds used to be, now there were swollen purple and green bruises.

"She's better than when we found her," I told him.

"This is revenge," Anna said quietly. She was sitting in a chair at Bella's bedside next to Stefan. Both Damon and Stefan nodded.

"Revenge?" Jeremy asked.

"Bella's ex killed the redhead's mate," Damon answered as he took a sip from his glass.

"Why would her ex kill her mate?" Jeremy asked.

"He came after Bella," Stefan answered.

"A mate for a mate?" Jeremy asked.

They all nodded.

"I don't get it, why come after her if they left? She clearly doesn't mean much to them if they left her alone, and unprotected. How could it be revenge if they, if he, doesn't even care?" I asked.

"He didn't leave because he didn't love her Elena," Stefan said quietly and looked at me with loving eyes.

Realization hit me. I had a flashback to a few months ago, when Stefan had broken things up with me because he was putting me in danger. Because I didn't belong in his world. Because since I knew his secret, danger would always follow me.

Edward had left Bella because he loved her. But, how could he leave her? I understand dumping her for those reasons, but leaving her? Alone? Unprotected from the mess he had left behind from the moment he and his family had decided to kill James? I did not understand that. I was mad. I was full of ire that I didn't completely understand.

Stefan never left me. He stayed and protected me. He risked his life so that I was okay. Edward left. He was a complete jerk and coward.

Loud thunder distracted my thoughts.

"This is going to be a very bad storm, we're not going to be able to get out of here till it dies down," Jeremy said as he looked out the window.

"That's the idea," Damon said quietly.

What did that mean?

"Weather? For real? You control weather?" Anna asked him.

Damon smirked and shrugged. He was resting his chin against Bella's head, his wrist still on her mouth.

"Phone," he said as he extended his hand to Stefan.

Stefan handed him the phone and he dialed a number.

"Hello Chief, this is Damon. Yes, it's a pretty nasty one. I just wanted to let you know that the girls are here at my house, and since this storm looks really bad I think it would be best they stay here until the storm passes. I understand, but do you really think they should be driving in this rain? Exactly. We have plenty of rooms here, there's no problem. Okay, goodbye then," he hung up and threw the phone to Stefan, "Charlie problem solved. Now, call Jenna and tell her the exact same thing."

I looked over to Jeremy, he nodded and dialed Jenna's number.

**-BELLA's POV- **

Blackness. Blackness surrounded me. Blackness and pain.

Me whole body was in pain. There was blood, this I knew for sure. The smell of it invaded my head. There was no mistake in this, Victoria had completed her purpose, she had tortured and killed me. She had had her revenge. She had avenged her mate. She had finally escaped the wolves and caught up with me.

I was alone in this. No one would find me. No one cared.

Charlie, Charlie would care. Charlie and I had been fighting. I never got the chance to tell him how sorry I was for the way I had acted, for how hypocritical I had been.

Renee, and Jake, they would care too. Only the three of them. No one else would care. No one had interfered in this, no one stopped it from happening. They had known about this, I'm sure. Alice would have seen this, I'm positive of it. They didn't care, they let it happen.

Would someone find me? Surely when they took the trash out from Elena's party someone would find me.

Elena...

I had ruined her party. I had ruined her birthday. Her birthday was now also the day of my death and I knew she would always remember it this way. I'm sorry Elena, I really am,

What is that?

I couldn't exactly make it out. It was some sort of humming noise, deep in the background. A part of me felt like it was speaking to me, but I didn't know what it was saying. I felt like I was underwater and everything sounded so distant.

"_Bella_?"

Someone was calling my name.

_"Bella? Can you hear me?" _

_Yes... I... I can! Hello?_

I tried to speak but apparently no one could hear me. I felt pressure on different parts of my body. It hurt. Like HELL.

_Please stop. please please make it stop._

I had a weird taste in my mouth, coppery, and rusty, I didn't want it.

_Take it away._

_"Drink up"_

_No. I don't want to..._

"_Now is not the time to be stubborn and stupid. Come on, drink Isabella."_

Isabella? There was only one person who refused to call me Bella. If I knew anything by now, it was that I should trust this voice. Every part of me told me to do so.

_Okay, I'll drink. _

_"Good girl, good good girl."_

It was still coppery and rusty, but it was also oddly sweet, deliciously sweet. I let the taste invade me, and swallowed willingly. For a moment I thought I had had enough, and stopped.

_"Keep on drinking sweetheart, don't fight it. Trust your instincts. Keep on going. Give yourself the chance. Think about Charlie, and Renee, and the stinky mutt. Fight for Elena, who needs a friend that gets her more than ever. Think about that stupid, lurking, overprotective, stubborn, persistent, and obnoxious brat of a crow, that you call your pet, that keeps coming to your window. He's lonely you know? That's why he keeps coming to you. He's... he's like you. I'm taking you paragliding remember? I already booked the lesson. Now fight Isabella, if not for us, then for yourself. You owe me an outfit, which you've completely ruined by the way, and you promised you'd pay it back. " _

_Ass_.

And so, I drank.

I drank and drank. I didn't want to stop. Every once of me told me to keep on doing so, and because of it I did.

I was completely immersed in the sweet taste of whatever it was that I was drinking. I barely made out any noise that was around me. I could tell that there were other people with me, all I heard was a murmur of different noises. Occasionally I would feel something cold brush up against my face or someone caressing my hair. Whenever I stopped drinking, because I felt full, a voice would tell me to keep on going and not to stop. I obediently did as the voice told me.

Then, after a while I let my mind calm down. It was dark. I wasn't scared. I was not terrified. I just... was.

It didn't hurt, I wasn't in pain.

It was all black and I was all alone, there was no one there.

No one was chasing me, no one was torturing me. I was by myself. I was at peace.

It was just me and the voice that murmured words of encouragement. It was just the two of us, and I felt safe.

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again, the light had blinded me. My head was pounding. I shut my eyes tightly and took my head with both hands. I curled up in a fetal position, and I felt my feet touch something cold beside me.

I slowly opened my eyes, it took them a while to get accustomed to the light that was coming into the room.

Where was I? I didn't recognize the blurry space that appeared in front of me. I rubbed my eyes expecting them to clear up while I did so. They didn't. Everything was too bright. I felt my heart beating rapidly.

Gradually the blurry shapes began to clear up. I was in a room that I had never been in before. It was very classic. All the furniture was made of a dark kind of wood, very elegant and sober. The ceiling was a bit inclined so I took it that I was in some sort of attic. I let my eyes gaze down to the floor, I was surprised with what I found there. There where empty blood bags laying around. I quickly turned my head and found Damon asleep next to me. He was facing me, in one hand he had a glass of what I could clearly make out as blood. His other arm was extended under his head. His wrist was covered in dried blood.

How did I get here? What was I doing in Damon's room?

I looked over at him confused. He looked pale… Cullenly pale, his lips were a bit chapped and he had dark bruises under his eyes. He looked… dead.

Dead…

Why did that word keep repeating it self in my head over and over again?

Images started flashing in my head.

I was in a bathroom and Victoria was standing behind me.

I was on the floor of a dark alley.

Victoria taking me by the throat.

Victoria stepping on my leg.

Blood.

Victoria hitting me.

Me falling to the ground.

Darkness.

Voices.

Sweet tasting coppery and rusty drops of some drink.

The voice that told me to keep going.

I looked around and then down to my body. I was wearing a grey t-shirt that had a few stains around the collar. My legs had dried blood on them. I licked my lips and found that taste of rust and copper and that indescribable sweet something.

I had been hurt last night.

I turned to Damon who looked deadly pale, and if he wasn't already dead I would have worried.

I took a look at his wrist and then with my right hand I cleaned my mouth.

Damon had given me his blood.

He was the one that had saved me. How badly had I been hurt? I remember Elena telling me that vampire blood had a healing effect on humans. By the look of the amount of empty blood bags on the floor and the paleness of Damon's skin I could tell that I had been badly hurt.

Victoria had found me, and she had tortured me.

The thought of her made me shiver. My heart, that for some strange reason was already beating rapidly, started beating at an unprecedented fast speed. I couldn't breathe and my head started pounding again, it was spinning. I shut my eyes tightly and took my head with both hands.

"Bella, it's okay, it's okay," I had woken him up. He had his hands on my shoulders. He was ice cold. I had never felt him so chilly before.

I started crying. I was scared, terrified.

"Shh… shh… it's okay, you're okay," he said, trying to calm me down.

I fought for air that wasn't coming into my lungs. My heart did not stop racing. I was incredibly frightened at the thought of Victoria being here.

I felt as he sat in the bed and took me into his arms. He sat me in his legs and hugged me tightly as he rocked me back and forth.

"You're okay, I'm here. You're okay Bella," he whispered repeatedly over and over in my ear while he ran a hand through my hair.

I held on tightly to his shirt while I cried.

He let me cry. Once I had no more tears in me, and all I was doing was sob while I tried to gasp for air, he took my face with his hand and lifted it up. He ran his fingers over the trails of salty water that my tears had left and cleaned them up.

"You're safe," he whispered, "we got you," he reassured me.

I nodded and as I opened my mouth a gasp escaped me, "Thank you," I said quietly.

He nodded.

"You do owe me a dress, I couldn't just let you die," he said with a small grin.

"Jerk," I said as a chuckle came out while I gave him a punch.

"Ouch," he said as he rubbed his chest with his free hand.

"That didn't hurt," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, it did. You're a little stronger than usual," he said seriously.

What? I looked at him concerned.

"Did I die? Am… am I like you now?" I asked him.

He laughed and shook his head.

I punched him again.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Ouch!" he said as he rubbed his chest.

"Why am I stronger now?"

"Because you have a lot… A LOT, of vampire blood in your system."

"So… if I die, I'd become like you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That's not going to happen, so you don't have to worry."

"You look awful," I told him as I studied his face.

"Yeah, that's your fault."

"No… you said to keep going," I told him.

He looked surprised.

"You heard that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," I said quietly.

He shrugged like he didn't care, I knew he did.

It was then that I noticed that I was still sitting on his lap. I felt my cheeks get hot and quickly climbed off him. I also noticed I was only wearing a shirt and my panties.

"Relax, nothing I haven't seen before," he said as he handed me a blanket that was laying around.

I took it and covered my legs.

"Is it normal that my heart is beating so fast?" I asked him.

"Well Isabella, normally, when humans get embarrassed, like with other emotions, blood pumps a little faster."

I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed. I took my face with my hands.

"Yes, it's normal. It's the blood. You had a lot of it," he wasn't joking now.

"I drank blood?" I was wondering how I did that without throwing up.

"Yep. Our blood is… tasty," he said and turned around towards the door.

"Bella!" Elena ran to the bed and hugged me tightly, "I was so worried about you last night."

"I'm okay. Everything is still a little fuzzy but I'm okay," I told her.

"Glad to see you up," Stefan said, he was leaning on the doorway.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked.

Up until now, I had not noticed that my stomach was growling.

"Starving," I answered.

"We'll get you something," she said as she stood up and went downstairs with Stefan.

"What did you tell Charlie?" I asked Damon, who had walked to his mini bar and poured himself a drink, and was now preparing some sort of blood cocktail.

"There was a storm last night. It wasn't safe to drive. You stayed here," he said as he shook the glass and then took a sip.

"Should I call Jake?" I asked him.

"You want to call the mutt?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, maybe they can help," I told him.

"No, we'll deal with this. Pups can be very unreliable, and their tempers _always_ get in the way."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Isabella, I've dealt with stronger forces than a heartbroken vampire in my five hundred years. If it gets a little too out of hand I'll call in some help," he winked.

"By help, do you mean, the Volturi?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Not exactly."

"Then who?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that now."

"What about my house, and Charlie? What about Charlie? What if she gets to him?" I was worried. Victoria could come and go as she pleased. She didn't need an invitation.

"We'll keep an eye out during nights, days won't be a problem."

"It wont be sunny forever," I told him.

"It will be until be get the bitch," he took the last sip out of his glass.

"You can't control that," I told him.

"Actually, I can," he pointed out the window.

"You're doing that?" I asked confused.

"Did you think that storm last night was _conveniently_ natural?" he asked as he made his way over to the bed again.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you guys had more abilities."

"I don't like to brag."

"_Right_."

After Elena and Stefan brought breakfast into Damon's room and I ate, we talked for a while about the preventative measures we would take for the time being. I was surprised when Anna and Jeremy walked in. They had been here last night, and they knew what was going on.

We agreed that Stefan would keep an eye out at school, Anna would pay close attention to anything that was going on in town, she was apparently good with tracking. Damon would take the night shift and during the day he'd keep an eye on Charlie without it being too suspicious.

I took a quick shower and Elena lent me some clothes she had here. Elena spent the night here two or three times a week and her aunt didn't have any trouble with it. What I was more surprised of was that she and Stefan had _that_ kind of _intimate_ relationship. Edward wouldn't even allow a passionate kiss. I was liking this kind of vampire more and more.

When Damon and Stefan drove me home I invited Stefan in. They both took a quick look and sniff around the house. Victoria had not been here. They said there was no trace of her scent around.

Charlie had left a note saying he had been called in to work, and that he would be home later.

Damon, Elena and Stefan stayed with me until Charlie came home. Before leaving Damon told me he'd be close by and that I didn't have to worry. Stefan would be across the street too. This reassured me and gave me a little peace of mind.

I made Charlie dinner and when it was ready I served it. I decided to talk with him. After last night, the last thing I wanted was to leave things with Charlie the way they had been for the past week.

"Dad," I said as he took a bite out of his lasagna.

He looked up at me surprised.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I overreacted the other day."

He put his fork down.

"No Bells, I crossed the line."

"No… you didn't. You were worried, and you wanted to know something that might calm you down a bit and you asked me a very valid question. I got upset, and I shouldn't have."

"I know how bad it hurts bringing them up kid, that was the last thing I wanted to do, but I really needed to know," he said frowning.

"They never hurt me dad."

"What about Phoenix Bells?"

Crap. No lies.

"That was me being clumsy Dad. If anything, they helped me."

"Are you sure Bells? That scar, in your arm, it looks funny."

"It looks like a moon," I said as I touched it.

"I was thinking something else," he said as he studied it.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I guess it does," I said looking straight into his eyes.

His eyebrows were together now, he swallowed.

"Bells, how much are you aware of the Quileute legends?"

"I am _very_ much aware of them Dad."

He stared at me.

I wanted him to know that I _knew_. That I knew why he was acting so weird. That I understood.

"You know them?"

"Yes, Jake _told_ them to me."

He nodded.

"Billy _told_ them to me too."

"Good. No more questions then."

"No more questions," he said as he took another bite from the lasagna.

This was our silent agreement. We wouldn't talk about the subject again. I was sure of it.

After dinner, I went upstairs and changed into my PJ's. I sat on the window seat and stared at the tree.

He was there.

I remembered something about last night. I remembered Damon's voice telling me to fight. He talked about the crow. He had described him exactly how I had countless times. Before, he had acted like he didn't believe I had a pet crow. He had practically told me I was crazy.

How did he know then?

_He's lonely you know? That's why he keeps coming to you. He's... he's like you._

When he said that, a part of me thought that I had heard it before. Then, Elena's words came to me:

_I know he can be a pain in the ass, and I know that normally that's how he behaves. But with you, just as he sometimes does with me, he can be very honest and sincere. His intentions normally aren't clear, and they're mostly selfish, but I don't see that with you. I get it that he's like that with me, and that he loves to get under Stefan's skin, like that time he took me to Georgia. But with you he has no one to get pissed off and play with. I like that. He's lonely._

Damon and the crow had a lot in common. How did he know to use those words to describe him? Words I had used from the minute I had met my crow.

"So you're looking out for me too?"

Mr. Crow nodded.

I stared at him. I had never noticed his eyes were blue.

Could it be?

If I had learned anything in the past few weeks it was that everything about vampire myths turned out to be more or less true.

Now, what were the basics?

Sunlight, blood, bats.

Bats.

Dracula turned into a bat.

This was a crow. A black crow with blue eyes.

A stupid, lurking, overprotective, stubborn, persistent, and obnoxious brat of a crow. He somehow managed to smirk and be sarcastic. He understood everything I told him. He was always around. My crow was snooty. He was picky, he never ate what I gave him. My crow was an ass.

Holly. Fucking. Shit.

I leaned over and Mr. Crow jumped closer to me.

I stared at him, and he stared at me.

"Damon Salvatore, you are the biggest, most pretentious ass I have _ever_ met," I told him.

He cocked his head to the side surprised, and then, just as he always does, smirked. He jumped and flew into my room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, brace yourselves, this author's note is very important, and I know most of you wont like it.**

**I'm taking a break from this story. **

**First off, I absolutely love it, and I'm not stopping for ever, just for a little while. I already have the rest of the story outlined, and it this is the part where it starts to get GOOD. **

**Right now, I'm trying to apply to grad schools, and I have to take both the TOEFL and the GRE. I have to study. A lot. I got the study books I ordered a few days ago and by the looks of it I'm behind. I have to do a bunch of things, from recommendation letters, admission essays, updating my portfolio, to studying for the tests and taking them. Deadlines are approaching and I need to work fast. **

**So here's the deal. I've made up a schedule and hopefully I'll be done with the whole application process by Dec 15th. So by the 19th - 20th you can expect a new chapter. If I hurry up, maybe sooner, but I'm not making any promises. **

**I really do hope you guys my lovely readers will understand.**

**In the mean time, you can follow me on twitter (at)AllyDLV. I'd be more than happy to answer questions, and probably give you some teasers.**

**Anyways, reviews make me very very very happy :)**

**Reviews are better than half naked Damon on last week's episode ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Drum roll please... after a long break I present to you Chapter 17 of Shattered. I want to thank everyone for the supportive messages I got, they meant the world to me! Thank you thank you for being so understanding I send out a huge hug for each and every single one of you.**

**I opened a Tumblr account so you may want to follow me, I'll post teasers for future chapters, and not to mention sexy sexy sexy pics and gifs of the one and only Mr. Damon Salvatore... **

**I do hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Damon Salvatore, you are the biggest, most pretentious ass I have _ever_ met," I told him.

He cocked his head to the side surprised, and then, just as he always does, smirked. He jumped and flew into my room.

I turned around, my arms crossed over my chest. He was laying down on my bed, arms behind his head, one leg over the other, casually. He smirked.

"What gave me away?" he asked smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something but what came out was completely different to what I intended to say. I found myself being very irritated at the moment.

"You came through the window," I spat.

"You're mad about _that_?" he asked surprised.

"We had an agreement," I was furious.

"Really? I think the normal question to ask considering the situation would be: it was _you_ this _whole_ time? _Why_ were you _spying_ on me? Or… you could start fighting about your personal space, the invasion of privacy… Oh the list could go on and on and on and on…" he said nonchalantly, imitating my voice when he said the questions.

"You came through the window," I spat again.

"I _flew_ through the _open_ window," he corrected.

"You promised."

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you prefer that I knock on your front door and wake Charlie?" he asked.

I was quiet.

"I thought so. Now, we'll have to reconsider our little agreement, seeing how the circumstances have changed and all," he said calmly.

He had a point.

"Okay then, I take it you agree by that long silence. How about… instead of knocking on your door I… tap on your window," he proposed.

"I don't want you coming through my bedroom window. I will not have that," I told him.

"Okay, your bathroom window then," he said while rolling his eyes.

"What? No!" I said.

"Now, don't get upset Bella. You'll wake up Charlie," he said as he took one hand from under his head and pointed at me.

I hated that he was so calm about this.

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked.

"Should I be upset?" he shrugged.

"Well… it's… you… you… you're such an ass!" I said as picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at him. He didn't catch it. He let it hit his face.

"I think we've made it clear that I am an ass, and that I work very hard on it. Are you happy now? I've let you hit me," he smiled.

"Ugh! Damon!" I said as I stomped a foot.

"Good. Now, what gave me away?" he asked again.

"What gave you away? Your smugness that's what," I answered coldly. My irritation was starting to go away.

"Dammit," he said as he rolled his eyes. He was playing. It was as if he wanted me to know that he was the crow.

"Why were you spying on me?" I finally asked.

"Well, you see, a very odd girl moved into town. One that I couldn't compel. She caught my attention, I wanted to know why I couldn't compel her. _Then_, I found out she wasn't drinking vervain, and _then_ I saw the scar. With all the crazy shit we've been dealing with here, one can't be _too_ careful darling," he said as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"So you were spying on me to see what it was that I was hiding…" I told him.

"Yes."

"And? What did you find out?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a while, studying me.

"You were hiding deception and a broken heart," he said quietly, never taking his eyes away from me.

"So are you," I said, my eyes never leaving his.

He rolled his eyes and patted the space on the bed next to him.

I walked over and climbed over to where he had signaled. I sat up facing him.

"You wanted me to think I was going crazy, believing I had a pet crow," I told him.

"Yeah, well, you called me your _pet_," he said, emphasizing on the last word.

"Well… technically you were," I answered.

"I am no one's _pet_ Isabella," he said seriously, and right then, I knew exactly why he had gotten so mad about that the day we walked through the woods. That was just the way Katherine had treated him. That's what Laurent had called me the day he had found me in the meadow. I remember how I felt when he called me that. I was mad, and sad for being so stupid.

I looked down and nodded.

"I get it, I'm sorry I called you that," I said looking down at the comforter and playing with a loose string.

"Rule number one: don't be sorry for anything," he said as he took his index finger and lifted my head up.

"What rules are we talking about?" I asked him.

"The rules we're setting up for this new life of yours. You want change, but you need a little guidance, and I'm really good at that," he said smugly.

"So you're my roll model now?" I asked hiding a chuckle.

"Yes. Well… take what you like."

"Before, we set these rules, I want to say something."

He sat up straight and looked at me, giving me his full attention.

"Okay, spit it out," he told me.

"I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this mess. I know this isn't your problem and that you've had to deal with a lot of things lately, the last thing I want to become is a burden."

"You're not a burden. If anything, this is fun. We've had more excitement in the past couple of months than in over two centuries. If it makes you feel any better I enjoy getting into trouble, all the time. It keeps things stimulating, which is hard to do considering we have eternity."

"I just wish there was something I could do. I don't want to be a victim anymore," I told him.

He frowned and looked up, "Well, there's little you can do, since she is a cold hard bitch and a stake won't work."

"There _has_ to be something," I told him.

"Vervain," he answered.

"But, if she bites me doesn't it beat the point? I'd start the transformation process," I answered.

"Not to consume, but to protect yourself from her."

"Like, to throw in her face?" I asked.

"Exactly," he answered calmly.

I remembered that when James was coming after me I used pepper spray to get him away from me. The effect wasn't long but I had "hurt" him for a second. Well… maybe I had just really pissed him off.

"Charlie gave me some new pepper spray the other day, is it laced with vervain?" I asked, remembering that Charlie had given me a new can not long ago.

Damon closed his eyes and scoffed.

"Smart man… I have to give it to the guy."

"So it is?" I asked.

"Show it to me," he said.

I crawled to the other side of the bed and reached for my backpack that was laying on the floor. I rummaged through it and found the brand new pepper spray. I looked back and threw the can to Damon.

He grabbed it and gave it a quick whiff, he coughed and taking it away from his nose nodded.

"Definitely vervain," he said as he handed it to me.

I took a look at it, this thing was never leaving my side. It would be practically glued to my hand now.

"I cannot imagine what Charlie and Alaric could come up with if they teamed up," he murmured as he laid down on the bed again.

"Alaric?" I asked confused.

"He's quite the weaponologist when it comes to fighting against vampires," he answered.

"Alaric the English teacher? Really?" I asked a little surprised by Damon's words.

He nodded.

"Who would have known?" I said.

"Yeah, I know," Damon said with disbelief while looking up.

I chuckled.

He smiled at me and then looked away towards the window.

"You should try and get some sleep Bella," he said as he sat up on the border of the bed.

I nodded, I was tired.

He stood up and walked to the window.

"So, we have a new arrangement right?" he tapped on the window.

"I guess so," I said shrugging. There was no other way in.

"I'll be right outside, don't worry," he said and in an unsuspecting motion flew out to the tree. He changed in such a fast way I couldn't even see him turn. I hadn't even blinked. Damon and Stefan were so much cooler than any the Cullen's.

I walked over to the window and closed it. Mr. Cr- _Damon_, was sitting outside on the branch. He winked at me and I gave him a small smile. I drew the curtains down and went to bed. The thought of having Damon outside calmed me down.

As I laid there in bed waiting for sleep to come I couldn't help but think about the countless times I had poured my heart out to that stupid Crow. Now that I knew who Mr. Crow, _my_ crow truly was I couldn't deny I felt embarrassed. How many times had Damon laughed with the things I had told him? I felt stupid.

I get why he did it, I do.

But I can't shake away the fact that he knew more about me than I wanted him to.

Then again, he had never said anything. He had never mentioned any of it. That surprised me, Damon being Damon, would have said something at some point to ridicule me, or so I thought. He had proved me wrong.

I couldn't find a position that made me feel comfortable and I constantly tossed and turned around the bed.

I started thinking about Charlie and the danger that having Victoria here implied for him. The mere thought of it gave me chills and made my heart pound out of my chest. I was scared to death, not of me _getting_ hurt, but of Charlie _being_ hurt to get to me.

I wondered what Victoria had planned. What would be her next move?

What about Renee? Was she safe in Jacksonville? They had used her once before to get my attention and fall for their lies.

The thought of my parents being harmed because of me made my heart tighten and my stomach hurt.

It took me a while to realize I was crying, and I only noticed it because Mr. Cr- _Damon_ started tapping insistently on the window.

I wiped the tears away and quickly walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains up and opened it. He flew inside and once I had turned around he was already in his normal figure.

His eyebrows were close together in concentration. He was staring at me intently.

I was still gasping from the crying, and my shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

His jaw was clenched tightly.

I stood there in front of him feeling silly and stupid and weak. I lowered my head and stared at the floor.

Out of nowhere I felt him embrace me firmly. I froze.

I held my breath. I wasn't expecting this. This was… odd.

He then closed his arms around me a little tighter and it was after that that I let the air I was holding in my lungs out and I allowed a ripping sob out of my chest.

He didn't say anything. He just held me, and occasionally ran a hand through my hair.

Once my breathing had returned to normal, and there were no gasps escaping me, he slowly let me go.

"I'm going to be right outside okay? I'm not going anywhere."

He gave me a small smile and just like that, disappeared.

I turned around and there he was, comfortably on the branch. On the nest he had made. A chuckle came out my mouth. I could not picture Damon picking up sticks and making a nest. He squinted his eyes wondering what I was chuckling about. I just shook my head and climbed back into bed.

I covered myself with the blanket and closed my eyes.

I must have laid there like that for a while, but sleep wasn't coming to me. I turned to the side and tried to hug my pillow, sometimes pretending to have someone next to me helped sleep come to me.

It didn't work.

I turned over again, re-accomodated my pillow and covered my head with the blanket. I started taking deep breaths trying to keep my mind blank.

It didn't work.

I started counting sheep. I was almost down to three hundred and fifty six.

It didn't work.

"It's the blood," I heard Damon say.

My eyes fluttered open. He had scared me. I threw the covers off my head and sat up.

"The blood?" I asked. He was leaning on the wall across the room.

He nodded.

"It pumps faster and stronger through your system. That's why you can't sleep."

"So I wont be able to sleep for… two weeks?" I asked. That thought made me uncomfortable.

"You'll be able to sleep, it'll just take a while to come," he explained.

"I'm worried," I confessed as I let out a sigh.

He frowned and walked towards the bed.

"Scoot over," he told me as he stood next to my bed.

I eyed him up and down, and I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and that he wasn't going to try anything funny, so I did as he told me. I rolled over to the left side of my bed.

He sat down and as he was putting his feet up in the mattress I stopped him, "no shoes."

He looked at me and sighed. He then took his shoes off and lay down next to me.

"You need to get new pillows," he said as he tried to accommodate the one that was there.

"It _is_ new, I bought it with Elena when we went shopping for the stuff for my room."

"Then you need to get better ones," he said as he finally stopped fussing and laid his head on top of it.

"I like my pillows," I told him.

He let out a long breath, "Yeah… I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two when it comes to shopping. Quality before economy."

I shook my head. It was as if he was the male version of Alice, but cooler and not as pushy.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You remind me of someone," I said quietly.

"Who? And _please_ don't say Edgar."

"It's Edward, and no, not him."

"Then who on earth has the grace of being similar to _me_?" he asked putting a hand on his chest and smiling.

"You are so obnoxious," I told him as I gave him a nudge with my elbow.

He chuckled.

"You remind me of Alice."

"The _pygmy_?" he asked, offense written all over his face.

I nodded.

He scoffed. "_Please_, don't be absurd. She looks likes she's quite _irritating_."

"And what? You aren't?"

"No, I'm divine darling," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed. "Riiight… you've obviously never met you," I said as I glanced over to him. I then added, "No, seriously, you remind me of her with the whole shopping thing. Except that you actually let me pick what I wanted. Alice just made me wear the stuff she wanted me to wear."

"That's just mean," he said as he took a round candle I had on my nightstand and started playing with it.

"What's mean?" I asked confused, not knowing to what he was referring.

"That you didn't get to pick," he said as he threw the candle in the air and then caught it.

"I know," I said agreeing with him.

"You need to start making the calls in your life. Just do what you want. Don't let anyone make decisions for you," he said concentrated on his little game of catch.

"Are you seriously taking me paragliding?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Tomorrow, two o'clock."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said a little nervous.

"You want to fly out of a freaking plane, this is a trial. Baby steps."

I wanted to feel the adrenaline, true. But I couldn't stop thinking about how risky it was. What if the parachute thing failed, and I fell, and died? I couldn't die now, I would become a vampire. I didn't want to become a vampire. Not anymore.

"What if I fall, and die?" I asked.

"Then you turn," he said shrugging.

"I don't want to turn," I said quietly as I looked over at him.

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen."

"Do you like flying?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Can you turn into something else?"

"Other than a crow?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm… transforming into an animal isn't easy. It takes a lot of power to do so. Years and years of practice. Very few vampires can do it. Not to mention manage to change into two."

"So you can't?"

"I didn't say that," he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Then you can?"

He smirked. Clearly proud of his accomplishment.

"Mmm hmmm," he said as he put the candle back on the nightstand.

"So, what other animal can you transform into?" I asked with curiosity.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I would. I don't want to go talking with another animal only to find out it's you in disguise again."

"Is that something you do often? Speak with animals?" he asked joking, but his face was serious.

"Let's not go there," I said rolling my eyes and pointing a finger at him.

"Oh the things I could say…" Damon said looking at the ceiling.

I opened my eyes widely at him.

"Don't you dare," I spat.

"Why wouldn't I? I can get away with anything, I'm _annoyingly handsome_, you said so yourself," he said as he batted his eyelashes at me.

"Damon!" I said completely embarrassed as I hit him in the arm, and then hid my face with the covers.

He laughed. He found this amusing.

I felt humiliated.

"Relax, I wont bring it up again."

"You promise?" I asked, still under the covers.

"Mmm hmmm."

"Pinky promise," I said as I took my hand out of the covers and waited for him to close the deal.

I waited, but he didn't grab it. I then shook my hand to grab his attention, and he did. I took the covers off.

"Never again Damon Salvatore. Whatever I said to you while you were on crow form will stay a secret. You're under pinky promise swear, you brake this promise and I'll have the right to punish you with some sort of penance. Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I glared at him. He shrugged.

"Did you _really_ make that nest?" I asked him.

He was looking at my sheets and studying them and when I asked him that his head shot up.

"Oh my God, you did," I said in between laughs.

"What? No I didn't," he said a little irritated by my comment.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Shh! Bella… quiet," he said as he put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't help giggling. The image of him picking up twigs and making a nest made me break out laughing.

"Shush," he whispered and put his index finger to his mouth.

That's when I realized Charlie must have woken up and I laid there still with Damon on top of me with his hand over my mouth, containing my laugh.

I stared up at him. He was so serious. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. God they were so blue. I hated that he was so handsome, it made it so much more difficult for me to stay mad at him for the lies he told.

Damn those blue eyes.

We laid there for a while, waiting for Charlie to go back into his room. I came to the realization that Charlie had never left his room, and that here was Damon laying on top of me, on my bed.

He smirked. He knew what I was thinking.

I pushed him off of me.

"Ass," I said as I rolled to the other side of the bed, keeping a distance between us.

He quickly regained his composure, hands behind his head, legs crossed, leaning on the bed's headboard.

"I didn't make the nest," he said quietly.

"Right," I said.

"I stole it."

I opened my mouth widely, as if I were offended by his words.

"There was no one using it, relax."

"You checked?" I asked.

"Yes," he told me.

"You sure?" I asked him again.

"Go to sleep Isabella," he said coldly.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Oh… you will be, trust me," he said as he turned his head and looked over at me.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Good night Damon," I told him as I turned to my right side and curled, facing him, but keeping a distance.

"Good night Isabella."

I laid there, feeling calmer than before. Having Damon by my side made me feel a little bit more at ease.

It was quiet and all I heard was my breathing, air leaving my lungs and then coming back in. It must have been about an hour after I closed my eyes, and sleep _still_ wasn't coming to me.

I grew a little restless, and turned over. My breath hitched and I grew more and more impatient.

I heard Damon sigh, and felt him move closer to me.

I had my back to him, so I couldn't see what it was that he was doing, or trying to do.

And then I felt him.

He was right behind me, my back was resting on his chest and I couldn't move.

This was… weird.

No one had ever been so close to me like this before, apart from Edward.

I didn't know what to do.

I could feel his breath on my neck. It gave me goose bumps.

Crap.

My heart rate sped.

I felt as he brushed his hand on my arm gently, and I opened my eyes.

"Turn around," he said gently.

I obeyed.

I was now facing him. He held his head with his left arm, and was looking calmly at me.

"Give me your hand," he said as he extended his right one for me to grab.

I gave him my hand and I felt that he was warm again, not chilly like this morning. He took my hand in his and started tracing firm yet gentle lines with his thumb on my palm. He looked at me straight into my eyes and then placed my hand on his chest.

My heart started racing.

"Close your eyes."

I raised and eyebrow.

"What are you-"

"Close your eyes," he said again.

I gave him a _what are you playing at_ look, and he rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then do as I say and close your eyes."

I closed them.

"Good. Now, take a deep breath, hold it in, and then let it go."

I did as he told me.

"Again," he instructed.

I took another breath and slowly let it out, and I repeated it and repeated it again and again.

"Now concentrate, and listen."

I opened one eye and looked up at him.

"Concentrate," he repeated, scolding me.

I closed it and tried to concentrate.

I could hear myself breathing. I heard as air came into my lungs and then how it slowly slipped out. It was soothing. I heard how the breeze shook the leaves of the tree outside. I could hear my heart beating and slowly return to it's normal beating pattern. I noticed that the air around me was suddenly growing warmer, and it wrapped around me, embracing me. I was so involved and concentrated with everything around me that I barely noticed the slow and weak thump underneath my hand.

I gasped and then opened my eyes slowly to meet his.

I was in awe.

Was that his heart?

He looked at me with a look I had never seen him give before. I didn't know how to name it, or how to place it.

This was a new one.

This was the look of vulnerability.

Openness.

Exposure.

Helplessness.

This was Damon showing me that I could trust him.

The only thing that I could think of, to embrace his sudden act of sincerity and genuine confidence, was to put my head to his chest and listen to his calm and low heartbeat.

I closed my eyes, and quickly drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with bright sunlight coming through my bedroom window and hitting my face. I found myself hugging a pillow tightly.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, there was no one here. Damon had left.

The window was open, light breeze coming in. He wouldn't leave me alone, he promised, Stefan or Anna would be near by. I walked towards the window and glanced over to Elena's house. Jeremy and Anna were sitting on the porch. They waved at me.

I rush of calmness ran through me.

I went into the bathroom and got a quick shower, I had a bunch stuff to do around the house before Damon came and picked me up this afternoon to go on that suicidal paragliding lesson.

I was a little jumpy. I couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of being so high up in the sky. I wondered what Edward would say to me if he knew I was doing this. He'd probably freak out. I remembered how a few months ago all I craved was doing something risky so that the hallucinations would come to me.

Now, I couldn't care less.

I wasn't doing this to see him again. That was the last thing on my mind. I was doing this for me. For the sense of freedom those few minutes or seconds would give me.

Jake had taken me cliff diving, well, after I had gone a little crazy and done it by myself, almost dying in the attempt, I had made him promise he'd take me next time, or that I would do it again by myself. He had kept his word, and those quick seconds as I fell down the cliff into the water had been the most liberating experience I had ever had.

The thrill of riding a bike could never compare to that of free falling, but it was up there on the list as well.

I finished getting dressed and opened the door of my room. I heard Charlie's voice. He was speaking with someone, and I could hear him pacing around the living room. The TV was on, he was watching a game. Who was there with him?

I made my way quietly down the stairs and when I reached the last one I took a glimpse into the living room. Charlie stuck his head out.

"Morning Bells," he said happily, beer in hand.

I eyed him up and down, "Morning Dad, it's a little too early to drink don't you think?"

"Not when a game is on," I heard a voice say, it was Damon, He was sitting casually on the couch.

"Good morning Bella," he said to me and then smiling asked, "_sleep_ well?"

Arrogant ass.

I shrugged, "I've slept better."

He squinted his eyes a little and then smirked.

"There are pancakes in the microwave, and fresh orange juice in the fridge," Charlie said as he pointed to the kitchen.

I nodded and walked over to the kitchen to heat them up.

I opened the microwave and took the plate out, there were five pancakes. My stomach was growling so I decided I would eat them all. I put the plate back in and dialed a minute on the microwave's panel. As they heated up, I walked over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of juice. I closed the door and jumped, dropping a little juice on the floor.

"Boo," Damon said as he leaned on the counter next to the fridge.

"You scared me," I told him.

He smiled.

"Are you eating all those pancakes?" he asked.

"I'm starving,"

I heard him mutter something but couldn't quite make it out.

"I'm sorry? Are you hungry? Do you want one?" I asked him confused.

"That's not exactly what I'm craving right now," he said under his breath.

"Oh," was all that came out of my mouth.

He was looking straight at me.

He was hungry, and it was my fault. He was weak because of my little incident. He was weak because he was stuck babysitting me from Victoria, and he hadn't fed.

"You should go home, and take care of that," I suggested.

"Later," he said shrugging.

"Aren't we going somewhere later?" I asked.

"Yes, on the way I'll grab a bag," he said carelessly.

"Please don't drink it in front of me, I'm queezy from the thought of jumping from a mountain, I don't need to factor blood into that equation," I said making a face.

He chuckled.

"Isabella Swan, the girl who's scared of blood and runs with vampires. Don't you find that a little too odd?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I do. Believe me, I do," I answered.

"He chuckled again.

"Your pancakes are ready," he said just before the microwave stopped.

"Thank you," I said as I passed next to him to grab the plate.

I took it out and sat on the table. I poured syrup on the pancakes and took a bite.

"Charlie's waiting for you you know," I pointed out. It was uncomfortable watching him watch me eat.

"Charlie is too consumed with the game, he won't even notice I'm gone."

"What am I telling him about where we are going this afternoon?" I asked him after swallowing a bite.

"You have an assignment and Stefan is helping you catch up on the classes you missed this past week. I already told him," he said as he pulled a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Do I have an assignment?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" he answered.

"I have to call Elena, I probably have tons of homework," I said as I took a sip from my cup.

Damon left to finish watching the game with Charlie, I ate in silence. It was almost ten I'd have to start cooking lunch soon. I finished my breakfast and put the dirty dishes on the dish washer. I then went up stairs, grabbed the dirty laundry o the week from my room, and Charlie's and threw it all into the washer.

I was thinking of what to make for lunch and wondered if Damon was staying. I decided to ask, You never knew with him, so unpredictable.

I walked to the living room, where Charlie was engrossed in the game, and Damon... Damon was pretending.

"Are you staying for lunch?" I asked.

Both of their heads turned around.

"Of course he is," Charlie answered.

I glanced at Damon who looked a little pissed. He didn't want to stay for lunch. He wasn't hungry for _this_ food.

Apparently Damon got angry when he was hungry.

This is something I guess all vampires have in common. Edward got very moody and snappy, the thing is that with him I always knew because of his eyes. Edward's eyes always gave away when it was that he was hungry. They turned black. I wonder if Damon's eyes turn differently when he's hungry.

I backed into the kitchen again thinking of the hell I was making for lunch. Something easy, something that wouldn't take me forever to make. What ever it was I was sure Damon was going to have something to say about it.

I might as well make some lasagna.

And so I got into an apron and started looking for the ingredients. I started the souce and the meat, and then the pasta. After everything was done I quickly put it together and stuck the mold into the oven.

I went upstairs to clean up and change my clothes. After we had lunch Damon and I were leaving to that freaking paragliding lesson that had my nerves on edge.

I figured something casual and comfortable would do the trick for this occasion. I should probably throw in an extra shirt into my purse, knowing me I'd probably fall flat on my chest and ruin whatever it was that I was wearing.

When I was done packing the essential first aid kit needed for this risky adventure I was about to embark, I went downstairs to check on the lasagna that was in the oven. It was ready. I carefully put the oven mits on and took it out.

I set the table and called Charlie and Damon.

"Lunch is served," I said as they walked in.

Charlie gave me a smile as he sat down.

Damon was serious.

"I know this isn't the recipe you're probably used to, but it's what I know how to do," I said shrugging as I looked at Damon.

"I'm sure it's good," he said politely.

I sat down and we ate in silence.

Once we were finished, Charlie cleared the table and insisted he'd take care of the dishes. He told me to get going, and not to make Stefan wait.

We said goodbye to Charlie and walked out of the house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon give a small nod to Anna, who was still sitting outside with Jeremy, lounging on the couch that they had on the porch.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Charlie alone?" I asked him.

"Yes, he's not going to be alone, we've got it covered," he said as he stood there opening the door for me.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"God, yes Isabella, now get in the car," he said opening his eyes widely at me.

He was really irritable right now. He was probably starving.

I decided to take a good look into those blue eyes of his, and see if there was something different about them. There was, hidden in the clear blue, were fine and miniature strands of red. I had never noticed them before; I guess this meant he was hungry.

I quickly got in the car, not wanting to provoke him anymore with my concerned questions about Charlie's well being. He closed the door loudly and quickly made his way to the other side. Before I knew it he was in the car and we were driving to the Boarding house.

He was driving really fast, and it scared me, but I knew better and decided that his super vampire instincts wouldn't get us into a car accident. He was really anxious to get home.

We got to house and he rapidly got out of the car. He made his way up the front steps and left me in the car. I didn't know whether to stay in or go inside following him. I decided it was best for me to stay in the car and wait patiently for him.

After a minute I saw as he walked out of the house, blood bag in hand. I felt my stomach turn. I turned my head and looked outside the window, evading to look at that bag.

He got in and started the car.

I could smell it. Rusty copper.

I breathed in and out, rolling the window down, trying to gather myself together as the wind hit my face.

I heard him slurping. I turned around and saw that he had attached a straw to the blood bag. I looked at him in awe. It was as if he was a kid happily drinking a juice from his little juice box. He was already done, and all set to drink the next one.

As disgusted as I was by the smell of the blood, I had to confess I was also intrigued to watch him feed. Edward would have never allowed me to watch him do so. He got very upset when I had asked him if I could watch him do it sometime. He said they lost control. Damon seemed to be very much in control. Satisfaction written all over his face.

"How come.. you don't…" I started to ask him about that whole _giving into their senses_ thing but I couldn't quite form the question.

"Go primal?" he asked with the straw in his mouth, eyes on the road.

"Yes, exactly," I answered.

"I'm not exactly… hunting for prey…" he explained.

"So what you're saying is that, you'd go… primal… if it were an actual human you were feeding on?" I asked a little confused.

"Umm… not exactly… I mean, I can feed on a human and not go crazy. It depends on the state I'm in, if I'm calm it's okay, if I'm angry I go primal," he said as he looked over to me, sticking the straw into the next blood bag effortlessly.

"Then it all comes to emotions," I concluded.

"Something like that," he said as he took a sip.

I stared at him as he drank, completely mesmerized by the way he took the blood in so easily.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Want some?" he said as he showed me the blood bag and pushed it forward to me.

_Oh my God, no he didn't. Gag reflex._

I turned my head to the right and stuck it out the window.

"Take it away," I said holding my breath.

He chuckled.

He was clearly in a better mood already.

"Get back in here, I'm almost done. To think you practically drained me the other day," he said, amusement in his voice.

"I _know_," I said as I rolled my eyes.

He let out a small smile.

"Is it far from here?" I asked.

"It's an hour and a half away," he answered.

Great. An hour and a half of Damon and his unpredictable mood swings.

He turned his head to me grinning mischievously, and I noticed the red streaks in his eyes were gone. Maybe this hour and a half wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Reviews are the best Christmas present EVER.**

**Well... not better than a naked Damon with a bow on his head.**

**allydlv(dot)tumblr(dot)com  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I stared out the window as Damon drove. His mood had changed tremendously as soon as he had chugged down those two bags of blood. He was humming a song I did not recognize as he stared absently to the road ahead. We were quiet, yet the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

My mind quickly drifted to the night before. I had not given much thought to what had happened last night. It seemed a bit odd, yes, considering a few days ago Damon used to give me the cold shoulder and snap at me with his rude and obnoxious comments. Now it felt somewhat different. He seemed to be coming out of that thick mask he put on so well, and had started showing little parts of that human Damon that I knew were still in there.

I think it all had to do with me knowing their history, his history. I understood where he was coming from, what he was feeling. Well, to some sort of extent, since I had not been in a twisted love triangle as the one he was once in with Katherine and Stefan, and now with Stefan and Elena.

Poor guy. Always the third wheel, always the odd man out.

He had saved my life. If he needed company to get his mind off his brother and Elena, I had no trouble being there for him. He needed a distraction, and so did I. The last thing I wanted was to think of Victoria every single second.

He had told me that I needed to take control of my life, and he was right. It was something that I had been thinking about lately, something that I desperately wanted to do. Now, hearing it out loud from someone else's mouth made it so much clear to me, this was something I really needed to do.

I was thankful for everything Damon was doing for me. I was thankful for him saving my life the other night. I was thankful for his blatant honesty. I was thankful for his carelessness for rules. I was thankful for the way he showed that deep inside he cared, even if it came out in _all_ the wrong ways.

Even though I hated the thought of it, I was thankful, and forever in his debt, for the blood he had given me to drink to save my life.

His blood ran through my system now. We did not know how long it would linger there. The amount of blood I had drank was _not_ normal. It had been a lot. It would probably take a while, longer than I wanted to, for it to be out. The thought alone scared me. The implications it had were too much.

If someone had asked me a year ago if I wanted to turn into a vampire, my answer would have been yes. In a heartbeat. No doubt about it. I wouldn't have questioned it. My mind was set.

But _now_?

Now I wasn't so sure. Eternity scared me. Before, it seemed like something that was worth it. Considering I thought that I would be forever with the love of my life made eternity feel like a pretty decent price to pay. Spending eternity _alone_? That was a completely different thing.

Damon had been alone for half a millenia. Five hundred years. No wonder the guy was such an ass most of the time. I don't want forever if I have no one to spend it with. It doesn't even have to be romantic someone. I just want a family, friends, a support system.

"Damon?" I said, and he turned his head over to me, giving me his full attention. He raised his eyebrows, as if he were saying continue.

"Can I ask you something?"

He shrugged.

"If something happened to me, while your blood was still in my system, and I..."

"Died," he said cutting in.

"Yes, if I died, and..."

"Turned," he said, cutting in again.

"Yes, and turned, would you... umm, would you take me under your wing?" I asked him, concern in my voice.

He eyed me up and down and then stared again at the road ahead.

There he went again, snapping that mask back on, pretending not to care.

I waited for him to answer, but he was quiet. What was running through his head? What could he be thinking?

I waited, never taking my eyes off of him.

I saw as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. He sighed and then finally spoke.

"If it came to that, I could teach you the basics, after that you're on your own. I know it's confusing at first. I would have liked to have someone there for me when I turned. But I run alone," he said turning to me.

"I'll grow on you," l said with confidence, as I stared out the window. If it did come to that, I needed him, or Stefan, to teach me how to control myself. I would need a new family. There was no way I would stay alone, and there was no way in hell I was going to run and look for the Cullens.

Stefan and Damon were brothers, yet they didn't get along. I knew Stefan cared for his brother, and that Damon would go to unforeseen measures to make sure his little brother was alright. They were family. They would always have each other's back. They just needed something, or _someone_ to bring them together.

I knew Damon didn't want to be alone anymore. That was why he was still here. That was why he had left the Volturi. He didn't have to say it. I knew it. Even though he had power while he was there with them, and even though he was one of Aro's favorites, he was very much alone. He said he was bored, and that probably was true, but I believe the main reason for his departure from Italy was that he missed his brother.

Damon enjoyed my company, if he didn't, he wouldn't take the job of booking a paragliding lesson for me. I would grow on him.

From the rearview mirror I saw how he smirked and then rolled his eyes. I could tell I already was.

"Why are you so worried about becoming a vampire?" he asked eyes still on the road.

"I don't want to spend eternity alone," I answered honestly.

"You wouldn't be alone, trust me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"It's not that bad. You do what you want. You're free. You don't depend on anyone. After a while you learn that the only person you can trust in this world is yourself."

"That's not true, you have Stefan," I answered him.

"Stefan would rather be alone with Elena," he told me.

"Maybe now... But you're brothers, you'll always need each other," I told him, he turned to me and gave me a _riiight_ look.

"I always wanted to be part of a big family," I said under my breath. This was the first time I had actually said this out loud. I guess that when the Cullens were around, I always thought I was part of something, part of their family, and what hurt me the most was to realize that I wasn't.

"Big families are overrated," he said as he patted my lap. I shoved his hand away from my leg. He chuckled.

"You are so uptight," he said as he shook his head.

"You just can't leave a girl alone can you?"

"It's not my fault the ladies love me," he said smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Bella, if you have a question just ask it, stop asking me for permission to speak. That's rule number two. Speak your mind; you don't need anyone's permission. If you want to know something, just go out there and find out. Okay?"

"Okay," I answered, suddenly feeling scolded.

"So, what is it you want to know this time?" he asked.

"Have you ever gone paragliding before?"

"No."

"_What_?" I said surprised by his answer.

"Do I look like I need a paraglide to fly? Have you seen me fly away from your window with a paraglide attached to my back? No. I've jumped out of a plane, yes, but paragliding? No, I've never done that before."

I got worried.

"So, are you going with an instructor?" I asked.

He scoffed, "No."

"I'm going with an instructor," I stated as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No you're not, you're flying solo."

"Are you kidding me? I've never done that before! I'm going with the instructor. Period. End of discussion."

He chuckled.

"Isabella, to paraglide, you must go alone. They teach you the basics. You're not flying off a cliff, maybe a small hill, but not a mountain. Besides, I'll be there, if anything happens, if the wind shifts you to the other side of the landing point, if the paraglide snaps, if you break earlier, if anything happens, I'll be there," he said turning his head to me, looking at me, directly into my eyes.

"You promise?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

With this last gesture I took his word and sunk in my seat. Only forty-five minutes to go.

By the time we got there, it was a little after two. The butterflies in my stomach were driving me crazy, I was excited, yes, but also petrified. I had never been this scared before, not scared as in terrified, scared as in anxious. Not even when Jake took me cliff diving had I felt like this. This was me, up in the air with a parachute, correction, paraglide, alone.

We got out of the car and headed out to the lodge where the instructor was. Damon introduced himself. The instructor, named Peter, showed us the basics.

Once we had been taught what to do and what not to do. We headed out to try out our first flight. Damon went first, of course. He gracefully took off and a little while later was down the hill, landing on the spot Peter had told us.

Now it was my turn.

I couldn't help but feel nervous. I followed the instructions and quickly took off the small hill.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Holly mother of Jesus. No freaking way._

Blood was pumping fast in my system. I was up there, up here, in the sky, by myself. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I could feel the adrenaline running through me like never before.

Everything seemed so tiny from up here. I felt free. Like nothing could touch me.

I spotted Damon down there, waiting for me. His arms were crossed against his chest, looking up. I don't know if it was the distance, or the adrenaline that I was feeling, but I could swear he was smiling.

I looked to the distance, to the lovely country side ahead of me, and there, when I least expected it, I saw it. The glimmering, shimmering sparkle.

No, I didn't want this. I wasn't doing this to see _him_, I was doing this for _me_, for myself, for no one else.

It had been months since my last hallucination, after coming back from Forks, and having poured my heart out at their house, I had been determined not to look for them again, I was letting go.

Why was he appearing to me _now_?

I looked down and spotted Damon again, his face changed when he saw the paranoid expression I had. I felt the wind shift rapidly, and the paraglide shook a little, I wasn't guiding it. I closed my eyes and then when I opened them again, I was a few feet away from the ground, slowly landing on the ground.

As my feet touched the grass I stumbled and fell down. I couldn't feel my legs. They were like Jell-O. I felt as two firm hands took me by the waist and sat me down.

"You're okay, relax Klutzy," Damon said to me as he took the harness off.

I was trembling. The last thing I needed right now was to see Edward again, in hallucination form or otherwise.

"How did I land? I didn't..." I started to say, I was very confused.

He raised an eyebrow.

"_Thewind_? That was you?" I asked him, taking the dirt off of my jeans.

"Mmm hmm," he answered as he held a hand out, for me to hold as I tried to stand up.

Show off, controlling the wind.

"Well, that talent is pretty handy then," I said as finished dusting the sand off my jeans.

"You should take care of that," Damon said as he turned around, looking towards the hills in the distance.

"Take care if what?" I asked, I didn't know what it was that he was talking about.

He shifted the position his body was in and faced me, grabbing my hand.

"You need to take care of this," he said showing me my palm; I had scratched it and hadn't even felt it. There was a little amount of blood seeping out.

"Oh... Good thing I brought my first aid kit then," I said as I inspected the small bruise.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said as he put an arm around my shoulder and guided me back to the direction of the lodge. I decided to let him leave his arm around my shoulders and not say anything about it.

While we were walking back I noticed he took out his phone and quickly texted someone. I decided not to ask him about that, I was not getting worried about that text.

"What got you so freaked out up there?" he asked.

"The height," I lied.

"Uh huh," he said casually, not believing a word I said. I wasn't going to tell him about my little hallucinations.

We walked the rest of the way quietly and when we got to the lodge the instructor took care of my bruised hand. In the meantime, I spotted Damon outside on the phone. This was starting to get suspicious. _What was he up to_?

Whatever it was I wasn't going to let my curiosity take over the short thrill I had just experienced. Cliff diving had been nothing compared to this experience. Blood was still pumping fast through my system, my heart beating erratically. The adrenaline of being up there on my own, looking down where everything looked so tiny did not compare to that of falling from a cliff. This one was much better.

Peter finished taking care of my hand and we left the paragliding academy around five.

"So?" Damon asked as we drove back to Mystic Falls.

"So what?" I asked him, not sure of what he wanted to know.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes! That was very... thrilling, I had never felt so much adrenaline running through me ever," said with excitement. I turned to look at him. He grinned at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it then," he said calmly.

"Damon?"

"Yes Isabella?" he said and looked at me.

"Thank you... For everything," I said.

He looked surprised. I guess he wasn't expecting gratitude. Maybe people never thanked him for anything; I suppose most people wouldn't know how to interpret his actions. I wanted him to know that I was thankful for everything he was doing for me, even if he didn't really know it. A part of me felt as if Damon needed to feel acknowledged, everyone needs to feel that now and again.

I smiled at him and he nodded, and then turned his head back to the road.

"Does it match the same feeling?" I asked.

"Of what? Flying with wings instead of with a paraglide?"

"Yes, is it the same?"

"It doesn't even compare," he answered calmly.

"I enjoy the speed now," I said as I stared out the window.

"Now?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I hated it before. You _all_ drive like maniacs, sparkly or not."

He chuckled.

"He took you running didn't he?"

I turned my head to him.

"Climbed a tree? Jumped from tree to tree?" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, this Edward guy is too predictable, it's a tad annoying," he said and opened his eyes widely with the last few words. I sunk in my seat and rested my head on the window. Ignoring his words.

He chuckled again, and pulled over on the side of the road. Why were we stopping here? In the middle of nowhere? I started to panic.

Before I knew it Damon had opened my door.

"Get out," he said as he held the door open.

His sudden moves had startled me.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously, "Is... is she here?"

"Would you relax? You worry too much. Get out of the car," he commanded.

Victoria wasn't around, he was too calm. I did as he told me and took my seatbelt off, I slowly got out of the car and stood in front of him.

He leaned closer to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and then looked directly into my eyes.

"Isabella, life's best moments come to you when you least expect them to. How you embrace the unpredictable shows more character than in any other situation presented to you. When you think about it, the consequences of your actions really are just a game and your life is a chain reaction, taking you day by day. Record this thought into your mind, _nothing_, and when I say _nothing_, I mean it, _nothing_ is forever in this crazy world," he took his hands off my shoulders and put them in his pockets.

"And on that note..." he started saying when his face changed expressions.

He was smirking.

_Oh oh._ What was he thinking? What was he up to?

"You enjoy _speed_ now?" he asked mischievously, shifting his head sideways.

"I guess..." I answered shrugging.

He took a hand out of his pocket and showed me the keys to his car. I stared at them for a few seconds, trying to figure out what the keys meant. He couldn't possibly be implying that I would drive his car. It couldn't be, could it?

"You want me to _drive_ your car?"

He nodded.

"Take them before I change my mind, and you know I do that a lot."

The car he had brought today wasn't his usual old classic Camaro. No, Damon was driving a newer car. A more _ostentatious_ car. Today he was driving an Audi TT. I know this because on the road trip Charlie and I took before arriving in Mystic Falls, we ran into one and he didn't shut up about it for _five_ hours.

I never was one of those girls who was into cars. If you ask me about engines and tools I will come out blank. But I _can_ appreciate a pretty car. Damon's car was pretty, I hated admitting it, but the car was more than pretty, it was very sexy.

I looked at Damon in disbelief. He shook the keys in my face again. Without giving it another thought I took them and smiled widely at him. He closed his hands on the keys, grabbing mine in the process.

"One scratch and you're _dead_ Swan. I'll make you turn and make you pay, and I have eternity, and I'm bored, so revenge _will_ be fun," he said seriously and menacingly as he released the keys and handed them to me.

I gulped. He sure knew how to make a threat.

He smiled, "now... shall we get going?" he asked as he sat on the passenger's seat.

It took me a few seconds to recover from his small rant and get my feet moving. I walked to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. I climbed in the car and put the key in the ignition. I glanced over to him and he gave me a look of encouragement.

I turned the key and hit the gas pedal.

I started in a normal, beneath the allowed speed limit, speed and gradually increased it. I was concerned with a policeman stopping us and making us pull over, what would Charlie think?

"Are you kidding me?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"What?" I asked.

"Hit that gas pedal and drive, we've got a straight road ahead of us for the next twenty miles, now, are you going to stick to the rules, or are you going to start living and enjoy yourself?"

I had practically been dead inside for months now. It was time to wake up and start feeling alive again, and just like that, I hit the gas pedal, I was quickly taken back in the driver's seat by the speed, the scenery was rushing past me and adrenaline had started pumping through my blood. The old truck never went this fast. I believe that not even in his youth, I had to admit it. No wonder Edward hated it, it was very slow.

_I am invisible, I am invisible, they cannot see me. I am invisible._

I found myself repeating this phrase in my head over and over again. Every time I said it the more I enjoyed pushing the pedal. Every time I said it, it was as if a weight was being lifted from my back and a funny feeling started forming in the pit of my stomach. Every time I said it, I convinced myself that no matter what happened now, or what I did, Alice would no longer see me, and coming to terms with this realization felt good. It felt more than good, it felt awesome.

"Oh my God," I said under my breath.

Damon chuckled.

"Oh my God," I said again, hearing my heart pound loudly.

"You are feeling bad ass right now aren't you?" he asked me, squinting his eyes a bit.

"Is it lame if I say I am?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes… completely," he said in monotone.

"You know what? I don't care if it comes out lame… so yeah, I'm feeling badass," I laughed.

"You are _loving_ this," Damon stated throwing his head back.

"Weirdly, I am," I answered with a wide smile on my face.

"You should do this more often then," he said calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're smiling," he pointed out.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was grinning like an idiot. I had a weird sparkle in my eyes; a sparkle that I knew had died a long time ago. My heart was pounding loudly, and I felt it, I felt alive.

"I… I am," I said in awe, glancing over at him, the smile still plastered on my face. I was biting my lip.

He rolled his eyes, "freak," he said to me with a serious face and then looked back at me with a grin.

I started laughing, and I couldn't stop.

He moved closer to me and pushed a button on the dashboard. The car's top came down, and I could feel the wind rushing past me now. My hair was a mess, but I didn't care. I felt… free.

Out of nowhere I heard the sound of a siren. Shit.

"Crap. Crap. Crap," I said as I turned to Damon, I was scared. We were in trouble. No, I was in trouble, I was the one driving this stupid lovely car.

"Pull over," he said calmly.

"We're in trouble," I said as I slowed down and did as he told me.

"Relax, I got it," he winked at me.

Through the rearview mirror I saw the officer pull up behind us and get out of his car. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, and my feet were shaking uncontrollably. I had never been pulled over before, what would Charlie think if he heard I was?

"Good afternoon Miss," the officer said.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?" he asked.

"Pretty fast?" I answered shrugging, giving him an I'm so sorry look.

"Try really really fast, I'm going to have to write you a ticket," he told me, I glanced over at Damon, opening my eyes to him, he said he would take care of it and up until now he had been very quiet. Wait, by _taking care of it_, what exactly did he mean? Was he going to… kill the guy?

"I don't think that's going to be necessary now is it?" Damon finally said, looking directly at the officer, his eyes were doing that weird pupil thing, the officer suddenly looked different, calm and his expression blank.

He was compelling him. I was a little surprised by the way the compulsion worked. It was instant.

"It's not necessary," the officer said, repeating what Damon had said.

"Good, now go away. You didn't see a thing," Damon told him.

The officer nodded and started walking away.

"Ah ah ah…" Damon said and the man stopped dead on his tracks and walked back to us.

"Aren't you going to apologize to my friend here? It's rude not to say goodbye to a lady."

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience mam', have a good day now," the officer said in a trance. I gave him a small nod and he walked away.

"That last part wasn't necessary," I said turning to Damon.

"Ouch, no thank you?" he said putting his hand on his chest, as if he was hurt by my words.

"You gave me the keys to this car and made me push that pedal to the ground, if anything it was the least you could do," I told him.

"I never made you do anything, it was all you Klutzy," he said touching my nose with his index finger.

"Are you going to call me that now?" I asked annoyed.

He shrugged.

I looked at the road ahead and turned the engine back on. I carefully pulled the car out and started driving again. I glanced at Damon from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You are most welcome," he said smiling, and then added, "now, hit that gas pedal again. We need to eat before getting you home."

And I did as he said.

Damon made me pull over at a restaurant that was a few minutes away from Mystic Falls. It was a small restaurant, very warm and homey. We walked in, and we were shown to a table in the back. The place was practically empty. There were only two couples having dinner, and us.

He pulled my chair and I sat down. He might be the biggest ass there is, but there was no denying that Damon Salvatore was a gentleman.

We were handed the menu, but Damon stopped the waitress and instead told her what we were having. He ordered for the both of us. I raised an eyebrow at him, he ignored this and proceeded to keep telling the waitress what we were having. The waitress gave him a coy smile and he gave one back to her, she walked away and I saw how Damon kept his eyes on the girl's ass. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What? She was flirting with me," he said defending himself.

"I didn't say anything," I said raising my hands.

"You should go out more, have some fun, date a guy or something," he said as he took the napkin from the table and opened it, placing it on his lap.

"I don't have to date a guy to have fun," I answered him.

"That's right… your last boyfriend was a bore," he said inspecting the wine glass in front of him.

"He wasn't a bore… he was…"

"Uptight? Self-righteous? Over bearing? Over protective? Goodie two shoes? A saint?"

"He was… conservative," I answered quietly.

"Dull, he was dull," he said putting the glass down and turned around looking for the waitress. He signaled that he wanted some wine, the girl brought the bottle and poured him a glass. She didn't even look at me. This scene was too familiar, but with a twist.

He told her to leave the bottle and when she was gone he served me a glass too.

"Oh, I don't want to drink," I said as I shook my head and sat back on the chair.

He pushed the glass towards me, and looking directly into my eyes, he raised an eyebrow and leaned his head down a bit. I sighed.

"It's not fair you know…" I told him taking the glass and taking a little sip from it.

"Boo hoo I made you drink," he pouted.

"I'm not talking about the drink," I answered.

"Then _what_ is not fair?" he asked after taking a sip from his wine.

"You always bring _him_ up and I never say anything about _her_… or the both of _them_, as a matter of fact," I answered with a little irritation in my voice.

He took a deep breath, and after staring at me intently for a few seconds finally spoke.

"You're right."

I nodded. I decided this was the time for to start asking the questions. I took this chance to ask them.

"So… was she fun? Or a… conservative, just like Edward?" I asked him.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, the bitch was _anything_ but conservative."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she's a bitch," he told me.

"When Elena told me I thought she was exaggerating, considering her boyfriend was involved, I thought she was a little jealous."

"Elena doesn't know half of what Katherine is capable of. Katherine is a selfish slut who doesn't care about anyone but herself," he said and drank the reminder of wine that was in his glass. He then poured himself another one.

"So, you don't love Katherine anymore?" I asked him.

"All I feel for Katherine is hate," he answered coldly, and I could see it in his eyes, he was hurt.

"And Elena? Do you love Elena?"

He frowned, and his forehead wrinkled, "Elena is with Stefan. She loves him. She chose him."

I felt my heart shrink a little, poor Damon.

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?" I asked him quietly.

"I don't deserve her Bella, I don't deserve her. Why should I put her through that uncomfortable situation?"

And that answer right there showed me that Damon Salvatore was capable of loving someone so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for them. He wasn't the monster he wanted everyone to think he was. Sure, people could say he was impulsive, but I think he was being misinterpreted. Damon wasn't impulsive. He was passionate.

"So, you'd risk your own feelings, for her happiness? That's… that's very honorable Damon."

"It's pathetic," he said as he let out a sigh.

"No it isn't," I said as I extended my hand and put it over his.

Okay, this was getting awkward, what was I doing putting my hand over Damon's? I glanced back up at his eyes and noticed he was probably thinking the same thing too, or maybe he was getting another idea into his head, an idea I didn't want him to start acting upon.

I took my hand off and put it on my lap.

"Me on the other hand, I really am pathetic," I said with a small chuckle.

"God, I _know_," Damon said opening his eyes widely.

I kicked his leg under the table. He shot me a menacing look and then shook his head and scoffed.

"Seriously, you should go on a date or something. Experience different things, and get over Eddie," he said, taking another sip from his glass.

"Yeah… I don't think so…" I said shaking my head and looking down at my fingernails.

"You don't have an ounce of self-esteem. Open up those pretty big brown eyes of yours and take a look around the next time you enter a room. All eyes are on you," he told me irritated.

"Yeah, all eyes are on me because I'm a klutz. They stare at me because… I'm… weird," I said stuttering while playing with the napkin.

"Isabella Swan, yes, you _are_ a klutz, and yes, you _are_ weird, but they are not staring at you for those reasons," he looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?" I asked. This was going to be interesting.

"You'll see," he said smirking.

"I hate it when you smirk," I told him and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Why?" he asked, the smirk even bigger now.

"Your smirks mean trouble," I said.

"You're too observant… I don't like it," he said seriously.

We looked at each other, probably wondering what the other one was thinking. Our dinner came shortly after this, and we ate in silence.

I had no idea what he had ordered, or what it contained, all I knew was that it was really good. I finished my glass of wine, and Damon poured me another one instantly, without asking. I didn't fight with him over it, I decided that fighting with Damon was like fighting against a wall. If I was stubborn I had met my perfect contender. I wouldn't fight him, unless it was necessary.

Half way though dinner Damon got another text. I couldn't ignore it anymore. This was getting odd. He looked at his phone and read the text quickly and proceeded to put it in his pocket.

"What's going on?" I asked him straight forwardly.

"Nothing you have to worry about right now," he said calmly, eyes still on his food.

"But… I will have to worry about it later?" I asked confused.

"You don't have to worry about it right now, let's leave it at that," he said and took a bite from his fork.

What ever was going on was not going to affect me right now. Right, as if I wasn't going to worry from this moment till the one I actually found out what was going on. I had to start letting things like this go. I would drive myself crazy if every call Damon, or Stefan, or Elena got would send me to overdrive by thinking all the crazy things that could be happening.

I just didn't know how to do that.

We finished our meal and once Damon took care of the check, even though I told him I would pay for my own plate and he as usual refused, we walked towards the car.

"Keys," he said extending his hand to me.

"You drank two bottles of wine," I told him.

"And you had four glasses," he said mockingly.

"Is that supposed to compare?" I asked.

He sighed, obviously irritated.

"My liver regenerates at a very fast pace, I'm not remotely drunk, when I'm drunk, you'll know it. Trust me, you don't want to see me drunk… and pissed. That's not a good combination. You should ask Elena. Now… the keys to my car please," he said shaking his hand once more.

He _did_ heal quickly… it made sense. I looked for the keys in my bag and handed them to him. He took me home. Charlie's cruiser was parked outside, the lights to the house were on, and through the windows I could see him pace around the living room with a phone to his ear.

We walked into the house. Charlie was agitated, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

He noticed that we had arrived and asked how my tutoring session with Stefan had gone. I lied and told him it went okay. He nodded absently, his mind clearly a million miles away. Something had happened, and I'd be damned if it didn't have something to do with the texts and phone calls Damon had received this afternoon.

"Damon, could I have a word with you for a minute?" he asked, hands on his hips, wrinkled forehead and crooked mustache, yes, Charlie was very worried.

"Yes, of course Chief," he said solemnly.

They walked into the study and closed the door behind them. What was going on?

I tried to listen in to what they were saying, but the stupid walls to this old house were too thick and I couldn't hear a thing but muffled voices whispering.

It was short. They didn't talk much and came out a minute later. I tried to look occupied, going through the mail that was on the coffee table nearby.

"Bells, I have to go out, but I don't want you to stay alone, Damon has agreed to stay and keep you company while I'm out," Charlie said as he took the keys to the cruiser out of his pockets.

My heart started racing again.

"What's going on Dad?" I asked.

He swallowed and answered, "a girl is missing, we're going out to look for her."

"Who is it?" I asked nervously.

"Caroline Forbes," he answered.

I glanced at Damon, he was standing behind Charlie, he closed his eyes and with his hand he motioned me to relax. They were handling it.

"Okay…be careful Dad."

"I always am Bells, I always am," and with that he walked towards me and gave me an awkward kiss on my head, and left.

Once Charlie was out the door I turned around and faced Damon.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Relax, we've taken care of it, everything is alright," he said calmly.

"What happened? Is she okay? Is she alive?" I asked quickly.

"Yes she's fine, maybe a little banged up, but she's fine. They'll find her quickly, she won't remember anything that happened."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Someone was… playing with their food?" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"What? Was it… her? Was it Victoria?"

"Not exactly…"

"Just spit it out, what happened?"

"Anna was doing her part and looking around, and run into someone's scent and decided to follow it. Turns out there was a guy who was going to feed on Caroline but decided to have a little fun with her first, which is pretty normal by the way, we're predators, it's in our nature, anyway, Anna fought the guy, but he got away."

"And Caroline? Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay… so this guy… was he like you?"

"No," he answered.

"He's… like them?" my voice was shaking.

"Yes."

"She has allies?"

"It appears to be that way, yes," he answered honestly.

"Is Charlie safe… looking around for Caroline?"

"Yes, Stefan is around."

"Okay…" I said as I nodded and sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands.

He sat down next to me and as I took deep breaths to try to calm down he rubbed my back with his left hand.

I suddenly was feeling exhausted and straightened up on the couch, turning my head towards Damon.

"Thank you," I told him.

"I didn't do anything," he answered confused.

"Thank you for being honest. That's a first for me," I told him.

He nodded and put his arm around my back bringing me closer to him.

Things were getting scary. Now it wasn't only Victoria. Who knows who else she had with her.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and took deep breaths.

* * *

**A/N: Well hello hello my lovely readers! I take the opportunity to wish each and everyone of you a very very happy new year. I hope you all had fun during the holidays and that this years brings you all nothing but happiness and tons and tons of Damon for all of us.**

**Thank you all for your good wishes, you don't know how much it means to me that you take the time to tweet or email me or leave me a message over at tumblr. **

**I send a special shout out and thank you to WhitlockWoman (I love you E!) and Emeraldphoenix23, you girls rock! **

**So... what did you think about this chapter? As always... reviews make me very very happy and sometimes reviews are better than Damon playfully leaving a trail with his fingers on your bare legs :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

That night, I fell asleep on the couch leaning on Damon's shoulder while we waited for Charlie to come home. I dozed off before he arrived, and woke up in the middle of the night on my bed, still wearing with my dirty jeans and stained t-shirt. Confused, I sat up quickly, and let my eyes wander around the room searching for any sign of Damon. He wasn't in here. I got up and made my way towards the window, hoping he'd be sitting on his habitual branch in his crow form.

He wasn't there.

I turned to my room and looked for my bag and once I found it I searched for my pepper spray, or must I say, _vervain_ spray. I opened the door to my room and quietly walked down the hall towards Charlie's room. I took a peek inside just to make sure he had gotten safely home, he was deep asleep and snoring loudly. I calmed down as soon as I saw him there resting.

_Great_, now I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I was a light sleeper these days. Once I woke it was very hard for me to go back and doze off.

I walked to my room again and changed into my pajamas. I was still in the bathroom when I heard the tap on my window. I found myself smiling as I looked in the mirror, relief ran though me, Damon was here.

"I was starting to panic when I woke up and didn't see you around," I whispered as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the window.

I was surprised to find that it wasn't Damon on the tree branch, but Stefan. He gave me a little wave.

"Stefan," I said awkwardly, "Hi, I… I wasn't expecting you," I said as I opened the window.

"Hi Bella," he gave a small smile, "Damon's not going to be here tonight, I'm filling in. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh… Yes, of course, how stupid of me, I'm sorry," I said as I took a few steps away from the window so that he could come inside. He graciously jumped from the branch and entered the room through the window, landing quietly on the floor. He turned around and leaning forward on the window frame waved outside. I glanced out and saw that Elena had her head sticking out her window. She waved to me and smiled, and I did the same. She blew Stefan a kiss and then closed her curtains.

"I'm sorry for keeping you away from her," I said as I looked down to my feet.

"Don't worry about it, Elena falls asleep quickly. She insisted I came over and check on you, she knew you'd be scared if you woke up and found yourself alone."

I felt warmth run through me when he said that. Elena was worried about me, she cared. She probably didn't know it, but I was very grateful for having her by me at this time. She'd been through it as well. She had my back, they all did.

"So you were across the street then?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I brought you your homework," he said and took out a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket.

"You really didn't have to do that Stefan, I…"

"Needed to get your mind off of things, I get it. Did you have fun?" he said cutting in.

"Yes, I did. It was really scary, but not bad scary, scary as in exciting," I tried to explain. He chuckled.

"You relaxed then?"

"Yeah… kind of…" I said smiling.

"You look different, calmer, considering everything that's going on," he pointed out.

"Well, there's really little that I can do, and I've decided that I'm done living in fear. If something is going to happen, it will happen and I won't be able to stop it. Life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day right?"

He eyed me up and down, "You've been spending too much time with my brother… but you're right… when things are going to happen, they happen," he said chuckling.

I shrugged. This whole situation was a little awkward. Stefan being in my room was something I didn't quite expect to happen. At least not when Elena wasn't around.

"So…" I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Stefan raised his eyebrows and took his hands out of his pockets nodding.

"This is weird, right?" he said.

I sighed, "Yes… we've never talked much have we?"

"I guess not," he said and started looking around. He signaled to the chair that was near the desk, "do you mind if I sit?" he asked.

"No of course not, go ahead."

He walked to the chair and pulled it close to my bed. I sat on the mattress in front of him.

"So… where's Damon?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

"Damon is… out of town," he answered slowly.

"Oh…" I said, and the minute I said it I instantly noticed the disappointment in my voice.

"Is he going to be away for long?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "he's looking into some things, trying to get a better grasp of everything, what we're up against, and who we're up against."

"He's looking into Victoria," I said.

He nodded, "He knows people, powerful people Bella, and he doesn't like being in the dark. He's finding out whatever he can so that we can use it against her. The more we know the better."

I nodded. It seemed logical. The first step in any battle was to know your enemy right?

"So… he's not going to be back any time soon?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said shrugging.

"And here I thought I'd be able to drive his car again," I said joking.

"What?" he asked, surprise written all over his face.

"He let you drive his car?" he asked, eyes wide open.

I nodded.

"You're joking, right?"

I shook my head.

"He let you drive the Audi?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded, a smile plastered on my face.

"The silver Audi TT?" he asked again, making sure we were talking about the same car.

"Yep, that's the one," I answered.

"I don't believe it," he said under his breath.

"Believe it," I told him happily.

He narrowed his eyes, and scoffed, leaning back on the chair.

"I never would have guessed it Bella, you, driving a bike, going paragliding, and driving a sports car."

I shrugged, "It's fun, it makes me feel… free, like I'm in control of something for once."

He looked down at his hands.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something and I'm to be honest with you… okay?" he said as he put his hands together, putting his elbows on his thighs and leaning forward.

"Okay," I answered quietly, wondering what he was going to say. I was not really used to all this honesty I was receiving.

"When we first met you a few weeks ago, you looked like a girl who had been through hell and back. You looked sad, and right now, you don't look that way anymore. Today, you have a shimmer in your eyes, shimmer I had never seen in there. I'm happy for you. I'm happy you're trying out things that make you feel good. But I can't help feeling worried at the same time."

_Here it comes_, I said to myself. _I know where this is going_.

"You have to be careful. I know you're doing what you're doing under Damon's supervision, but I have to warn you, Damon can be reckless and stupid, he might be five centuries old, but he sometimes acts more like a fifteen year old boy than the old man he is. Before you go and follow whatever crazy plans he has, stop and think for a minute. I think you're more grounded than he is. Just… be careful… okay?"

Damon was right. Stefan did have that Edward look about him. I could see it drawn out on his face. His eyebrows were together, and concern was in his voice.

The difference was that he wasn't commanding me, ordering me not to be stupid, he was just giving me some advice, some caring friendly advice.

I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Stefan, I know my limits. I know where to draw the line."

"Do you really?" he asked.

I sighed, "I know my past actions don't say that, but right now I know where I stand. Trust me," I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded, "okay."

I stared at my feet for a while and then looked back up at him.

"Are you worried my risky adventures are going to rub off on Elena?" I asked.

He frowned, and shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, "I wont deny that I go crazy every time she goes and does something unwise, putting herself in the middle of everything just to sacrifice herself instead of everyone she cares about. It drives me crazy, knowing she's putting herself in dangerous positions. But, I _do _want her to have some fun. She's young, she needs it. So do you," he gave me a small smile and while touching his fingertips added, "I remember the last time Elena laughed. It's been _too_ long. She needs that, and I'm pretty sure you need that too. I have a feeling you'll find that missing joy together. So to answer your question, no, I'm not worried, I'm actually hoping some of that will rub off on her."

I smiled at him.

"Elena gets me… I've never had that before," I said quietly.

"I'm quite sure the feeling is reciprocal," he said quietly.

I pulled a strand of hair behind me ear and sighed, I didn't know how to ask the next question without sounding pathetic, it was something I really wanted to know, and I was sure Stefan would be honest with me about it.

"Can I ask you something?" I raised my eyes, meeting his.

He turned his head to the side and then back at me nodding.

I sighed and sat up straight, trying to collect my thoughts and put the words together.

"I don't want to pry, I need to ask this because I just need to understand something," I started saying, trying to work up the question. Stefan nodded looking intently at me.

"Elena told me you broke up with her once," I said and took a small pause, looking at my hands while I played with a strand of loose string from my comforter. I could feel his eyes still on me, he was quiet, giving me time to find the right words.

"If you loved her, then why would you ever think about leaving her?" I finally asked.

He sighed, and then spoke, "I was willing to leave her because I _did_ love her. I loved her so much I wanted to protect her."

"But, wouldn't leaving her defeat that purpose? Wouldn't it be so much _more_ dangerous for her to be alone?" I was confused.

He looked down to the floor and then back up to me, his eyes were soft, caring, endearing.

"You are very young Bella, and there are things that you might not completely grasp yet. If you know anything by now, is that knowing about our world, about us, is more dangerous for you as a human, than anything else," he said and looked down at my scar, he then continued, "Life for Elena would be less complicated if I wasn't in it. If I had been a little stronger in my resolution I wouldn't have come back."

I felt a little twinge in the pit of my stomach, and I noticed my heart had started beating faster. My breathing had hitched and my brows were close together. I was mad.

"Isn't that taking the easy way out? Wouldn't that make you a _coward_ Stefan? Taking yourself out of the equation and running away from the person you love, instead of staying and facing the adversities you might encounter? Isn't that what love is about? And what about Elena? Didn't she have a say in it? Why would you assume she wasn't strong enough to deal with whatever was thrown your way?" I was very mad for some reason, and started saying everything that popped into my head. "You were making decisions for her, for the both of you and that's not fair. If you left, you know you would _destroy_ her right? You know she loves you above anything and anyone else right? _Right_?"

Stefan gave me a sweet smile, "I know Bella, I _know_," he said quietly, and then added, "and… I'm here now, aren't I?"

"That really isn't an excuse for your past behaviors," I snapped.

He sighed and leaned his head to the right calmly, "You're right. I was making decisions for her, and that wasn't fair. But I get it… I know why you are mad."

I quickly looked towards my closed door.

"You don't know anything Stefan," I murmured.

"Bella, you forget that _I_ was once the human in a relationship with a vampire. I know what you're feeling; I know what you're thinking. Trust me, I've had five centuries to think, to form questions in my mind, to picture different scenarios, to come up with all the things I would have said. But it's no use. You only end up holding on to a memory of someone you think you used to know. Take my word on this, I _know."_

He was right. I had forgotten about that. I had forgotten about Katherine.

"I guess you do," I said quietly.

He shrugged and put his hand over mine.

"It gets better," he said and gave my hand a little squeeze.

I let a long breath out and felt a few tears come to my eyes, but they didn't come out. I looked up to him and nodded.

"I know… I… I think it already is."

He smiled.

"Just so you know Stefan, if you ever, EVER, think about leaving Elena again, I will find you and drive a stake through your heart myself," I said calmly.

"Deal," he extended his hand and I shook it.

We let out a small chuckle.

"You should get some rest," he said letting go of my hand.

I sat up straight in my bed, "I haven't really gotten a lot of sleep since the _incident_."

"It's the blood," he said.

"Yeah, Damon told me about that," I answered.

"It takes a while… but it comes to you."

"It takes a _really _long time," I said opening my eyes widely.

He took a look around my room.

"Why don't we play a game then?" he said, pointing to the board games that were at the bottom of my closet, next to my Forks boots.

I eyed him and then the games.

"I don't like playing games with vampires," I told him.

"I wont cheat, I promise," he told me.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? In the end you'll always have an upper hand."

"That's not true," he stated.

"Yes it is," I sat up straight and pointed to the games, "Let's see, hmm… UNO, you'll always see my cards before hand; I'll never get a chance to scream UNO before you. Scrabble, it's more than likely you know the entire dictionary and then some other thousands of words that don't even exist anymore. Cards, you are a fast thinker; you'll have the game figured out in no time. Hmm… what else is under there? Rummy Q, you'll figure out a super complex move on the second or third turn and the game will be over before I know it. Monopoly bores the hell out me, and I always end up broke. Clue, you'll know who the killer is from the first move you make. Forget it, we're not playing games."

He chuckled.

"You've been cheated on before haven't you?"

A picture of a smirking victorious Emmett came to my mind.

"Oh yes," I answered.

"I wont even bring up sports then," he said playfully.

"Don't _ever_ mention them. Sports are not my friends. Sports hate me. It's veridical. Every time I play or attend to something having to do with sports something weird happens."

He crossed his arms across his chest and sat back on the chair.

"Like finding out your new friends are vampires."

"Or making one go crazy deranged tracker on my ass," I said pulling my sleeve up and showing him my scar.

His eyes fell to my arm, and his expression softened a bit.

"Do you mind if I take a look at that Bella?" he asked quietly.

I looked down at my scar. I had to confess I had mixed emotions about this scar. It made me mad, sad, proud, I felt stupid, I felt insignificant, I felt brave, and I felt a million emotions every time I looked at it. But as I looked at it in this precise moment none of those feelings rose inside me.

I had accepted it.

This scar was a part of me, and it had made me who I am today.

I extended my hand towards Stefan confidently. He moved his body forward and delicately grabbed my arm with one hand and observed it in silence. His fingers gently grazed over the half moon shape.

"It's colder than my other skin," I mentioned in a whisper. His eyes left the scar and looked at me nodding.

"It's harder too," I added, he nodded again.

His eyebrows came close together; I could tell he was in deep thought.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

He stared at the scar and after a few seconds he lifted his eyes and met mine.

"I just find this incredibly odd," he answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, this is quite impossible. After been bitten by a cold one you are still alive. You had venom in your system, you should be one of them by now."

"Well, he got it out of my system, he sucked the venom out," I said quietly while shrugging my shoulders.

"That's just the thing, for them, it is almost impossible to stop. Bella, you were his singer. I just can't wrap my mind around that thought," he answered, his eyes running back to my scar.

"Around what thought? That I was his singer or that he actually managed to stop?"

"Both."

"Then what you're saying is…"

"That he must have had the strongest will and self-restraint to fight his natural thirst and instinct," he answered bewildered.

"You know what? I don't get is why he did it then, why save me, if in the end he was just going to leave," I said as I digested the words Stefan was saying.

His eyes went back to mine, and then they changed. They were soft again. Like they wanted to tell me something, but they couldn't.

What was he trying to say? Why didn't he just spit it out?

"Stefan… stop looking at me like that, just say it," I told him a little flustered.

"You'll understand Bella. It will come to you at some point. It's just not for me to say," he answered sweetly.

The truth was that I didn't understand. I was very confused, and honestly thinking about Edward and the reasons for why he did what he did and for why he had said the things he said, had me exhausted. I didn't want to think anymore.

I yawned.

"You should really get some rest," Stefan said.

I nodded and climbed inside the covers. Once I was ticked in I glanced over at Stefan who was still sitting in the chair in front of my bed.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" I asked awkwardly.

He shrugged.

"Can I get you something?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, try to sleep," he said quietly.

"Are you sure? This feels very weird."

"I brought a book, don't worry about me," he winked.

"Okay," I turned over, giving him my back. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I found myself peeking over my shoulder every five minutes to make sure he was still there. To my relief, he was every time.

This was not the same like when Damon was here.

Where could he possibly be?

Who was he talking to?

As I tried to go to sleep, by doing the breathing exercises Damon had taught me the night before, Stefan's words came back to me.

… _He must have had the strongest will and self-restraint to fight his natural instinct and thirst._

_I was willing to leave her because I did love her. I loved her so much I wanted to protect her._

I remembered the way his eyes turned soft after I asked him about Edward leaving.

…_It's just not for me to say._

And then it hit me, I sat up on my bed and looked at Stefan, who had put down his book and was now staring at me.

I shook my head. I was burning inside, I was angry.

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a small smile.

"You understand," he said quietly.

I shook my head in irritation. _How could he do that?_

And all I could come up with to say was, "Don't you _dare_ leave Elena Stefan. Don't you _dare_."

"I wont," he said, and I could see honesty in his eyes.

"Good night," I said coldly and fell back on my bed again.

_That stupid, over protective, son of a bitch, sparkling vampire._

I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I didn't want to think anymore. I wanted to sleep, so I concentrated on the pounding.

I woke up by the sound of my alarm. The sun had come out and I had no idea when I had fallen asleep.

I took a look around my room and found that Stefan had left. The window was open so I guessed he wasn't far. I got ready for school and went downstairs to have breakfast.

I was sitting down, cereal box and milk in front of me, when the doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door and glanced through the glass.

It was Elena.

I opened the door.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," I answered.

"I brought some pizza," she said quickly.

I looked at her confused.

She gave me a small smile.

I sighed, "Stefan told you about my revelation from last night," I said deducing it from the guilt in her eyes.

"I umm… kind of already had figured it out, I just thought it would be better if you found out on your own. You wouldn't believe it if one of us had told you" she explained.

"This better be a good pizza," I said quietly. She was right, I wouldn't have believed her if she had told me.

I let her inside and we both ate the pizza while Elena asked me about the paragliding lesson and I told her all the details about my little adventure from the day before.

"Maybe next time, the four of us can go," she said happily.

"You know? That would be great," I told her.

She chuckled while she took another bite out of her slice of pizza.

"I told Stefan I'd stake him if he ever left you again," I said quickly.

Elena looked up quickly and stared at me in awe. She put a hand to her chest and then spoke, "Why thank you Bella, I'm counting on it," she winked at me.

"I'm just letting you know," I told her calmly while taking a sip of soda.

"You know, I would say I'd do the same if I ever ran across Edward, but I know it's quite impossible for me to cause him any damage, since the guy is made from freaking stone, but rest assured I have two very old vampires and a witch on my side, who would be glad to help," she said quickly.

I chuckled.

"I'm counting on it," I said smiling.

We finished our breakfast and walked over to Elena's house where Anna and Jeremy were waiting outside the car.

"Hey guys," I said as we walked over.

"Hey Bella," Jeremy said.

Anna greeted me with a smile. We got into the car and drove to school.

The day went pretty much in a haze, I can't remember half of the things I did. I do remember going up to Mr. Saltzman after class and asking him to hook me up.

I know.

Where the eff did that come from? Isabella Swan, wanting weapons.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Saltzman asked as I approached him.

"Damon said you could help me, so I'm here, asking for your help," I said confidently.

I was not going to be a victim anymore. I was going to do everything I could to fight back.

He eyed me up and down.

"I know you _know_," I said in a whisper even though there were no other students in the room.

He walked towards the window and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," he said turning to me.

"I already have some _pepper_ spray, " I said using air quotes, "please give me something that can actually cause some damage," I added.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the chief's daughter," I said shrugging.

"Okay."

I started walking out the door and then remembered, "I'll probably warn you that I'm looking more into stuff with vervain rather than stakes. Stakes wont help me. They're no use to me."

He looked confused.

"I'm sure Elena and Stefan can fill you in as to why, since Damon is out of town," I said as I walked out his classroom.

As I walked through the hallway I asked myself what the hell I had just done. Where was this spark of confidence coming from? I made my way through the halls of the school and wound up standing next to Elena's car.

I was very confused.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" Elena asked, she was walking fast towards me.

"I… I think I just asked Mr. Saltzman for some weapons," I said in disbelief.

Elena opened her eyes widely.

"And? What did he say?" she asked.

"Okay," I answered bewildered.

"That's cool," she said, putting her hands in her jean's pockets.

"I don't really want to go back into school," I confessed.

Elena glanced back to the direction of the building.

"You know what? Neither do I, let's go," she said as she took the keys of the car out of her purse and unlocked the doors.

She climbed in.

She still had her door open when she said, "What are you still standing there for? Come on, hop in!"

I quickly reacted and went to the passenger's side and climbed into the car.

"Have you ever skipped class before?" I asked her.

"Umm… yes, a few times, but it's been a long time," she answered as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She rambled through her purse with her right arm as she drove with her left. She finally found her phone and handed it to me.

"Text Stefan, and tell him we're skipping class, and not to worry, and to please give us our space but not to stay far away."

I did as she told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I put the phone back in her purse.

"Umm… I don't know," she said, "but this is really exciting!"

We wound up at a mall just outside of town.

We weren't shopping or anything, we were just sitting in the food court grabbing something to eat while we talked.

We talked and talked for a very long time. I found myself laughing and enjoying this little moment in which I wasn't thinking about Edward, or Victoria, or anything supernatural. I was sitting here, enjoying some time with my friend. My friend who understood me. My friend who had gone through some of the same things I had been through.

Once we had grown tired of the food court, we started walking around the mall, looking at displays and making assumptions about the people that walked past us.

I was having a lot of fun.

We walked past a hair salon and Elena stopped dead in her steps.

I turned to her.

"What? Are you okay? Is your aunt in there?" I asked suddenly getting nervous.

"No, Jenna's not here. It's just… I've wanted to do something different with my hair for a while," she answered quietly.

"Oh… umm you look pretty already Elena," I said honestly. Elena was beautiful.

"I wish I could look different," she said as she looked at her reflection on the hair salon's window.

"I hate that I look like _her_," she added in a whisper.

Oh.

Now I get it.

"Let's do it, let's go inside," I said.

Elena pressed her lips and nodding walked into the hair salon determined to get a new look. She sat in the first available chair she found.

The hair stylist stood next to her.

"Hello sweetheart I'm Mandy, how can I help you today?" she asked Elena.

Elena nervously looked at me.

"We want a new look," she said quickly.

Wait… _we_?

I shot her a _what are you doing_ look.

She gave me a nervous smile.

"Yes, we want a new look," I said. Elena needed me. I was going to do this with her.

I walked to the empty chair next to her and sat down.

"Janine, help me with this one will you?" Mandy said pointing at me.

"Hi, I'm Janine," the other hair stylist said as she walked towards me.

"Bella," I told her.

"Now… what do you have in mind?" she asked as she turned the chair around and I was now facing the mirror.

I looked at my reflection.

What did I want?

"I want something different, but not _too_ different," I told her.

"Hmm…" she said as she took a look at my hair.

"Well, you've got pretty natural highlights, maybe we can play with that. Give it a little more life," Janine told me.

I took a strand of hair and noticed the little red highlights.

"Sure, that sound good. Maybe a few more layers, but not too many," I said nervously.

"Good, let's do that," Janine said.

I glanced over at Elena, she was already giving the stylist all the details of how she wanted her hair to look. Elena must have given this a lot of thought. She knew exactly what she wanted. She didn't want to look like Katherine. I got that. That must be incredibly exhausting, being the spitting image of your boyfriend's ex. Lets not even start mentioning all the questions regarding Stefan's feelings fore her and all the reasons behind that.

I watched as strands of hair started falling to the floor, and then how Janine worked to get a new color on my hair.

A few hours later our chairs were spinning around facing the mirror.

I looked different.

Elena looked different too.

We hadn't done anything too bold. We had just changed our hair a little.

Elena for one, had gotten bangs and layered that long hair of hers a bit. Her hair color was a little lighter as well.

Me? My hair wasn't as dark anymore, and I could swear my eyes popped out more.

I actually liked the way I looked for the first time in a _very_ long time.

"Look at me now Alice…" I muttered under my breath.

Elena jumped out of her chair and hugged me.

I was taken aback by this sudden action. I had never been much of a hugger.

"Thank you Bella, I wouldn't have done this alone," she said, her eyes filled with tears.

I suddenly felt a little warm inside.

I had somehow helped Elena for the first time since I had arrived to this freaky little town.

I smiled at her.

"To tell you the truth I wouldn't have done this either," I confessed, taking another look at us in the mirror.

"Come on, let's go home," Elena said happily.

We thanked Mandy and Janine for their help and drove back to Elena's.

"Well, look at you," Jenna said as we walked into the house

"You both look wonderful!" she added

I think I blushed a little, but since my heart was now beating faster than ever because of Damon's blood, I couldn't be too sure.

"You'll need to give me the name of your stylist," she said as she ran a hand through Elena's hair, "That, and the reason as to why you both decided to skip school and go get a makeover."

Crap.

"I have a completely reasonable explanation for this," Elena started to say.

Jenna opened her eyes, like saying, _do you now?_

"Yes, I do… and I'll get to it in a second," Elena said as she tried to come up with an explanation.

"I was feeling down, and I miss my mother and my friends from back home, and Elena just wanted to help me," I said quickly.

Jenna's face changed and gave me a quick hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella, I know it's hard being new," she said as she patted my back. This was one weird hugging family.

"Just, call me next time so that I'm prepared and can cover for the two of you at school, I had to come up with the biggest lie all of a sudden," Jenna said as she let go of me.

"Now, let's get dinner ready don't we?" she said as she pushed us to the kitchen.

I left Elena's house around eleven and went home to find Charlie in the study surrounded but piles and piles of paperwork.

"Hey Dad," I said leaning on the study's door.

"Hey Bells," he didn't take his eyes away from the file he was reading.

"How was your day?" I asked.

He sighed and dropped the pen on the desk. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to me.

"Well, I can't say it was—" he stopped talking.

"What?" I asked.

"You look… you look great Bells, I'm just… wow," he was astonished.

"Thanks," I said looking at my feet, "What were you saying?"

"Oh… well, I've been doing a little reading all day, and calling different police departments in the nearby towns and there seem to have been a lot of missing person cases lately," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I felt as my stomach clenched.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, there have been. Which is why I think you should be extra careful Bells."

"I'm already extra careful Dad, trust me," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and started rubbing it gently, "I know, I know you are, just, promise me you're not going to go looking for trouble Bells please."

"I promise," I said.

"You should get to bed, it's late and you have school in the morning," he told me.

"Good night Dad," I said and walked up to my room.

I changed into my pajamas and heard the tap on my window. Excited I ran out of the bathroom.

It was Stefan on the branch again.

I gave him a weak smile and he returned it.

A small part of me wished that it was Damon.

I opened the window and let him in.

"Hi Stefan."

"Well, hello Bella, aren't you looking pretty tonight," he said smiling.

"I'm not the only one you know…" I said as I walked to my bed.

"Yes, I noticed… thank you for that, I know Elena is grateful that you did this together," he said as he sat on the chair.

"And? Did you like it?" I asked curiously.

"She looks beautiful," he said lightly, he was being sincere.

"I'm glad then," I said as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers on top of me.

"I'm going to try to sleep okay?" I told him.

"You go right ahead," he answered.

"Goodnight Stef," I said as I yawned and closed my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Stef?"

I opened my eyes quickly, "Is it bad? Do you hate it? I wont call you that if you don't like it."

"It's okay, I just didn't expect it."

"Are you sure? Because I can stop," I was a little embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. You're actually growing on me too," he said and winked.

I smiled and pulled up my covers.

"Goodnight Stef,"

"Goodnight Bells," he answered and turned off the lights.

As I laid there, trying to listen to the sound of my heart I wondered where Damon was again. When would he be back?

I was really looking forward for his input on this new look of mine. I somehow trusted his sense of fashion.

I hoped he approved.

I drifted to sleep a few hours afterwards, listening to my heart wasn't working as well as it had before.

The next day came and went, and no Damon.

It was Wednesday night and no Damon.

Charlie was getting jumpy about the way people were going missing, and I knew he had called Sam today.

I said goodnight to Stefan around nine on Thursday, and Damon hadn't been back.

Going to sleep had proven to be a pretty difficult task lately. I had tried everything Damon had taught me but none of it seemed to work. I was uneasy. It was weird because from what Stef had told me, the blood should already be making it's way out of my system. But I grew more and more restless as the days went by. As if I had been given more of it.

I knew Stefan was tired, I could tell from the bruises that appeared under his eyes in the last two days. He needed to hunt, to _really_ go hunting, but he was stuck on Bella Patrol.

I woke up around midnight and sat up on my bed in a flash. I was having a very strange dream. At the moment I knew I was scared, but now I couldn't really remember what it was about. I looked around and Stefan wasn't in the chair.

My heart started pounding.

I slowly put my hand under my pillow and grabbed the vervain spray. I made my way out of bed quietly and started walking towards the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob and then I heard it, the thump. I tightened my grip on the spray.

"Hello Isabella," a sultry voice said in a whisper.

I turned around quickly and sprayed the shadow that was standing in front of me with the vervain. Which resulted in a very pissed vampire covering his eyes tightly while trying to contain his pain while he hissed blasphemous words in Italian.

"What the FUCK Isabella!" he susurrated.

And then I realized who it was, and I quickly dropped the can of spray and turned on the lights to my room.

There he was, a very angry Damon Salvatore, cursing at me, in Italian… and I was relieved.

* * *

**A/N:**

******I know it took a while... but** there you had it guys. These past few months have been hard on me. I've been dealing with some things in real life, and writing this story took a different place in my priorities. For those of you who follow me on Twitter or Tumblr, you know exactly what I'm talking about. **But now I'm back, and writing again.**

******To answer a few of the questions I got asked during this hiatus:**

******1. No, I'm not stopping this story. I love it, it's my baby.**

******2. The Cullens wont make an appearance anytime soon.**

******3. B/D Relationship will develop as it has up until now, slowly, I'm not going to rush it. **

**A huge thank you for: WhitlockWoman, you always know what to say and it's crazy how in sync we are. Thank you. To Phoenixgirl, who has given me the kindest words through this tough time (I will get to those chapters I promise!). And to Tori, Amelia, Suzina, Kiersten and Grey for all the FF. I love you all!**

**Follow me on Twitter Allydlv or on Tumblr allydlv(dot)tumbler(dot)com**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I had no idea what he was muttering under his breath. All I knew was that whatever it was I more than likely wouldn't want to know, that and that it sounded sexy as _hell_.

"Fuck!" he hissed again.

I kneeled down by his side, not sure of what I could do to make the pain of the vervain go away.

Although he was covering his eyes with pain, and I felt embarrassed for doing what I did to the one person who has looked out for me more than I could ever bargain for. I also felt relieved that somehow this herb could harm such a strong creature. I suddenly didn't feel so weak.

I slowly tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away.

"Why? Why would you do this?" he whispered infuriated.

"I'm really sorry Damon, how was I supposed to know it was you?"

He pounded his hand against the wooden floor, leaving a dent where his hand had touched.

"Come on, let's get some water to wash it off," I told him.

He leaned on me and slowly stood up. He was still mumbling something I didn't understand.

I turned the bathroom lights on and helped him get to the sink. He opened the faucet and started sprinkling water on his eyes.

"_This_ is what I get for coming home early, fucking_vervain_ in my eyes," he spat as he washed his face.

"I'm really really sorry," I said quietly.

"Well, that's not much use to me now is it?" he said angrily.

"Let me see," I said as I took a few steps closer to him and tried to put my hands on his face, but he pushed them away quickly and turned his head to the side.

"It can't be _that_ bad, let me see," I told him as I tried to grab his face again.

He turned around. His eyes were closed, and there were veins sticking out around them. They reminded me of those scary exorcism movies.

His jaw was clenched tightly. I took a step closer to him and grabbed his face with my left hand, with my right I slowly traced the veins that stuck out, I was a little afraid of hurting him.

"Do these hurt?" I asked.

"No, they're _always_ like that," he snapped.

"I know you're hurting but you don't have to be rude," I told him.

He chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm _not_ being rude."

I rolled my eyes.

"I can hear those eyes rolling all the way to the back of your skull, don't think I don't know," he mumbled confidently. His eyes were still closed.

"Shut up," I told him as I inspected the veins, "Open up."

He shook his head no.

"Come on, let me see," I said again holding the sides of his head firmly.

He opened his eyes quickly.

I jumped back.

They were red. Blood red. And pitch black.

His beautiful blue eyes were not there. I had stolen the world the most beautiful pair of eyes God had ever created.

"Oh my God Damon, I'm so sorry I did this to you, I really didn't mean to," I said quickly.

"Yes you did," he spat.

"I wasn't expecting _you_, you've been gone for _days_! I swear I'd _never_ try to hurt you," I said.

He turned around and leaned forward to the mirror, taking a closer look at his eyes.

"Bye bye baby blues," he whispered with a frown.

_Oh God, they were really gone_. Guilt ran through me.

"They'll heal right?" I asked nervously.

He scoffed.

"They won't?" I asked.

"Not in a _very_ long time. Vervain is one nasty mother fucker."

"Can you see?" I wondered

"It's blurry," he answered irritated as he scratched his eyes.

I crossed my arms on my chest.

He rubbed his eyes. I think there were tears coming out of the corners of them.

"What about ice? I can bring you some ice…" I suggested. I was trying to come up with things that could help him feel better.

"Ice would be good," he answered coldly.

"Come on, you should sit down or something," I said as I pushed him away from the mirror and into my room.

"I think I _should_ lay down," he said.

"Yes, lay down, I'll bring the ice," I said as I helped him sit on my bed. I helped him get his legs up on the bed and then took his very muddy boots off. Where the _hell_ had he been to? This past week had been pretty sunny around here, and by the look of the boots he'd been some place where it was damp and rainy.

"I'll be right back," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Mmm hmm," his arm was on top of his eyes, covering them from the light that was coming out of the bathroom.

Before leaving my room I turned the light off and made my way quietly downstairs. I opened the freezer, took some ice out and a clean cloth. I quickly went up the stairs again, jumping over the loud step that creaked, I didn't want Charlie to wake up, and then went into my room.

"I've got the ice," I said quietly as I walked quickly towards the other side of the bed and sat next to him.

I took the cloth and wrapped it around a few ice cubes and gently placed it on top of his eyes.

He hissed like a snake.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

He chuckled, and when he opened his mouth I saw two long teeth sticking out. Did… did this kind of vampire have fangs? I took in a breath a little quickly and gasped.

He took the cloth away from his eye and peeked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" I muttered.

He smiled widely, baring the fangs out.

He knew he had surprised me and he liked it.

"I'd like some scotch," he said seriously out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Get me some scotch," he ordered.

Mr. Bipolar was back in town.

"Umm… I don't think we have any… Charlie is more a beer kind of guy," I answered, never recalling Charlie drinking scotch in the house.

"In the study, there's a closet, in the top cabinet you will find what I want," he told me carelessly.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"I gave Charlie a bottle, that's where he put it."

I eyed him up and down, not sure what to make of it, and then quickly went down stairs to the study. Just where Damon had told me, I found a bottle of scotch. I grabbed a glass from the kitchen and went up stairs to my room again.

I handed the bottle and the empty glass to him. He put the glass on my nightstand, opened the bottle and drank directly from it. When he was done he put the bottle on the nightstand as well and laid down again closing his eyes. I stood there next to him.

He suddenly opened his eyes again and gave me a menacing look, that I knew meant "_what are you waiting there for, come put that cloth on my eyes_."

And so, I sat back on the other side of the bed and did what he was implying with the irritated death glare he was giving me.

I laid there next to him with the cloth next to his eyes for about an hour. Then out of nowhere he sat up.

"I'm bored, let's go."

I took a look at him, his eyes were back to normal.

"You're okay," I said surprised.

"Actually I think my eyes are permanently damaged, for some odd reason I see your hair is red, I think I've been exposed to too much vervain," he said smirking.

"You've been fine all along haven't you?" I said as I squinted my eyes at him.

He puckered his mouth to the left and then to the right and looked to the ceiling.

"Ugh! Damon! Here I was, feeling guilty for ruining those blue eyes of yours!"

He snickered.

I punched his arm.

"Come on, get dressed," he said as he stood up and took a bag from underneath my bed and handed it to me.

"What? It's past midnight, are you crazy? I'm not going out."

"Are you going to let that new look of yours go to waste? No, I don't think so. Get dressed," he said as he took a strand of my hair and tugged it down playfully.

"I can't go. What about Charlie?"

"Charlie will be fine."

"I have school tomorrow," I said trying to come up with excuses.

He sighed, "you'll be at school tomorrow before the bell rings for your first class."

"You promise? We won't be out too late?"

He grinned, "I promise."

I stepped out of bed and into the bathroom.

I opened the bag and found a black tank top, a new pair of heels, and some skinny jeans.

The tags had been cut off.

He knew that if I knew they were too expensive I wasn't going to wear them. He was smart.

I took a look at the clothes as I extended them in front of me.

The bastard knew what I would wind up liking to wear. He knew all my sizes: tank top, jeans and shoes.

I dressed quickly, washed my face, and put on some light makeup.

I got out of the bathroom and he was sitting down on my bed, going through my history notebook, reading the notes I had taken during class. He looked up and smirked.

"Look at you Isabella Swan, don't you look… tasty."

I glared at him.

He raised his arms in defeat. Then he stood up and walked up to me, "you're missing a little jewelry," he said, and putting his hand inside his pocket, took out a long silver necklace with a small round pendant. It was beautifully simple. Something I would definitely wear, but that I couldn't accept.

I shook my head.

"No."

He snickered and then ordered, "Turn around."

"No."

"So you accept clothes but not jewelry? You're one _odd_ little woman," he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"I took the clothes because I know you wont take no for an answer, but jewelry is just too much for me, I can't accept that."

"What if I told you, this little necklace is more than just a piece of jewelry? What if I told you it was a _special_ piece of jewelry? So special that it could _protect_ you?" he said leaning closer and closer to me.

I was starting to lose my breath. My mind was getting foggy.

"Like… like your ring?" I asked.

He bobbed his head from side to side and shrugged, "Something like that."

"Okay," I said after a while.

I turned around and lifted my hair. He put the necklace on and then turned me around again.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I shrugged. I had no idea what I was getting ready for.

He walked next to the window and extended a hand.

"What! Are you crazy? I'm not climbing out of the window!" I whispered.

"Come on," he said, and in a quick swoosh he had picked me up, jumped to the branch outside, and then lightly landed on the front lawn.

He put me down and started walking towards the sidewalk. I was still a little surprised by his sudden actions and ended up following after him in small quick steps in these God forsaken heels.

We walked around the block, and hiding in an empty house's garage was his Ducati.

I stopped dead on my steps, and a smile appeared magically on my face.

He turned to look at me and smirked mischievously, handing me the helmet.

I grabbed it and put it on without giving it much thought.

"Throw in the Ducati and it'll shut you right up," he murmured as he put on his helmet.

I raised my arms a little, ready for him to pick me up and place me on top of the bike. He located his hands on my hips and set me on top of the bike. He climbed on and I heard the engine roar to life as he turned it on. I held on tightly to his waist as he drove out of the empty garage.

I didn't really care where we were going at this time of night anymore, I had missed the rush of adrenaline I felt when I was on this monster of a bike, and I was dying to find out where the hell he had been and what he had found out on his trip.

He pulled out of the empty garage and rushed down the streets of Mystic Falls without a care in the world that everyone was probably sleeping.

"Isn't this calling a little attention on ourselves?" I asked in a normal tone, knowing that he could hear me out over the loud sound of the bike's engine.

He turned his head to the side, and shrugged. He didn't care.

We reached the end of town and took an exit I had never taken before in the time I had been here. The lights on either side of the road began to appear further and further apart. It was eerily quiet and I tensed up. Clutching tighter to his jacket. What if Victoria came out of nowhere? What if the person that attacked Caroline would attack us? Where were we going?

Damon picked up on speed and drove this way for the next twenty minutes or so, until I started noticing that the light posts were starting to appear more frequently again, and so I realized we must be reaching some town soon.

He suddenly made a right and took a road that led directly into this unknown town.

At first a few truck stops appeared. Then there were diners. Then there were bars and nightclubs. When he pulled over and parked the bike in an alley next to a club _then_ I knew where he was taking me.

He got off of the bike and after taking his helmet off extended his hand out to me.

I took my helmet off and started shaking my head no.

"No Damon, no way," I said seriously.

"Yes, yes way," he said as he took my helmet from my hands.

"No, I'm not going in there," I said stubbornly.

"We're already here," he said as he took me by my waist and placed me on the asphalt.

I crossed my arms. "They're not letting me in," I said trying to come up with some sort of excuse. I think I was more scared of dancing than Victoria herself.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" he said as he took my hand and dragged me out of the alley.

"Damon, no," I said as I tried to fight his strength.

He turned around quickly, a few inches away, and looked down on me.

"Now, when you walk in there, don't look at anyone directly into their eyes. Keep that pretty head of yours up, and be confident."

I opened my mouth to say something but before any words came out he cut me off.

"That new look of yours makes you look a little older."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked confused.

He smirked and turned around again, walking towards the door of the nightclub, with my hand in his, dragging me along with him.

I felt like a little girl who was being obliged to go to the doctor to get a shot.

He slipped something into the tall big guy's jacket at the door of the club and the guy let us in without even asking for my ID. There were bright lights and loud music. I had never been to a nightclub before, but from the looks of it, this one was pretty decent, considering we were in some random small town in the middle of Virginia.

We sat at the bar, and Damon ordered some drinks for the both of us. I eyed him and down, he rolled his eyes as he took a sip from the glass of scotch and looked around.

I turned my head to the side, taking the club in, I could feel a couple of eyes on me, and it made me uncomfortable. I looked down to my hands and started playing with the hem of my shirt.

Damon quickly grabbed my hands, "Stop," he ordered.

I looked up at him, "Take me home, now."

"I told you I was going to prove it to you, you're the center of attention, and you haven't even fallen flat on your face or anything," he said as he looked directly into my eyes.

I took a glimpse towards the guys that were sitting next to us. They were… checking me out?

"This is uncomfortable," I whispered.

He handed me my cocktail, "Here, relax a bit."

I took a sip from the red cocktail. I coughed. It tasted awful.

He smirked.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Damon, "Where were you?"

He drank from his glass and put it down on the bar, he glanced at me while playing with the mixer.

"I was… away," he answered coolly.

I rolled my eyes, "no shit Sherlock."

He raised an eyebrow, "new look and new attitude?"

I opened my mouth to say something back at him, but ended up closing it again.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I went to visit some acquaintances," he answered as he signaled the bartender for another glass.

"And? What did you find out?" I was getting a little exasperated.

He frowned and bobbed his head from side to side, "the essentials."

"Is it useful information?"

"Would I be back if it wasn't?" he asked irritated by my lack of trust in his findings.

I sighed and nodded. Damon wasn't one to give up so easily on things, and if I had learned anything by now, it was that he always got his way.

I took another sip from my cocktail and looked at the people dancing in front of us. I turned around to ask Damon something when I noticed he had a girl by his side, and he was whispering things in her ear while she giggled. _Clearly_ she was drunk, or compelled. I rolled my eyes and turned around again.

A guy walked up to me.

"Hey," he said smoothly.

I sat up on the bar stool, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hi," I answered awkwardly and took a quick look over at Damon, who while caressing this clueless girl's hair winked at me.

I couldn't help but feel irritated.

The guy leaned on the bar while he eyed me up and down.

I took another drink from the cocktail. This was very weird. I had _never_ been in this position before.

"You look like you're running low on that cocktail, let me get you another one," he said as he signaled the bartender.

"That's really not necessary, I'm good," I told him.

The guy wasn't really bad looking, but he wasn't hot either. He reminded me of Mike Newton.

"Let me get you another," he insisted.

"I actually _never_ drink, so I'm okay," I answered nervously, and then I felt something kick my leg. I looked over at Damon, who was glaring at me while he had his hands all over that girl's back.

I probably shouldn't have said that. _Nice Swan, nice, now you've let this loser know you're easy bait._

"Then that's a better reason to do it, let loose a little," the guy said as he ordered me a drink.

I swallowed, and tried to make the cocktail in my hand last.

"So… I've never seen you around here before," he told me.

I played with the straw, "I'm not from around here," I answered.

"Is this your first time in town?"

I nodded and gave him an odd smile.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"Not long," I stated.

"That's a shame," he said as he licked his lips.

_Eww. _

"So… what's your name?" he asked while he pulled over a stool and sat next to me, throwing his hand over the bar and behind my back.

"What?" I asked pretending not to hear him clearly.

"What's your name?" he said as he leaned closer to me.

My heart started beating faster. I wanted this guy gone. I didn't want him close to me.

"Umm, Bella," I answered.

"Well, Umm Bella, I'm Todd," he said extending his hand to shake.

"Hi," I said shaking it.

I glanced at Damon, who was still saying things to that poor girl.

"Aren't you going to take a drink?" he asked pointing at the cocktail he had bought me.

I shook my head, "I'm good."

"Come on, drink up," he said as he pushed the drink towards me.

I pushed it away.

He chuckled, and put his hand on my thigh.

I pushed it away uncomfortably.

"Come on Bella, let's dance," he said and took my hands, guiding me to the dance floor.

I tried to make him let go of me, but his grip was strong. I shot Damon a look, he stared at me as I was pushed onto the dance floor.

This Todd guy started dancing around me, and all I could do was try to keep Damon in my range of sight.

I tried to dance, _tried_ being the operative word. But I was uncomfortable, I didn't know this guy, and I didn't want to dance with him. Especially when he kept coming closer and closer to me.

I like my personal bubble. Don't go crossing any lines stranger.

Well, Todd wasn't one to keep his distance. Before I knew it he was pulling me closer to him and started running his hand down my back.

"Stop," I told him seriously.

"Relax, have a little fun," he said as he pulled me closer.

"I said stop," I repeated as I tried to push him away.

"Come on," he said as he grinded his stuff on my leg.

"I mean it stop _now_."

"Don't be a prune honey, you know you like it."

"No, I _don't_."

"Let her go," I heard Damon voice say behind me. Relief ran through me.

"Go find yourself another girl dude," Todd said as he pushed Damon's shoulder.

Damon looked at the spot where Todd had pushed him on his shoulder and then glanced calmly back at him, "Dude? Seriously, _dude_?"

Oh. Shit. This guy was in trouble.

He took my hand and placed me behind him. Then he took Todd by his shirt and very calmly looked into his eyes, "you will not treat girls this way, you hear me? When a lady says no, it means no. Now, you back away and never return to this place again. Is that clear you pathetic piece of shit?"

Todd nodded absent-mindedly and Damon let him go.

He then turned around and faced me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"You are completely oblivious when it comes to male/female interactions. You know that half of this mess you got in would have been avoided if you weren't so naïve?"

I felt ridiculous, and stared down at my feet.

He pulled my head up, "Let's not have this happen again. I can't save you all the time. Come on," and just like that he guided me back to the bar.

He ordered us some drinks and after taking his first sip looked up at me.

"Now, the first thing you have to have clear in that head of yours, is this. You call more attention to you than the attention you need or want. This is something that you should have learned by now. You're a magnet Isabella. It doesn't help that you've gone and made yourself look more appetizing than what you already were."

I looked down in embarrassment. _Did this mean he liked my new look?_

"Hey!," he said as he raised my head again, "No more of this looking down in embarrassment, or insecurity. I won't have it. You're hot and you need to own that, don't let it own you."

I bit my lips, I knew my cheeks were getting red, my face felt warm.

"Okay, since that is out of the way, it all comes down to confidence, confidence and intimidation."

"I'm not sure I can be intimidating."

"I beg your pardon? What did you just say?" he asked as he turned his head to the side, as if he wanted to catch my words better.

"I don't think I can be intimidating," I repeated.

He rolled his eyes, "are you deaf? Have you not been listening to what I just told you? Confidence Isabella," and he opened his big blue eyes widely.

"I… I _can_ be intimidating?" I said.

He shook his head no and pouted his lips.

"I _am_ intimidating?" I said as I wondered what it was he wanted to hear from me.

He shrugged and bobbed his head from side to side while he chugged down his drink.

"I'm intimidating," I stated more confident this time.

"Better, but not convincing," he said as he put down the glass on the counter.

I frowned.

"Okay, here's the thing, you want people to fear you, but you also want them to _respect_ you. How do you do this? You have to be as mysterious as possible, impossible to read, difficult to figure out."

I nodded, "How do I do that?"

"Believe it or not, you already have a point in that. You are intriguing, impossible to read, and mysterious… until someone gets you talking."

"You're talking about my inability of being compelled and Edward not being capable of reading my mind?"

"Correct. After that, it all comes down to your attitude."

"Okay, teach me," I said as I took a drink from the cocktail and sat up on my stool.

"Lesson one: Eye contact," he said as he leaned forward placing a hand on my stool for balance as he stared into my eyes.

I was surprised, but didn't look away. I stared right back at him, not closing my eyes for a second.

His eyes started changing expressions; they went from cocky, to soft, to menacing, to scary, to extremely seductive and sexy, to innocent, back to scary, to sly, and then back to sensual.

My heart started beating faster, his eyes went down to my chest and smirked.

"Hey! Eyes up here," I said coldly and raised his head so that he was looking at me again.

"Huh… bossy… I like that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, now, show me. Intimidate me with your death glare Swan."

I tried to make my face look blank, and then I raised my eyes to meet his. I kept them still, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, I raised one too while cocking my head to the side.

"Don't let your breath hitch, keep calm," he said quietly as he put a hand on my chest.

I glared at him.

He smirked, "that's more like it," he chuckled, "you need to practice. The key is not letting your opponent think they've got you, they throw something at you, you throw it back, calmly, confidently. If you show fear, you lose."

I nodded, "I'm taking that shy and awkward girl and throwing her away, locking her on some room deep inside that head of yours," he told me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because the real Isabella Swan needs to come out," he said taking another drink and signaling me to do the same.

"What makes you think she isn't already here?" I asked him.

He looked at me with disbelief, "Oh, I _know_ she is."

I smiled and drank from my cocktail, "Lesson two?" I asked.

"Lesson Two: Never say anything. Short, direct, snappy answers show you know what you're doing, they mean business. Don't smile, unless you're seducing, don't blink, don't gulp, don't look down, don't break eye contact, and whatever you do, don't play with the hem of your shirt, or skirt."

I nodded.

"Never, ever, repeat yourself, they heard you the first time. The best answers to a question is another question. Silence, is a much more mysterious devastating threat, than an act of violence."

"You use violence," I told him.

"I have a short temper," he answered quickly.

"I don't want to come out as an ass," I told him.

"Sometimes being an _ass_ is necessary, no one respects a wimp."

I took another drink.

"Lesson three: use what God graced you with. As a woman you have more power than you think," he said and winked at me. My stomach clenched.

What was it with Damon tonight? Why were all these little gestures that he normally gave me affecting me so much today? Normally I would roll my eyes, seeing through his suave façade. But tonight they were having a different effect on me, and the worst part of it all was that I was enjoying this.

"Is this like the opposite of being a big guy with muscles?"

He looked up and nodded, "something like that."

"Okay, so it's eye contact, never say anything, and using my womanly… gifts?"

He nodded.

"You showed insecurity tonight, you never expose your weaknesses to your opponents, saying you don't drink, is like saying, _hey, roofie me_."

"That's why you kicked my leg," I answered feeling very stupid.

"You _think?_" he answered.

I let out a sigh.

"Enough lessons for tonight, let's have fun," he said taking me by the hand and guiding me to the dance floor.

"I can't dance," I told him once we were in the middle of all those people.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll _try_ to dance?" I answered, knowing he was testing me from our previous lesson.

He eyed me up and down.

"I'll dance," I stated.

He smiled and said, "Didn't you ever lock yourself up in your room and pretend you were Britney Spears or something and dance around in your underwear like a normal teenager?"

"I never danced in my underwear," I answered quickly.

"But you _did_ dance around in your pajamas," he said mischief in his face.

I covered my face with my hands and started feeling the rhythms of the music. If I had danced around in my room it had been a very long time ago, long ago when no vampires climbed into my room and invaded my privacy.

"I knew it," he said as he took my hand and twirled me around.

I let out a laugh.

We danced around and moved our bodies to the sound of the music without a care in the world. It was as if this past week hadn't happened at all, and he had never left. I was having more fun, than in the last five days put together. I didn't even care that I had to go to school in the morning and that I would more than likely be exhausted from this little expedition to the small random town, whose name I didn't even know yet.

"Damon, _where _are we?" I asked him while we walked through the crowd towards the bar to order new drinks.

"Ridgemont," he answered to my ear.

I shrugged, I was still in the same place as before, I had no idea where Ridgemont was, but apparently that's where we were, so I took Damon's word for it.

I don't know how many drinks we had ordered, but they were starting to take effect on me. I started feeling dizzy and I was laughing at every little thing Damon told me. We started making fun of people at the bar, making up stories about their lives. Damon had the most creative stories I would always end up cracking up.

"I have to pee," I told him worried.

"So? Go."

I looked towards the bathroom.

"I can't go alone," I said nervously.

He sighed, noticing what was worrying me. He drank the last sip of alcohol that was left in his glass and stood from the bar, taking my hand and giding me to the bathroom. He went in first, and I followed behind him. He opened every stall while I stood close to the door.

"Coast is clear, you might want to go into this one," he said leaving the door open.

I smiled as I walked into the stall, "thanks," I said and closed the door. I started unbuttoning my jeans.

"Are you still here?" I asked quietly.

"Yep, still here."

"I… I can't go with you standing there."

I heard as he opened the water faucet.

"I _know_ you can still hear over the noise of the running water," I told him as I tried to hold it in.

"I'll be right outside then, scream if you need anything."

Then the door closed, and I peed in peace.

I quickly washed my hands, and tried to retouch my makeup a bit, but I wasn't seeing straight so I decided that it was a bad idea and I would end up looking like a clown.

I walked out of the bathroom and Damon was leaning on the wall in front of the bathroom's door.

"Done?"

"Done."

"No monsters?"

"Just one," I winked at him and walked back to the bar.

I sat on the stool and Damon came shortly afterwards.

"I want another one of these pink ones, pleassse" I told the bar tender, my s's were starting to slur.

"I'll have another scotch please."

"Hey Damon, I had never been to a club before, thank you for bringing me," I thanked him.

"I know," he said while taking a sip form his drink.

"Isn't it boring? To know evvvvrything?"

"I don't know everything."

"But you do, you have like a photographic memory don't you? Doesn't the space like run out or something? I mean like, you've lived for sooooo long, how many terabytes of memmmory do you have in there?"

"Umm… infinite I guess."

"Hey Damon?" I asked.

"Yes Isabella?"

"I'm glad you're back," I said as I took a sip from the straw.

He stared at me.

"Why are you glad? Didn't you have fun with Stefan and Elena this week?"

"Oh, yeah, loaaads of fun. Stef is quite the party animal," I kept on sipping.

He chuckled, "Do you like to party?"

"Oh, I've discovered that I do. I never partied before. Never, _ever,_" I shook my head from side to side.

"I think you've had enough to drink," he said taking the cocktail away from me.

"Oh but I like it," I said as I pushed it back towards myself.

"Come on, let's dance one last song, we have to leave," he said taking my hand.

"But I don't want to leave."

"We'll come back," he said as we started dancing.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Oooh, and we can bring Elena? Elena needs fun, she looks so sad sometimes."

"Yes, we'll bring Elena as well."

"Okay."

We danced that last song and then Damon took care of the bill. We left the nightclub and headed back to the alley where Damon had left the Ducati parked. He handed me the helmet, and I tried to put it on, but getting it on was proving to be a very difficult task for my drunk little fingers.

"Here you go Spazzy," Damon said as he finished the task I was clearly incapable to do, and then he placed me on top of the bike. He climbed on and we were back on the road in no time.

On the way out, we stopped at a diner, where Damon insisted I had some coffee before heading home.

In my drunken thoughts I put together that he was probably scared that I threw up over him on the way back to Mystic Falls.

Amazingly I was starving, so Damon ordered burgers for both of us. I took the onions out of mine; he took them from my plate and then put them in his burger.

I looked up at him.

He shrugged.

My head started pounding I held it with my hands on the table.

"Hangover kicking in?"

"I think so," I grumbled.

"It took long enough, that blood made you a little more resistant to the drinks tonight," he whispered.

"Ow," I said grabbing my head.

Damon stood up and walked over to the counter, he then came back with an Advil and a glass of water.

"Take that," he ordered.

I did as he said.

Once we were back on the road, I noticed the sun was rising.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Charlie was going to find out I wasn't home by the time he woke up.

We drove into town and left the bike in the empty garage it was before. I clumsily and still a little drunkenly tried to run behind Damon, but the stupid heels were killing my feet, so I took them off and continued to run close behind him.

When we reached the house, Damon signaled me to be quiet.

"Is he up?" I whispered.

He nodded and turned around extending his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"We're going back the way we came out, hop on," he said.

I came closer to him and he picked me up quickly. In a swift movement, we were up the tree, and then in my room.

"Get into bed now!" he ordered as he quickly transformed into the crow and sat on the tree branch.

I hid the heels under my bed and jumped in, covering myself with the quilt.

A few seconds later Charlie was knocking on my door, "Bells, it's 6:45, you're running late," he said as he opened the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I pretended to be waking up and nodded.

"Hurry up, Elena will leave in a few minutes, you'll have to go to school on your own."

I nodded again. Too scared to open my mouth and let Charlie make out the smell of alcohol reeking from within me.

"I'm heading out now, be safe," he said and then closed the door. I heard how he made his way downstairs, open the front door and get out of the house.

Damon was sitting in my bed.

"Damon you said we wouldn't be back late!" I said as I went into the bathroom and washed my face quickly. I wasn't going to have time to shower. This was a first. This was disgusting.

"I said I'd bring you back early."

"You and your twisted words," I mumbled with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Elena is leaving by the way," he said pointing to the window.

I walked over to the window and waved at her and signaled her to go ahead without me.

I ran back into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I put on some perfume and cleaned my makeup.

I put on the first pair of converse I found on my closet and threw on my backpack.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm this girl," I said as I ran down the stairs.

"What girl?" he asked following carelessly behind me.

"_This_ girl, the one who parties on a Thursday and arrives hung over to school the next day."

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then it doesn't matter," he said opening the front door.

I walked out of the house and was greeted by the blazing sunlight in my face.

I covered my eyes, my head started to pound.

"Here," he said as he took a pair of Raybans out of the pocket of his jacket and put them on me. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked a little irritated.

"Nothing," he answered coolly.

"Let's go then," he said as he walked toward the direction of the empty house.

"I have a car Damon," I yelled at him.

"It would be extremely irresponsible of me to let you drive to school in the state you're in, now come on," he said, taking my book bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

I followed him in silence. We got on the bike and he drove me to school.

When I got off the bike I noticed how everyone in the parking lot was quiet all of a sudden. I glanced back at Damon, who took my helmet off.

"Lessons one, two and three," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up to him and gave him a small nod.

"Confidence, and attitude," I said to myself. He smirked.

I turned around and faced the crowd, I raised my head high and started walking.

Tyler and Matt were staring at me with awe.

Caroline was pissed… I think.

Bonnie disapproved.

Elena was surprised.

Stefan was shaking his head, I shot him a glare.

"I recognize a hangover when I see one," Jeremy said as I walked past him on the door.

"Shut up Gilbert," I said without even looking at him.

He laughed.

"Nice sunglasses," he said as he walked next to me.

"Thank you."

"Need an Advil?" he asked.

"Please."

Then he laughed again. I nudged his ribs.

He handed the pill to me and I swallowed it without even thinking, my head was going to explode.

I went into Alaric's classroom and sat on my usual seat. I took the glasses off and opened the text book. Alaric raised an eyebrow at me. I sunk in my seat.

My cellphone started buzzing, and I took it out of my pocket.

_Party much?_

It was Elena. I glanced to her seat and shrugged.

_Make sure you take me next time ;)_

I nodded.

The day went by slowly. It was pure torture sitting in each classroom. I had never felt more sick in my entire life. By the time the last bell finally rang, Elena offered to take me home. On the way there I told her about my night with Damon. She listened and laughed whenever I told her something funny.

I got home, took my shoes off, threw my bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed.

I drifted to sleep quickly. I was exhausted.

By the time I opened my eyes again, I saw that the clock on my bedside table said seven thirty. I turned around to my side.

"You seriously know how to pick them don't you?" a husky voice said.

I quickly sat up on my bed and looked at the person who was talking to me.

"Bella Swan, you have the _WORST_ taste in friends."

There, sitting on my desk, with no shirt on, was Jacob Black.

* * *

**Reviews are better than that preview of Damon dancing to sixties music :)**

**Thanks to Amber and Eliz. Love you guys.**

**Follow me on twitter or on tumblr. Links on my profile :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I wasn't sure I was quite awake yet. For all I knew I was still drunk. The half naked person sitting on top of my desk could not be Jake. I was sure that Jake was all the way across the country in La Push probably sitting in his garage working on his Rabbit. Jake couldn't be across my room sitting on top of my desk. He couldn't be. Could he?

"I cannot believe you Bella, out of all the people to make friends with, you pick fucking vampires, _AGAIN_. Are you on a death wish or something? Do you want those bloodsuckers to drain you dry? To leave you dead like the stupid mother fucking Cullen leaches did before them?"

Yes, Jacob Black was definitely sitting across from me. Jake was in Mystic Falls.

I sat up in my bed and stared at him blankly. Still trying to process his arrival. What the hell was he doing here?

"Seriously Bella, you show up a few weeks ago at Harry's funeral, pretending not to know about these leeches and then all I hear from Charlie when I call is that you're with Elena, and Stefan, and Damon, and I relax because I'm thinking you're not alone, you have company and you've made friends. But now I get here, and the second I set foot in this freakin' vampire infested town I get wind that your friends are actually vampires? _Vampires_ Bella? _SERIOUSLY_? Have you learned _nothing_ in this past year?"

I sat up from my bed and walked towards Jake. I stood in front of him carelessly. Not even mad by his accusations and his invasion of my privacy. I was really serene. I looked at him.

"Jake, I don't know when you got here, or why you are here. All I know is that I've had a _very_ long day, I'm tired, I'm hung-over, I haven't showered, my head _still_ feels like it's going to explode, and your incessant scolding rant isn't helping. I'm going to take a shower, now please get out of my room," I said calmly as I looked into his warm eyes without blinking.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything I put my hand over it and signaled with my free hand to the door.

"Out," I told him once more.

He tried to speak, I closed my eyes, turned my head away and shook my hand towards the door again.

He got up obediently and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I locked it and ran a hand across my messy hair. I sighed and glanced at the window. A very cocky crow was sitting there. He winked at me and flew away. I went into the bathroom, letting the tub fill with warm water as I took my clothes off.

I laid in the tub for a while, letting the warm water soothe me.

All hell was going to break loose with Jake in town. A wolf, in a town that was crawling with vampires.

What would Damon and Stefan say about Jake being here? Once I had explained everything to him, would he understand? Would he befriend the Salvatores? Would he let his hatred towards vampires come over him or would he let it go?

Oh my God… Jake meeting Damon would be such a bad bad bad idea.

I took a deep breath and sunk in the tub.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. _

I loved being able to listen to my heart beat. In the past few days with Damon gone, I had found myself doing this very thing over and over. Before Stefan arrived for Bella Patrol, I'd fill the tub, and sink in. Everything would go quiet, and I'd listen to the sound of my heart. It soothed me.

After a while I was a little calmer, and holding my breath was proving not be an easy task, so I got out of the tub and put some clean clothes on.

I had felt like a disgusting drunk all day. I had _never_ been out of my house without taking a shower. I could smell alcohol reeking out of me as I moved.

After combing my hair and drying it out a bit I noticed my stomach growling. I hadn't eaten anything since early this morning at the diner with Damon. I went downstairs and found Jake sitting at the bottom of the stairs, this time with a shirt on. I walked past him and went to the door.

"I'm starving, and there's no food in the fridge, you can come if you want to," I said as I opened the door.

"Bella, we need-"

"Are you hungry?" I asked cutting him off, right now I didn't want to have _that_ conversation.

He stared at me, "You know me, I'm always hungry," he answered shrugging.

"Good, now let's go," I said as I walked out of the house.

I made my way to the sidewalk with Jake close behind me.

"Shouldn't we stay in?" he asked.

"No."

He was scared, it was already dark outside, and he probably didn't know what he was up against with this kind of vampire.

"Bella let's order take out," he suggested.

"No."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To The Grill," I answered coldly.

"Is it far away?" he asked.

"No, it's within walking distance."

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. That's what you're here for… aren't you?" I asked, wanting him to tell me once and for all the real reason for his sudden appearance in Mystic Falls.

He was quiet and grabbing my hand twirled me around to face him, "You know I would never let anything happen to you. I will _always_ have your back Bells."

"Good. Let's hurry up, I'm starving."

My cellphone buzzed. I had received a text. I opened it, it read:

_Aww, you're walking the puppy, how cute._

I ignored the text, full aware of who had sent it, I didn't need caller ID to figure that one out. We kept on walking.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"My mother," I lied.

He stopped in his steps and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"Bella, cut the crap, we need to talk."

"Not out here," I said in a whisper.

He looked around and nodded. We walked in silence the rest of the way.

We stepped into The Grill and I immediately made out Jeremy and Anna sitting in a booth in the corner of the room. Anna's face changed as soon as we set feet across the door. Jeremy looked at me confused, more than likely wondering who the big tanned guy I was with was. I gave them a small smile as we made our way to a free table.

We sat down as Jake inspected the space.

"Jesus Bella," he hissed in a whisper.

"Shut it Jake, don't start," I said as Matt approached our table.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me.

"Hi Matt, this is Jake, a friend from back home," I said as I pointed to Jake.

"Hey man, welcome to town. How long are you staying here?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Jake, how long _are_ you staying here?" I asked wondering the answer to that question.

"As long as it takes," he said faking a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here," Matt said politely.

"Oh I most certainly will," Jake answered confidently as he looked directly at me.

"I'm going to leave the menu so that you check it out and I'll be back in a minute okay?"

"Sure sure, thanks man," Jake answered.

Matt walked away and I leaned over the table.

"Please Jake, _don't_ cause any trouble," I told him.

"I'm here to clean away your trouble Bells," he said confidently.

"No Jake, don't. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," I told him as he glanced over the menu.

"And you do?" he asked looking over the top of the menu.

"I've got friends who do," I answered.

"What? Your _vampire _friends?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and then looked over at Anna, who's face had practically transformed into one of rage.

"They are not your friends Bella," he said, anger in his eyes.

"We are not talking about this here," I told him as I picked out what I was going to eat.

He sighed in frustration and sank in his seat.

I heard the door open, and by the look on Jake's face I had a pretty good idea of who had walked in.

I turned around, Stefan, Elena and Damon were standing in the doorway. Elena greeted me with a smile, so did Stefan. Damon, being Damon, gave me a small nod. His face, expressionless. They walked past us and sat with Jeremy and Anna.

"That girl… she isn't…"

"No, she's not. Now drop it Jake, I mean it," I said, raising my hand, signaling Matt to come over.

We ordered our food. I kept glancing over towards the booth in the corner of the room, they kept talking among themselves and looking at me. I had a feeling they weren't really talking trash, I knew they were just curious.

"How's Billy?" I asked trying to make new conversation.

"He's… fine," he answered with his mouth full.

"And the boys?"

"They're good too. Not so happy about me being here, but they support my decision."

"Support is good, everyone needs support."

"Exactly. That's why I'm here."

I raised my head from the plate.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can't be here by yourself Bella. It's not safe. I've come to take you home," he answered.

I almost choked from surprise.

"What?" I asked as I cleaned my mouth with the napkin, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm taking you home, I've spoken with Charlie, everything is set, you're staying with me," he explained.

"What?"

"It's better if you have more people with you, that way the red-"

"You spoke with Charlie about this?" I said as I felt blood pumping quickly through me. Anger was starting to boil inside me.

"He called Sam a few days ago to ask him about something, and Sam offered for us to take care of you considering everything that's going on here," he explained.

"Well, he didn't say anything to _me_, and I don't _want_ to go Jake," I said as I took the knife and started cutting with all my strength my steak, making the plate screech.

"You're coming with me Bella."

"No. I'm not. It's _my_ life, _I _decide where I want to be. And guess what Jake? The last thing I want to do is go back to Forks. I'm staying here."

"I can't have you staying by yourself."

I scoffed.

"I'm not alone Jake," I said putting a piece of meat in my mouth

"What? You think those motherfuckers have your back?" he said as he pointed back to where Elena and the others were.

"Yes, Jake, they do."

"You've known them for what five minutes? And you believe they actually give a damn about you?" he said in disbelief.

"I _know_ they do," I said as I tried to swallow. Rage was starting to form inside me.

"Bella you are so naïve."

I let out a loud sigh.

"You don't know _shit_ Jacob," I answered irritated.

"I don't know _shit_? I know that the minute things start getting uncomfortable for them, when people start asking questions they _will_ leave. And they _will_ leave you behind. They don't care if you're okay, they won't care if you're alive. And you know it. And the last thing I want to do _again_ is pick up the sorry pieces they leave behind once they're gone."

I clenched my jaw together and shook my head. I was fighting back the tears that I knew were coming. This was a low blow, bringing _them_ up like this.

"They are soulless abominations and they don't care Bella."

I dropped my fists loudly on the table. I glared at him and stood up, took him by his hands and dragged him to the back of the room where the bathrooms were.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he noticed we were going into the girls' bathroom.

There were to freshmen in there, "Get out," I said menacingly to them. They quickly made their way out and left Jake and I alone.

"Bella-"

"You see _this_ Jake? _This_ is where Victoria found and cornered me a week ago," I said as I pointed to the spot where she had appeared. Surprise came across Jake's face instantly, and it went white in a split second.

I pulled him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, walking to the back door and heading out to the alley.

"_This_ is where she brought me, and insisted I stay quiet," I pointed to the ground. Then I went over to the alley's wall and touched it with my left hand, "_This_ is where she _pushed_ me, and _hit_ my head. Then she threw me _there_, and kicked me until my ribs were broken. She stepped on my leg, and my arm, breaking them both, and then she hit my head on the asphalt so hard I blacked out."

"Bella I-"

"I'm pretty sure that if you kneel down and put your nose to the ground you could _still_ smell the blood."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Oh yes Jake, there was blood. So much blood I almost died. But you know _why_ I'm alive Jake? I'm alive, because of those _soulless motherfucking abominations of bloodsuckers_, as you have insisted on calling them since you got here. I'm alive, because they came to my rescue, and took care of me in ways no one, _no one_, has _ever_ taken care of me. Those _monsters_ as you call them, have had my back since the day that happened. They haven't taken their eyes off me. They've sacrificed everything they've got going here so that _I_ stay safe. They've been my support in more ways than you can possibly imagine, and I've known them for what? Five minutes? So yes Jake, I do believe they actually give a damn about me."

"Where were _you_ Jake when it happened? Weren't _you_ supposed to have Victoria cornered? _'Things are fine Bella'_, that's what you said the last time we talked. _'We have her under control'_, you said that too. But you didn't have her cornered, you had no clue what her plan was, did you? _Excuse me_ if I'd rather stay here with people who actually know what they're doing."

"Now, if you're going to stay here, I expect some _respect_ towards my friends. Because, unlike the Cullens, they've proven to me that they are not going to bail when things get rough. I expect you to stop speaking in a derogatory manner about them when you don't even know them."

"Bella I had no idea, I didn't-" he tried to say.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. I'm _staying_ Jake, I'm _not_ going back to Forks," I said shaking my head.

We stayed quiet for a while. He stood there looking around the alley, I think he was picturing everything that happened. I hoped my words were sinking in, and that he reconsidered his attitude towards the guys.

I stared at my feet thinking that I never would have guessed that I would walk back into this alley willingly. My breath had returned to normal and my stomach surprisingly started growling again.

"Let's get back inside," I said as I walked to the door. Jake nodded and followed behind me.

We sat back down in our table and started eating again in silence. Since my little explosive rant Jacob hadn't said a word. He was quiet.

I slowly raised my head from the table and glanced towards the booth. Stefan and Elena smiled at me warmly, Anna nodded in approval, and Damon raised his beer, saluting me, and then he winked. The little flame of anger that was still dancing around inside me ceased and it was replaced by a feeling of peace and support.

"I want to meet them," Jake said out of nowhere, breaking my little line of thought.

I looked up, "What?"

"I want to meet them, your… _friends_. I'd like to meet them."

I quickly looked towards the booth, where Damon rolled his eyes and started shaking his hand to his the neck, as if saying _"Kill that idea, don't". _Stefan pushed Damon and shrugged, saying it was okay.

"Are you sure?" I asked to confirm Jake's sudden request.

He looked at his fingers intently for a while and then locked his eyes with mine, "Yes. I want to meet them."

I nodded and after swallowing the piece of meat that I was still chewing said, "No name calling Jake. No hot headed comments. You _will_ remain calm. Most importantly, you _will listen_ to whatever they have to say. Is that clear?"

He nodded.

"Okay then, let's introduce you."

We stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

"You clean up well," Jeremy said as we approached them. Jacob glanced at me and I opened my eyes widely at Jeremy, who was clearly making fun of my hangover. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You guys, I'd like for you to meet my very good friend, Jacob Black. Jacob, these are Jeremy, Anna, Elena, Stefan and Damon."

They all nodded and gave him a small smile, except for Damon who remained serious, never blinking, or taking his eyes off of Jake.

I could tell Jacob was uncomfortable, that this "fraternizing with the enemy" went against every cell in his body. But even though his insides were turning, I could tell he was in control.

"Hello," he said soberly.

I looked from Jake to the guys, and then back to Jake. This was a very awkward situation.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, I'm quite sure you might have questions," Stefan said quietly to Jake.

"I think that's a good idea," I said as I looked around, the place was practically full, we couldn't have a conversation here without the risk of being over heard.

"Sure," Jake answered.

We paid for our food, and walked out to the parking lot. Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Anna, got into Elena's car.

"There's room for one more," Jeremy said before closing the door.

Jacob glanced back at me.

"Get in the car Fido," Damon said holding the door open for Jake, I rolled my eyes at him, this thing wasn't going to be easy. He quickly added, "Isabella will come with me."

Jake's jaw clasped and I put my hand quickly on his chest.

"Go with Elena, I'll ride with Damon," I told him.

He glared at Damon, who was just standing there blithely opening the door.

"I'd rather go with you," Jake told me.

"Not a chance. Be a good boy and get in the car," Damon told him. Jake clenched his fists tightly.

"Jake, please, you promised," I said quietly.

He unhappily got in the car and closed the door behind him, pulling the window down as soon as he got the chance.

"Signorina," Damon said handing me the helmet to the bike, I took it and looked back to Elena's car, where Jake had his eyes on me.

Damon pulled out his bike and I couldn't help but bite my lower lip and shrug at Jake once he saw the bike. If he wasn't clenching his jaw so tightly I'm pretty sure it would have dropped to the ground in a second.

Damon helped me get on the bike, and the next second we were already out on the main road that led to the boarding house. We rode behind Elena, but in the first chance he got, he quickly sped and passed Elena's car. We got to the house first.

"Explain to me how he knows what you are? Did he see one of you guys?" I asked as Damon put me down and was taking my helmet off.

He sighed, "That would be _my_ fault. I went to your father's office this afternoon to talk about some council things, as I was going out of his office, Jacob was arriving. Charlie actually introduced us. He whiffed me out immediately. It's a natural response. They smell disgusting to us, we smell nauseating to them."

"Damon please don't pick on him, don't start a fight."

"I can take him."

"Promise me, _promise_ me you wont fight with him," I begged.

He rolled his eyes, "I wont _physically_ hurt him..."

There he went, twisting my words to get his way.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine, I'll take what can."

Elena pulled up the drive way, and Jake quickly got out of the car. I walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, and walked to the furthest corner of the porch, where he took a deep breath before turning around to us again.

Apparently Damon, Stefan and Anna really did smell bad.

"Come on in guys," Stefan said while holding the door to the house open.

We walked in and made our way into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Jake sat next to me, his hand to his nose, covering it.

Stefan examined him and stood up. He walked to one of the large windows and after clearing the drapes, opened it, letting the cold night breeze in. He looked compassionately at Jake and nodded.

I think this made Jake relax a little.

How bad could the smell be? I took a deep breath, trying to get some air in, and smell something. But I didn't smell anything, other than the classic smell of wood this house had.

Damon was standing by the bar, mixing his usual bloody scotch. Jake looked at his disgusted, while Damon took a sip and pleasingly smirked as he did so.

"You have questions, I imagine," Stefan said as he sat down again.

Jake stared at Stefan, probably deciding what question to ask first, I could only imagine the amount of questions he had.

After asking the basics, the differences between them and the Cullens, the whole walking on sunshine thing, I thought he was going to be more pissed than ever.

Instead he stood up and extended his hand to Stefan, who took it and shook it strongly.

"Thank you," he said.

Stefan nodded, and then Jake sat down again.

Damon scoffed.

"You're shaking the wrong hands," he said as he took another sip.

I glanced back at him.

"It was a team effort," Elena said cutting in.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget whose blood she's got running through her veins," Damon said quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Damon gave me his blood to save me when Victoria attacked me," I explained.

"He gave you his blood, like a transfusion?" Jake asked.

"Our blood has healing abilities," Stefan explained.

"So you gave her your blood for her to heal?" Jake asked confirming the information that was just given to him.

"I _fed_ her my blood," Damon said with mischief.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"She _drank_ my blood," Damon spoke again.

Jake glared at me, "For God's sake Bella."

"I was unconscious, _I_ can't even believe _I_ did that," I explained to him.

"It was the fastest way to get her to heal, we know Bella doesn't like blood," Stefan explained.

"There was no other way? You couldn't take her to a hospital?" Jake asked, clearly disgusted by the idea of me drinking blood.

"There was no time, she was bleeding out quickly and, by the time we got her to the hospital she would have been dead already," Elena answered.

"Besides, what were they supposed to say at the hospital? A crazy vampire attacked her?" Jeremy cut in.

"Charlie doesn't know does he?" Jake asked me.

I shook my head.

Jacob looked down to his feet.

"Does it have any side effects?" he asked.

"Charlie not knowing?" I asked confused.

"The blood, does the blood have any side effects?" he asked, trying to clear up the question.

We all looked at each other and stayed quiet.

He glanced around, and confusion, anger and fear appeared on his face.

"Are, are you… are you becoming one of them?" he asked and moved closer to me, taking a whiff at my neck, "you smell sweeter, Bella, are you becoming one of them? Did this asshole infect you?" he asked pointing at Damon.

"I'm not infected. He saved my life. No, I'm not becoming like them… unless I die and his blood is still in my system and I feed on a human," I explained.

"What?"

"In order to become like us, a human has to die with our blood in their system, and for the transition to be complete, he or she, has to drink human blood," Stefan explained.

"How long until the blood is out of her system?" Jake asked desperately.

"We don't know," Stefan answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? How much did you give her?"

"She sucked me dry," Damon answered as he slumped next to me and patted my lap.

"What does that mean?" Jake spat.

"It means, it will take a while, do the math Pup," Damon answered putting his feet up on the table and taking a sip from his glass.

"How long?" Jacob asked again.

"A couple of weeks, maybe more," Anna answered, "She was pretty banged up. Normally, it takes twenty four hours when it's a sip, or a glass, but she needed a lot of it, so we don't really know how long."

"Jesus Bella!" Jake said standing up and walking towards the window.

"I'm _alive_ Jake, I'm still me," I told him.

"You're still you?" he scoffed, "I don't see you in there anymore. The Bella I know, doesn't show up drunk to school, the Bella I know, is honest, the Bella I know doesn't go and color her hair some crazy color just to fit in."

"The Bella you knew Jake, was scared, and alone. She didn't know who she was, or what she wanted to be. I'm still me, just a little braver, and my priorities are straight. My priority right now is to stay alive, and if I die, then I would like to have lived my life."

He stared out the window. Elena sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I like your hair," Jeremy pointed out out of nowhere. I smiled at him, he winked at me.

"You must know Jacob, that the only thing we wanted at the time was to get Bella to safety and make her better. Our intention has never been to cause her any harm," Stefan said diplomatically.

"Let's just find the bitch who did this and take her down," Anna said.

"Damon, this little trip of yours, what did you find out?" Jeremy asked.

Damon looked around. Jake was now facing the group.

"She's tricky, she's a master at escaping. Quite the strategist. She's the last remaining vampire of her coven, Eddie destroyed her mate, Bingo over there finished the other French guy. She's fueled by heartbreak and revenge. So this isn't going to be easy," Damon explained.

"What about the vampire guy that hurt Caroline? Where does he come in?" Elena asked.

"He's new. Not exactly a newborn, but he's new." Stefan answered.

"Is she forming a new coven?" I asked as my heartbeat picked up.

"Not exactly," Damon answered and locked his eyes with Stefan's.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked.

"She probably just wants some backup, we have to start looking at things the way she does," Stefan said,

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We keep it unpredictable. Let's not fall into routines. That means, not taking the same route to school, not doing the same activities afterwards, the time you go to bed at night, where you eat, what you eat, the things you do for fun," Damon said as he looked at me.

"Unpredictable," I repeated. Damon nodded.

"What was your approach with your pack Jacob?" Stefan asked him.

After thinking about it for a moment he finally spoke.

"We kept a patrol, once she crossed us, we went after her."

"How many of you are there again?" Damon asked.

"A few," Jake answered.

"And you never _once_ caught her?" Damon asked with malice.

"Like you said, she's a master at escaping," Jake answered, clenching his jaw, trying to compose himself.

"No, maybe you just stink pup," Damon said.

"Damon," I warned him.

"What? He's harmless, he's not going to do anything, are you Bingo?" Damon kid.

Jake took deep breaths, "My name, is Jacob, leech."

"Did I make the doggy mad?"

"Damon, stop it," I said again. I looked at Jake who had his hands and jaw clenched tightly. I noticed how he started shaking, and then I got scared.

"He's not going to do anything Bella, he knows better," Damon told me confidently.

The next thing I knew, Jake was shaking uncontrollably and in a split second he went from human Jake to Jake the big brown wolf, growling and baring his teeth at Damon.

Damon didn't flinch; he stood there calmly studying Jake in wolf form.

"Good. You're bigger than I thought. You might actually be of some use to us," he said as he walked around Jake in circles, studying him.

I walked up to Jake, and put my hands on his face. I looked into his brown chocolate eyes, trying to calm him down, he was irritated. I know he'd been holding in all the anger he felt. He has been fighting his natural instincts for the past two hours and I guess that's not an easy thing to do.

"Now, let me see those teeth again," Damon ordered.

Jake was pissed again, and the growling started once more.

"Yes, those babies are going to help us, cold ones are hard to beat, much more kill, but not impossible," Damon said, a spark of something I did not recognize in his eyes.

He… he was excited. He liked this, this, planning and being in control, hunting.

"Now, let's take a walk Droopy," he said as he pointed outside.

Jacob studied him.

"We're on the same side here, remember?" Stefan told him, as he tried to mediate between the two.

Jake walked out of the house, Damon and Stefan followed behind him. Through the open window I could see them walk to the backyard. Damon was giving instructions, and Stefan was doing so as well. Every now and again Jake would growl or bare his teeth and Stefan tried to calm him down.

Then, Jake turned around and ran to the window where I was standing. He jumped up and ran his head across my chest. I patted him and then before I knew it he was running out the yard.

"Where is he going?" I asked confused to Damon who was just walking inside again.

"I sent him on a mission," he answered carelessly.

"What kind of a mission?" I asked again.

"Surveillance, tracking, you know, dog duty," he answered and raised his shoulders as if saying, _no big deal_, and _I don't care._

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked Stefan.

He nodded.

"I hate to say it, but the pup can take care of himself," Damon answered and picked up his already empty glass from the table. He studied it for a while and then walked out of the living room to get a refill.

I slumped on the couch next to Jeremy.

"That was one big dog," he said quietly.

"Yeah, he's big," I replied.

"You don't get scared easily do you?" he asked.

"I get scared with red headed vampires," I answered.

"You're weird Swan," Jeremy stated.

"Why thank you," I answered. I'd rather be weird than common.

Elena sat beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder. There we were, the three humans, sitting quietly on the couch. I guess no one could understand us more than the three of us in this particular moment. We all had dated or were dating vampires. Elena had had her share of crazy persecutions these past few months, and Jeremy, Jeremy had dealt with more death and heartbreak than any kid his age.

"Isabella," Damon called me, breaking my train of thought.

I sat up straight and turned my head to look at him leaning on the banister next to the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go," he said motioning his head to the door.

I turned to Elena and Jeremy and patted their legs before standing up.

"Bye guys, thanks for everything," I said as I accommodated my jeans.

"No problem, just another night in Mystic Falls, nothing odd about that," Jeremy answered carelessly.

I kicked his leg playfully and then walked up the stairs where Damon was waiting.

He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me outside. I stopped dead in my steps when I realized we were walking in the direction of the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home," he answered calmly, like it was the most normal route in the world to take in the middle of the night, with a crazy vampire with a vendetta running around.

"You're taking me home, through the woods?" I asked in disbelief.

"They've seen then bike, they've seen the cars, they've never seen us walking through the woods. Keep it unpredictable remember?"

I sighed, he was right.

"Besides, Balto just ran through here, they wouldn't take this route even if their lives depended on it."

We started walking again, slowly making our way through the tall grass and tree roots that were sticking out everywhere. Damon would grab my hand to keep me steady.

"You know, I don't remember there being this many roots the last time we came through here," I said as I pulled my hear behind my ears as I tried to see where I was putting my feet.

"The last time we took this route you were drunk, of course you don't remember, you were too busy blabbing on about how much trouble you'd be in if Charlie found you at the cemetery."

"Yeah, I talked a lot that night didn't I?" I said, trying to be carefull where I put my feet.

"Oh yeah," Damon said chuckling.

"So you've made it your purpose to help me get those things I said done?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I've got time, and nothing better to do," he answered.

I nudged his ribs.

"You enjoy my company, admit it," I said.

He stayed quiet.

"Come on, admit," I said playfully.

"_You_ enjoy _my_ company, and I enjoy my company, I'm a _blast_ to be around," he answered humorously.

I shook my head, "One of these days Damon Salvatore, you'll stop messing around with my words and just answer directly. One of these days I'm going to get inside that locked up head of yours."

"Keep on dreaming honey, keep on dreaming."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, and then I finally asked him the question that was burning up inside me since he told us what he had found out about Victoria. That couldn't be it. There had to be more.

"Damon, that wasn't the only thing you found out about Victoria, was it? You know more," I said and stopped walking.

He turned around.

"That's all you need to know for now."

"So there is more," I concluded.

"Yes, there's more."

"How much more?"

"Enough for me to claim something after we're done with her," he answered and started walking again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was confused. What was he claiming? Like a bounty? I started walking again after him, and grabbed his arm, making him come to a stop.

"Wait, Damon. Are you talking about the Volturi?" I asked, whispering their name.

He was quiet.

"Do they want her?" I asked him.

He just stood there.

"If they want her, wont she talk? Wont she say something about the Cullens and get them into trouble? I'm not supposed to know, I'm not supposed to be alive to speak about them. I don't want them to get killed because of me. Will they come after me then? Because I know? Say something dammit!"

He sighed.

"Yes they want her. No, you wont get into trouble. The Cullens will get what they get. Now get it together and calm the fuck down."

"Why wont I get into trouble? Don't they kill humans that know?" I asked confused.

"I've vouched on your behalf. They trust me. _Don't_ make me regret it," he answered, and just like that he started walking again, and I followed him quietly.

I felt my stomach clench in happiness. A warm feeling invaded me. Without saying the exact words, I knew, once again, that Damon trusted me. He trusted me so much, that he gave the Volturi his word about me. He claimed responsibility for whatever happened.

If this ended badly, badly as in, I die in the next few weeks, I was sure he'd take me in, give me his hand, and that he wouldn't leave me alone.

Damon trusted me, and that in some way or another he was starting to care, and I was somehow okay with it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope the chapter makes up for my long and absurd absence from FF. As some of you know, I'm back in school and juggling both school and work is having it's toll on me. I found the time to finish this chapter. Count on the chapters to be more frequent from now on. **

**Don't forget to review! Reviews are better than... umm... the Delena kiss from the season finale? Yes.**

**XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As I laid in bed that night waiting for sleep to come. I found myself thinking about what Damon had said about Victoria and about the task he had given Jake. Where could he be? Would he be okay? Would Jake be forced to bring reinforcements?

Why did the Volturi want Victoria? Was she a friend to them? Or a foe?

Questions kept popping into my head, one after another. Like every other night before this, I was having trouble sleeping. I rolled to my side, facing the window. There he was sitting quietly on his usual branch, staring through the window.

I stood up from bed, opened the window and sat on the window seat. Damon didn't move his eyes from me. He sat still, analyzing my every move.

I suddenly felt the urge to speak. To let my thoughts out, I needed an outlet. Outlet that until recently had been the stupid crow across from me, but since I knew who he was now, I couldn't speak. I felt embarrassed having told him all the things I did. Now that I think of it, it was funny he had never brought them up.

My eyebrows came together, and I started playing with the hem of my tank top. Since day one, Damon had sat on that tree and listened to me. Never once had he left me speaking to myself. He had quietly listened. Never complained.

I had embraced my friendship with this stupid crow since the beginning. From the looks of it, he had embraced it as well.

"It was true," I said under my breath.

Damon cocked his head to the side, I knew he was wondering what I was talking about.

"That article I read, I told you about it remember?" I told him. He didn't move.

"Crows aren't bad omens. I understand now the reason behind this animal you chose. You're extremely observant, and you know more than you let on. You adapt, you study, you fight to survive."

I looked up at him. He had a smug expression on his tiny face.

"Don't be a show off, you know what I mean."

He jumped from the branch to the window and stood next to me.

"I've missed this," I finally said.

He rolled his eyes. I chuckled instantly. He then pecked my arm with his break. He pointed inside.

"I can't sleep," I shrugged.

He gave me a "_No shit Sherlock_" kind of look.

Now, _I _rolled _my_ eyes.

He then quickly flew into my room and landed in his normal form on my bed.

"What is going on in that cloudy locked head of yours?" He asked as he tried to accommodate the pillows behind him.

"You _need_ to get new pillows," he added under his breath.

I walked from the window to my bed, and sat on it, facing him.

"I don't know, stuff?" I answered.

"What stuff?" He asked as he leaned back on the headboard and then moved off again.

"Oh you know… the usual," I answered.

He finally leaned back, took his shoes off in a swift movement, and putting his hands behind his head said, "Victoria, Volturi, Dog, Backstabbing Leeches?"

"That pretty much sums it up," I nodded and scoffed. He made it sound like it was something common that had become funny at some point.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about any of them," he told me, as he crossed his feet, "Victoria is good as dead, the Volturi wont harm you, the Dog can take care of himself, and The Cullens, well… they suck."

He was confident, with a drop of cockiness. He believed in the words he was saying. Should I relax and just trust him?

"You're sure about this?" I asked.

"Positive," he answered with his eyes closed.

"Are we going out tonight?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"I've created a monster," he said quietly.

Took a cushion and threw it at him. He grabbed it before it hit him.

"Tsk tsk tsk."

"Seriously, are we going out? I can't sleep," I asked again.

"No, not tonight," he answered, placing the cushion on the back of his head, "Tonight we rest. Well, you rest."

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I was hoping we'd go out, do something fun, and return so exhausted I would crash immediately, and not wait, like now for sleep to come.

"Damon, why do the Volturi want Victoria?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm," was all he answered.

Here we go.

"Do they want her because they're interested in her abilities or do they want her because they're after her?"

"Mmm."

"Damon, come on, please trust me. I _need_ to know," I whispered insistently as I crawled slowly next to him.

He eyed me as I approached him.

"Please?" I begged quietly.

He turned to his side, his head leaning on his left hand, his eyes locked on mine.

_Don't flinch. Eye contact._

"Please trust me," I begged.

"Are you trying to seduce me Isabella?" he asked quietly in a husky tone.

My stomach clenched.

_Keep calm, don't hitch heart, please don't hitch. _

His eyes didn't leave mine, they were locked, cold, seductive.

_Dear God, they're so blue. Poker face Bella._

"Why do you want to know," he asked tracing a finger over my arm, barely touching my skin.

The knot in my stomach clenched tighter. Strangely I noticed my heart was beating normally, it hadn't paced up. It kept quiet and calm.

"I want to understand," I answered.

"Understand what?" he asked, his hands gently putting the loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"Everything," I answered honestly.

Before I knew it, Damon had flipped me, my back on the bed, and he was laying on top of me. His face inches from mine.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. Don't let your breathing hitch. _

His right hand grabbed my face gently and turned it to the side. He grazed my face with his nose, from my cheek to my chin, and he slowly made his way to my neck.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Dammit heart!_

He raised his head immediately and looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face. He quickly regained his previous posture, leaning against the headboard, hands behind his head, legs crossed, relaxing with his eyes closed.

I couldn't move. I couldn't look at him. I was too embarrassed to say anything. What had I done? What the hell came over me just now?

"I'll give you a B- for effort," he said calmly.

Anger started to boil inside of me. Not at him, but at myself.

"Look at you, trying to seduce a vampire," he teased.

I stood up and locked myself up in the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I tidied up my hair into a ponytail.

_I'll be better next time_

And just like that I walked out of the bathroom. Damon was still in the same exact position. I crawled up in bed with my back to him. Covered myself with the blanket and then took one of the pillows Damon was using for his back.

He made a tsk noise.

"Why are you mad?"

I stayed quiet, looking at the window.

"If you want to know, I thought you'd cave in the moment I started to run my finger on your arm."

I didn't say a word.

"It would have worked if I was, let's say… the Pup. But you forget I've been around for some time. I've practically seen it all… more than twice."

I turned around, "then teach me."

He smiled wickedly.

"I _have_ turned you into a monster," he said in surprise as he looked down on me.

"No, you've helped me be comfortable in my own skin."

"You've gone badass with that red hair."

"I like my red hair."

"I know, so do I."

"You hadn't said anything about it," I told him.

"Yes I did. Yesterday, at the club."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Not explicitly," I told him.

"But you knew what I mean when I said what I said," he told me.

"I… I knew," I confessed.

"Then why make me say it?" he asked.

"Sometime we girls, like to hear it. Haven't you been around long?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"What else do you know? Or _think_ you know?" he asked.

"I know you trust me," I answered.

He stayed quiet.

"You do, you wouldn't have saved me if you didn't, or vouched on my behalf with the Volturi. Admit it, I've grown on you and you know it."

"I will never admit to such a thing," he said a s he closed his eyes again.

_He's so proud and obnoxious. _

"Remember a few weeks ago? You came to my window like the crow-"

"Mr. Crow," he cut in, correcting and raising his finger at me.

"Yes, like Mr. Crow, and I told you what Elena had told me?"

"What was that?" he asked.

"That we're more alike than we think. You're lonely, I'm lonely. You've been dumped, so have I. You feel like an outsider, I do too. I understand what you're going through, and like it or not, I get you Damon. No one puts up with your insufferable personality, but I see through it. I know it's a mask. I've seen you do good. I trust you, and I'm thankful for everything you've taught me in the past few weeks, so just admit it, just admit I've grown on you."

"You are never shutting up if I don't say it are you?"

"No, I'm probably not," I answered

"Then yes, Isabella, you're not bad company," he answered.

"Don't twist my words, say it."

"You're decent company."

"No… that's not it," I told him. Wanting for him to say the exact words.

"You've grown on me. Like moss," he said finally.

"So you're calling me green and humid."

"Moss grows quickly, and even if you shake it off, it comes back again."

"Thank you for that lovely comparison Damon," I said sarcastically.

"You are most welcome dear," he smiled.

"So you trust me," I said again.

"Will this ever end?" he asked irritated as he looked at the ceiling.

"Just say it, I won't ever bring it up again."

"I trust you, now, don't make me regret it," he finally said.

"Good, now answer my questions," I demanded.

He looked at me annoyed.

"You are aware that the less you know the safer you are right?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I refuse to be in the dark. I _want_ to know, I _need_ to know."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" he asked, I sat up and faced him.

"Why do the Volturi want Victoria?" I asked.

"She double crossed them. They want her and they want her dead."

Relief ran through me.

"Why did you sign up on this? Did she do something to you before?" I asked.

"No, I've never met her, but I have heard about her."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You're moss, and Elena cares about you too much," he shrugged.

"What about that thing you're going to collect?"

"Just a pay check, and to reiterate my loyalty to them."

"Why would you want to do that? Don't they know that by now? You spent what? Four centuries on their service?" I asked.

"Being in good terms with the Volturi always comes in handy. You never know when you're going to need their help. Making sure they know that never hurts. The more you show it the better."

"Why do you want to prove yourself to them? If you have to prove yourself constantly what does it say about them? Do they even care what happens to you? Are you just an asset? A game piece they move when you come in handy?"

"Why do you want the Cullens to be forgiven for letting a human live when this human was aware of our existence?" he asked in return.

Here we go, back and forth.

"Why would you vouch for me then? If I'm a human that knows about your existence? I'm not Elena, so the reason isn't love-"

"Go to sleep Isabella," he cut me off.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"One of these days Salvatore, you are going to answer my questions," I told him.

"The best answer to a-"

"To a question is another question. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. Rule number two," I cut him off this time and turned around, covering myself up again.

Even though I couldn't see him, because I was giving him my back, I knew he was smirking. Don't ask me how, I just felt it.

"Good night Moss."

"Good night Crow."

"Mister Crow."

"Yeah… about that… you have to earn that name now," I said as I fixed my pillow.

I heard him Chuckle.

I closed my eyes, and like every other night I tried to listen to my heartbeat. I had no idea how the hell I had controlled it all the time Damon was on top of me, up until the point he started grazing his nose against my neck. A few weeks ago I wouldn't even have dared crawl up to him, or any other guy as a matter of fact, like the way I did with Damon a few minutes ago.

I had no idea what had come over me in the past weeks. Jake was right, I was acting different. But for some reason I was okay with that.

Was I becoming more confident? I think so. No, I _know_ so. Little Bella Swan wouldn't have done any of the things she's done recently a few months back. She wouldn't have _dared._

_Great, I'm referring to myself in third person._

Maybe, if I put myself up for it, I can do anything. I don't want to sound like an inspirational greeting card, but if I _believe_ it, _want_ it and _need_ it hard enough, then who's to say I can't do it?

_Okay, stop thinking. Go to sleep_.

I must have laid here saying that to myself for about an hour before I decided to turn around and face Damon.

He had a book in his hand, strangely I hadn't heard him get one out, or heard him flipping pages. I couldn't make out the title of the book in the darkness but it was very thick and he was almost halfway through it.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm…" he said as he put the book down and looked at me, "You want the usual?" he asked.

"Yes please," I answered and he nodded in agreement.

He rearranged the pillows so that he was now laying down, he extended his left arm and I scooted over next to him, slowly placing my head on top of his chest. I closed my eyes and stayed quiet for a while, trying to find the sound of his heartbeat, and then, when I found it, I relaxed.

"You changed your shampoo," he stated quietly.

This comment surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to notice. That warm feeling that I got earlier when we were walking through the woods ran through me again, and my heart skipped a beat.

What was Damon Salvatore doing to me?

He didn't say anything. Though I know he heard it, the little skip my heart just did. He just ignored it, and picked up the book again.

And then I quickly drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next day with blazing sunlight coming from my open window. As usual, Damon had left before I woken up, I hadn't even noticed. I must have still been tired from the night before.

I had woken up in a good mood. Bright sunlight meant no sparkly vampires on the loose. Which meant I could go out and do something fun today. I decided to get an early start on this bright Saturday morning and jumped into the shower.

It was warm out, I grabbed a black tank top, and decided to wear a pair of shorts I had not worn since I left Phoenix. I put on a black thin headband and let my hair down. When I was ready I went down stairs.

As I approached the bottom of the stairs I heard men arguing in the kitchen. Yes, I recognized the voices. Damon, Jake and Charlie, they were all speaking over one another. Not listening to a word the other was saying.

From what I could tell Charlie was talking to himself while Jake insisted he was right and that he would do what it would take, Damon on the other hand was telling Jake he would not take that possibility and that it wasn't necessary.

"What's going on?" I asked as I came into the kitchen.

Not to my surprise, they didn't listen to me. Or two of them did, but they decided to ignore me.

"HEY!" I yelled.

The three of them shut up and looked up at me.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked loudly, hands on my hips.

"Bella, I really think you should leave with Jake immediately. This town is not safe, I'd rather you be with him and Billy and the rest of the boys." Charlie told me nodding in the process, as if telling me, _you know what I'm talking about_.

"Umm… I know the answer for that one, no. Next?" I said turning to Jake and Damon who were clearly at each other's throats.

"Jake? What's going on?" I asked him.

"I agree with Charlie, he's right Bells, it's not safe here," he told me.

I opened my eyes at him, and looked ad Charlie.

"I'm not going back to Forks," I stated.

"There, it's settled. The girl is stubborn, she's not going anywhere. There's no point for this argument. You have both heard her," Damon said and walked over next to me.

"Bella, be reasonable," Jake told me.

This could only mean one thing, Jake had seen something last night. He was very worried.

"I told you yesterday Jake, and I told you before Charlie, I'm _not_ going back, end of discussion."

"Now, I'm preparing breakfast, I guess you're all hungry right?" I looked at all of them. Charlie nodded, Jake shrugged, and Damon shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, but I can help," he told me.

"Jake, a word please," Charlie told Jake, signaling to the study.

He glared at Damon, who stood next to me with an obnoxious look on his face, and then walked behind Charlie into the study.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance I turned to Damon, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"The pup got his balls in a bunch," Damon said while opening the fridge.

"Did he see something last night?"

He was looking for something and then stopped to chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it normal for you to receive visits from naked shape shifters in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused by this question.

"Bingo here jumps into your room at three in the morning with no clothes on. He went crazy jealous when he saw me in your bed," he explained as he took the milk out of the fridge.

"I didn't hear anything," I told him. Not remembering any disturbance to my sleep.

"You were knocked out cold," he told me while pouring it into a mug.

"So he's more pissed about _that_ than what he found out on that little mission you put him on?"

"Oh, no. He's worried about what he saw, I think it means more trouble than we expected, but nothing we can't handle."

"There are more of them aren't they?" I asked with concern.

He put the mug in the microwave and turned to face me, "Yes, there are more. Nothing to worry about."

"Is he bringing the pack in?" I asked as I followed him with my gaze across the kitchen. He grabbed a few eggs.

"We'll have to talk that out with the others," he said as he cracked them and put them in a pan.

I walked over to him and grabbing his arm turned him around to face me.

"I'm not asking the others, I'm asking you, the one with experience. Is it necessary to call in the others?"

He looked into my eyes gently.

"No, it's not necessary. Now, help me getting some oranges please?" he answered.

I let his arm go and went to look for the oranges. I placed them on the counter. Once he finished the eggs, he turned around. He grabbed an orange and threw it to the trashcan. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"One bad orange ruins the juice," he explained not paying attention to my look. He chopped them through the middle while I looked for the juicer. When I found it and was putting it on the counter he had already squeezed them quickly with his hand and the juice was ready.

"You're handy," I said. I realized I had forgotten what it was like to be around a vampire.

"What? Eddy didn't help you? That's rude," he said while he wiped his hands with a cloth.

"Yeah, he um… wasn't too fond of food," I answered, and he nodded, understanding what I meant.

"You see? We're much better company than cold ones. Cold ones are no fun," he stated winking at me.

"Yeah, I've noticed," I answered with a smile. I got the plates and he served them.

He was right, I was enjoying this kind of vampire much more than the other. Starting with those crafty rings they wore. Not being able to walk in the sunlight was a definite downside.

Jake and Charlie walked into the kitchen quietly and sat down on the table.

"Well, I'm going to head out now, you enjoy your breakfast," Damon said, "I'll talk with you later Chief."

"Thank you for coming over so quickly and early on a Saturday morning, I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep," Charlie said as he stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm quite sure you didn't Charlie," Jake cut in.

"You're right, you didn't Chief. I was awake already," Damon answered with a smile plastered across his face.

"Well, I hope so," Charlie said.

"Walk me out Isabella?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered. He placed his hand on my back and guided me out of the kitchen. I heard Jake growl in the background.

"Stop giving him reasons to fight you," I told him when we reached the door.

"I'm not doing anything!" he said innocently.

I chuckled, "you know perfectly well what you're doing."

He shrugged.

We were out on the porch, he was standing in front of me.

"Listen, I'm not going to be around for a while, so Bingo is on guard duty," he told me.

I was surprised. He was leaving _again_? Disappointment washed over me.

"Oh," I managed to say. My heart suddenly started beating a little faster. I recognized this feeling, I was scared. I was starting to panic.

He frowned and put his eyebrows together.

"Don't worry, I _will_ come back soon. I know I'm _that_ irresistible and that you can't live without me," he answered cockily, rolling his eyes.

A chuckle escaped me, and I pushed him back, "you're so full of yourself."

"Admit it, life's a bore without me," he said while walking backwards and going down the front steps.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," I told him.

He smiled and walked to his car. I stood by the door and watched him pull out of the drive way. As I was going inside the house again, I received a text.

_**BTW, Nice shorts. **_

I turned around quickly shaking my head, he smirked while he put his sunglasses on, and then he drove away.

I went back inside smiling at the fact that Damon would never change. He was pompous, cocky, and was well aware that he could get away with almost anything.

I walked into the kitchen to receive a death glare from Jake.

"What?" I asked.

"Your breakfast is cold," he answered.

"I'll heat it up in the microwave," I said shrugging.

Jake didn't like Damon, at all.

Charlie had already finished, and was washing his dishes.

"Bells I'm gonna go into the station today, I need to check some things out. Jake, you keep an eye on her alright?"

Jake nodded.

"I wont take her out of my sight," he said.

"Good, I'm heading out then," Charlie told us and walked towards me, placed a kiss on my forehead and left.

Once we heard the car start, I took my breakfast and made my way upstairs quickly. Jake followed me close behind.

I reached my room and tried closing it with my foot, I was unsuccessful, Jake held it open. I placed my plate on the desk and sat on the chair.

"What the fuck Bella?" he asked loudly.

I looked out the window and took a bite, ignoring him.

"Bella!" He yelled trying to get my attention. I noticed Stefan looking out Elena's window. I gave him an it's okay signal. He nodded but stayed looking out. He was worried about me. Elena's head popped out and I assumed she asked him what was going on, and Stefan started filling her in.

"What Jake?" I asked calmly and innocently.

"What was the leech doing in your bed? Is he feeding on you?" he asked disgusted.

"What? No! He would never!" I answered, not surprised by his accusations. I looked out the window, Stefan was clearly filling Elena in on what was happening, she looked surprised. Great, now I'd have to explain why Damon was in my bed.

"Are you sure? You were pretty knocked out. You look pale," he said grabbing my face.

"I look pale, because apart from it being my natural color, I was pretty hungover yesterday, and I was knocked out because I had partied all night until early morning yesterday. No, Damon wouldn't drink from me, not unless I let him."

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"He's a good guy once you get to know him," I answered.

"I'm not asking that. I'm asking if you're falling for him Bella," he said quietly.

"What? No! He's completely full of himself, he's an ass. He might be tall, dark and handsome, but I'm not falling for him," I answered, throwing a nervous chuckle here and there.

"It doesn't look that way to me by the way you were cuddling with him."

"Since… since the incident, I've been having trouble sleeping. The blood makes it difficult to fall asleep. He… he taught me a way to control that blood flow so that I fall asleep faster."

"By cuddling? You're only fooling yourself Bella."

"You don't understand," I said under my breath.

"Oh, I understand. I understand perfectly. I see the way you talk with him, how you smile whenever he's being a sarcastic asshole, how you take his word, how it worries you when he's going away, like a few minutes ago. How you've changed yourself to be who he wants you to be-"

"Who _I_ want to be," I cut in, "I'm _done_ being told what to do Jake, I'm _done_ being the victim. I'm done living life the way others want me to. He's taught me that. You know? For the first time in years, I feel comfortable in my own skin Jake, and yes, I owe that to him, not because he made me, because I told him what I wanted and was too afraid to do, so he's pushed me into becoming who _I_ want," I told him.

"I don't like it Bells," he told me.

"You don't have to, _I_ do," I whispered. He kneeled down, a little calmer now and looked up to me.

"Know this Bella, when the time comes, and you realize what is _really_ going on, and God forbid, the stupid motherfucker repeats the fucking circle you have already walked before, I will be here again. I wont _ever_ leave. I'll always have your back."

"Why are you so worried Jake? Nothing is happening, _nothing_ is going to happen."

"He's a bloodsucker Bella. They might not be feeding off of you, but one way or another they suck the life out of you, you've been there before, you know it."

"Jake they're different," I told him calmly.

"No Bella, they're not," he frowned.

I looked into his chocolate eyes. He looked exhausted. They were drained and barely glistening.

"You're tired," I pointed out.

"Nah, I just need a few hours of sleep to recharge my batteries."

"You can lay down if you want to," I pointed to the bed.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No offense, but I'd rather sleep on the couch downstairs."

I chuckled, "Right, the smell."

"I'll sleep later, I'm on patrol right now," he told me.

"No, sleep. I'm running down the street to Elena's. Stefan is there, probably Anna too. Besides, it's sunny out," I said pointing out the window.

He leaned his head to the side and looked out the window, "yes, you're right."

"You know what that means," I told him.

He nodded and then chuckled.

"He's making it sunny you know…" I said as I looked out the window.

"Who?"

"Damon. He's making it sunny out."

He looked at me perplexed, "Yes, they can do that too," I said and finished my breakfast.

I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to wash my dishes.

"Okay, you crash while I head over Elena's. When you're charged up, you're very much welcome to join us."

"Aren't you going to call to let them know you're coming over?"

"Oh, they know that already," I said wiping my hands on the towel.

He shook his head, "I'll walk you."

"It's across the street Jake."

"You heard Charlie, I'm not taking my eyes off you until I know you're safe."

I rolled my eyes, and we walked out of the house. As soon as we stepped on the porch, Elena opened the door, Stefan was leaning on the frame behind her.

"Hey," Elena greeted me, and gave me a hug.

"Good morning! Hey Stef," I said smiling.

"Good morning Bella, Jacob," he welcomed us and extended his hand to him. Jake shook it.

"Come on in," Elena told me happily.

"They'll be safe. You can go rest," Stefan told Jacob.

"If you need me-" Jake started saying.

"We'll come and get you," Stefan finished his sentence.

Jake nodded, said goodbye and went back to our house.

I turned around and Elena grabbed my hand, "we _have_ to talk. Stefan, go, _shoo_," she said shooing him away with her free hand.

He smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek. He winked at me and disappeared. I opened my eyes widely at her.

"Is Anna here?" I asked.

"I'm here!" she yelled from the kitchen.

I relaxed and Elena and I went up the stairs locking ourselves in her room.

As soon as Elena closed the door she turned around and faced me.

"You are in trouble," she stated seriously.

And just like that, my stomach went into a knot.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I promised didn't I?**

**Reviews are better than CUDDLING, SEDUCTIVE DAMON.**

**Love,**

**- Ally.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay guys, here you have it. I know you've been waiting patiently for this one. After this one, we have only one chapter left of Shattered. Don't worry, there will be a sequel. So, if you haven't already done it, add me to your favorites alert so that you know when the new story is posted.**

**You know how the disclaimer goes.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"You are in trouble, deep trouble," Elena stated sternly as she closed the door behind her and walked towards me.

My stomach went into a knot, and my heart skipped a beat.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little clueless to her accusation, well, I think I _knew_ what she was referring to, but decided to play dumb. I was fully aware that Stefan had probably filled her in on the little fight I had just had with Jake.

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about," she answered, shaking her head. A small smirk plastered on her face.

"What? The small argument I had with Jake a few minutes ago?" I asked.

She nodded.

I shook my head and sat on her bed.

"Jake's… he's being jealous that's all," I answered as I traced the figures on Elena's bed cover.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I know Jake likes me, he's made it pretty clear actually," I scoffed.

Elena sat next to me, "He told you?"

"Yes, and he proved his point when he kissed me a few weeks ago when we went home to the funeral. But I've never liked Jake _that_ way. He's my best friend, and he was there when I needed it the most. He put me back together after Edward left."

"So, Jacob was jealous because…" Elena started saying, as if she wanted me to complete her sentence.

"Because… Elena! You know already what happened, please don't make me say it out loud, it's embarrassing," I said covering my face.

"So it's true then? You were cuddling with Damon?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"We were not _cuddling,_" I stated.

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Not in _that_ way," I told her.

"Why was Damon in your bed to begin with?" she asked curiously.

I sighed, "Ever since the incident from your birthday, I've been having trouble sleeping. Damon just taught me a way to fall asleep," I explained.

"By cuddling?"

"No.. not cuddling. I just have to concentrate on one thing," I answered.

"What? His extremely chiseled abs?" Elena asked playfully.

"No! Not _that_!" I opened my eyes widely at her.

"Then _what_?" she asked chuckling.

I started tracing the pattern on Elena's blanket that was on the bed.

"His heart beat?" I answered, but it ended sounding more like a question. I looked up at her. Her eyebrows shot up, and she was frowning, but not in disapproval, more like surprise.

"So… Damon showed you how to calm down and get some sleep by _listening_ to his _heart_?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"And it's working?" she asked.

"Yes?" I answered, again, the outcome sounding more like a question.

"Huh," she said as she turned her head to the side.

"It doesn't _mean_ anything," I told her again.

"Oh no… it doesn't," she shook her head no, and then smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"We'll talk more about this later, or some other time. Right now we need to get going," she told me taking me by the hand and making me stand up from her bed.

"Get going where?" I asked confused.

She sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "I uhh… I kind of signed us up for the decorating committee for the carnival…"

I scoffed, "The decorating committee?"

"Yeah, I thought we could worry about something shallow and mundane for a little while, instead of crazy vampires and jealous werewolves."

I didn't know how much help I was going to be, but Elena was right. If worrying about ribbons and signs for a few hours was going to get my mind away from Victoria, I was down with it.

"Okay, let's go," I said agreeing with the plan.

Elena shot her head up, "Really? You're not mad?"

"Nope, you're right. Let's do something normal for once. This is actually something I've never done before," I answered.

As we were walking out of Elena's room my phone started buzzing. When I took it out of my back pocket I noticed I had received a text.

_Change of plans. Bingo's out, Anna's in. The Pup is coming with me. Saint Stefan is coming too. Tell Elena._

As I finished reading Damon's text, Anna appeared in Elena's room. There was something weird about this text so I texted him back.

_What is going on?_

My cell buzzed immediately.

_Nothing to be worried about._

I texted again.

_When are you guys coming back?_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

_In time for cotton candy, Ferris wheels, and games._

Relief ran though me. They'd be here by tonight. I texted back.

_Good_.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

_;)_

I smiled, in my head I could picture his obnoxious face. Earlier today, when he had told me that he was going to be gone for a while I had thought that it was going to be like last week, when he disappeared for days. In that instant I remember I had felt… what could I call that feeling? I don't know… disappointment?

Even though I knew that there was nothing going on between us, and let's face it, there probably was never going to be, I did enjoy Damon's company.

Call me a masochist, but I did enjoy his rudeness and cockiness.

I looked up, Elena was asking Anna what was going on, to which Anna answered motioning her head to the window. We walked over to it and noticed Stefan and Damon going into my house.

"What are they up to?" Elena asked.

"They are following a lead," Anna answered.

"Is it dangerous?" Elena asked preoccupied.

"They are two five hundred year old vampires and a wolf. They can take care of themselves," Anna told us, holding the door open.

I couldn't help but feel curious about this lead they were following. But I was also worried, most of all, I was worried about Jake getting hotheaded and causing trouble, and Damon enjoying every second of it.

**-JAKE POV-**

Great… just _fucking_ great. Being woken up by the reeking smell of leeches was just the way to wake up when I was finally getting to shut my eyes for a few hours.

"Wake up Pup, we have to go," the pretentious one said by smacking my face. I got up quickly and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't touch me leech," I growled.

The stinking ass broke up in laughter. Anger boiled inside me.

"Jacob, let him go," Stefan told me calmly.

I looked into Damon's eyes and smacked his head against the wall before letting him go. Before a knew it the bastard had _flipped_ me over, smashing _my_ head on the stinking wall.

"You're fast, but not faster than me, and definitely not stronger. I'll break you in a _second_. So _don't_ touch me. I'd be wiser the next time you tried to pull one of these stupid moves Pup. Sadly, we're on the same team now, and we have one goal only. _Kill_ the red head. Keep Bella _alive_. You better not get on my bad side, because next time, I _will_ hurt you. Got it?" He breathed into my ear.

I tried to relax, keep from shaking and shifting into my wolf form. Clenching my jaw tightly I nodded, and he released me.

"That's a good boy," Damon said patting my head I shoved his hand away quickly.

"Enough," Stefan told us, "we have matters to attend."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going hunting," Damon answered.

I smirked, we were going vampire hunting, the cold kind, "I'm down for that."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Put a fucking shirt on, we need to leave."

I grabbed the first shirt I found and walked out of the house with them. We got into a nice classic Camaro that was parked outside. By the looks of it belonged to Mr. Ass over here. _Bastard_. It was a beauty.

We got into the old classic, and headed out of the driveway. I looked over to Elena's house.

"Who's taking care of the girls?" I asked.

"Anna," Stefan answered.

"She looks tiny, are you sure she can take care of them?" I asked.

"She might be small, but don't let her size fool you," Stefan answered.

I hated bloodsuckers, any kind of them. But I had to say this, between Damon and Stefan, Stefan I could see myself talking to, without getting out of control. Damon on the other hand, I would kill in an instant if he ever even thought about crossing me.

"How many did you see last night?" Stefan asked.

"At least ten of them," I answered. They didn't flinch. Stefan looked out the window and Damon kept on driving without a care in the world.

"I'm calling reinforcements," I told them.

"You are not doing shit," Damon said in an even tone.

"Like hell I'm not!" I answered. They thought the three of us could handle ten freaking coldones and walk out without a scratch?

"You will not call in reinforcements. The last thing we need are untrained, revenge seeking, immature, shape shifting puppies running around making things more complicated than they are," Damon answered coldly.

"Shape shifters? We're werewolves," I told him.

The bloodsucker chuckled, "Just because you shift into a wolf doesn't make you a werewolf."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, this know it all fucker was starting to irritate me.

"Well, Pup, werewolves can _only_ shift on a full moon, they _can't_ control it. _You_ on the other hand, can change at will. Day, night, it doesn't make a difference," he answered cockily.

What? So, it was true then? The whole full moon, bite, etc etc.

"Do the myths apply?" I asked confused.

They both nodded.

"A werewolf bite can kill you guys?"

They were quiet.

What did it mean, a shape-shifter? Could I change into anything I wanted?

"What do you _mean_ by shape-shifter?" I asked.

"You change your shape. End of discussion," Damon stated.

I was starting to open my mouth to reply, wanting more information about this shape-shifting thing but Stefan shot me a look, which I knew meant to drop the subject. Damon was not going to tell me more, I was fighting against a wall. A wall who was probably just as stubborn as me.

We drove out of town, and then took the unpaved road I had sniffed out last night while I was out patrolling. The trail of that sweet sickening reek was strong. We were getting near.

Damon parked the car a few miles away from the freeway. We got out, he took a bag out of the trunk.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. About a _dozen_ blood bags were in the duffle bag.

"Bait, it's bait," Stefan answered.

"Aren't you like a bloodaholic or something?" I asked him.

"I can control myself, but the newborns wont have the will or self restraint to fight the bloodlust," he explained.

"And _you_?" I raised an eyebrow at Damon.

He rolled his eyes.

"You'll see," he answered.

He took what I thought was a grenade out of the bag and handed it to Stefan.

"That wont work," I told him.

"This is _not_ a regular grenade," Stefan explained. Damon walked over to me.

"Let's get a few things straight. Don't speak, don't breathe, don't go popping into dog mode unless I give you the signal. We know what works with these newborns and you better learn fast. We've been around, we know what to do. We're not here to kill, we're here to collect."

I didn't change my face. I stood there looking at him into his eyes without blinking. Standing tall.

"What's the approach then?" I asked.

"We need information, we're taking one of her closest collaborators," Stefan answered.

"We take her lackey, her bitch," Damon added.

"And then?" I asked.

"And then we make him talk," Damon answered and turned around, running into the woods. Stefan shrugged and ran behind Damon. I followed.

Dammit, these motherfuckers were even faster than the sparkly ones.

We reached a point on which we could easily spot the group of coldones, but they couldn't see us. It was down wind, so our smells could not be detected by them. We waited for a while, listening to any sign of the Redhead.

There was growling, and fighting, and what sounded like rocks smashing into each other. After a while of this rambling it went quiet and the Redhead came out of the cabin with some guy following her.

She insisted on having him make the others behave, and then she left. I glanced back at Damon and Stefan. Was this it? Did I shift now?

And _then_ the motherfucking ass turned into a _fucking_ crow and _flew_ away.

_What. The. Fuck._

I looked at Stefan, he shrugged. As if it was _normal_.

I was _hating_ this kind of vampire more and more as I got to know them.

Where had Damon _flown_ off to now? After a few minutes he came back, and landed back in the spot he was in before he turned into a _freaking_ bird. He turned back to his vampire self.

I refused to give this importance. The fucker would not get the satisfaction of seeing me in awe. Which I was in, but would _never_ admit.

Damon nods to the both of us, Red was gone for now. He then took one of those disgusting blood bags and ripped it open, spilling it on the ground.

Just like that, the bloodsucker that was talking with Red turned around, and runs our way.

Stefan and Damon both stepped out of hiding, Damon motioned me to stay put. The bloodsucker was young, or at least he appeared to be, he could easily be my age, or looked like it.

"You want this?" Damon asked the kid, waving the half empty blood bag.

He took a step forward.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Damon said frowning his forehead.

The kid started growling, his nostrils all flared up. The guy really wanted that blood.

Stefan signaled me to come out, I walked behind the kid, standing tall. He stepped away immediately.

"Smell that? Stinks I know," Damon said, I glared at him, "This smells better," he added, spilling some more blood on the floor.

The bloodsucker started growling again. If I didn't know better I would say he was practically drooling.

"Do you want it? Come and get it," Damon told him.

The guy wasn't sure, he was apprehensive, but the bloodlust got him and he lounged forward. Just as he did, Stefan and Damon took out the grenades and threw them at him. He squealed in pain, and whatever was inside those grenades was eating his cold hard skin away.

Stefan and Damon put on a pair of gloves, grabbed the leech by his arms and with a very swift movement broke them away.

Damon then grabbed a cloth, dipped it in some liquid he had in some jar he took out of the duffle bag and shoved it into the bloodsucker's mouth. He kept growling. Whatever that shit was I really wanted to get my hands on.

"Grab him," Damon told me as he shoved the kid to the ground.

I walked over and picked him up.

"Don't you let him sink his teeth in you," Stefan told me while he collected the arms.

We walked back to the car and while I held his legs, Damon had his head locked between his arms. The guy couldn't move. Stefan drove us back to their house. We went inside and then downstairs, to what I can only imagine a dungeon looks like.

There was a tub filled with that water they had sprayed on the kid.

"Jacob, hold him over the tub," he Damon told me, as he took out the cloth from the kid's mouth.

"Okay kid, what's your name?" Damon asked. The guy didn't answer, his jaw was clenched, Fear was written all over his face.

"Let's try this again, _who_ are you?" Damon asked once more.

He didn't answer.

"Drop him," he told me, backing away from the tub. So I did.

The kid winced in pain, he screamed, and cursed, while his skin started to burn.

"What the _fuck_ is this shit?" I asked amazed by the reaction the bloodsucker had to it.

"Wouldn't you like to know… take him out, make sure you grab him by his hair," he told me.

I took him out, grabbing his head tightly. I'd like to point out that I wasn't following Damon's orders, I was actually enjoying this.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, _who_ are you?" Damon asked the Kid calmly.

"Riley! My name is Riley!" He screamed in desperation.

Damon smirked.

"Good. Now Riley, how old are you?" Damon asked.

He didn't answer.

"It stings doesn't it? Would you like another demonstration?" he asked him, smiling widely.

The kid clenched his jaw tightly, reluctant to answer.

"Drop him," Damon told me, changing his face to a serious one. Just as I was about to do as he told me, the kid talked.

"New! I'm new!" Riley screamed.

"_How_ new?" Damon asked him.

"V-v-very new, almost a year?" he answered.

"For a newborn he controls himself quite well," Stefan who was standing across the dungeon looking room said.

"It explains why Red trusts him," Damon said as he inspected the Kid's face, "Do you know who we are?"

"You're the S-S-Salvatore's," he stuttered.

"Hmm, do you know _what_ we are?" Damon continued with his interrogation.

"You're vampires too, but you're… different, not like us," he answered, clearly confused, he was repeating whatever was told to him. He didn't really understand.

Damon smirked, he was thinking the same thing I was.

"How many of them are you?" he asked Riley.

He didn't answer, he looked away.

"How many are you?" Damon asked again. And again he was quiet. Damon's eyes looked up to me, he didn't have to tell me what to do. I dropped him.

"I really want the recipe for this thing," I told them. I heard Stefan chuckle in the corner.

After the kid squealed for a while I took him out again.

"Now, you were saying?" Damon asked with a hand to his ear. He was one cocky bastard.

"Fifteen. We were fifteen. But three started fighting and finished each other off. Now we're twelve," he answered quickly.

Damon looked at Stefan, and sighed.

"What's the plan Riley," Stefan asked as he walked over.

He was reluctant to answer.

"Answer him," Damon ordered.

"I've said too much," Riley answered attempting to shake his head.

"Hmm… drop him," Damon told me, and I dumped him into the tub.

He screamed.

I took him out and grabbed him by the head, "You better start talking leech or I'm going to let you in there till you rot, and your stone cold skin wont regenerate anymore," I told him. This whole questioning thing and not talking was starting to get on my nerves.

"She's going to kill me if I tell you," he said.

Damon scoffed, "No Riley… _we_ are," and then he gave me the signal.

_Finally._

I felt the rip run through me and in a blink I was facing and growling at a very scared Riley in four legs.

**-BELLA POV-**

Have you ever had a feeling that's like an unwelcome guest? It invades your mind and no matter how hard you deny, misdirect or avoid it - you just can't make it go away.

You tell yourself you can control it, that it really is just a silly feeling, that your mind is trying to play tricks on you, but the truth is - it's never that easy to control. No matter how hard you try, that feeling is there, and it refuses to go away.

"I think we're done here," Elena said coming down from the ladder. She stood next to me, while we both looked up at the sign she had just hung.

"It looks good," I nodded absentmindedly.

Elena sighed, "I know this is not your thing, I'm trying to get your mind off things, so I'm here, talk to me."

I turned to her, "I know, and I thank you. I've tried to distract myself from everything that's going on, but I just have this feeling Elena, like something's wrong, like something is going to happen. I keep telling myself that it's okay, that I don't have to worry because everything is under control. But I just feel like it isn't."

Elena smiled and put her arm around my shoulder, "Pressure on your chest? Like someone was sitting on top of it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah... been there, done that. I'd like to say that it gets better, but that's not always the case. There's only one thing we can do about it," she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"We can fight like hell against it, and live our lives, crazy and paranormal as they are," she answered smiling.

I chuckled, "you're right."

She laughed and then said, "Let's get out of here and go home to get cleaned up. You don't want Damon finding you all sweaty and dirty, although I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem with that."

I gave her a shove, "Elena, come on!"

"I'm kidding!" she laughed.

We found Jeremy and Anna, and walked to the car. We got in and drove home. As I sat there, looking outside the window I noticed the sun was already beginning to set. Soon it would be dark out, dark enough for Victoria to come out. Would Damon, Stefan and Jake be here by the time it was dark out? I sure hoped so.

Elena parked her car and we agreed that I came over after I had showered and changed. Anna would be alert, she was staying outside, looking out after all of us.

I got inside my house and went directly upstairs. I chose what I was going to wear and jumped quickly into the shower. I let the warm water fall on my face. It relaxed me a bit, but I couldn't help feeling anxious and a little out of control. My heart was pounding and I couldn't make it ease down. I tried taking deep breaths but it didn't help. I got out of the shower and wiped the mirror, making me reflection visible.

I looked tired. I think I had never looked so tired before. I got out of the bathroom and put on the casual outfit I had picked out. I didn't feel like dressing up tonight. I put on some light makeup and let my hair down.

My heart kept pounding like crazy. I walked up and down my room. I opened the window to let some air in.

Where were they? Why weren't they back yet? It was already dark out.

I kept pacing, taking deep breaths,, but air was just not going into my lungs. It felt as if my heart was going to leap right out of my chest. I needed to calm down. But even though I tried I was not getting anywhere.

That was when I grabbed my phone and dialed. Every ring made my heart pound faster. It rang and it rang, but I didn't get an answer. I tried dialing again. Again, no answer.

I started pacing again. I needed to talk. I needed someone to calm me down. I needed to speak with him.

And then the phone rang.

"This better be important."

"I... can't... breathe," I said in between short breaths.

_"Are you hurt?"_ he asked.

"No."

_"Have you been running?"_

"No."

_"Are you alone?"_

"Yes."

_"Where's Anna?"_

"At... Elena's."

"I... can't breathe..." I heard something like the sound of rocks clashing in the background.

_"Heartbeat?"_

"Fast."

_"How fast?"_

"Very?"

_"Listen to my voice, hold on to it okay?"_

"Okay..."

_"It's going to be okay. Now, go downstairs."_

I did as he told me and as my feet touched the last step of the stairs he spoke again.

_"Go to the kitchen, open the freezer."_

I opened it.

_"Do you have peas?"_

"Uh huh."

_"Okay, grab a cloth, and wrap it around the bag, then put the bag to your face."_

I took the bag and did as he told me. The cold against my hot flushed cheeks felt good. It relaxed me. My breathing started to go back to normal

_"Better?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. Now, I have to go, keep doing that."_

"What? No... please... I..." I started saying while my breathing hitched again.

He sighed.

_"Okay, I'm not hanging up. Just calm down."_

I nodded, as if he could see me. We both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

_"How are you feeling?" _He asked.

"Better," I answered, my breathing had returned to normal.

_"What did you do today?"_ he asked.

"Carnival decorations," I answered.

I heard him snicker.

"What?" I asked.

_"I didn't picture you as a decorating committee type."_

"I'm not..." I answered.

_"Then why did you do it?"_

"Distraction," I shrugged.

_"Did it work?"_

"Evidently, it did not," I chuckled, there was a loud noise in the background.

_"Bella, I need you to open the front door, and walk to Elena's,"_ he ordered.

"Okay," I answered, and did as he told me, once I reached Elena's front door I knocked, Alaric opened.

"Bella," Alaric greeted me. I gave him a small smile.

_"I'm going to hang up now, you're not alone."_

I nodded, "I know, thank you Damon."

_"Sure,"_ and then he hung up.

I put the phone in my back pocket and went inside.

"They're up stairs," Alaric told me as he closed the door behind me.

"Thanks," I told him and made my way to Elena's room.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door. Elena was straightening her hair in the bathroom.

"Hey! Come on in!" she said.

The door to Jeremy's room was open, Jeremy was on his computer while Anna laid in bed.

"Hey guys," I told them.

Anna looked up and grinned.

"Hey Swan," Jeremy told me.

Anna's phone started ringing and she answered.

"Hello," she said standing up, her face changed, her brows close together.

**- JPOV -**

The leech didn't have a chance. He was going to die either way. Whether he told us what we needed or not. His death sentence was given the moment we had set eyes on him.

And I had enjoyed every single second of it.

After torturing the tool, and getting the information we needed out of him, Damon proceeded to rip his head in a very fast movement. It was clear he had done this before, many times. He didn't flinch, his expression was always sober, and sometimes the fucker even joked about what he was doing. It was all a game to him. He liked it. I hate to admit it, but he was good at it.

While we were ripping Riley apart Damon's phone rang. He didn't answer. It rang a second time, and he ignored the call again. Then he left the room and returned the call outside.

It was Bella; we could overhear their conversation. She was scared, having a panic attack of some sort. Why had he called _him_? Why hadn't she called _me_? What was it with this leech and Bella? How was it that she'd been here for _five minutes_ and she had already developed this kind of trust and bond with another bloodsucker? Okay, the guy had saved her. I got it, but why this _clinginess_? It made me _furious_. I had promised her I wouldn't say anything else, but it didn't mean I approved.

"It's the blood," Stefan told me.

I looked up at him, what was he talking about?

"Bella feels protected by Damon because of the blood. She has his blood in her system, she feels connected to him. The circumstances in which she received his blood also help, he saved her life, so she's grateful, and feels that he will protect her if something were to happen again. Emotions are heightened when humans have our blood in their system," he explained.

"I don't like it," I told him.

"Yeah, it's only natural," he told me, grabbing Riley's legs and throwing them into the fireplace.

I took a match a lit up the fire. The flames consumed his body instantly.

"What's in the water?" I asked Stefan, pointing to the tub, with the liquid that burned their skin.

"Vervain," he answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An herb."

"Where can I find it?" I asked.

He chuckled and turned to look at the flames.

He wasn't going to give me more.

Damon walked into the room again.

"Who's up for some newborn hunting?" he asked as he walked in.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"You heard the plan she has, let's get in the way, finish off the army she's creating," Damon told him.

"No, Damon, we don't rile her up, this will only make it worse," Stefan told him.

"I say we kill all the fuckers," I told them.

"Good, the Pup agreed, two against one, we win," Damon smirked and walked out of the room and up the stairs to the main hall. We followed him.

He took out his phone, "Anna, we're going newborn hunting. Stay close to the girls. We might lure the Psychotic Redhead out of hiding, and ruin her plan on the way. We'll call you when we're done. Keep an eye out."

This was going to be fun. I wished the pack was here. They'd see either way when I shifted, they'd enjoy it as well.

**- BELLA POV -**

_Snap_.

"Now you move to the left, I shift my head to the right," Elena told me.

_Snap_.

"Strike a pose, super star," I told her.

_Snap._

Peace sign.

_Snap._

Hug Elena.

_Snap._

Flip our hair.

_Snap. _

_Snap._

_Snap._

We got out of the booth laughing. We waited for the pictures to print. Jeremy and Anna were waiting for us outside.

"You look ridiculous," Jeremy told us as he grabbed the pictures from our hands.

"You're just jealous you're not in them," Elena told him.

"Let's take some of us together then," I suggested.

"Oh no," Jeremy said and backed away.

Elena and I glanced at each other, and quickly lounged for him, pulling him to the booth.

"Anna aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"No, you guys take the pictures, I'll wait outside," she answered as she glanced nervously from side to side. Clearly, Damon had her on a mission of some sort. I went into the booth with Jeremy and Elena. We took our pictures. Jeremy teased us the entire time. I had to admit, for a minute I had stopped thinking about Victoria.

Since my talk with Damon, I had calmed down significantly. I didn't understand it, but when we talked it felt as if I could tell him my most private concerns and he could make them go away.

The week he was gone had been a hard one. Even with Stefan around most of the time. It wasn't the same.

Walking through this carnival with Elena, and Jeremy was fun. We'd try out different games like every other person that was here. As if we weren't all thinking that scary vampires were roaming around. I say Elena and Jeremy, because Anna had been quiet since the moment she had received that phone call back at Elena's. It was as if she was on full alert, watching and listening to everything that was happening around us.

It was when we went to get something to eat that things had gotten weird. We were joking about some stupid game we had just played, when we turned around to get Anna into our conversation, we noticed she was gone. One minute she was there, and the next, she had just disappeared.

Jeremy immediately left us standing there, he went looking for her. We called after him, but he was fast. We where having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Jeremy come back!" Elena yelled, "We have to stick together!"

"Elena! Wait!" I yelled at her, it wasn't easy running through a crowd that was going in the opposite direction you were running at.

I tried to catch up to them, but I couldn't see them anymore. I tried avoiding the crowd, and I found myself walking behind some tents. I had no idea how the hell I had gotten there. But it was easier to run here, than in the middle of the congestion of people.

I had spotted who I thought was Bonnie talking with someone who looked a lot like Caroline, as I was about to run in their direction I tripped.

_Nice one Bella, after not tripping in days, you had to choose tonight to start acting like an awkward teenager again._

I stood up and as I brushed the dirt from my pants, I looked down at what had caused me to trip, at first I thought it was a log, but then I realized it wasn't a log, but some sort of cement looking… arm?

I took a step closer, it was covered by the tent's cloth, I pulled it back slowly. My heart started beating erratically.

It was Anna.

She looked… cold, dried up, veins popping all over.

A stake ran through her chest.

I screamed with all the strength I could find in my lungs.

Then a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I was turned around, so that I was no longer facing Anna's body laying on the ground.

"Shh... shhh… Bella, it's okay."

My heart was racing, I was still screaming.

"Bella, Bella, look at me," he told me.

I looked up, and found the blue eyes I was so desperately wanting to find.

"It's okay Bella, you're okay," he told me, while grabbing my face.

"Damon? Anna… she's… is she?" I couldn't find the words to come out of my mouth.

He nodded.

"Oh my God, Elena and Jeremy are still out there! We have to go and find them!" I told him as I tried to escape the strong hold he had on me.

"Stefan is already with them, we ran past them when we got here," he told me.

I was shaking uncontrollably. I don't think I'd seen a dead person before. Well, a really _really_ dead person, as in gone forever, never opening their eyes again, dead person.

He rubbed his hands through my arms, trying to get me warm so I would stop shaking, but it wasn't working. That was when he hugged me tightly. I started crying, and dug my head into his chest. Why was this happening? This was it wasn't it? The feeling I had earlier today. This had to be it.

He kept his hold on me strongly.

"Bella, I need to get you out of here," he told me, I nodded and wiped the tears away.

"We're going into the crowd okay? It's better if we're surrounded by people," he continued and grabbed my hand, guiding me back into the crowded carnival.

There was security all over the place, and I immediately thought of Charlie.

"Where's Charlie Damon?" I asked him.

"He's with the Pup," he answered reassuringly and I calmed down.

We walked through the crowd. Damon held my hand and guided me through it. We didn't walk out the entrance of the carnival. Instead, we made our way out through the woods behind the park.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We're meeting the others," he told me.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"We're walking," he answered.

"Keeping it unpredictable?" I asked.

"More or less. She has a twisted mind, that one," he answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I stopped walking and let go of his hand.

"It means we better move," he grabbed my hand again and walked even faster. I was having trouble keeping up with his fast pace.

"Damon... can you slow down?"

"Isabella... can you _move it_?"

"I'm _sorry_ I don't have super vampire speed, and my slow human legs can't move as fast as yours," I snapped at him. His temper had changed in an instance.

"Well, I can fix that," he answered and in a blur swept me off my feet and carried me on his shoulder. I shut my eyes. I knew what he was doing. It had been so long since I last "traveled" this way. I felt the breeze hitting my face, my hair going crazy all over. My heart started pumping quickly. Adrenaline was flowing though my veins, and I opened my eyes. Flashes of things running past us.

Okay, I glimpsed at his ass, I confess. It was a nice ass.

And then he came to a halt. A sudden one. And he kept still, very still.

I could hear my heartbeat.

She was here.

I didn't even dare move, or speak.

Damon put me down, facing him. He put his finger to his mouth, telling me to stay quiet.

Tears started streaming down my face. He wiped them away, and then winked.

_It's going to be alright. That's what the wink means._

"Well, well, well, who have we here?" He said, looking into my eyes.

"Are you finally tired of playing games... Victoria?" he asked and turned around, blocking me from her.

"This has nothing to do with you. Hand me the human," she told him.

He chuckled, "Do you really think I'm handing her to you?"

"You better," she told him.

"No, _you_ better listen. _You_ don't talk back to _me_," he spat, "there are tons of people looking for you, and a very juicy reward set on your pretty red head, and I intend to claim it," he said.

She laughed.

Then he started laughing too.

"You have _no_ idea who you're messing with do you?" he said in between chuckles.

"A weak vampire, who I'll finish in a second," she answered confidently, showing him a stake.

He was quiet, but even standing from behind him, I could tell he was smirking. He then pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed her a bracelet I had never noticed he wore. It also had one of those old crests, like the one in his ring, like the one the Cullens wore.

The smile that was plastered across her face wiped away instantly. She clenched her jaw tightly, and her eyes became menacing.

"That's right sweet heart, _you'll_ finish _me_ quickly," Damon told her in between chuckles. I spotted sarcasm in his voice.

"She has nothing to do with this, why are you protecting her?"

He shrugged, "That's really none of your business, and you're not in a position to be asking questions."

"She's a pathetic human. Where's your code?" she asked.

"Hmm... Where's _yours_?" he asked turning his head to the side.

"She's the reason my mate is dead," she said pointing at me.

My heart started pounding.

"No, your mate is dead because he was _stupid_ enough to go after the human of a very gifted coven."

"Don't talk about James that way!"

"I'll talk about the _fool_ any way I want to," he spat.

He was getting scary, I wasn't a vampire, but I was sure that if I were, I'd never dare speak back to Damon. His expression was one of power, supremacy. She knew this, but apparently her desire to avenge James won her over.

"Now, we can end this the easy way, you coming forward and kneeling in front of me and we do it quickly. Or you can make it difficult and I'll make you suffer the way your little lackey Riley did. Your choice," he told her.

_Who was Riley? When had he tortured him?_

"If you pick the second one I promise to throw vervain in there, and trust me, I have lots of it," he added smiling.

"How about I chose _neither_? And give _you_ a choice," she told him.

"Come on, if you let me play with her I'll leave her to you to finish, I just want her to suffer," she said, taking a step closer.

"Touch her and you're dead," he stated, "and I don't negotiate," he told her.

"No, but you do _share_... don't you?" she asked, well, more like pointed out.

"No," Damon spat.

"Really? I have a source who says otherwise," she told him.

"I believe you're mistaken," he told her.

"Really? Aren't you sharing her with the mind reader? Just like you shared… _Katherine_?" she taunted him, she had hit a nerve, for sure. How did she know about _her_?

Damon's face transformed, veins popped out, his eyes went from sky blue to pitch black in an instant, and his fangs where sticking out. He hissed.

He lounged for her, but she was quicker than he thought. She had known how to get to him and distract him.

Before I knew it, she was grabbing me from behind. My head in her hands. I was breathing quickly. I looked at Damon in panic.

He was furious, I could tell. I was hoping he'd give me some sort of sign, telling me that it was okay, that he had a plan.

But I got nothing.

"There's nothing special about this child, why are you men so interested in her?" she asked and took a step backward.

"Hand her over Victoria," he demanded.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to do this?" she asked him.

"Harm one hair on her head and I promise to rip your head off," he told her.

"Prove it," she told him.

I kept my eyes on Damon, he never took his off of mine. He was telling me he was here, he wasn't going anywhere. Lesson one: Eye contact. Lesson two: Never say anything, let actions speak for themselves.

Tears run down my face, but with my head held high.

Have you ever had a feeling that's like an unwelcome guest? It invades your mind and no matter how hard you deny, misdirect or avoid it - you just can't make it go away.

Death, it's the high cost of living. We know this, and yet we spend our days in denial. But inevitably we'll be forced to face the fact that we are not immortal and never were.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Quoted Canadian TV Show, Being Erica. If you have a chance watch it. It has saved me tons on money on therapy.**

**Reviews are like chocolate muffins with chocolate chips and Damon on top.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**- ELENA POV -**

"Stefan we have to go back! Why aren't they here yet? They should be here by now," I was worried sick. We'd been back at Stefan's house for more than half an hour. Bella, Anna and Damon had not been back yet.

He took me into his arms, and hugged me tightly.

"I know, but I can't risk going out there and leaving you alone. If something did happen, Damon knows how to take care of it," he told me.

"Something is not right," Jeremy said, and stood up from the couch, he started pacing in the library.

Stef took out his phone and dialed Damon's number. He had no answer. He dialed again. Again, no answer.

"Stef, let's go. Let's go find them. What if they need help?" I asked.

"No, we stay here," he told me.

We had bumped into Stefan and Damon while we were looking for Bella and Anna at the carnival. Stefan stayed with us, while Damon went looking for Bella.

"What were you up to today? Did you do anything that could have upset her?" I asked, letting go of Stefan's embrace.

He looked down.

"She was building an army of newborn vampires. We got one of them, we made him talk. After he told us her plan, we went for the others," he told me quietly.

"So, you _annihilated_ her army?" Jeremy asked.

He nodded.

"You practically declared war on her!" I said bewildered.

"We needed to weaken her. The way she was going, we'd be done Elena. We wouldn't have had a chance."

"Is she coming for us then?" I asked.

"She might be upset, yes. But she isn't coming after us. She wants to hurt Bella, and get revenge on her mate's death. Ultimately, she wants to give Edward and eternity of misery," he explained.

"But Edward isn't here. Where is he? If he loves Bella so much, and his sister can see the future, why isn't he here?" I asked him furiously.

"We don't know."

"What eternity of misery? He doesn't really care, does he?" Jeremy asked.

"We don't know."

"What _do_ you know then?" I asked him.

"I know she's your friend, and that you care about her, and that you've never related to someone the way you have related to her, and because of that, we'll do everything within our power to make sure she's safe."

My heart clenched.

"She might not have the Cullens here to protect her, but she has us, and as long as we are here, we _will_ fight for her."

"I love you," I told him and gave him a very tight hug.

He kissed my forehead and held me.

Where were they? I hoped everything was fine.

Then, Stefan's phone rang, we all jumped. My heart started racing.

"Jacob," he answered.

I was disappointed, I was hoping it was Damon.

"No, they're not back yet. No, don't, we don't know what's going on, someone needs to stay with him. I'll call as soon as we know something. Okay," Stefan then hung up.

"He's worried too?" I asked.

"Yes, he wanted an update."

"Is he still with Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes Love," he answered.

Jeremy stood in front of the window, resting his head against the glass. He was really worried about Anna. I had a feeling Anna wasn't coming back, that we had lost her.

"I really hope Bella is okay," I told Stefan. He just nodded.

We sat down on the couch and waited patiently. I rested my head on Stefan's shoulder. We must have sat there for more than an hour when Jeremy lifted his head from the window and ran to the front door.

We stood up quickly and ran after him. My heart stopped. In the distance we could se a man carrying a girl in his arms. Was it Bella? Was it Anna? The man was clearly Damon, there was no mistaking it. As he came closer, we realized that the girl in his arms was Bella. She was limp, her neck twisted in an impossible way.

I couldn't look, I buried my head in Stefan's chest, and let a sob come out.

I heard Damon's steps as he came closer to us, "Let me help you," Stefan offered, but Damon walked past him and headed upstairs, with Bella in his arms.

We followed after him. He had taken her to his room, and laid her on his bed. He was dirty, his clothes were ripped and his hair was messed up in every direction. His jaw was clenched tightly together. He was upset. I don't think I had ever seen him like this. He walked over to the mini bar he had set up in his room, and before he poured himself a drink he hit the wall, leaving a very large hole on the wall.

I sat down next to Bella's body and took the loose strands of hair that had fallen on her face and tucked them behind her ears.

"She's waking up right?" I asked in between sniffs.

They didn't answer.

I looked up at them, "She still has your blood in her system, RIGHT?"

"I don't know, it's over Elena. She's gone," Damon snapped at me.

"NO! She _can't_ be gone. Stefan, she can still have it in her _right_?" I looked at him with desperation.

"I don't know Elena, anything is possible," he answered.

I stood up and went into the bathroom, I grabbed a towel and moistened it with a bit of water. I went back into the room and climbed back into Damon's bed. I ran the cloth through her face, wiping away the dirt that was smothered across her cheeks.

"She has to wake up," I said to myself over and over again as I cleaned her up.

"Where's Anna?" Jeremy asked Damon, who was pouring himself a drink. Damon just closed his eyes and shook his head no while closing the bottle.

Jeremy took in a deep breath and then asked, "And Victoria? Where is she?"

"Pretty sure she's in hell right about now, or getting there," he muttered as he took a sip out of the glass.

Jeremy left the room. I wanted to go after him, but I knew he needed some time alone.

"You took care of it?" Stefan asked, Damon nodded.

Stefan took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, "It's done. You need to get here. Yes, you can leave him alone."

"You realize the mutt is going to go wolf on our asses the minute he sees Bella?" Damon told Stefan.

"We don't have another choice, we have to tell him," Stefan answered.

_Oh Bella, you have to wake up again. Please wake up, I really need you to wake up._

I kept repeating this inside my head. Over and over as I cleaned her up. I needed her to still have some of Damon's blood in her system, I couldn't possibly lose the one friend that actually got the way I felt, the one person who could understand me.

Damon and Stefan were whispering in the corner. Stefan was trying to comfort Damon in some way, but Damon would just shove Stefan's hand away from his shoulder. He was acting, I knew it.

What had happened out there? How could have Damon let this happen? She must have tricked him, I'm sure.

"_Bella?_" We heard someone shout from down stairs. It was Jacob. He was already here. I glanced desperately to Stefan, who walked next to me in a second. Damon chugged down the whole glass of the blood cocktail.

Jacob came into the room, and swung the door open. He looked at Damon, smile plastered on his face. It was clear he was glad Victoria was gone.

"How did it happen?" he asked excitedly.

Damon remained sober, and then looked in my direction.

Jacob followed his eyes, and shock ran through his face the minute he saw Bella.

"What did you do?" he asked Damon in fury.

Damon just stared at him expressionless.

"Is she…?" he asked, walking towards us, then pulling Bella's body into an embrace.

"We don't know… we were hoping you could tell us," Stefan told him.

"She doesn't have a pulse," Jacob answered.

"What does she smell to you, beyond Victoria's scent," Damon asked him.

Jacob frowned, and leaned into Bella's hair, taking in her scent.

"She smells sweet, but not Redhead sweet, it's different," he answered confused.

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances.

"Is she in transition then?" I asked them.

"Transition? You mean… she's _becoming_ like you?" Jacob spat.

"It means she'll wake up, and when she does, she can choose if she completes her transformation," Stefan answered.

"And if she doesn't?" Jacob asked.

"She dies," Damon answered.

Jacob turned back to Bella, and stared at her, shaking his head no. He buried his head in her hair, and started whispering things in her ear, I saw as a tear made it's way down his cheek.

It must be difficult for him. The girl he loves, his best friend, turning into a vampire, his natural enemy. If Bella woke up, and chose to become a vampire, would he still love her? Would he still care? Would he reject her?

Could Bella handle that? The loss of _another_ friend?

I wouldn't leave her. I wouldn't care. I would actually even feed her my own blood to complete the transformation. I'd do that. I would.

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"A few hours, give or take," Stef answered.

"What about Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"What about him?" Damon asked back.

"He _has_ to know," Jacob answered.

"What?" I asked.

"The mutt is right. Bella would want that," Damon answered.

"Would he accept it? Bella cannot handle another rejection, not from her own father," I told them.

"I know," Damon answered quietly.

"So, are you telling him everything?" I asked.

Damon looked at Jacob, Jacob nodded.

"Yes, we are," Damon said.

"Charlie would take it better if you both went and spoke to him," Stef told them.

"Let's go," Damon told Jacob.

Jacob laid Bella back on the bed carefully and stood up.

"Take care of her," he told us.

We both nodded, and they walked out of the room.

**-JAKE POV-**

It felt as if someone had punched a hole in my chest.

It felt as if the world had been draught of all happiness.

It felt like wanting to rip his head off and dropping him into the tub filled with the mystery herb and let him rot in there.

I kept my fists by my side, and my jaw clenched.

The leech did not speak a word. We walked to Bella's house in silence through the woods.

"What happened?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"She ambushed us," Damon answered.

"Were there more?" I asked.

"No, just her."

"I thought you were almighty and powerful," I spat.

He stopped walking and grabbing me by my shirt, pushed me into a tree.

"I _never_ intended for this to happen. I made the bitch pay for what she did, I give you my word on that," he said and released me.

I fought back the urge to lounge after him, and stared back at him, I nodded.

"I'll take it then," I told him.

We walked to Bella's house, and when we reached it we knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Charlie to open up. After a few seconds he came out. He took a look at us, and his expression changed immediately into a somber one.

"Jake, Damon, come on in," he told us while holding the door open. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"What's going on? Have we made some sort of progress?" He asked as he sat down on the couch in front of us.

"Yes, the vampire that was causing all the trouble is gone. She's dead," Damon answered.

Charlie relaxed, and smiled at me.

"You took care of it?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "he did," I answered, shaking my head in Damon's direction.

He opened his eyes in amazement.

"_You_ did?" he asked Damon, who just nodded.

"How did you do that? I thought she was like the Cullens," Charlie asked confused.

"She was," Damon answered.

Charlie sat back, "I thought it was impossible."

"Yeah… not for me," Damon told him seriously.

"Are you like Jake then?" Charlie asked. Poor guy was confused.

"Just tell him," I urged the leech. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What's going on? You're making this confusing," Charlie asked.

"I'm a vampire," Damon told him leaning forward and shrugging.

Charlie was not expecting this. He flinched back, and stared at Damon, he then broke out laughing, pointing a finger at Damon, "That's a nice one kid."

"_Don't_ call me kid. I'm more than five centuries old," Damon stated, never taking his eyes off of Charlie, never changing his blank expression.

Charlie continued chuckling, until he noticed we weren't laughing. He looked at me in bewilderment.

I nodded, "It's true, he is."

"I've seen you walk out on the sun," Charlie said with a frown.

Damon raised his hand, "This ring, it protects me."

Charlie stood up and walked around the room and then faced us.

"Bella, she's been hanging around you, all this time."

Damon nodded.

"Victoria was after Bella Charlie," I told him.

His head snapped back at me, "_What_? Why?"

I sighed, boy, this was going to be one hell of a long night, explaining this to Charlie. I glanced over to Damon who just stood up and went into the kitchen, got a few beers and sat back down.

"Drink up, we have a long story to tell…" Damon said as he opened a can and pushed it over to Charlie.

Charlie sat down.

"You remember Edward…" Damon started saying.

"Of course I do, I never liked the guy," Charlie cut in.

I chuckled. Then Damon proceeded to tell the story of how Edward killed Victoria's mate. I cut in and reminded him of the incident in Phoenix when Bella had "fallen from some stairs".

Then, Damon explained, how vampires always looked for revenge, and how obsessed Victoria had become with it.

I told him about our missions back in La Push with the pack. Damon then told him about Elena's birthday, and what had happened that day.

Charlie had sat back on his chair, ran his hands through his hair, stood up and walked around the living room about a dozen times since we had started telling him the whole story.

"So, the night of the storm, Bella, my Bella, was laying in some alley dying? But she didn't because you gave her some of your blood?" Charlie asked us.

Damon nodded.

Charlie walked around the living room in silence. Damon followed him with his gaze. I was about to continue the story, when Damon told me to stay quiet.

Charlie stopped pacing, and placed his hands on top of the chimney.

"_Why_ are you telling me this now? You could have kept it from me like you've been doing since we got here. _Where's_ my daughter? _What_ happened to her?" He asked, giving us his back.

We were both quiet.

Charlie leaned his head down, and then turned around.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked again.

"She's in my house, with Stefan and Elena," Damon answered.

"Is she alright?"

"She's… sleeping," Damon answered.

"What happened?"

"She has my blood in her system," Damon told him.

"_What_ happened?" he asked again.

"Victoria snapped her neck," Damon answered.

Charlie's complexion changed. He started breathing heavily.

"She's going to wake up Charlie," I told him.

"How… _how_ is that possible?" he asked.

"She has my blood in her system," Damon told him again.

Charlie stared at Damon, "Is she… is she turning into…"

Damon nodded, "She's transitioning, yes. But she's wont change, unless she feeds on a human."

Charlie moved his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"And if she doesn't?" he asked.

"She dies," Damon answered.

He stayed quiet.

"What will happen if she turns?" Charlie asked him.

"She'll have to learn how to control her thirst," Damon explained.

"So she'll go on a killing spree?" Charlie deduced.

"No. Not necessarily. If she has the right guidance, it's more than likely that she wont. She doesn't need to kill to live Charlie. She could live on blood bags, or animals, like my brother."

Charlie was quiet again.

"Ultimately, it's her decision," Damon told him.

"I don't want her to die. She's _too_ young. I… I've never seen her as happy as she has been in these last few weeks, she's smiling, and eating, and talking, and joking again. No… she… she can't."

"So you want her to live… for ever?" Damon asked.

"Would she be alone?" I asked.

Damon turned to look at me.

"No."

"You would guide her then? Teach her how to live without taking human lives?" I asked him

"Yes."

"Do I have your word on that Damon?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes Sir, you would. As long as my brother and I are around, you most certainly count on that. I give you my word," he answered.

He was committing to taking care of Bella. He had up until now. Could I really trust this guy?

If he backed out of this, I could always keep shifting, I didn't have to stop. I could be immortal too, then I would be there for Bella.

Charlie extended his hand, Damon took it and shook it.

"Take me to my daughter," Charlie told him, and we walked out of the house together.

**- BELLA POV -**

Have you ever woken up and had that feeling like something just isn't right? Like you slept all night, but you're _still_ aren't rested? Like there's a weight, a heaviness in your heart you can't quite name? Have you ever woken up and just felt... _lost_?

I blinked a few times. The light that was coming into the room bothered my eyes. I put my right arm across my eyes, hoping to cover from it. My head was _pounding_. It felt as if I had partied all night again.

_How_ had I gotten home last night? Was I _even_ home? I tried to remember where I was, but I kept on coming up with nothing. I tried to peek through my arm to see the room I was in, but it hurt too much, so I quickly covered my eyes again.

I heard a door open, followed by footsteps, and then the sound of closing curtains.

I tried opening my eyes again, and to my relief, it was dark and my eyes were fine.

I was _not_ in my room. I had been here before, once.

This was Damon's room.

I turned to my left, where I found Damon sitting on a chair by the bedside. He was leaning forward, elbows resting on his thighs. He gave me a weak smile. I felt my stomach go into a knot.

"Tell me we didn't party last night," I said as I tried to stand up.

"Not exactly," he answered.

"My head is pounding," I told him.

"The light hurts your eyes, your gums are sore and you're probably hungry, but you don't really know what it is you're craving," he said quietly, looking at me.

He was right. My gums hurt, and I _was_ hungry. _Unexplainably_ so.

"How... how do you know that?" I gasped, "Did we try drugs last night? Do I have the munchies?"

He chuckled, and shook his head no.

"Not exactly. Do you remember _anything_ from last night?" he asked me.

"I... I remember talking with you on the phone, and... _peas_."

"You were having a panic attack, yes," he told me.

"You calmed me down and told me to go to Elena's," I told him, and he nodded. Then I continued, "We... left for the carnival... and I remember flashes, probably pictures?"

I tried concentrating. Things started getting fuzzy. I felt this pressure on my chest. Like something had gone wrong.

"I was running, but I was alone... and then I fell... and I was scared. You were there. Why... _why_ was I scared Damon?" I asked confused.

"Try remembering, go on, _why_ were you by yourself?" he asked.

"I... I think I lost something... no... _someone_. I was looking for someone... Anna."

And then I remembered. I gasped. Flashes of images ran quickly though my head. Anna laying on the floor, dead. Damon carrying me through the woods. _Victoria_.

"Victoria, we ran into her," I told him.

He nodded.

"She taunted you," I told him, "and she grabbed me."

He sat still, never taking his eyes off of me.

"_Eye contact, never say anything_," I whispered.

His expression was mellow, and sweet. My heart, it... wasn't pounding, like I suspected it to be, I knew what was happening. I let a tear fall from my eye as realization hit me.

"She killed me didn't she," I told him.

He nodded.

"I still have your blood in me then..." I said with a trembling voice, "What now?" I asked him.

"Now you choose... do you want to turn... or don't you?" he asked.

"I... I _don't_ want to die," I told him.

"Well... it's too late for that, you kind of already are..." he told me.

"I don't feel _dead_. I mean, I... I still feel _alive_," I looked at him. He stood up from the chair and sat next to me on the bed, our arms barely touching. I was suddenly very aware of this.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet.

I looked over at him.

"Well... when I turned, initially, I had taken the blood voluntarily. No one forced me into drinking her blood. I did it because I _wanted_ to, I wanted an eternity with her. Completing the transformation was something _completely_ different," he told me quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a few seconds and then he finally spoke, "Stefan had already turned."

"He's your little brother... you... you did it for him," I said, concluding from his sentence. He stayed quiet and looked at the floor.

Damon would always have Stefan's back. Even if they didn't meet eye to eye. They had each other for eternity.

I was alone in this. Before, when I wanted to change, I thought I would have this brand new family, who cared about me, and the guy I loved by my side. Now? Now I was alone. It was just me.

And I wondered, what exactly did eternity mean? The thought alone couldn't be processed in my head. What happened if I decided to turn? What about my parents, and my friends, and… Jake? Would Jake ever speak to me again?

"Is it lonely?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes," he answered. I licked my lips, and looked down. He turned to me, "But it doesn't have to be," he said.

"Before, when we went paragliding, you said that if this ever happened, you would show me the ropes, is that offer still standing?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"And after that?" I asked.

He looked at me, into my eyes with those blue blue eyes of his. I felt like jell-o. He smirked and didn't answer.

I looked around the room. What happened after that? After he had shown me the ropes? Would he abandon me? Would I have to face this world alone? For ever?

"How long do I have to decide?" I asked him.

"A day," he answered.

I swallowed.

"And if I don't? Will it hurt? Dying?"

He nodded.

In the next twenty-four hours, I would die. If I chose to "live" the vampire way, I died. If I chose not to, I'd die too. Only, in the latter, I would never wake up again. I had two choices standing in front of me. I had to pick one.

Choices, they are life's constant. The choice to be brave and push forward, to turn back and retreat. The choice to stand still and watch the world pass you by. Sometimes we tell ourselves that there is no choice, when in fact the exact opposite is true. There is always a choice.

Life? Death? To live, to die? To continue, to stop? To move forward or to stay where you are? Choices, all choices. But ultimately only one was running through my head.

Death, it's the high cost of living. We know this, and yet we spend our days in denial. But inevitably we'll be forced to face the fact that we are not immortal and never were. Which begs the question, how do you live when you think you're going to die?

Would I have to say goodbye to Charlie and Reneé and run away and never see them again? Would I be allowed to tell them the truth? Could I, in the next twenty-four hours, say goodbye to the two people I loved the most in this world?

"What do I tell Charlie?" I asked, staring at my feet.

"Charlie knows, so you just tell him what you choose to do," he answered.

"What?" I looked around in surprise.

He nodded.

"What did you tell him?" I asked while pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Everything."

"Everything?" I asked.

He nodded.

"_Everything_?" I asked again, he shrugged.

"…and _how_ did he react?" I tried picturing him. But I couldn't.

"Quietly," he answered.

"And he knows that you and Stefan…"

"_Yep_."

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"No, he's a worried father, who doesn't want to lose his eighteen year old daughter."

I stood up from the bed and started pacing around.

"So, Charlie knows I'm… _dead_?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's downstairs, and wants to speak with you, when you're ready…" he told me.

I looked at him.

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"I can't choose for you. This is a decision you'll have to make on your own."

"What you're saying is that, I don't have to say goodbye to him? That I wont have to run away and never see him again? I don't have to give up this life?" I asked.

"This life, your old life, yes, you'll have to give that up, because Isabella, if you choose _this_ new life, things will never be the same. To answer that other question, no, you wont have to say goodbye to Charlie, not _yet_ anyway."

I kept pacing around his room.

"What if I kill someone?" I asked him stopping dead in my steps.

He shrugged, "I'll teach you how to hide the body," he answered seriously.

"I don't want to kill anyone," I said quietly shaking my head no.

"Not _now_ you don't..." he told me.

"Not _ever_!" I told him.

He looked to the floor and slowly stood up, he raised his head and started walking towards me, his eyes locked on mine. He was standing in front of me. His face, expressionless. I swallowed.

"If you choose to do this, Isabella, you must know this, and right now is the time to stop being naive. _Killing_, is a vampire's nature, and if you become one, it will be all you think about. That hunger that you can't quite describe and that you're feeling right now will be multiplied by a thousand times, and I'll give you a peek," he told me, and in a flash walked to the other side of the room, where he had a minibar, and a small fridge. He opened it and got a blood bag out.

At first I thought I was going to throw up, this being my normal reaction to blood up until a few hours ago. But right now, I couldn't stop looking at it. I felt my mouth water, and my stomach clench. Damon walked to me in a flash again. He showed me the bag.

_Need_. That's what my body was telling me. _You need this Bella_.

_No_.

I turned around, my eyes shut tightly.

"Take it away," I told him.

"You feel that urge that's running through you? That _desire_? That's _nothing_," he whispered in my ear.

A chill ran through me and every hair on the back of my neck stood up.

Was I really willing to do this? Was this something I really wanted?

"Take it away," I told him again.

He backed away and I heard the small fridge close.

Shivers started running through me, and I started shaking. I felt myself gasp for air. That's when I realized that I was crying, yet _again_. Every emotion I felt was heightened. I felt his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a light squeeze.

I turned around to face him.

"I… I don't know what… to do," I said in between sobs.

His hand was still on my shoulder, and before I could gasp for air again he pulled me close into a tight embrace.

"Yes you do. What do _you_ want? What does Isabella Swan want?" he spoke into my ear.

I shook my head.

"You _know_, deep inside… you _know_ what to do," he told me.

He held me tightly, occasionally running his hand through my hair. And as we stood there, together, I kept thinking over and over that this was the hardest decision I had ever been faced with. He let go of me once I had calmed down, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Once you get out of this room, everyone is going to try to get you to do something. To pick a side, to make a choice. But keep this in mind: Your parent's opinions and your friend's opinions, yeah they are always going to matter... they just don't matter as much as your own."

And just like that, he made me believe that for the first time ever, _I_ was in control.

I nodded.

"I want to see Charlie," I told him as I dried my tears with my hands.

"I'll go get him," he told me, he walked past me, and before he could open the door I grabbed his hand.

"Wait," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"We need a safe word," I told him.

He raised his eyebrow even more. He didn't really have to speak, I knew that eyebrow meant: _what?_

"If I can't control myself and end up trying to jump Charlie and bite him or something," I told him, while I fidgeted.

"What's the word?" he asked.

I thought of the first word that popped into my head, "chocolate."

"Chocolate?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay," he answered, and then, turning around left the room.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked into the mirror, I was _so_ pale. The skin under my eyes was looking purple. My lips were chapped. I looked... dead.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie say quietly.

I turned around, he stood next to the door. Concern and apprehension written all over his face.

He didn't move. He just stood there.

I looked down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, even though I wasn't. I looked up again. He took a few steps forward.

His eyes were sad.

"I'm okay Dad, really."

"Bells you're... you're _dead_ sweetheart. You can't be okay with that... can you?" he was confused.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. He sat down next to me. I started playing with the rim of my t-shirt.

I felt my eyes tear up again. I tried fighting the tears, but I couldn't and I let them fall.

Charlie hugged me instantly.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm here," he told me.

"I don't know what to do Dad," I cried on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back. I knew he didn't know what to say. He was just as choked up as I was. This was definitely an unknown territory for both of us.

"Don't die," he whispered.

I let go of him, and looked into his eyes... "What?" I asked confused.

"Don't die," he told me.

"What are you saying Dad? You want me to... to become like..."

"I don't want you to die Bells, I want you to stay. You're too young, you have so much ahead of you. I'll be here. I'll support you. Granted, I don't understand much about this world, but I know that you've got a few people behind you, who will guide you through the process. They gave me their word."

He was begging me to turn. Charlie didn't want me to die.

I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Dad," I told him.

"I… I love you too Kid... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.." his voice broke.

"Oh Dad... there was nothing you could do..." I told him.

And as I hugged him tightly I caught a scent I had never noticed before. It surprised me, not because it was bad... but because it was actually very good. It invaded me. I lifted up my head and started looking for the source, that's when I noticed Charlie's neck. He had a nice neck, I had never noticed that before. I could see the outline of his artery, pumping steadily.

Before I knew it, I had let go of Charlie and walked to the other side of the room

"Bells?" he asked concerned.

My gums hurt, and my mouth watered.

I touched my mouth with my hands. My gums were _throbbing_. I closed my eyes tightly. Suddenly I was very scared of myself. Of what I could do. What if I hurt Charlie? I'd never forgive myself for that.

"Bells?" he asked again.

I turned around.

"I'm okay. You know what Dad? I think I'm craving some _chocolate_," I said, emphasizing on that last word. My safe word.

"Hmm… Damon said you'd be hungry, I'll go get some," he said standing up. Before he could reach the door, Damon came in, hot cocoa in hand.

"Did someone say _chocolate_?" he asked handing me the mug.

I nodded.

"I'm going to fix you some breakfast, okay Kid?" Charlie told me.

I nodded and he left the room.

"I thought I was going to bite his neck," I told Damon.

"You still have control, it's early in the day," he answered.

"So it will only get worse," I concluded, he raised both his eyebrows and shrugged. Whice meant yes.

"Drink that," he ordered.

I took a sip, and instantly wrinkled my nose, the cocoa burned my throat, not because it was too hot, but because it had something else in it. This was a strong cocoa.

"I spiced it up a bit, it'll help take a bit of the edge off," he told me.

I took another sip, and the nervousness I was feeling calmed down a little. I started looking around me. The room was feeling smaller and smaller. Anxiety was kicking in.

"You need air," Damon stated.

I nodded, "Yes, I do. I feel like I'm starting to develop some sort of claustrophobia," I confessed.

"Drink that up, you're going to need it," he told me.

I did as he said and drank up the spiced chocolate.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know... I feel like... driving... really really fast," I answered, a little surprised.

He smirked and opened the door. As I was walking out I realized I was missing something.

"Uh, I have no shoes," I told him.

He looked at my feet.

"No. You don't. Wait," he told me and disappeared in the hallway. After a second, he appeared again, sneakers in hand.

I took them, I guessed they were Elena's so I didn't give him any trouble. We walked down stairs, the house was quiet, and all the curtains were closed, it was very dark.

"Where's everybody?" I asked.

"We told them to give you some space," he answered.

My stomach clenched. We, as in him and Stefan? They'd been through this before. They knew how I felt. The last thing I needed right now was everyone pulling me into the direction _they_ wanted, when I didn't even know what _I_ wanted.

We walked into the kitchen, which I must admit I had never seen, and then before opening the door to the garage he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"You're going to need these," he told me, taking out of his pocket a pair of Ray-Ban Wayferers and putting them on me.

"Right… the light," I said as I pushed the glasses back.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

I looked back into the kitchen.

"Can I eat something before we go? I'm starving," I told him.

He chuckled, "you know food isn't what you're craving right now."

"I know… I just… need something to make it go away," I answered.

He walked to a counter and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"We're set, let's go," he said as he took my hand and guided me into the garage. Even though I was wearing sun glasses, my eyes still hurt from the light.

We went over to the bike, I put on my helmet, and with Damon's help climbed on. He then sat behind me. I was riding this time.

We pulled out of the garage, and I stepped on that pedal with all the strength I had. Everything was blurring past me. I felt free, and I wondered if running at vampire speed would feel like this? Would it be this liberating. Running towards no place in particular, just… running.

The anxiety I had been feeling before had calmed down, the thoughts in my head were starting to make sense, they weren't all scrambled now, I was listening to each one clearly. The question was…

What _should_ I do?

I drove and drove, my head blank, only _that_ question was repeating itself over and over again. What should I do? I had this big choice in my hands, the biggest choice of my life, and I had no idea what to do with it.

I was _so_ hungry…

I pulled over the side of the road, and attempted to climb off the bike. Damon, who had been quiet and still for the whole ride didn't move. He wasn't helping me down. I finally managed to pull my leg over the bike and slid down touching the ground. I took my helmet off and dropped it on the dirt.

"I need to voice my thoughts," I told him.

He stared at me, "Go ahead."

"I… I'm confused," I attempted to say, but I couldn't say it. I started pacing around the bike.

"What's confusing?" he asked.

"Everything?" I answered, pulling at the rim of my t-shirt. I rearranged the sun glasses and ran both my hands through my hair. I bit my lips and paced some more. "Can you turn into the crow? I'd feel better talking to the crow," I confessed stopping in front of him.

He chuckled, "We _are_ the same person you know."

"Just go with me on this please?" I begged. I needed to be heard and not be spoken back to.

He rolled his eyes, and in a blink Mr. Crow was sitting on top of the bike. I exhaled.

"Okay, here's the thing. I don't want to die, but I'm not sure I want to live forever either. Sure, I guess there are a ton of things I can look forward to if I choose to complete the transformation, like speed. I like speed, I'd like to run as fast as a cheetah. I'd love to hear things from across the room, and yes, the strength would come in handy, and I wouldn't be so weak anymore. With those keen and sharp senses I'm pretty sure I'd never trip again, and that would be a relief. Yes, I'd like that," I said as I paced around the bike again. Mr. Crow… Damon, followed me with his gaze.

"But," I said, raising my finger up in the air, "That desire I felt just now when Charlie hugged me. I don't want that. I don't. I'm scared I'll hurt him, or Elena, or Jeremy, or my Mom. What if, in one of those crazy urges, I kill them? I'd _never_ forgive myself."

I sat on a rock that was next to the bike.

"Jake, he… he's going to hate me," Damon turned his little crow head to the right. I could see him rolling his eyes around.

"They'd hunt me down… the pack. They'd rip me to pieces just like they did Laurent. I'll never see my truck again. I'll never be able to go back to the reservation or to Forks. Which honestly, I'm not complaining about."

I would never set foot on that rainy sunless town ever again.

"What about the sun? I don't have one your magic rings, will I burn in the sun? Will this stupid bite mark glow like a disco ball? If it does, will I have to wear long sleeves for eternity? Will I have to hide by day and live by night? Is this the last time I ever stand in the sunlight? Will I be damned to darkness _forever_?"

"Forever… forever is a long time. What happens when everyone I know dies? Then what?" I kicked the ground beneath my feet, and ran my hand through my hair.

I didn't even look up at him. But I knew he was looking at me. Then, after taking a long deep breath I finally asked the question that was bothering me the most.

"What if you and Stefan get bored of me and decide I'm some stupid boring little girl that you don't want to be around with any more? What if you leave me? What if... I end up alone… _again_?"

He flew down from the bike and landed next to my feet. He looked at me intently and then poked me really hard with his beak.

"Hey! That hurt!" I told him.

If he was in his vampire form I swear he'd be raising his eyebrows and glaring at me.

He looked at me, his head leaning to the side.

"I'm done. I've said what I needed to say, that's the end of my rant," I told him.

He nodded, and flew back to the bike, and again, in a blink he was back to his normal self.

He took out the bottle of wine he had taken from the kitchen and popped it open. He took a sip and then handed the bottle to me. I did the same.

It felt good. That rush of wine through my throat.

"Can you say something?" I demanded.

He eyed me.

"You learn to control it."

"What?" I asked.

"The urge, the bloodlust. If you feed properly, you can learn to control it."

"So… humans?" I asked.

"They come in blood bags too. Not as delicious, but it works just the same," he answered, noticing my disgust.

I nodded and looked at the ground. He was quiet for a while.

"People die. Parents die. Ask Elena, she knows. It's the circle of life. Some people, just live a little longer than others," he answered, obviously referring to vampires at the end.

It did make sense.

"And you wont burn in the sun, I already made sure of that," he answered taking the bottle from me and drinking from it.

I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He pointed to the necklace that was hanging on my neck.

Of course, he had given me this necklace a few days ago.

"Why? Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked confused.

"I cover my bases. I wasn't going to be around," he answered.

There it went again, my hungry stomach going into a knot, clenching so hard that if my heart was beating right about now it would be going a thousand miles an hour.

I grabbed the pendant and looked at it. I hadn't really looked at it before. I just wore it because Damon said it would protect me. I never realized he meant it would protect me from _the sun._ I stared at it. It was simple, and discrete, but at the same time so elegant. Damon knew me well. If I was going to be stuck for all eternity with a piece of jewelry I didn't want it to be too flashy… or tacky.

Damon had left and returned with this pendant and gave it to me. It held more meaning than anything I had ever been given before.

I looked up to him again.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" I asked.

He was quiet. I looked into his eyes, begging him to say something else.

"You'll never be alone," he answered after a while.

I looked up at him, a tear ran down my face, and took another sip from the bottle. Yes my stomach was clenching again.

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

I smiled, "It's a promise isn't it?"

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject," I told him as I stood up from the rock.

"Helmet," he said as he handed it to me.

I grabbed it and looked into his eyes.

"It's a promise," I stated, I was sure of this. He didn't have to say it out loud, I knew what that look meant. I knew what the necklace meant too. I was suddenly feeling better. Lighter. That weight I'd been feeling all day had somehow minimized. I put on the helmet.

Before climbing up again on the bike, I turned around to face him, "Hey Damon? Where's Jake?"

"With Charlie."

Relief ran through me. He hadn't left yet.

"Can I speak with him?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You do whatever you need to do Isabella."

I sighed and nodded. I got on the bike, and headed back to the road again.

The wind hitting my skin was soothing. Driving to figure out what my head wanted to sort out had been helpful.

We headed into town again, and I stopped when I reached my house. The yellow house that Charlie had gotten because he felt I needed to brighten my life.

I climbed off the bike and handed Damon the helmet. I walked up the front steps, and before I could touch the door knob, Charlie opened the door.

"Bells," he greeted me.

"Hi Dad," I told him. This was so awkward.

"How… how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," I told him.

He nodded. I noticed his eyes were sad, confused… scared.

"Dad is Jake here?" I asked.

He nodded, and stepped to the side of the door, "He's inside."

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"He's… upset," Charlie answered.

I didn't want to lose Jake. I really didn't. My hands were in my pockets, I stared at the porch's boards, they really needed to be painted. I had forgotten to tell that to Charlie a few weeks ago when I noticed them.

"Bella?"

I lifted my head. It was Jake.

"Hey Jake," I gave him a weak smile. He looked serious.

"I'm going to… go into the kitchen," Charlie said awkwardly, "Beer?" he asked Damon, who nodded and walked in after Charlie.

Jake and I were left on the porch. We were both quiet.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No," I answered.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure…" I answered honestly.

He walked down the stairs and sat. I did the same.

"Do you want to be like _them_?" he asked.

"I don't know Jake… will I lose you if I do?" I asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Would you hate me? Would we become mortal enemies?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, he just kept staring ahead.

"Would you _kill_ me?" I asked.

"I'd never kill you," he spat.

"But you would be disgusted," I answered back.

"Leeches are repulsive," he answered coldly.

"So you'd be repulsed by me."

"You've already decided haven't you?" he accused.

"I'm weighing out my options. A. I turn and live as a non-living… living thing, or B. I die, forever and you bury me six feet under ground."

He cringed.

"I just need to know one thing, will you, Jacob Black still be my friend if I turn?"

"Will you be feeding on humans?" he asked.

"No… from… blood bags… or the animal diet, I can consider both. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know."

He looked away, he was disgusted.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, grabbing him by his arm, "Do you think I like the idea? Me? The girl who faints at the sight of blood? You think I haven't thought about it? I mean, what if I turn out to be the only vampire who doesn't like blood. What if I turn out to be the only… allergic to blood vampire there has ever existed?"

He chuckled.

I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're my best friend Jake. I want you to know that. And I thank you, for sowing my very broken heart back together. I really appreciate that, and I wanted you to know it."

He put his arm around me.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked.

"I'm just saying the things I should have said a long time ago."

"Are you saying goodbye?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know…"

"It seems like a goodbye," he stated.

"If I chose not to turn, then I have little time to say these things, and if I decide to do it, then I have to say it anyways because you'll hate me. So yes, either way, I feel like I have to say goodbye to you."

"Bella I-"

"No Jake, hear me out. I've been unfair, I've led you on, and I know how you feel. This is me, telling you to move on. To stop being so bitter. To live your life. I want you to know that I will be forever thankful and in your debt, you saved my life, and you were my sunshine in a time where I could only see rain. You take care of Charlie you hear me? You keep an eye on him, take him and Billy fishing. You tell the pack I cared about them, and that I'm grateful for the time they put into hunting down Victoria."

"Bella, stop."

"No, Jacob Black, you hear me out."

"I'll never hate you Bella. I can't, and I've tried, believe me I've tried. I was so mad the minute I found out you were hanging out with leeches _again_. I got even more pissed the moment you _defended_ them. But I couldn't hate you, I can't hate you, human or vampire, I can't hate you."

"So what you're saying is…"

"You do what you need to do," he answered, his head down, looking at his bare feet.

"I wont be able to go back to La Push," I whispered.

"You'll have to prove you can measure up to the treaty."

"That is _not_ my treaty. I'm not one of _them_. I _won't_ be like them."

"Then we'll make a new one with these guys, I'll talk with Sam."

I sighed. Another weigh had been lifted.

I hugged Jake tightly, he hugged me back.

"Elena has been pacing around her room since you pulled in," he whispered.

I looked across the street, she was walking back and forth. I could see her through her open window.

"Maybe I should speak with her too," I said quietly.

"She was pretty messed up when I got to the Salvatore's."

"She has lost a lot of people," I answered.

"Go… I'll wait inside," he said standing up.

I nodded, and stood up as well. He went back into the house, and I crossed the street. I reached Elena's house and Stefan came out. He greeted me with a warm smile, and walked over to me.

"Hey Stef."

"Hey Bells."

I eyed him up and down.

"How are your eyes?" he asked.

"They itch a bit," I confessed.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out some drops. He grabbed my arm gently and walked me to the shade.

"May I?" he asked signaling to my sunglasses.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"A bit, but you'll feel much better afterwards."

I nodded it was okay. I closed my eyes and he took the sunglasses off.

"Open up."

I winced, and opened my eyes. They burned! It was horrible! I tried to stay still but it was proving to be a very difficult task.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

He pulled the shades down and I closed my eyes tightly.

He was right. After they had accustomed back to the darkness the sunglasses provided they felt much much better.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm… okay I guess, considering the circumstances."

"I… if you choose to go this way, know that we'll be there for you… okay?"

"Thank you," I answered.

"Elena's inside," he said pointing to the house.

"Is it alright if I…"

"Go right ahead," he told me.

I walked into Elena's house, and went directly upstairs. As I walked towards her room, I noticed Jeremy's room was locked.

Anna. Jeremy had lost Anna last night. I had completely forgotten about that. Poor guy, like Elena, he too had lost people he cared about.

I knocked on Elena's door, she opened it immediately and as soon as she saw me she embraced me in the tightest hug I had received all day.

"I was so scared! When Damon brought you, you were so limp, I thought… I thought you were gone. And then all the waiting for you to wake up! Oh Bella it was horrible!" she told me.

"I'm okay… for now," I answered. She let go instantly.

"What do you mean for now? Are you… are you not…"

"I haven't decided yet."

Disappointment.

Disappointment was the expression she was wearing. The happiness and relief she was feeling a few seconds ago had vanished.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm weighing out things," I answered.

She walked to her bed and sat down.

"I wanted to thank you," I told her, "You made this place feel like home. For the first time in my life I felt like someone actually understood what I had been going through. You took me in and opened up to me and made me look at myself in a completely different way. So… I thank you."

She had tears in her eyes, and quickly cleaned them up with her hand.

"Don't talk like that," she told me.

"Like what?"

"Like you were saying goodbye," she answered.

I looked down.

"Look Bella, I know you're confused. It's a lot to take in. The new life style, learning how to live your life, your urges, trying to understand and grasp the concept of eternity, death. I get it. I've thought about it too. But… if you think about it, death eventually comes. It's only natural. Everyone dies sooner or later. Like parents. Yes, it will hurt. It does hurt. But doesn't hurt forever. You learn to remember the good times, the positive things those people you care about taught you, and that way, they're always with you, the things they taught you live on… through you."

"Whatever you decide, I… I want you to know that I admire you Bella. I do. You are more courageous than anyone I know."

I smiled at her.

Courageous? Me? Wow.

"Thank you," I told her and walked next to her. I hugged her, "Thank you," I said again, and I let go of her.

I walked out of her room, went down stairs, and opened the door to her house. I walked over to my house and as soon as I opened the door went directly into my room. I locked the door, pulled down the curtains and jumped into my bed. I covered my head with the covers.

My joints were starting to hurt.

I had to make a decision… soon.

Choices, choices.

Before, I had always been pissed that decisions were being made for me, that I never had a voice to say what I wanted. Now that I had the chance to decide? Now I wanted someone else to make the decision for me.

Should I become a vampire?

Should I just die?

Would just dying be seen like suicide? Was I, by deciding I didn't want to turn, committing suicide?

I am _so_ hungry.

I pulled the covers off, and opened my nightstand. I knew I had chocolate in there somewhere. I found a bag of M&M's and opened it immediately. I put in a handful in my mouth.

Crunch. Crunch.

Let's see.

Crunch. Crunch.

I had to confess I had never felt like I belonged anywhere.

Crunch. Crunch.

The supernatural had in the past two years followed me in some way or another, and I never tried to get away from it. Cue sparkly vampires, exit sparkly vampires, enter werewolves, enter new different breed of vampires and apparently witches too.

I took another handful of chocolate into my mouth. Crunch. Crunch.

Was this what Bonnie saw the day we were introduced? The day she gave me the warning?

Crunch. Crunch.

I don't want to die… really die.

Crunch. Crunch.

Stefan said they'd take care of me. Damon gave me the necklace that has the same blue stone their rings have. Charlie wants me to become like them. Jake says we'll still be friends. Elena likes the idea as well.

_More chocolate. Crunch. Crunch._

Focus.

What does Bella want?

I want something that actually satisfies this stupid hunger I'm feeling.

_Crunch. Crunch._

More chocolate… damn… I'm out. I'm _still_ hungry. That wine helped a bit. I need to drink some alcohol.

Beer. There's beer downstairs.

I climbed out of bed and went directly downstairs to the kitchen. Damon, Jake, Stefan and Charlie were all sitting in the kitchen table.

"Bells, do-" Charlie started to say, but I held my hand in the air, asking him to wait.

I opened the fridge, took a beer bottle and handed it to Damon. He popped it open with his hand, I then chugged it down completely.

They were all quiet.

"Alcohol helps the urges," Damon whispered.

I wiped my mouth with my hand and then cleaned my hand on my shorts.

"I know what I want to do," I told them.

They all stared at me.

I took another bottle out and handed it to Damon again. He opened it. I chugged it down.

"So… how does it go? Do I have to drink from a person or does a blood bag work just the same?" I asked as I put the beer down on the table.

They were all quiet.

Jake looked like he was going to be sick. Charlie was surprised and at the same time relieved. Stefan I think didn't really approve of the choice but supported it anyways and Damon? Damon I couldn't read. He was expressionless.

"We should go back to the boarding house," Stefan said.

"Okay… but… person or bag?" I asked.

"Person," Damon answered standing up.

I swallowed.

"Who am I drinking from?" I asked.

"Me," Charlie said as he stood up as well.

"What? No, what if… what if I cant stop?" I whispered.

"We'll be there," Stefan answered walking to me, and putting his arm around my shoulders, he was walking me out of the kitchen.

I glanced over at Damon, he was walking behind us with Charlie. Jake was still sitting down. He wasn't coming with us, and I was okay with that. I knew what it would do to him.

Stefan and Charlie got into the cruiser. I stood in the middle of the yard trying to decide who I was leaving with.

I looked over to Damon, who just waved the helmet at me, and I knew instantly who I was driving with.

I put on the helmet and climbed on the bike. This time, he was driving.

Charlie and Stefan pulled out.

I was having trouble breathing again.

This was it.

I was doing it.

I was nervous. Had I made the right choice?

Damon turned his head around and looked at me. He took my arms and wrapped them around his waist. I rested my head on his back as I held on tightly to him and he started driving down the block.

_Thump… _

…

_Thump_…

…

That sound. That sound was my whole world right now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Epilogue will be posted later tonight.**

**Love you guys.**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_MAY_**

_Day 16_

The urges are strong. I tried Stefan's diet. I lasted three days before sneaking into Damon's stash of blood bags in the basement.

Yes, Bella loves blood now. Ironic? I couldn't stand the sight of it a few weeks ago, now I go crazy over it.

Haven't seen Elena or Charlie in more than two weeks. Not after Charlie fed me his blood and I completed the transformation.

Charlie told the school I was visiting my Mom in Florida, I've been handing in assignments via email.

So, for the moment, I'm living with Damon and Stefan until I can control the thirst. I've got my own room. It's practically bigger than my house's second floor, and the bathtub in my bathroom… no words.

I can go out in the sun, which is great, and I don't sparkle. Except for my scar, it does sparkle a bit, nothing noticeable to the human eye. But I can only hang around the house's perimeter. I'm not allowed to go out by myself. You know, just in case I go psycho.

No, I haven't killed anyone.

I'm disperse. I get distracted easily. Sounds, smells, dust particles, this is a completely different world. I never knew the world around me could have so much detail. It really is breath taking.

Did you know that rocks have different smells? Rocks, I'm serious. And there's this color, I don't know it's name, but, I had never seen that color before, I have no words to describe it, but it's beautiful.

I'm so hungry. _All_ the time.

I drink. _All_ the time. Blood, wine, blood, scotch, blood, beer, blood. Blood, blood, blood. I asked Stefan if there was some sort of Bloodholic-anonymus support group or something for newborns. I think it would be neat. I know I would go.

Damon has gone out of town to steal some blood from hospitals a few times in the past few days.

He's been teaching me to control my urges.

I can run fast, did I say that already?

I'm _hungry_!

I get irritable easily as well.

Jake finally came around a week ago. I can be around him, even though he stinks. I'm not attracted to his blood. Thank God for that!

I'm having trouble with my strength. I've broken more than a few glasses and door knobs.

I'm hungry. I'm going back into the basement.

_Day 25_

Stefan encouraged me to start writing in this stupid little notebook.

"Keep a journal, it will help," he said. Help my _ass_.

Yes I'm bitter. I've been locked up for a month in this stupid big house.

Hello my name is Bella and I have a problem. I'm _freaking_ hungry.

**_JUNE_**

I convinced Damon to let me try going to school… I am supposedly graduating in a few weeks.

While Damon is encouraging, and he shows that he trusts me. Stefan keeps trying to baby me. He's so careful with everything. Sometime I feel that he treats me like I'm some sort ticking bomb that's going to explode at any minute.

After days of begging they put me to the test. Charlie came by the house. I hadn't seen him in a while. I was very excited. Damon kept whispering to me over and over not to crush his bones when I hugged him. I might have hugged him a little too strong, but I didn't break him. My face kept in place, it didn't vamp out. I kept my composure. I passed the test. I went to school, Stefan tagging along closely by my side. Keeping an eye on me.

Bonnie doesn't really like me now. She has this annoying attitude. I get it though. It's like Jake and the pack. History has taught them to hate us.

**_JULY_**

Graduation went well. Charlie was so happy. Reneé flew in from Florida. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I saw her. She met everyone. Of course, she was completely charmed by Damon's good looks.

Damon got me my own Ducati as a graduation present. This present, even though it was expensive, I did not complain of. Not when I wanted it more than anything else. Damon and I go riding together from time to time. We race each other. He always wins.

Clearly I'm not going to college this year. I don't even know what the hell I want to do with my life. I didn't know a year ago, I most certainly don't know now. And now I have and eternity to make up my mind and change it as many times as I want.

Elena is going to school. Stefan is going with her. They're moving to Hanover by the end of the summer. She's going to Dartmouth. Moved by Elena's persistence, Stefan is actually going to try to give his long lost career choice a chance. He's always wanted to be a doctor, and now he's going to see how it goes… here's hoping that he doesn't go crazy over blood.

Damon and I, on the other hand, are going to Italy.

I'd say I was happy that we were going over seas, but I'm not. Not really. I'm actually nervous, petrified, to be honest.

Damon has business to attend. Claim his reward for Victoria's head. He says I need to go too. As my maker, he needs to introduce me to the Volturi, since he pledged for me they might want to see with their own eyes I am in fact a vampire.

My maker. It sounds weird doesn't it? Like he was my "father". That's just _not_ right.

He is taking care of me, teaching me tons of things. I tried getting him to teach me how to turn into an animal, he laughed to my face.

_Ass_.

Then I tried to convince him to teach me how to change the weather. Again, he laughed to my face.

_Double ass._

He says it takes time. As I get older these abilities tend to show themselves. He says I should be proud, I've shown more control over my thirst than anyone he has ever met. He says it's partially because I'm so focused on not hurting anyone. That and my stubbornness.

All in all he's been good. Very patient. Even though he sometimes lets that insufferable personality out.

I'm hungry but not starving. I've learned how to control it. If I feed a few times a day, I can manage it.

**_AUGUST_**

We leave in a few days.

Yesterday Damon gave me a credit card.

I refused to receive it.

He threatened with taking the Ducati away. So I took the credit card without thinking. I'm not using it.

I need a job. I cannot have him paying for everything. Elena says she thinks he feels responsible for me dying, and that now he's trying everything he can to make that up to me. I don't really know what it is, but what I do know is that I can't depend on him and Stefan for eternity. I'm no goldigger.

I'm standing in my room, my real room in Charlie's yellow house, deciding what to pack. I have no idea what to wear on this trip and not to mention what to take. I didn't want to feel like a complete idiot when I met the Volturi dressed in jeans and a simple tank top. In my head I had pictured the scene a hundred times. They always ended up laughing at me.

My complete wardrobe was lying on my bed and bedroom floor. A very small and old suitcase lay in the middle of the mess.

I heard Charlie coming up the stairs and then nock on my door.

"Come in Dad," I told him.

"Wow, that's quite the mess you got there…" he said amazed as he saw my bed.

I looked back at him, "I know right?"

His hands rested on his sides.

"Bells I got you something," he told me and reached for his back pocket. He took out a plastic card.

Oh no. Not him too.

"I know Damon's been taking care of you, but it's still my responsibility to support you, in any way I can. So, I went to the bank today-"

"Dad… no really you don't have to do that," I shook my head.

"Take it, it's what I'm supposed to be doing, you're my daughter. Please, just, just take it," he said as he waved the card in the air, waiting for me to take it.

Charlie still needed me to be his little girl. If I could help him see that I still was by taking it then that I would have to do, and so I took it.

"Thanks Dad," I said and walked over to him and hugged him… gently.

He nodded.

"So…are you excited?" he asked.

"Umm… not so much excited as nervous?" I answered.

"They'll like you, I know that," he responded in encouragement.

"I sure hope so," I sighed.

I heard footsteps on the porch.

"We have a visitor," I told Charlie, who just looked a little perplexed, and then the doorbell rang and he understood.

"I'm still not used to that," he chuckled. I shrugged and he left to open the door.

I heard Elena greet Charlie warmly, and Charlie telling her I was upstairs trying to pack up, but that it seemed I needed a little help.

I adored Charlie. When we moved here, he threw everything in his closet into a big black garbage bag and then threw that bag into the U-HAUL.

Elena came up stairs.

"Oh my God… did your closet explode?" she asked amused.

I covered my face.

"It happened so quickly," I answered.

She laughed.

"I swear I don't know what to take. Everything looks so old and worn out," I told her.

"Then just pack essentials, and buy new clothes over there," she suggested.

I could do that…

"You know? You're right," I told her.

"Let's divide the pile then, what to take and what to leave," she said as she walked over to my bed. She grabbed a grey hoodie.

"This is definitely staying," she said and threw it to the other side of the room.

I sighed. We were going to be here for a while.

Two hours later I arrived at the Boarding house, small old suitcase in hand. Damon was sitting in the library reading a book. I walked over and sat next to him, resting my head on the couch.

"Pack up?" he asked.

I nodded.

"How much did you pack?" he asked.

"The essentials," I answered.

He looked at me over his book.

"Essentials?"

"Yes."

He smirked and took the glass of spiced blood he was drinking from the side table.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

He got up and left his book on the couch. He walked over to the bar and fixed my drink, then walked back to the couch, drink in hand.

"Thank you," I answered as he handed it to me. I drank it all in a blink.

"Someone's nervous," he said.

"I am… I mean… I'm a little worried," I confessed.

"Why are you worried?" he asked.

"Well… first there's the flight. Twelve hours of all that recycled air and a hundred humans in there I think will drive me insane."

He nodded, "yes, I see how that could be uncomfortable."

"And then there's the whole meeting with the Volturi. I mean, meeting them is like… meeting the queen of England. I'm scared what if I say the wrong thing… are there rules?" I asked.

"Rules?"

"Yes, like… kneeling and walking six steps behind and never speaking without being spoken to…" I explained.

He laughed.

"Relax, you're not going in there alone. And you're not going in there with just _any_ loser, you're going in there with me, and that's enough so that rules don't really apply to you," he answered.

"So, if this was like that show, The Tudors, and the Volturi were the royal family, you'd be… Charles Brandon?" I asked, trying to understand.

He rolled his eyes, "You're going by a television reference? Really?" he laughed.

I shrugged. He turned around facing me.

"Okay, first of all, _never_ mention The Tudors, and never compare me to Charles Brandon."

"Charles Brandon is hot," I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "No he wasn't. He was a pig, just like the king."

"Whatever, you get my point don't you?"

"Just relax, it's going to be fine," he told me, and handed me his drink.

"Drink that, and get some sleep, I moved the flight for tomorrow morning."

"What?"

He cracked one of those… "_yes I did, now what are you going to do about it_" smiles.

The next morning, after fighting with Damon, who wanted me to change suitcases because mine was completely ancient, I finally agreed, changed suitcases and headed out to the airport. I said my goodbyes to Charlie, Elena and Stefan and we both boarded the plane to Rome.

I was anxious and jumpy.

"Maybe you should have shot me with Vervain, like I suggested last night, I'd be out for the whole flight for sure," I whispered as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Bella, relax," he ordered.

I sat still on my seat.

"Are we in first class?" I asked confused.

He raised an eyebrow.

Damon never flew in coach, what a stupid question.

I closed the window, then opened it again.

I pulled down the table, Damon closed it.

"Stop it," he told me.

"I don't think I'm ready to fly," I told him.

"You _are_ ready. Now stop it, stop acting like a child," he said irritated.

He called one of the flight attendants and ordered some scotch, the girl brought it and he handed it over to me.

"Drink up," he ordered.

I did as I was told.

It worked. I calmed down a bit.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good. Now, I was ready for something like this to happen, so, here's and ipod, I'll keep the scotch coming, just stay quiet in your seat, and try to relax."

I nodded again. I couldn't help but feel a little foolish. But I really couldn't control it.

Three hours into the flight I was going crazy.

Four hours in, I had walked up and down the corridor like a trapped caged tiger.

Five hours in, Damon showed me how to play cards.

Six hours in I had finished watching a movie.

On the Seventh hour I was ready to jump out of the plane and run the rest of the way to Italy.

Hours eight and nine, I spent heavily drinking.

By the time the plane landed I was ready to possibly kill someone.

Damon rented a car, a convertible, and drove like a mad man through the lovely streets of Rome. He parked a block away from a hospital and ordered me to stay inside.

I took in the scenery as I waited. Gorgeous architecture, but not as stunning as the men that were walking right past the car.

Five minutes later Damon came out of the hospital with a small cooler in hand. My mouth watered instantly. He got in the car and pulled up the retractable hardtop, and windows. He handed me the cooler.

"Drink up, you're driving me insane," he muttered as he started driving.

If I were in some other mood, I'd probably snap back at him, but I was so thirsty I would let that comment pass.

I ripped open the blood bag and drank.

"You want some?" I asked in between sips.

He leaned forward and grabbed a bag as well.

The anxiety, and unease I had been feeling for the past nine hours had washed away completely. I hadn't gone so long without tasting a sip of blood.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"Volterra," he answered.

"How long till we get there?" I asked.

"Normally it takes three hours," he answered.

"But we're taking… an hour and a half?" I completed.

He nodded.

I laid back on the very comfortable seat and enjoyed my bag of happiness.

We arrived in Volterra precisely and hour and a half later. Well… not exactly Volterra. We were staying in a villa that was just five minutes away from the town. Damon said it would help me maintain my serenity.

As soon as we got there I called Charlie and told him everything had been fine, we arrived safely. I had woken him up, and he was a little loopy but I made sure he knew I was okay.

Damon showed me my room for our stay, it was lovely, I had no words for it. I couldn't actually believe I was really in Italy. He asked me to get some rest, we had a big day ahead of us. I took a shower and slept for a while.

I woke up, and the sun wasn't up yet. I walked to the kitchen and looked for breakfast. I found the stash of blood bags, and opened one. Damon walked downstairs soon afterwards.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Hi," I said in return.

He pushed a glass in my direction and shared with him my breakfast.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't know it would be so overwhelming."

He shrugged. He was expecting it.

"My first trip, I was on a boat, for two months, I know how it feels."

"Couldn't you just swim there, wherever you were going?"

He chuckled.

"I could have…" he answered.

"Are there things I should know about today?" I asked.

"Yes, a few."

I sat on a stool.

"Okay, fire away."

"We're meeting with Aro, Caius and Marcus. They will ask questions, to which you must answer sincerely. Don't fear. I'll be right there behind you. Aro will probably ask to touch your hand."

"Why?" I asked. It sounded creepy.

"Aro, has a very special ability, he can see a person's thoughts just by touching them."

"So he's like Edward," I concluded.

"Not quite. Aro can see every thought a person has _ever_ had," he explained.

"Oh," a little intrusive.

"So let him," he told me, "We'll probably be asked to stay for dinner, we will do so if they ask."

"Dinner?" did he mean… feed from a human?

He nodded.

"I'll be there," he insisted.

I nodded.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I had an outfit picked out for the occasion," he answered.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I've been cracking my head over this for days!"

"Did you think I was going to let you walk in there in jeans and a hoody?" he smirked.

I covered my face.

"Go change, we leave in an hour," he said.

I finished my glass of breakfast and ran up stairs. When I got to my room the outfit Damon had picked out was laying on my bed.

_How the hell was I going to pull that one off?_

It was a black dress, bare backed, strong cleavage (which I didn't really know how the hell I was going to fill it in). It was beautiful, that's for sure, and tight. Yes, it was tight.

I tried it on, and it fit perfectly.

Damon had taste I had to admit it. He knew I was picky, but he knew how to pick out stuff for me.

I finished getting ready, he knocked on my door and I let him in.

He eyed me up and down. Grabbed my hand and gave me a twirl.

"Are you still worried about your outfit?" he asked cockily.

"No," I answered, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, we should be heading out," he said and with a hand on my back, pushed me gently out the door.

We drove into the city, it was barely sunny out. We reached an old building and parked the car outside. The doors were opened for us instantly. Damon extended his arm to me.

I wrapped my arm around his and followed him inside. We walked into an elevator, that, to my surprise went down, not up. I glanced over at Damon, he kept his eyes straight ahead, his gaze had changed. He looked so serious and concentrated. He caught me staring at him and winked at me. He knew I was nervous.

The elevator doors opened and we walked into a very elaborate and elegant lobby. We walked to a desk where a human girl sat.

"Signor Salvatore, siamo stati vi aspetta," de girl said as soon as she saw Damon.

"Gianna mia cara, possiamo entrare?" he... asked? I had no idea what they were saying. Number one on my list was to learn how to speak italian if we were going to stay here for a while.

"Sì, è possibile. Aro piacerebbe parlare con te privatamente prima," she replied.

Damon nodded and guided me through the first doors on the right.

"What did she say?" I asked in a whisper.

"They're expecting us, but they want to speak to me first," he answered.

We walked the long hallway until we reached a small waiting room.

"You sit and wait here, I'll go inside," he explained.

I nodded and sat on the first couch I saw.

He then took a look around, there were others here, cold-ones. All with deep dark red eyes, all of them looked at him nervously. They knew who he was. He then looked at me again, and before going inside the big mahogany doors, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. He walked towards the door. His walk was different, so much more secure and imposing than I had ever seen him walk before. His head held high. He looked so arrogant and powerful.

The doors opened and he walked in.

I sat up straight. I felt all their eyes on me. I felt this weird vibe coming from them, I couldn't point exactly what it was. All I knew was that it was making me uncomfortable.

Damon had warned me on the way here to stay still, and not to fidget. It was odd that even as I vampire I still fidgeted, and it might raise attention, attention I didn't need at the moment. So I did as he told me and focused my attention on the wall in front of me. It was white, and so, I tried clearing my head. White.

A few minutes later, a very tall, very muscular man came out of the doors and looked at me.

"Isabella," he called me with his deep voice, his face blank, emotionless, and then he stepped to the side of the doors, this means follow me, right? I wouldn't disagree, this guy was scary.

I stood up and walked towards the doors and we went inside, the doors closed behind us. He walked by my side, guiding me through the long corridors with high ceilings. Whenever sunlight came through one of the windows above, his skin would glow. It had been long since I last saw that shimmer. If I thought the effect looked beautiful before, now it seemed even more dazzling.

We reached another set of doors, it had guards on each side, who following a signal the big guy gave them, opened the doors for us.

The big guy motioned me to go in first, and so I did as I was told.

We entered a large round room, made of marble. I recognized it immediately; this was the room in the portrait. Waiting in the middle of the room was Damon, who extended his hand to me. I walked to him and grabbed it.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, this is Isabella," he introduced me.

I felt uncomfortable, I didn't know what to do, should I smile? Should a kneel? Bow? Give a reverence?

I just gave a weak smile and bowed my head forward a little. Damon eyed me.

"Isabella dear, come closer," the guy in the middle, who I supposed was Aro told me.

_Be brave Bella._

I took a few steps forward. I stood in front of him, he stood up from the chair and started walking around me. It felt like I was been inspected from every angle.

"She is exquisite," he told Damon, "Freesia was it?"

I didn't dare look back. My smell, that's what he was asking about.

"Yes Aro," Damon answered.

"We have heard a significant amount of shatter about you," he told me as he stopped walking around me and faced me.

What had he heard? What had Damon told him?

"Not to worry child, all has been good," he said.

Well... I sure hoped so.

"How was you flight?" he asked me kindly.

"Long," I answered. Did he want long answers? Point form? Oh dear God I was so nervous.

He smirked.

"Urges?" he asked.

"Controllable," I answered shrugging.

"Hmmm..." he murmured as he continued examining me.

I glanced at the other two guys sitting in front of me. Statues. They looked bored. They too stared at me.

"You are following our natural diet, but not _directly_ from the source," he stated as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded.

"Why not from humans?" he asked.

"I... I don't want to hurt anyone," I answered.

"Then why not try the animal diet? You _have_ been around others who do so," he pointed out.

"I did try, I lasted three days."

"It's better you don't, it would be foolish of you to choose to be weak, not when you are rumored to have _so much_ potential..."

_What the hell was he talking about? What potential?_

"Isabella, would you mind if I take a closer look at you?" he asked.

This was what Damon was telling me earlier. He wanted to take a look into my head.

Did I actually want this? No. I didn't want anyone getting to see my most private thoughts, the moments I valued, the ones I feared and the ones I wanted to forget.

I knew I had to show him, if I didn't he would think I was hiding something. I was standing in front of "The King" after all.

I nodded and he extended his hands, I extended mine as well, and he grabbed them gently.

_I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me._

I repeated rapidly in my head over and over again.

_I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me. I am invisible, he cannot see me._

He let out a laugh.

My pathetic scared thoughts had amused him.

"_Marvelous_!" He exclaimed and clapped.

"Damon, she's _extraordinary_," he exclaimed as he touched my face, "I cannot see a single thought! Never in all my years had this happened before!" he wasn't mad, he was actually quite impressed.

So, he couldn't get into my head either? What was wrong with me?

"You possess a strong mind... stubborn" he told me.

Damon chuckled.

"Old friend, it seems you have met your match," he told Damon.

My stomach clenched.

"He's used to getting his way, you make sure you give him a hard time," Aro whispered and winked.

I found it funny… and creepy at the same time. Damon was actually close to them.

"Now, tell me dear, was Victoria's coven completely destroyed?"

I looked into his eyes, I didn't want him to think I was lying since he couldn't look into my head.

"Yes, they were three, that I know of, Victoria, her mate James, and Laurent. They were all… destroyed," I answered.

"Good," he answered.

"It was about time we took care of the reckless lot," the blond guy added.

"Yes well, our dear friend here has made sure of that, always one of our own," Aro said looking at Damon.

"Your services wont go unnoticed," the other guy with the long hair told him.

I glanced over at Damon. He looked satisfied.

"Now, how long have you planned your stay here?" Aro asked Damon.

"I'd like to travel a bit with Isabella, it is after all, her first time over seas, and she _is_ young," Damon answered.

"Yes, everything is much more exciting when one is young," Aro said absentmindedly, "Well Dear," he told me, grabbing my hands again, "Don't be a stranger now, we'd love to have you as our guest when you return from your travels."

He smiled at me and then, still holding my hand, walked over to Damon, "Old friend, we'll see you soon," he said and letting go of me hugged Damon, who hugged him back.

"Now, go… and Damon…" he said looking into Damon's eyes.

Damon nodded, what was he agreeing on? What was this silent conversation.

Damon then inclined his head forward and taking me by my hand, guided me out of the room.

"What was that?" I asked when we were back outside the building.

"We have work to do," he answered.

I stopped dead in my steps. What did he mean? What work? What kind of work? Was I… was I one of _them_ now?

* * *

**A/N:**

**First I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to embark on this crazy journey with me. Thank you for reading! I thank my constant reviewers who don't miss a single chapter, even if I don't answer all reviews trust me I know who you all are. I normally read a review and then I say, this must be so an so, most of the time I'm right. Thank you for getting Shattered to more than 1000 reviews! I couldn't believe it! Thank you for making this experience so valuable. You guys rock!**

**Now, I'd like to take the time to answer a few questions that have popped along the way and that are asked constantly.**

**Is this really a Bella / Damon romance?**

**Yes. It is. I just like the slow build. I'm more of a taking it slow kind of girl, and in my opinion, these two (Damon/Bella) have been hurt so bad that they aren't going to open up to just anyone. I think it would take time, first getting to know each other, then gaining the trust and theeen opening up. I just don't think I saw you and fell in love with you at first sight, works here. Honestly it was something that didn't seem believable to me when I was reading Twilight and The Vampire Diaries. So, you're going to have to wait. It will happen eventually.**

**Will the Cullens make an appearance?**

**I don't know, read the sequel maybe you'll find out.**

**Update! Update! Update!**

**I'm going to try to post a chapter every two weeks, try being the operative word. I'm really busy. Guys, I love you, I love the story, but the constant messages pushing me into updating wont work. To be honest, it just irritates me.**

**First chapter of the sequel will be posted sometime next week, I've created the story already so you might want to add it to Story Alerts, that way when the first real chapter is up notifies you immediately. It's called FIX YOU.**

**I normally alert everyone over on Twitter and Tumblr as soon as I post a chapter so you might want to follow me to hear it first from me. Links on my profile.**

**I'd like to point out, that I've met a bunch of crazy cool people here, some of which I've grown so close to that I run to them when I need a shoulder, a laugh, or just some good advice.**

**I want to thank the betas and pre readers I've had along the way, your input made this story better, and so I am eternally grateful.**

**Eliz, I hope we continue writing back and forth those long loooooong emails.**

**Amber, thank you for all the support, good advice is hard to come by, and you give some **_**awesome**_** advice! I think you might be one of the most strongest girls I've ever met, and I salute you.**

**Once again, thank you all! And I hope you keep reading!**


	26. Important Note

Hi guys!

This isn't really a chapter, just a heads up, the sequel to Shattered, Fix You, is up. I already have a few chapters written so if you haven't, you might want to head over there and check it out, add it to your story alerts so that you hear it first when I update!

Spread the Word

XOXO

-Ally.


End file.
